L'Ange de Gaïa
by Audragon
Summary: Gaïa était morte, sa Mère était morte et avec elle, c'était toute sa précieuse famille si durement trouvé qu'il avait perdu. Et lui demeurait, seul, meurtri, détruit... Il n'était plus que jouet pour eux désormais. Et c'était encore pour se servir de lui qu'ils l'avaient mis dans ce vaisseau et qu'ils l'emmenaient au loin, vers Pandora...
1. I- Enfant de Gaïa

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me revoici pour une nouvelle fic ! L'Ange de Gaïa. Un crossover Harry Potter Avatar. Cela fait maintenant un bon moment que j'étais sur cette fiction que je viens de terminer. Elle est complète avec dix chapitres. Je dois simplement encore les relire avant de les publier. Je vais fixer une sortie hebdomadaire pour me donner le temps de le faire correctement parce que je n'aie pas beaucoup de temps à moi en ce moment entre mon travail et une grosse formation que je suis et qui demande pas mal de boulot.

En ce qui concerne cette histoire nous aurons un couple mais il mettra un peu de temps à venir. Harry / Tsu'tey. L'histoire commence vraiment quelques années avant l'arrivée de Jake Sully sur Pandora et couvrira tout le film plus un peu après. J'envisage éventuellement d'écrire une suite plus tard, peut-être quand les films suivant sortiront ou avant mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore de projet établi. Je garde pourtant la porte ouverte avec encore pleins d'idées pour cet univers.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Harry Potter appartient à J. et Avatar est l'oeuvre du très grand James Cameron !

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :

Enfant de Gaïa

Gaïa était morte, sa mère était morte et il était seul, totalement seul. C'était là la seule pensée qui tournait dans la tête de Harry Potter depuis déjà de nombreuses années. Sa longue vie avait finalement vu quelques bonheurs après la guerre et la chute de Voldemort. Quelques bonheurs, beaucoup de tristesse et de souffrance.

Après avoir vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, la vie avait repris son cour. Il avait terminé ses études à Poudlard avant d'entamer sa formation à l'académie des aurors, le devenant ensuite jusqu'à passer chef. Sa carrière avait duré vingt ans, vingt longues années au cour desquels le monde magique l'avait désespéré. Loin de se satisfaire de la paix, une nouvelle guerre n'avait pas tardé à commencer en Europe, puis une autre quelques années après. Il semblait que les sorciers ne savaient faire que cela. Il s'était battu, énormément, suivant ses convictions jusqu'à se retrouver dégoutté de tout ceci. Il semblait que le monde magique aimait se battre et souffrir, n'apprenant jamais de ses erreurs. Alors il avait arrêté pour rejoindre Minerva, toujours directrice de Poudlard, et devenir professeur de défense. Il avait adoré ces années. Seulement, une chose était venue frapper tout le monde : il ne vieillissait pas, ne prenait pas une ride. Lorsqu'il était entré à Poudlard, il avait quarante deux ans, n'en paraissant pourtant que vingt ou vingt cinq et cela était resté ainsi. Si beaucoup avaient pensé que cela était due à sa puissance ou a une quelconque bénédiction de la magie pour ses nombreux actes héroïques, lui savait que cela venait des Reliques de la Mort dont-il était devenu le maître adolescent. Il était immortel sans jamais l'avoir voulu.

La situation s'était dégradée. Les moldus détruisaient de plus en plus la planète, les forêts disparaissant, les océans mourant, les airs suffoquant et au fond de lui, il n'avait cessé de sentir cette gêne grandissante prélude d'un cataclysme. Le monde magique lui même s'était mis, comme depuis longtemps déjà, à renier sa magie originelle, sa magie ancienne, à oublier l'esprit de la Magie et du monde. Lui s'était au contraire plongé dans le sujet. Plus les années passaient et plus il s'éloignait de ses proches dont les vies avançaient dans d'autre directions, lui ne vieillissant toujours pas. Alors comme lorsqu'il était petit, qu'il sentait ce pouvoir encore inconnu en lui, il s'était tourné vers la magie. Et il en avait appris toujours plus, méditant pour se rapprocher de son pouvoir, de la nature, de l'essence même de ce qu'ils étaient. Et il avait fini par l'atteindre et la rencontrer, Gaïa, la Mère de la Terre, de la Magie, celle qui les avait fait naître et qui leur avait donné leur pouvoir. Elle l'avait accueilli auprès d'elle, radieuse que l'un de ses enfants ait retrouvé le chemin de ses bras. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas des autres...

Le monde magique avait rapidement décliné, la magie avait décliné parce que Gaïa se mourrait. Elle se mourrait de la surexploitation et de la pollution des moldu mais aussi des pratiques magiques abusives ou malsaines dans l'oublie des anciens rites de soin et d'apaisement de la nature et de la magie. Gaïa se mourrait et Harry n'avait pu qui assister, impuissant, le cœur chaque jour un peu plus endoloris.

Lorsque Minerva était partie, il avait été nommé directeur de Poudlard à sa plus grande fierté. Il avait tant bien que mal essayé d'éduquer les nouvelles générations mais pour eux, Gaïa n'était qu'une fable et une blague. Et puis la révélation avait eu lieu. Le monde magique avait été découvert par les moldu et déjà à ce moment, il était considérablement réduit, de nombreuses espèces disparues, les être un peu puissants extrêmement rares. Il n'y avait déjà plus de dragon, comme bien d'autres. S'il avait craint des guerres, cela n'était pas arrivé et c'était presque pire à ses yeux. Le monde magique avait simplement cédé à toute les demandes des moldus, beaucoup trahissant allègrement la magie et les siens pour faire du profit avec eux. Des identifications, des régulations, des limitations, des contrôles, des exploitations... Ils avaient dû subir tout cela sans broncher et personne ne s'était battu, jugeant déjà que leur monde était mort et qu'il fallait s'intégrer aux moldus. Du moins pour la majorité, la minorité vite écrasée.

Lui avait refusé de céder Poudlard au contrôle et aux lois des moldus. Il avait tenu cette conviction jusqu'au bout et cela s'était terminé par la destruction du château à coup de bombe. Il n'avait pu qu'utiliser son pouvoir pour évacuer ses élèves et les mettre en sécurité chez eux. Poudlard avait été détruite, il en avait été le dernier directeur pourtant, il n'avait pas regretté son choix de ne pas céder l'esprit de magie qu'il avait installé à l'école, ni sa liberté d'enseigner même si cela s'était terminé ainsi. Gaïa avait été ému par son refus de la laisser et de céder aux exigences des moldu et de leur programme de magie limitée comme ils disaient. Cela avait fait de lui un fugitif recherché et des années durant, il avait voyagé en clandestin, allant voir ce qu'il restait du monde magique résistant, tentant d'aider lorsqu'il le pouvait. Et toujours, son esprit avait été auprès de Gaïa qu'il comprenait toujours mieux, pleurant de la sentir mourante. Ceux qu'il avait connu avaient commencé à mourir en masse autour de lui, vieillesse ou oppression et son âme n'en n'avait été que plus douloureuse.

Sa Mère l'avait finalement conduis au fin fond du monde, à l'abri, auprès de la Tribu des Enfants de Gaïa. Des êtres magiques parfois plusieurs fois millénaires fidèles à leur Mère et à leur origine, à leur magie encore tellement puissante et pure. Comme chaque membre, Gaïa l'avait accueilli au sein de sa famille après le dévouement et l'attention dont-il avait fait preuve à son égard. Elle l'avait profondément changé, transformé, donné des ailes de liberté. Elle l'avait libéré des Reliques dont-il voulait se séparer depuis longtemps pour devenir seule maîtresse du temps qu'il vivrait. Elle avait donné un nouveau corps et un nouveau nom à son fils nouveau né. Eywani, le guerrier de paix, c'était ainsi qu'il avait été renommé. La Tribu l'avait accueilli comme un de ses enfants, comme cela s'était fait pour tous. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une cinquantaine tout au plus, originaires de partout, désormais dans les corps offerts par leur Mère. Il avait été le petit enfant de la famille. Malgré ses cent vingt sept ans, il était de très loin le plus jeune. Il avait enfin eu la chance d'être un enfant et cela n'avait pas été aussi bizarre qu'il l'avait d'abord pensé. Se laisser bercer par les aînés, guidé, instruit, cajolé, aimé... Cela avait été les plus belles années de sa vie. Une vie de paix et de magie avec une véritable famille dont-il avait été immensément proche. Les Enfants de Gaïa lui avait tout appris sur elle et la vrai magie. Pourtant, même eux n'avaient pu que regarder leur Mère et leur monde décliner, s'assombrissant terriblement. Ils s'éteignaient.

Vingt et un an durant, la vie avait été paisible loin de tout pour lui. Pourtant, tout avait une fin. Gaïa avait fini par s'éteindre définitivement dans les pleurs de ses enfants, dans leurs cris de douleurs. Elle avait usé de ses dernières once d'énergie pour leur donner un espoir, une protection et Eywani avait été chamboulé lorsque la tribu l'avait prié d'accorder ce dernier cadeau à leur tout petit frère cadet qui n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre autant qu'eux avec elle. Il avait donc reçu les dernières force de vie de sa Mère, de son âme, les conservant au fond de lui comme un trésor sans pareil. Après cela, les protections autour de leur sanctuaire, construites par Gaïa étaient tombées. Le reste du monde les avait trouvé, emprisonné alors qu'entre temps, les êtres magiques renégats et les moldus avaient trouvé bien des drogues et autre méthode pour mâter ceux qui ne se pliaient pas au nouvel ordre établi. Sans Gaïa, meurtris profondément par sa perte, ils n'avaient pas pu se défendre et s'étaient retrouvés enfermés, interrogés, torturés, certains subissant des expériences. La Tribu avait tout fait pour le protéger, lui, leur petit frère précieux. Mais ils avaient vite décliné pour mourir les uns après les autres en une lente torture, une lente agonie atroce. Seul Eywani avait survécu, sa magie toujours vive certainement grâce au don ultime de Gaïa. Et il s'était retrouvé seul, si seul dans le noir et la douleur, l'âme en miette.

Un jour, on était venu le tirer de sa prison pour l'emmener sur une grande machine. On lui avait dis qu'on l'emmenait sur Pandora, un autre monde loin d'ici. On l'emmenait pour voir si sa magie pouvait être exploité là bas. Pandora. Il n'en n'avait jamais entendu parler, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait là bas et il était dans un état d'apathie telle, de douleur, qu'il n'en n'avait pas eu grand chose à faire. Il voulait... rejoindre les siens, sa famille et cesser de souffrir mais la petite voix de Gaïa au fond de lui lui disait qu'il n'était pas temps. On l'avait mis dans cette boîte de fer que les moldus appelaient vaisseau, congelé et ils étaient partis. Plus de cinq ans de conscience dans un corps figé de force lui avait permis de réfléchir et il en était venu à se demander si cela ne serait pas une chance. Au plus ils avançaient, au plus le fragment de Gaïa en lui devenait joyeux et cela l'avait réconforté, laissé un peu espérer.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, on l'avait réveillé sans ménagement, son corps déjà abîmé et épuisé malmené, attaché, entravé, bâillonné dans l'indifférence générale. Pour ces moldus, il n'était d'un monstre. Pourtant, il avait eu un regain de force lorsqu'il avait été sur Pandora. Il l'avait senti immédiatement, cet esprit titanesque et puissant régnant ici. Un esprit qui lui faisait penser à Gaïa, comme si elles étaient sœurs. La poussière d'âme de sa Mère en lui chantonnait gaiement à cette trouvaille et il comprit qu'il sentait la Mère de ce monde. Une Mère bien plus forte, vive et en bonne santé qu'il n'avait jamais senti Gaïa. Cela lui avait donné l'envie naturelle de s'incliner devant elle en y posant le pied et il l'avait fait en partie avant d'être violemment tiré par ses gardes au milieu de soldats riant. On lui avait mis un masque sur la tête pour respirer pourtant, il savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il sentait déjà l'énergie, la magie, la nature de Pandora chanter avec lui et sa magie, comme accueillant un ami. Pour la première fois en bien des années, il retrouva un peu de volonté, de force, de détermination. Pandora l'appelait, Gaïa en lui lui criait de fuir et de se réfugier auprès d'elle, que tout irait bien. Aussi, il était bien décidé à le faire. Les drogues l'empêchaient depuis longtemps d'utiliser la magie mais en plus de cinq ans de voyage, sa conscience éveillée, il avait pu en accumuler assez pour surmonter la restriction chimique, s'enfuir ou du moins pour lui donner une chance de le faire. Restait à attendre que la dose massive qu'on lui avait administré au réveil et qui le rendait malade perde un peu d'efficacité pour ensuite attendre le bon moment et ensuite, il tenterait sa chance...

À suivre...

Audragon


	2. II- Étrange créature

X

X

X

X

X

Chapitre 02

Étrange créature

Comme souvent depuis l'arrivée de Ceux qui Viennent du Ciel, ce matin là, Ateyo, son fils Tsu'tey, et quelques autres chasseurs, scrutaient le camps de fer et de pierres puantes des envahisseurs, surveillant, analysant. Leurs usines crachaient d'épaisses fumées noires empoisonnées piquant leurs nez sensibles, le bruit assourdissant des leurs engins de métal brisant la nature. C'était infernal. Cela faisait maintenant bien des années qu'ils étaient là, une petite trentaine d'après les calendriers du docteur Augustine. Et cela faisait aussi un moment qu'ils avaient vu arriver ces Marcheurs de Rêves, ces démons aux faux corps. Il y avait une école où plusieurs Omaticaya apprenaient les façons des Gens du Ciel. Mais la situation était loin d'être satisfaisante pour eux. Les Gens du Ciel avaient fait de nombreux morts en arrivant avant de chercher une solution plus pacifique, détruisant leur nature sans rien comprendre, s'imposant sans respect. Alors ils venaient surveiller comme régulièrement. La veille un autre monstre de fer venu d'au delà des nuages étaient arrivés avec d'autres envahisseurs et ils venaient voir ça, soigneusement cachés parmi les plantes, invisibles.

Tout avait été comme à l'habitude ici lorsque soudain, des coups de feux avaient retenti, les cris suivant. Ils avaient sursauté, craignant d'avoir été repéré pourtant, ils réalisèrent que cela ne leur était pas destiné. Intrigués, ils concentrèrent leurs regards dans la direction d'où venaient les bruits. Ce fut avec surprise qu'ils virent bientôt une silhouette courir à tout allure vers la forêt. L'être avançait vite, bien plus vite que n'importe quel autre Gens du Ciel. Pourtant, de loin, il leur ressemblait. Il y avait cependant deux étranges grandes choses noires dans son dos. Il fut rapidement à mi-chemin de la très haute clôture et ce fut alors que l'on vit nombre de guerriers émerger des bâtiments à sa poursuite, ces machines à forme humaine se mettant à lui courir après. Ils tirèrent dans sa direction, le groupe de chasseurs surpris de voir cette scène inédite. Le fuyard slaloma avec habilité pour les embrouiller, accélérant encore. Il venait dans leur direction, leur permettant de voir de mieux en mieux et ils réalisèrent bientôt qu'il avait les mains attachées dans le dos. Un prisonnier visiblement. Il était habile et léger comme aucun des envahisseurs, vif et précis.

Il arriva bientôt à la clôture sans pour autant ralentir et à leur stupeur totale, il se ramassa soudain sur lui même, comme un Ikran prêt à décoller, avant de faire un prodigieux saut de nombreux mètres de haut, passant l'obstacle facilement. Ils restèrent stupéfiés lorsqu'il se réceptionna, titubant un peu et manquant de tomber ainsi entravé. Il poussa pourtant sur ses petites jambes pour filer vers la forêt. Il arriva à leur hauteur, lui au sol et eux dans les arbres. Ils réalisèrent alors qu'il ne portait pas de masque pour respirer comme les autres, un bâillon de fer couvrant sa bouche. Et malgré lui, ils entendirent parfaitement le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa lorsqu'un tir toucha ces grandes choses noires plus hautes que lui dans son dos. Elles formaient deux grands ovales luisant de reflets verts derrière lui, accrochées à son corps visiblement. Il tituba et tomba à genoux, gémissant. Ils purent alors le regarder, surpris par ce qu'ils virent. Cette créature n'était pas comme les Gens du Ciel même si la forme de son corps leur ressemblait. Il y avait ces choses dans son dos mais aussi d'autres. Ses cheveux étaient incroyablement longs, aussi noirs que ceux des Na'vi. Sa peau délicate était parsemée de petites cristaux blancs reluisant et lumineux, son corps brillant un peu dans le soleil. Un cristal du même vert que la forêt trônait sur son front. Il avait des oreilles longues et pointues décorées de petits ornement brillants. Il dégageait quelque chose de profondément différent des autres.

Il se releva rapidement, les jambes tremblantes, poussant sur ses pieds nus. Il retomba pourtant presque immédiatement lorsque d'autres tirs le touchèrent, le faisant hurler dans son bâillon. Il respira fortement et força encore pour se remettre debout et échapper à ses poursuivants bloqués par la clôture. Il courut comme il put, zigzagant, mal assuré mais il fut bientôt derrière les arbres, hors de portée des tirs. Silencieusement, Ateyo fit signe aux siens pour leur montrer qu'ils suivaient cet être étrange et ils le firent. Derrière, les Gens du Ciel hurlaient et il ne ferait aucun doute qu'ils seraient bientôt là. La créature blessée n'irait probablement pas très loin.

Et ce fut le cas alors qu'elle s'arrêtait un peu plus loin, ne tenant plus sur ses pieds, s'écroulant, tremblant, respirant avec mal. Entravée comme elle l'était, blessée, elle n'avait aucune chance d'échapper à ses poursuivants et de leur poste, ils se préparèrent à la voir être reprise très vite, confus devant ce spectacle perturbant. Jamais on avait vu ça. Jamais on avait vu de Gens du Ciel si différent, prisonnier ainsi et chassé par les siens. C'était aberrant. Ils regardèrent la créature observer autour d'elle l'air désespérée, cherchant une issue, une cachette que son sang coulant rendrait inutile. Ce fut de nouveau le choc pour eux lorsqu'une petite nuée de sept atokirina, des graines de l'arbre sacré, émergea des plantes pour venir doucement vers lui. Il les vit tout de suite, regardant, se détendant un peu l'air émerveillé. Les esprits purs vinrent se poser sur sa tête, ses épaules, ses choses dans son dos, les stupéfiant.

Il y eut comme un petit moment de paix, la créature fermant les yeux mais elle sursauta brusquement lorsque le bruit de ses poursuivants revint au loin, se rapprochant vite. Elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant de se relever sans succès, s'effondrant. Elle s'immobilisa, ses oreilles frémissant à l'image de celles des Na'vi lorsqu'un craquement retenti devant elle. Les chasseurs portèrent leurs regards vers les fourrés en même temps qu'elle, leurs sens alertés et ils se figèrent, la respiration bloquée lorsqu'un énorme palulukan émergea doucement, lentement. Le prédateur le plus dangereux de leur forêt faisait vraiment énorme devant la fragile petite chose tremblante. Il s'approcha tranquillement, la créature l'observant avec respect mais sans peur et elle fit une chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Respectueusement, elle s'abaissa vers le sol, s'inclinant jusqu'à poser le front parterre, humble comme aucun Gens du Ciel n'avait jamais su l'être. Elle s'immobilisa et le palulukan s'avança jusqu'à elle, paisible. Il se baissa près de le l'être frêle et faible, venant frotter sa tête contre lui avec une immense délicatesse lorsqu'il aurait pu le gober d'une bouchée presque entier. Il le câlina comme un de ses petits, les laissant sans voix avant de faire encore plus surprenant. La créature se redressa avec mal, à bout de force et le prédateur vint s'allonger près d'elle, lui offrant son dos. L'étranger entreprit alors d'y grimper, peinant entre les entraves et les blessures. Les atokirina ne le quittèrent pas, planant sur lui comme un encouragement. Il fut finalement assis, l'air à peine conscient, s'affalant sur sa surprenante monture. Le palulukan se redressa précautionneusement avant de tourner la tête vers sa petite charge, émettant un petit son inquiet. La créature releva péniblement la tête pour poser son front contre lui, le petit cristal s'y trouvant s'illuminant une seconde. Le prédateur se mit alors en route, partant alors que les poursuivants n'étaient plus loin.

Stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient de voir, ce fut sans même se poser la question que les chasseurs les suivirent, voulant comprendre ce qui était évidemment un signe d'Eywa plus que flagrant. Le palulukan avança aisément dans la forêt, distançant bien vite les Gens du Ciel qui ne le retrouveraient jamais lui et sa charge. Il avança d'abord assez rapidement bien qu'avec soin comme pour ne pas bousculer la créature sur son dos. Il s'arrêtait régulièrement pour tourner la tête vers elle. L'être étrange était de toute évidence très faible et épuisé, respirant mal, son sang coulant encore. Une fois hors de danger, le prédateur ralentit, marchant plus doucement et confortablement pour ce qu'il portait. Les graines étaient toujours là et la créature observait la forêt de ses yeux embrumés à peine ouvert. Elle semblait en confiance, seule la douleur la tendant. Ils suivirent cet étrange duo longtemps et ce fut avec consternation qu'ils comprirent que le palulukan allait vers l'arbre des âmes, vitraya ramunong. Aucun étranger n'avait le droit d'y poser un pied mais ce cas était particulier, très particulier alors que l'animal lui même le portait là bas sans contrainte.

Ils suivirent et la destination se vérifia à leur grande confusion. Plus d'atokirina étaient arrivés en chemin, se posant sur la créature tremblante. Le palulukan descendit auprès de l'arbre sacré, les chasseurs observant attentivement, confus, perdus. Pourquoi leur Mère voudrait-elle aider cet être bizarre après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ? Le prédateur gagna le pied du tronc avant de se coucher là avec sa charge, se mettant à veiller avec attention sur les alentours. Ateyo n'attendit pas davantage pour envoyer un chasseur au village prévenir Olo'eyktan et Tsahik de ce qu'il se passait, le conseil de la chaman indispensable devant cet événement.

Le messager partis, ils continuèrent à observer de loin, n'osant pas approcher avec le prédateur toujours là. Après un long moment d'immobilité, on vit les branches de l'arbre sacré s'animer un peu, venant effleurer et caresser délicatement la créature, l'incitant à se réveiller alors qu'elle semblait au bord de l'inconscience. Elle finit par bouger, se laissant conduire par les branches pour descendre du dos de sa monture. Elle tomba lourdement sur le côté, son cri de douleur leur parvenant malgré ce qui couvrait sa bouche. Le palulukan se releva en faisant attention à elle, venant frotter son nez contre elle comme pour l'encourager. Il se servit d'ailleurs de son museau pour l'aider à se redresser et à s'asseoir alors que ses mains étaient toujours attachées dans son dos. La créature fut bientôt assise de côté contre le tronc, le prédateur s'allongeant près d'elle comme un garde vigilant. Elle ferma les yeux, sa peau pâle et presque translucide, maladive alors que la belle lumière de ses pierres s'était affaiblie. Elle n'était de toute évidence pas en bon état. Les branches de l'arbre revinrent la cajoler, redonnant de la lumière à ses bijoux naturels lorsqu'elles les effleurèrent. Et à leur plus grande consternation, la créature étrangère semblait avoir une interaction avec Eywa par ces manifestations.

Ils regardèrent ce spectacle longtemps, la créature se reposant visiblement, entourée de graines et veillée par le prédateur. Ce fut sur cette vision que de nombreux autres membres du clan arrivèrent, conduis par le chasseur messager. Mo'at et Eytukan étaient en tête, surpris de constater eux mêmes ce spectacle au pied de l'arbre que tous observèrent en silence un moment. Ateyo leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé après le départ du messager, tous pensifs devant cela.

\- Eywa l'a amené à nous, conclut Mo'at. Elle l'a amené auprès d'elle et la protège. Elle a envoyé le meilleur gardien que la forêt avait à lui offrir pour être en sécurité. Cette créature ne peut être ignorée, dit-elle. Quoi qu'elle soit, elle a la faveur d'Eywa, affirma-t-elle solennellement.

Tous autour d'eux acquiescèrent bien que confus et un peu perdus, ne comprenant pas. Il était cependant impossible d'ignorer ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux. Tsahik leur fit signe de rester là alors qu'elle descendait dans le cratère de l'arbre, aussitôt repérée par le palulukan qui se tourna vers elle. Il ne fit pourtant pas mine d'attaquer ni d'être agressif étrangement. Elle resta à distance, lui offrant leur signe de salut avec respect. Le prédateur s'inclina avant de s'éloigner gentiment dans l'autre direction, disparaissant dans la forêt. Elle avança alors vers l'arbre et la créature, faisant signe aux autres qu'ils pouvaient venir et personne ne se fit prier, analysant l'étrange petite chose avec curiosité, cherchant à comprendre. Elle ne bougeait plus, respirant mal, les yeux à peine ouverts, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment consciente, des soubresauts douloureux la parcourant.

Tsahik s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, l'analysant, faisant signe aux autres de rester un peu à l'écart. Elle regarda ses entraves, ses blessures à travers ses vêtements déchirés. Elle vit avec stupéfaction que son sang au sol s'était cristallisé en petite perles rouges brillantes, les montrant aux siens qui regardèrent avec surprise. Assurément, la créature n'était pas comme les Gens du Ciel. Elle était déjà bien plus belle à leurs yeux, plus fine et élancée bien que de taille semblable. D'aussi près, ils constatèrent d'autres particularités : ses yeux couleur de forêt avaient des pupilles fendues et les ongles de ses pieds étaient d'un blanc opaque et nacré. Tsahik s'approcha doucement, se plaçant dans son champs de vision et s'il fallut un moment, elle la vit finalement, réalisant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur et elle s'agita, poussant sur ses jambes pour reculer en oubliant qu'elle était déjà contre l'arbre. Elle gémit d'ailleurs de douleur en gesticulant ainsi, se figeant sous la souffrance.

_\- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, _tenta Tsahik dans la langue des Gens du Ciel.

Cela sembla pourtant la paniquer un peu plus alors qu'elle les repérait tous, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme effréné, ses yeux voyageant frénétiquement alors qu'elle se tassait contre l'arbre quitte à se faire mal. Elle regarda d'ailleurs les branches comme une demande d'aide et à leur étonnement totale, cette aide vint. Les branches s'animèrent de nouveau pour le caresser, les graines planant sur lui avec calme. Elles vinrent ensuite sur Mo'at comme pour montrer à la créature qu'elle était amie. Le petit être se détendit alors un peu, comprenant vraisemblablement sous leurs regards émerveillés.

\- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal, répéta Tsahik dans leur langue cette fois.

Et étrangement, la créature parût comprendre, cessant de s'agiter. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle luttait contre l'inconscience, ses yeux se fermant un peu tout seuls, brouillés. Mo'at montra sa bouche puis la sienne, désignant le bâillon pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait lui enlever ça. Elle s'approcha et bien que visiblement inquiète, la créature la laissa faire. Mo'at s'agenouilla près d'elle, bougeant lentement, calmement. Elle glissa ses grandes mains sur le lien l'empêchant de parler, cherchant une ouverture. Elle la trouva derrière sa tête, lui enlevant bien vite cette chose. La créature prit alors une bouffée d'air, respirant un peu mieux, toussant douloureusement et découvrant les petites canines qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Mo'at la contourna ensuite pour aller dans son dos, la créature la suivant attentivement du regard.

\- Je vais t'ôter ces liens, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle se laissa faire, Tsahik examinant ces grandes choses noires dans son dos. Elles semblaient entravées elles aussi, d'épais liens de cuir les traversant, les serrant. Elle y fit bien attention, ne sachant pas ce que cela était et elle détacha ses mains. La créature eut à peine la force de les ramener devant elle, gémissant de souffrance alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle semblait si fragile, si petite, si meurtrie que beaucoup en furent touchés.

\- Je vais détacher ça, annonça ensuite Tsahik en désignant ce qu'il avait dans le dos.

La créature acquiesça faiblement, le regard presque implorant devant cette proposition qu'elle avait assurément comprise. Mo'at se mit alors à chercher l'ouverture des sangles, constatant que ces appendices étaient couverts de plumes. Elle la trouva et le petit être eu un cri de douleur perçant lorsqu'elle fut forcée d'effleurer une blessure dans les plumes, les faisant tressaillir. Ce fut d'ailleurs la chose de trop pour la créature dont les yeux roulèrent soudain. Elle perdit conscience, terrassée par la douleur et l'épuisement. Tsahik vint aussitôt s'assurer qu'elle respirait et vivait toujours, avant de définitivement retirer les dernières entraves. Les choses noires tombèrent, se dépliant largement en les surprenant.

\- Ce sont des ailes, constata Eytukan se tenant non loin.

Et ce fut ce qu'ils constatèrent tous à la vue des grandes ailes s'étendant désormais autour de la créature. Elles tremblaient pourtant, plusieurs blessures les marquant, de nombreuses plumes manquantes. Elles semblaient aussi déformées par endroit. Cet être était au delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Mo'at demanda l'aide de plusieurs pour venir allonger la petite créature sans abîmer ses attributs incroyables. Elle la scruta ensuite, repérant de nombreuses blessures.

\- Elle a besoin de soins et de repos, dit-elle finalement. Ramenons là au village.

Elle vint poser une main sur front, le regardant profondément.

\- Protégé de Eywa, murmura-t-elle. Tout ira bien.

Et ce fut ce qu'ils firent, confectionnant un brancard avant d'y installer doucement la petite créature fragile, prenant garde à ses ailes. On la ramena au village en silence, tous pensifs, inquiets pour l'être que leur Mère venait de leur confier. L'histoire fit bien vite le tour de tout le clan, beaucoup les regardant passer avec l'être unique en son genre. Mo'at la fit conduire haut dans l'arbre maison, l'installant dans le tronc même, dans une chambre consacrée aux soins où l'on fit venir les meilleurs guérisseurs pour l'aider. La créature fut allongée à même le sol sur un épais tapis de mousse, là où on pourrait étendre les ailes blessées sans mal. L'endroit était lumineux, l'air agréable, de grandes ouvertures laissant voir l'extérieur à travers quelques lianes. On la débarrassa de ses vêtements, trouvant multitudes de petits cristaux précieux partout sur elle. Mais elle était surtout couverte de blessures. Elle avait beaucoup de plaies en tout genre, de gros hématomes un peu partout en plus des tirs qu'elle avait reçu en s'échappant. Précautionneux, attentif à cette physiologie inconnue, on la soigna avec délicatesse, faisant au mieux. On retira les balles et même dans son inconscience, la créature hurla de douleur à cette opération, tous l'entendant. Heureusement, ce fut vite fini et ils appliquèrent leurs meilleurs onguents et remèdes pour l'aider à guérir. Son corps fut lavé et le trouvant étrangement froid et tremblant, on le couvrit d'étoffes soyeuses. L'opération fut longue mais Mo'at sortit finalement, un guérisseur restant auprès de la créature inconsciente. Elle retrouva son compagnon, ses filles et le groupe de chasseurs ayant découvert l'événement à l'extérieur avec d'autres, attendant des nouvelles.

\- Je crois qu'il ira bien avec du temps, du repos et des soins, commença-t-elle en les soulageant. Son corps est différent du nôtre et il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais je ne crois pas que sa vie soit en danger imminent.

\- Il ? releva Neytiri.

\- Son corps ressemble un peu aux Gens du Ciel tout de même, expliqua-t-elle. C'est un homme de toute évidence. Il est faible et beaucoup de mal lui a été fait, déplora-t-elle. Mais il survivra. J'ai regardé ses ailes, elles sont comme aucune ici mais j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont abîmés. Leur forme me paraît incorrecte et les deux ne sont pas identiques. Je ne sais pas s'il peut encore voler. Elles semblent en tout cas extrêmement sensibles. Pour le moment, il a besoin de repos. Il devrait se réveiller bientôt et peut-être pourra-t-il alors nous parler. Son énergie est étrange et bizarrement familière quelque part, dit-elle l'air confuse. Mais une chose est certaine : il est très loin des Gens du Ciel.

On se décida alors à patienter en veillant sur lui du mieux possible. Mo'at resta auprès de lui autant qu'elle le put, s'attristant de voir la créature trembler atrocement. Elle n'avait pas de fièvre mais elle avait vraisemblablement froid et rien ne semblait la réchauffer. Son visage était aussi souvent crispé de douleur, de petits gémissement lui échappant. Elle était installée sur son côté, ses ailes étendue derrière elle sur le sol. Elle dormit tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit. Au matin, alors que Mo'at revenait à son chevet avec ses filles, Tsu-tey et son petit frère, Arvok, elle trouva le guérisseur un peu désemparé. La créature tremblait plus fort encore, claquant des dents. Elle s'était un peu roulée en boule, gémissant de détresse même inconsciente. Personne ne fut capable de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Ce fut Eywa qui apporta la réponse au travers des animaux de la forêt. En milieu de matinée, on vit des atokirina apparaître et venir se poser sur la créature. Derrière eux, quelques syaksyuk, ces singes bleus, firent éruptions, regardant les Na'vi puis la créature. Ils approchèrent et si on voulut les chasser pour ne pas qu'ils viennent embêter le blessé, Mo'at les arrêta en voyant l'une des graines se poser sur un animal. Les trois syaksyuk rejoignirent alors doucement l'être ailé, s'installant autour de lui en les surveillant et temps en temps. Ils se mirent à le cajoler, caressant ses cheveux, ses épaules, son visage, ses ailes, ses mains, ses bras, l'un d'entre eux venant se blottir contre lui avec délicatesse. Après un moment de ce traitement, les tremblements faiblirent, les surprenant. Ils finirent par stopper totalement, la peau de la créature retrouvant plus de chaleur alors qu'elle se détendait. Leur démonstration faîte, les animaux s'en allèrent, les atokirina restant flotter dans la salle.

\- Il a besoin de contact vivant, comprit Tsahik en venant prendre le relais pour caresser la petite tête. Ce doit être une créature vivant en clan comme nous. Elle ne doit pas supporter la solitude si cela lui fait cet effet.

Cette spécificité découverte, Mo'at ne cessa plus de toucher la créature et à leur grand soulagement, elle resta confortable et agréablement chaude, les assurant d'avoir bien compris. Ce fut dans l'après-midi, alors que Tsahik était seule avec elle que la créature commença à s'éveiller. Elle le vit sur le champs, retirant sa main de ses cheveux soyeux de peur de l'effrayer. La créature papillonna des yeux, serrant un peu les dents. Elle regarda autour d'elle l'air vague, ne bougeant pas. Elle sursauta pourtant lorsqu'elle la vit et elle lui fit signe d'apaisement d'une main, lui souriant :

\- Tu es en sécurité, dit-elle en Na'vi en s'attirant son regard attentif et craintif.

Un atokirina vint se poser devant son visage et elle l'observa, se calmant visiblement, l'ébauche d'un sourire éclairant son visage. Mo'at reprit alors, la voix douce :

\- Nous t'avons soigné mais il faut te reposer. Comprend tu ce que je dis ?

\- Oui, répondit-il la voix rauque.

Elle fut surprise par le mot Na'vi parfait qui sortit de sa bouche sans aucun accent.

\- Je m'appelle Mo'at, se présenta-t-elle alors. Je suis Tsahik, celle qui entend et transmet la parole de Eywa, dit-elle alors qu'elle écoutait. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Eywani, dit-il en la stupéfiant.

Dans leur langue, cela signifiait « protégé de Eywa ». Mais si la créature parlait Na'vi, c'était peut-être un faux pour les tromper même si cette idée lui semblait profondément stupide.

\- Est-ce ton véritable nom ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.

\- Le nom que ma Mère m'a donné, répondit-il faiblement.

\- Comment sais-tu parler Na'vi si bien ?

\- Na'vi ? Votre langue ? demanda-t-il l'air confus.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle aussi perdue que lui.

\- Tout les Aïais comprennent et parlent les langues originelles, expliqua-t-il. C'est un don de notre Mère.

\- Aïais ? Ton peuple ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il l'air sombre.

Voyant qu'il semblait avoir soif, ne cessant de tenter d'humidifier sa bouche, elle attrapa un gobelet d'eau, lui proposant. Il accepta avec joie et se laissa faire, faible, lorsqu'elle redressa sa tête pour qu'il puisse boire. Elle le réinstalla ensuite soigneusement, le laissant respirer un peu.

\- Merci, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle.

\- Eywa, dit-il alors. Vous avez dit transmettre sa parole. Est-ce le nom de votre Mère ?

\- Oui. Eywa est notre Mère en ce monde, notre déesse régentant toute vie, expliqua-t-elle. Elle nous donne sa force et nous protège. Elle t'a mené vers nous.

\- Elle m'a sauvé, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Elle m'a aidé à me mettre en sécurité. Je l'ai entendu me guider.

Il avait l'air infiniment touché et Tsahik très surprise qu'il dise l'avoir entendu.

\- Ma Mère s'appelait Gaïa, confia-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Elles se ressemblent un peu.

Mo'at resta de nouveau stupéfiée, commençant un peu à comprendre que Eywani avait été en contact étroit avec sa propre Mère là d'où il venait.

\- D'où viens tu ?

\- De la Terre, répondit-il.

\- Du monde des Gens du Ciel ? Ceux que tu as fuis ?

\- Mon peuple les appelle Morokar, dit-il. Mais nous venons du même monde.

\- Pourquoi t'avoir traité de la sorte ?

\- Les Morokar sont les ennemis de mon peuple, dit-il avec une pointe de fureur. Pour eux, je ne suis qu'un animal et un outil. Ils voulaient se servir des dons que ma Mère m'a donné pour leur profit, dit-il en l'horrifiant. Ce ne sont pas des enfants de ma Mère, ce sont des traîtres.

\- Ton peuple est toujours sur Terre ? Y-as-tu été arraché ? demanda-t-elle avec tristesse.

\- Mon peuple est mort, dit-il alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler de ses yeux. Mon peuple est mort. Ils sont tous partis. Les Morokar les ont tous tué, ils ont tué Mère, dit-il en la figeant d'horreur. Je suis le dernier. Je suis tout seul, dit-il en éclatant en sanglot.

La gorge serrée et les larmes aux yeux, Mo'at vint prendre sa petite main, se mettant à caresser ses cheveux. Les grandes lignes de ce qui arrivait à la créature étaient là, terrifiantes à envisager pour elle. Elle la cajola un moment, n'osant imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle la poussa vers le sommeil de nouveau et l'épuisement eu raison d'Eywani qui s'endormit, les joues pleines de larmes. Son compagnon arriva à peine quelques instants plus tard, Tsu'tey et son père avec lui, venant aux nouvelles et ils furent choqués de la trouver au bord des larmes. Elle leur expliqua alors ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, tous ébranlés par l'histoire. Les Gens du Ciel étaient-ils à ce point destructeurs qu'ils avaient tué leur Mère et n'avait laissé qu'un seul de ses enfants en vie ?

\- Eywa l'a pris sous sa protection parce qu'elle sait ce qu'il a enduré, dit-elle. Les Gens du Ciel l'ont amené ici en espérant l'exploiter. Il s'est enfuis guidé par Eywa. Il l'entend, assura-t-elle en les surprenant, et elle l'a accueilli auprès d'elle. Nous nous devons de le protéger et de le soigner. Il est des nôtres aux yeux d'Eywa, dit-elle en caressant la créature.

\- Alors il le sera, promit solennellement Eytukan.

Ce soir là au repas du clan, Eytukan parla à tous de la créature, la présentant. Ils furent surpris par son nom, horrifiés parce qu'elle avait vécu, par la perte des siens. Lorsque Mo'at déclara qu'aux yeux d'Eywa, il était désormais Na'vi, tous l'acceptèrent sans broncher. Le lendemain, Mo'at était de nouveau au chevet Eywani, ses filles, Tsu'tey, Arvok et quelques jeunes venus rendre visite dans le calme à ce nouveau frère. C'était avec joie qu'ils l'avaient vu se réveiller doucement, Tsahik faisant signe de reculer un peu pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il sursauta d'ailleurs à tout ce monde autour de lui, le mouvement le faisant tressaillir de douleur. Mo'at lui sourit et il se focalisa sur elle, se calmant. Elle le salua et fit les présentations, l'Aïais les observant un à un.

\- Comment te sens tu ? demanda l'aînée inquiète.

\- Fatigué et endoloris, répondit-il encore groggy.

\- Nous avons des plantes contre la douleur, dit-elle en faisant signe à son aînée qui avança un breuvage. Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera sur toi mais nous pouvons essayer.

Il approuva et tenta de se redresser. Elle l'aida sur le champs à s'asseoir et il gémit de douleur en regardant ses ailes qui pendaient mollement derrière lui. On lui donna le remède, ses mains tremblantes prenant le bol grand pour lui alors qu'il faisait à peine la moitié de leur taille adulte. Il avait celle d'un enfant et encore, les enfants étaient plus solides que lui. Il but sans rechigner malgré le goût assurément très amer, les remerciant ensuite avec une gratitude palpable, inclinant la tête. Mo'at lui proposa alors un peu d'eau qu'il accepta et elle lui tendit ensuite un bol de fruit. Pendant tout ce temps, elle avait gardé une main solide contre son épaule, le sentant mal assuré même juste assis ainsi. Il mangea un peu avant de laisser la nourriture, remerciant une fois encore. Il semblait plus réveillé que la veille et il ne semblait pas gêné de n'avoir que le bas du corps couvert d'une fine étoffe. Son torse mince était encore couvert de cataplasmes et de feuilles pour guérir ses blessures. Voyant qu'il ne tiendrait pas assis seul et ne voulant pas le mettre mal à l'aise par un nouveau contact trop tôt, elle le poussa ensuite à se rallonger, accompagnant sa petite tête de sa main. Il se laissa faire, les regardant pensivement.

\- Puis-je vous demander quel est votre peuple ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Les plus jeunes voulurent répondre l'air enthousiastes à l'idée de le renseigner mais Mo'at leur fit signe de silence, prenant les choses en mains :

\- Que sais-tu de ce monde ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Rien, avoua-t-il en les choquant. Les Morokar m'ont juste dit qu'ils m'envoyaient loin par delà le ciel dans un monde appelé Pandora. Je ne sais rien de plus.

\- Je croyais pourtant que l'on parlait de nous chez vous ? remarqua Neytiri qui avait entendu Grace le dire à l'école.

\- Ils m'ont gardé enfermé longtemps, bredouilla-t-il en les faisant grimacer. Et quand ils m'ont sorti, ils m'ont juste dit ça. Je ne savais même pas qu'un peuple vivait ici.

Tsahik entreprit alors de lui expliquer où il était exactement, les autres s'ajoutant rapidement à la discussion pour lui parler de leur monde et de leur peuple. Il écouta avec grande attention, concentré, l'air très intéressé. On lui parla aussi d'Eywa, de leur mode de pensée avant de lui parler de leur histoire avec Ceux qui viennent du ciel. Eywani n'eut pas l'air surpris par ce qu'il se passait ici mais incroyablement triste et sombre. Mo'at chercha à lui remonter le moral en lui expliquant que Eywa l'avait conduis vers eux, qu'elle le protégeait et que par conséquent, il avait dors et déjà sa place parmi eux s'il l'acceptait. Cette annonce le stupéfia visiblement, le toucha profondément et lui tira des larmes. Il ne dit pourtant rien, gardant ses pensées pour lui et on ne le questionna pas. À la place, on lui proposa de répondre à ses interrogations et ce fut d'Eywa qu'il souhaita parler, Tsahik le renseignant avec joie.

\- Je la sens tout autour de nous, confia-t-il finalement en les surprenant. Elle ressemble tellement à ma Mère, s'attendrit-il tristement. On dirait sa sœur. C'est étonnant qu'elle m'ait nommé ainsi et que je sois là aujourd'hui, dit-il l'air fatigué.

\- Peut-être étaient-elles vraiment sœurs et peut-être que votre Mère savait que vous auriez besoin de la protection d'Eywa, sourit Tsahik.

\- Peut-être, Gaïa voyait l'avenir, dit-il en les étonnant de nouveau. Elle devait savoir ce qui arriverait. N'aurez vous pas d'ennuis avec les Gens du Ciel en me gardant ici ? demanda-t-il l'air très inquiet. Ils seront furieux s'ils apprennent que vous me cachez.

\- Ils ne le sauront pas, assura Mo'at. Le clan ne leur dira rien à ton sujet et tant que tu es caché ici, ils ne peuvent te voir. Ensuite, nous leur interdirons l'arbre maison pour que tu puisses te promener à ta guise chez toi. Pour le moment, il faut rester ici et te reposer. Nous prenons soin de toi.

Il fut ému à ces mots, l'air soulagé mais il se remit aussi à trembler un peu et Mo'at vint poser une main sur ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Il se détendit alors, la remerciant.

\- Nous avons cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de contact vivant, dit-elle, avons nous tord ?

\- Non, répondit-il. Les Aïais sont très proches de Gaïa et de toute vie qu'elle a donné. Nous avons un très grand sens de la famille, de la tribu. Nous... ne supportons pas la solitude, dit-il plus bas. Nous avons besoin des nôtres pour nous sentir bien et ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus personne, dit-il en grimaçant. Mais d'autres êtres ou des animaux aident beaucoup à combler cela.

\- Que s'est-il passé chez vous ? demanda Neytiri très curieuse.

Mo'at lui lança un regard sévère pour la faire taire et tous furent tristes de voir Eywani en larme après cette question. Il avait l'air dévasté, brisé, anéanti et il se roula un peu en boule d'instinct, comme pour se protéger. Tsahik vint le cajoler et Sylwanin, son aînée, la rejoignit pour consoler le petit être.

\- Tu n'as pas à répondre, rassura Mo'at. Laisse tes larmes couler si cela peu aider ta peine, nous veillons sur toi.

L'Aïais éclata alors en sanglot, Neytiri coupable sous les regards des autres jeunes à ce spectacle. Eywani finit par s'endormir et Tsahik sécha ses larmes, leur intimant ensuite de ne pas le presser à parler de son monde et de sa Mère disparue, de son peuple. Dans les jours qui suivirent, jamais il ne fut laissé seul. Toujours, il y avait un guérisseur auprès de lui pour veiller et l'aider au besoin. Lorsqu'il dormait, on le cajolait pour aider à son bien-être, comprenant à quel point il devait souffrir de la perte des siens. Chaque Omaticaya avait tenté d'imaginer ce que cela serait d'être à sa place, d'être le dernier Na'vi et cela semblait atroce rien qu'à supposer. Quand il se réveillait, on arrêtait pour ne pas le mettre mal à l'aise, revenant pourtant s'il montrait un quelconque signe de détresse, ce qui arrivait souvent. L'Aïais était plongé dans un monde de tristesse qu'ils comprenaient aisément, lui laissant le temps, le laissant pleurer et tentant de l'aider à soigner un peu son cœur comme ils pouvaient. Grace et les autres Marcheurs de Rêves étaient venus leur demander s'ils n'avaient pas croisé une étrange créature dans la forêt. Ils avaient fait mine de ne pas comprendre, demandant ce qu'elle cherchait exactement. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose d'autre si ce n'était que la créature leur ressemblait avec des ailes dans le dos et qu'elle était immensément dangereuse et sauvage. Ils avaient répondus qu'ils y feraient attention mais que pour le moment, ils n'avaient rien vu. Pour eux, difficile de croire que l'être brisé, blessé, tremblant, épuisé, consumé de tristesse et qui pleurait chaque jour chez eux pouvait être d'un quelconque danger. Si Eywa l'avait conduis à eux, il ne l'était pas pour eux, cela était certain.

Eywani passa beaucoup de temps à dormir et à se laisser soigner sans bouger. Lorsqu'il était conscient, on lui parlait d'Eywa, des Na'vi et de ce monde, le sujet semblant l'enchanter et le faire rêver. Avec Mo'at, il avait passé en revu ses blessures. Elle l'avait questionné pour s'assurer que leurs soins étaient corrects pour lui et ce fut le cas à leur grand soulagement, même leurs médicaments marchaient sur lui et il avait dis avec le sourire que c'était grâce à Eywa qui l'avait accueilli chez elle. Tsahik avait acquiescé, parfaitement d'accord. Après quelques jours, l'Aïais tomba soudainement malade à leur grande inquiétude. Il put cependant l'expliquer. Les Gens du Ciel l'avaient empoisonné longtemps pour qu'il ne puisse se servir des dons offerts par sa Mère et le poison était enfin entrain de cesser son action et de s'évacuer pour de bon, le rendant malade. Cela dura trois pénibles jours d'une forte fièvre et de confusion pour leur protégé mais il s'en sortit sans problème, dormant ensuite longtemps. Puis il avait pu commencer à vraiment reprendre des forces doucement.

Chaque jour, la tribu demandait de ses nouvelles et Mo'at parlait souvent au repas du soir pour les rassurer. On avait autorisé plus de Na'vi à aller se présenter par petits groupes s'ils le voulaient et Eywani ne s'en était pas montré gêné, l'air au contraire heureux d'être entouré chaleureusement. On ressentait là sans mal la longue solitude et la perte des siens qu'il avait enduré, cherchant réconfort. Bien qu'il n'avait rien su des Na'vi avant de les rencontrer, il n'avait pas du tout semblé perturbé une fois qu'ils s'étaient présentés à lui. Il n'était pas effrayé par leur taille au moins double à la sienne ni par leur apparence, réagissant bien différemment des autres Gens du Ciel. Il était très poli, plein de gratitude, respectueux et humble. Il se blottissait dans la mousse pour dormir comme si c'était là la meilleure des choses et si cela ne leur paraissait pas du tout étrange alors qu'ils agissaient de même, jamais un étranger n'avait naturellement agis comme eux ainsi, prouvant encore sa différence. Il était fasciné par les atokirina qui venaient à lui dés qu'il tendait la main vers l'un d'entre eux et il pouvait passer la journée entière à les regarder. Parfois, ses yeux laissaient penser qu'il conversait sans parole avec eux. C'était tout du moins l'impression que Tsahik avait, admirant un peu plus chaque jour cet être d'une immense sensibilité. On lui avait confectionné un pagne pour lui permettre de protéger son intimité et jamais il ne réclama quoi que ce soit de plus, se satisfaisant avec une reconnaissance immense de ce qu'on lui offrait. Il était gentil, calme, attentif... une vrai petite merveille pour eux. Une petite merveille fragile qui pleurait pourtant tout les jours.

Il fallut un moment mais l'Aïais put finalement tenir assis seul et rester éveillé une bonne partie de la journée. Beaucoup de membres du clan s'étaient alors succédé autour de lui pour lui montrer ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, les objets qu'ils fabriquaient, lui parler de leur peuple, lui compter leurs histoires. Les enfants et les adolescents adoraient particulièrement leur nouveau frère, passant énormément de temps à ses côtés, fascinés par lui. Il leur souriait, calme et chaleureux avec eux. Il semblait toujours aussi touché que l'on vienne passer du temps avec lui. Il remerciait systématiquement pour cela et très vite, il avait gagné l'affection de tous. Ce jour là, presque trente jours après son arrivée, Mo'at et un autre guérisseur étaient en train d'inspecter ses blessures en toute intimité, seuls avec lui. L'Aïais s'était assis, désormais pleinement détendu avec eux, se laissant faire. Ils avaient souris en retirant les feuilles et les cataplasmes pour découvrir des blessures presque guéries qui ne nécessitaient plus de soins. Ils prirent leur temps pour faire le tour de son état. Ses hématomes avaient presque entièrement disparus comme les plaies mineures, seul celles plus importantes infligées par les tirs persistant encore un peu. Ils terminèrent par ses ailes qui restaient dans un piteux état. Les plumes ne repoussaient pas et elles tremblaient souvent.

\- Elles me semblent déformées, remarqua Mo'at qui les tâtait délicatement pour les examiner.

\- Je sais, bredouilla-t-il sombrement.

\- Tu ne peux pas les bouger ?

Cela faisait un moment que comme les autres, elle se posait la question. On n'avait pas vu l'Aïais les bouger une seule fois. Il les laissait traîner derrière lui simplement comme un oiseau aux ailes brisées.

\- C'est difficile, avoua-t-il en déglutissant douloureusement. Ils... ils avaient emprisonné toute ma tribu, dit-il le regard vague et douloureux. On a essayé de s'échapper une fois, raconta-t-il bas. Nous avons échoué. Plusieurs sont morts ce jour là, dit-il alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ils ont voulu faire un exemple pour nous dissuader de recommencer. Ma tribu me protégeait toujours de son mieux parce que j'étais le plus jeune membre du clan et... pour l'exemple, ils m'ont pris parce qu'ils savaient ce que cela ferait aux miens. Ils m'ont... traîné devant eux et ils ont... brisé mes ailes, raconta-t-il en les horrifiant. Mes frères ont essayé de les soigner mais on les en a empêché. Ils les ont forcé à me regarder comme ça des jours durant sans pouvoir m'approcher, dit-il la voix étranglée. Je ne les avais jamais vu aussi dévastés qu'à ce moment. Elles ont mal guéri et maintenant, elles sont comme ça et c'est trop ancien pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, dit-il en repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Un silence lourd tomba, les deux Na'vi furieux contre ce qui lui avait été infligé, tristes pour lui.

\- Je ne peux plus voler depuis longtemps, reprit-il finalement, et les bouger fait mal. Quand je suis debout, les tenir dans mon dos est compliqué. Normalement, je devrais les tenir repliée contre moi mais je n'y arrive plus et ça fait mal. Il faut forcer pour les mettre dans la bonne position. Alors autant que possible, j'essaye de garder les muscles détendus et au repos. Je ne les bouge pas s'il ne faut pas.

Mo'at revint devant lui, s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour venir caresser la frêle silhouette, tentant de le consoler. Les oiseaux qui ne pouvaient plus voler mourraient vite que ce soit par la loi de la vie ou en se laissant totalement dépérir. Elle se demandait quelle souffrance cela pouvait être pour lui, comme si on empêchait un Na'vi de parcourir la forêt, impensable. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent et qu'il lui donna un petit sourire reconnaissant, elle retourna dans son dos, écartant délicatement ses très longs cheveux soyeux pour le regarder.

\- Tes ailes semblent sensibles, remarqua-t-elle. Qu'un autre les touche t'incommode-t-il ?

\- Cela dépend, répondit-il le menton sur ses genoux. Les ailes des Aïais sont très réceptives aux émotions, expliqua-t-il. Si celui qui les touche a de mauvaises intentions à mon égard, c'est douloureux, parfois même très douloureux et c'est pour ça que les blessures sur elles sont si... difficiles. Mais au plus le sentiment est positif, au plus c'est agréable, sourit-il. Pour mon peuple, caresser les ailes des autres renforcent les liens en transmettant ainsi nos sentiments les uns aux autres. On peut se rassurer et se donner du bien être avec ça. On avait l'habitude en se lavant d'aider les autres à lisser leurs plumes, dit-il avec un léger sourire nostalgique. J'adorais ça, murmura-t-il. Donc tant que celui qui touche ne me veut pas de mal, ce n'est pas dérangeant pour moi.

Elle acquiesça et s'autorisa alors à aller ausculter l'implantation des ailes noires de ses grands doigts. Les muscles d'Eywani à cet endroit, comme sur une partie des ailes, dans la majorité de son dos et sa nuque, étaient comme tétanisés, durs et elle ne doutait pas que c'était douloureux. Elle demanda un remède pour la douleur au guérisseur qui comprit son idée et qui vint le proposer à leur protégé perplexe :

\- Tu as besoin que l'on s'occupe de ça, expliqua Mo'at, je peux essayer mais avec tes muscles ainsi, ça pourrait être douloureux.

Il approuva, prenant le breuvage avec confiance et ils attendirent que cela fasse effet. Lorsque l'Aïais se mit à tanguer un peu, le guérisseur s'agenouilla en face de lui, le tenant doucement de ses grandes mains chaudes pour veiller à ce qu'il ne tombe pas. Mo'at se mit alors à l'œuvre, commençant un massage précautionneux. Elle veilla à ne pas exercer trop de force de peur de blesser la fragile créature. Elle trouva vite l'intensité de pression adéquate et elle s'appliqua à masser le dos et les ailes de ses grands doigts avec précaution. Si Eywani fut tendu au début, il se relaxa pour même s'endormir, le guérisseur le tenant avec attention en caressant ses cheveux. Mo'at prit son temps pour terminer, le résultat peu probant.

\- Cela prendra du temps, dit-elle doucement alors qu'ils rallongeaient l'être ailé pour le laisser dormir.

Ce soir là au repas, elle expliqua que Eywani avait eu les ailes brisées par les Gens du Ciel, horrifiant tout le clan. Elle leur dit qu'il ne pouvait plus voler, que le sujet était douloureux et qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui demander d'en parler en allant le voir ou lorsqu'il se joindrait à eux. Quelques jours encore et l'Aïais parvenait à faire quelques pas, bien debout sur ses jambes mais avec un peu de soutient. Le plus difficile pour lui était visiblement, outre sa faiblesse, de mettre ses ailes dans une bonne position pour ne pas qu'elles traînent complètement au sol, la chose visiblement douloureuse pour lui. Cette évolution lui fit pourtant plaisir et ce fut d'autant plus le cas lorsqu'il put se mettre à sortir un peu. L'Arbre Maison l'émerveilla totalement tel un petit enfant découvrant le monde. Cette étape passée, il s'améliora vite, son corps profitant de cette remise en mouvement et bientôt, il put partir pour de plus longues promenades. Jamais il ne demanda ces choses que les Gens du Ciel appelaient chaussures, allant pieds nus comme eux. Et tout, absolument tout semblait l'émerveiller au plus haut point. Tous furent ravis de le voir aller mieux et de le voir voyager dans l'Arbre Maison. Il n'était jamais seul, tous ayant noté que l'Aïais n'aimait pas l'être et ne voulant pas qu'il se perde ou tombe s'il se sentait mal. Eytukan avait banni tout étranger et Marcheurs de Rêves du village pour qu'il soit certain d'être en sécurité et Eywani l'avait remercié avec gratitude pour sa bienveillance.

On veillait toujours sur lui, lui faisant découvrir leur clan, leur monde et il était toujours avide de questions, s'ouvrant de plus en plus à eux, se relaxant progressivement. Il commença bientôt à venir prendre ses repas avec eux et si on ne l'entendait pas, on le voyait toujours observer avec attention, souriant un peu. Mais souvent, il se faisait aussi très sombre et on se doutait que cela devait lui rappeler son clan perdu. On se mit à lui apprendre leurs mœurs, leurs façons et il se fit extrêmement intéressé, appliqué, curieux, les ravissant. Et contrairement à tout les étrangers, il comprenait parfaitement leur mode de vie, leur pensée. Il avait expliqué que c'était aussi à peu près de cette manière que son peuple voyait la vie et la relation avec leur Mère et que donc, tout cela était normal pour lui. Chaque jour, la protection d'Eywa sur lui s'expliquait un peu plus. Il n'était pas un de Ceux qui viennent du Ciel. Il était un Aïais et il leur ressemblait énormément dans l'âme et le cœur. Tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté d'expliquer en vain aux Gens du Ciel coulait de source pour lui et il semblait même parfois encore plus profond dans ce raisonnement.

L'Aïais avait été complètement bouleversé le jour où Tsu'tey lui avait amené son Ikran pour qu'il puisse le voir. Eywani était de toute évidence très proche de la nature et des animaux qu'il adorait de toute évidence. Les créatures de leur monde ne l'effrayaient pas du tout, très loin de là et bien qu'elles soient beaucoup plus grandes et puissantes que lui, il ne les redoutait pas. Il faisait preuve de beaucoup de douceur et de respect envers elle, semblant même parfois les estimer au dessus de lui même. C'était très touchant à voir. Mais l'Ikran eut sur lui un effet très fort. L'animal très gros et l'air dangereux par rapport à lui amena les larmes dans ses yeux et une immense nostalgie sur ses traits. Il s'était laissé tomber à genoux, surprenant tout ceux qui l'avaient accompagné dans cette découverte, Tsu'tey craignant que sa monture l'ait effrayé alors que beaucoup venaient voir ce qu'il se passait en ayant entendu l'agitation autour de leur protégé.

\- Non, il ne m'effraie pas, assura-t-il en admirant l'Ikran. Il est splendide, magnifique, dit-il en les faisant sourire. C'est..., une vague de larme le submergea de nouveau et il s'enferma dans ses bras. Sur Terre, dit-il en prenant une inspiration, il fut une époque où nous avions des créatures puissantes nommées dragons. Elles étaient splendides, imposantes, fortes, maîtresses absolues du ciel. Elles ressemblaient aux Ikran, expliqua-t-il. Les dragons étaient l'incarnation même de Gaïa et... ils ont été les premiers à disparaître lorsque les Morokar ont tout détruis. J'ai l'impression de revoir un trésor du passé, dit-il en admirant la créature.

Un silence respectueux tomba autour de lui, deux Na'vi venant s'accroupir près de lui pour poser des mains réconfortantes sur ses épaules. On le laissa admirer l'Ikran autant qu'il le voulait, l'animal se laissant faire, se faisant même exceptionnellement calme devant lui jusqu'à se nicher au sol non loin pour le regarder avec curiosité. Eywani sembla se calmer progressivement, un sourire sincère fleurissant finalement sur son visage plus paisible. Ce soir là au repas, Tsu'tey vint s'asseoir près de lui comme il le faisait quelques fois, l'Aïais toujours entouré.

\- Puis-je te demander une chose ? questionna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, répondit la petite créature.

\- Peux tu me parler un peu plus de ces dragons ?

Bien des paires d'oreilles se firent attentives, curieuses elles aussi. Eywani eut un petit sourire doux et triste mais il acquiesça, tournant le regard vers le Na'vi.

\- Qu'aimerais-tu savoir ?

\- Comment étaient-ils ? Comme les Ikrans ?

\- Pas tout à fait, sourit-il.

Il leva une main, beaucoup d'attention se tournant vers lui. Ils furent subjugués lorsqu'elle se nimba d'une magnifique lumière douce et chaude. Une forme apparut au dessus de sa paume jusqu'à matérialiser un étrange petit animal ailé. Plusieurs le suivirent, semblant bien réels, un peu différents les uns des autres en tailles et en couleur, certains ayant plus de pattes que d'autres, des épines ou des cornes différentes. Les petites créatures légèrement lumineuses volèrent au dessus des têtes, un silence émerveillé s'installant à ce spectacle. Ce qui avait tout d'un Ikran apparut en dernier, en tout petit.

\- Je les ai rétréci bien sûr, s'amusa Eywani. Mais c'est à l'échelle de l'Ikran pour pour vous donner une idée de taille réelle.

Ces dragons n'avaient de toute évidence rien à envier à leurs Ikrans en taille et en dangerosité, l'un d'entre eux probablement aussi grand que toruk. L'Aïais observa les créatures voler aux dessus de tous quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole, tous écoutant en regardant :

\- Les dragons étaient incontestablement les créatures les plus puissantes de la Terre. Il en existait plusieurs sortes suivant les zones où ils vivaient. C'était des êtres formidables et très rares sont ceux qui peuvent se vanter d'en avoir monté un. Les dragons n'acceptaient sur leur dos volontairement que ceux qui suivaient la voie de Gaïa et ils étaient devenus très rares sur Terre. C'était des animaux très intelligents, au moins autant que l'Ikran, qui pouvaient vivre des centaines de nos années. Gaïa les avait doté d'un pouvoir étonnant, celui de cracher le feu.

Alors qu'il disait cela, ses petites matérialisations illustrèrent, crachant de petites flammes en s'ébrouant, tirant des exclamations appréciatrices au public.

\- Ils étaient de féroces protecteurs pour ceux qu'ils considéraient des leurs, forts, dit-il. Des amis chers, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Mais les Morokan les ont chassé en masse et quand Mère s'est mise à sérieusement décliner, ils ont disparu rapidement, dit-il sombrement.

\- As-tu monté un dragon Eywani ? demanda curieusement une petite fille.

\- Oui, sourit-il. L'un d'entre eux est devenu mon ami le plus cher pendant bien des années. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir voler jusqu'aux étoiles sur son dos. Il était un seigneur des airs. Il s'appelait Aquilon du nom d'un vent puissant de la Terre, annonciateur de tempête. Il était formidable. Il m'a été fidèle jusqu'au bout. Il m'a protégé tout au long de notre amitié et il a donné sa vie pour moi, termina-t-il douloureusement. Je n'ai plus jamais eu l'occasion de voler avec une autre créature depuis.

\- Y-a-t-il un lien comme Tsaheylu ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il, mais ce n'est pas un lien physique que l'on peut voir. Pour mon peuple, c'est un lien d'énergie qui uni les âmes qui se chérissent. On peut unir nos esprits ainsi, partager sentiments et pensées.

Malgré l'explication vague, tous semblèrent comprendre, souriant doucement.

\- Les Gens du Ciel disent que ça n'existe pas sur Terre, remarqua confusément un enfant.

\- Parce que les Morokan, les Gens du Ciel, ont oublié depuis longtemps, dit-il sombrement.

On s'entendit tacitement pour ne pas pousser le sujet plus loin devant son air meurtri alors qu'il ramenait ses jambes contre lui.

\- Eywani, interpella alors Tsu'tey. Aimerais-tu que je t'emmène voler avec mon Ikran lorsque tu seras assez fort ?

La proposition éclaira immédiatement le visage le l'Aïais et la réponse fut évidente.

\- Tu ferais cela ? se réjouit-il.

\- Bien sûr si tu le veux, acquiesça-t-il l'air touché que cela l'emballe autant.

\- Oui, oui, j'aimerais tellement, répondit-il.

\- Alors nous le ferons lorsque tu auras assez de force, promit-il.

\- Merci Tsu'tey, répondit-il. Merci beaucoup.

Le Na'vi lui sourit, beaucoup en faisant de même autour de lui. Les petits dragons finirent par s'évanouir, les enfants boudant un peu cela.

\- Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda Mo'at. Les petites créatures ? D'où viennent-elles ?

\- Elles étaient fausses, expliqua-t-il. Sur Terre Gaïa a fait don depuis longtemps à une partie des êtres, d'un pouvoir extraordinaire. La Magie. C'est une force qui n'a que peu de limite, un cadeau qui nous permet de faire beaucoup. Avec on peut soigner, maîtriser les éléments, changer l'apparence des choses, faire pousser des plantes plus vite, se déplacer sur de grande distance rapidement...

Alors qu'il parlait, il tendit une main devant lui et de petits jets de lumière en jaillirent, explosant d'étincelles colorées aux dessus d'eux.

\- On peut presque tout faire avec elle tant que l'on a la connaissance, le savoir-faire et l'entraînement nécessaire. Les seules choses que l'on ne peut pas faire c'est défier la mort, le temps, ou créer la vie. Ce sont les privilèges de Gaïa. La magie donne vie à tout, c'est une force puissante de Gaïa dont nous avons eu le privilège. On peut tisser des liens avec elle, construire, aider, protéger... Elle permet tout ou presque. Mais elle tire sa force de celui qui l'utilise donc cela dépend de la puissance, de la maîtrise et de l'imagination de chacun. Mon peuple était dévoué à Gaïa et à la Magie. Les Morokan ont perdu ce privilège progressivement en se détournant de Gaïa et en utilisant son cadeau pour faire le mal, pour la détruire. Mon clan était le dernier à avoir la vrai Magie pure de Gaïa et lorsque Mère s'est éteinte, la Magie s'est éteinte avec elle, dit-il tristement. Avant de mourir, elle a voulu faire un dernier cadeau à notre tribu. Les miens lui ont demandé de me l'offrir, dit-il en montrant la pierre sur son front. Parce que j'étais le plus jeune, que je n'avais pas eu la chance de passer autant de temps qu'eux avec elle. Alors ils ont voulu que j'ai ce cadeau, pour avoir la dernière part d'elle avec moi et c'est probablement cela qui m'a permis de survivre et de garder ma Magie.

Terminant, il avait maintenant l'air perdu dans ses souvenirs, sombre et torturé. Les lumières avaient disparus, il s'était roulé en boule et tous partageaient sa tristesse et sa douleur. Assis près de lui, Tsu'tey l'enveloppa d'un bras, le ramenant doucement contre son flanc. L'Aïais s'y blottit volontiers, commençant à se détendre doucement. Les chasseurs ramenèrent la discussion sur les Ikrans, lui promettant que lorsqu'il serait assez fort, il n'aurait qu'à leur demander pour aller voler. Eywani en fut visiblement ravi et très touché, les remerciant pour cela.

À suivre...

Audragon


	3. III- Voler

Chapitre 03 :

Voler

Après la première démonstration de magie d'Eywani, il devint courant pour les enfants de lui demander de montrer d'autres choses. Il faisait cela au repas du soir et doucement, il commençait à parler de son monde, illustrant d'images magiques planant au dessus des têtes. Tous s'étaient mis à attendre ses histoires avec impatience. Les adultes ne le pressaient pas et on tempérait les jeunes dans leurs questions pour ne pas le blesser en le poussant sur une chose dont-il ne voulait pas parler. Mais tous étaient avides de l'entendre. C'était tellement différent de ce que Grace et les Marcheurs de Rêves leur avait déjà appris sur leur monde. C'était presque à croire qu'il s'agissait de deux mondes différents si le rappel constant de sa destruction par les Gens du Ciel ne ramenait pas à la réalité. Le premier sujet, ouvert par les dragons, fut les animaux de son monde et l'Aïais leur en parla sans rechigner. Avec sa magie, il leur en montra des images mouvantes évoluant dans les airs, y ajoutant souvent un petit Na'vi pour donner une idée de taille. Il leur parla aussi bien des créatures magiques que des animaux ordinaires. Des créatures comme l'acromentule, l'hippogriffe ou le basilic firent sensation, le serpent géant capable de tuer d'un regard leur inspirant un grand respect.

Les histoires d'Eywani devinrent régulières le soir au repas, tous se rassemblant autour de lui pour écouter et voir ses images magiques. C'était merveilleux pour eux. Lorsqu'il parlait, il avait souvent le regard voilé et triste, un pâle sourire au visage mais il disait aussi que cela faisait du bien de se souvenir de ces belles choses. Les soins n'étant plus constamment nécessaires, on avait envisagé de lui donner un hamac au milieu de la tribu pour dormir. Mais avec ses ailes abîmés, il ne pouvait s'y installer. Aussi, on lui avait aménagé une plate-forme sur une large branche au milieu de leur lieu de repos avec eux. On l'avait couverte de mousse et de fleurs pour qu'il puisse s'y reposer. L'Aïais avait été très touché et il se lovait dans ce tapis naturel avec plaisir. Si on s'étaient inquiétés de le laisser dormir seul, il avait assuré qu'il pouvait l'être pour la nuit maintenant qu'il allait mieux.

La journée, Eywani voyageait dans l'Arbre Maison ou tout autour, découvrant encore avec eux. Au plus il reprenait des forces, au plus il était facile et agréable de marcher pour lui. Les Omaticaya qui l'accompagnaient s'étaient maintenant habitués à aller tranquillement à son rythme, Eywani ne pouvant les suivre s'ils avançaient normalement. On avait découvert quelque chose de plus à son propos. Comme eux, il savait marcher sans bruit, être discret et ne pas déranger la nature. Au delà de cela encore, il n'écrasait jamais de fleurs, faisant attention à chaque endroit où il posait le pied. Il avait cependant besoin de pauses régulières pour poser ses ailes et reposer son dos, tous tristes de le voir peiner ainsi. Mo'at et les guérisseurs tentaient de le soulager de leur mieux mais ils ne pouvaient réparer les lourds dégâts qu'il avait subi. À cause de cela, on ne l'emmenait pas en forêt. Cela n'était pas prudent et l'Aïais était d'accord, s'y pliant même s'il avait visiblement envie d'y aller. Mais il était le premier à dire que cela serait dangereux alors qu'il ne pouvait se déplacer que lentement et prudemment.

Chaque jour, l'enfant de Gaïa s'améliorait. Il pleurait toujours la nuit en silence, beaucoup l'avaient constaté. Toutefois, son corps allait mieux. Ses blessures étaient guéries, sa peau n'avait plus le teint maladif et ses petits cristaux avaient retrouvé leur lumière délicate. Eywani les accompagnait désormais lorsqu'ils se lavaient ensembles comme il était de coutume, s'occupant les uns des autres. Il avait raconté que son peuple en faisait de même presque de la même façon. Eux faisaient leur toilette corporelle seul mais il leur arrivait souvent de s'offrir des massages, soignant les ailes, les cheveux et les ongles des autres. Il se mit donc à les accompagner pour ce moment de cohésion resserrant les liens. Cela se passait normalement en famille ou amis proches. Lui n'en n'avait pas mais il était joyeusement accueillis et tiré avec les autres. Souvent, il était avec Mo'at, Eytukan et leurs filles. Il allait aussi avec Ateyo, Tsu'tey et Arvok, d'autres groupes familiaux ou d'amis. Mo'at en profitait souvent pour masser son dos et ses ailes. On lui lavait les cheveux et on lui tressait parfois. Il était difficile pour les Na'vi et leurs grandes mains de tresser sa petite tête mais avec de la dextérité, certains y arrivaient très bien. Il n'était donc pas rare de le voir la chevelure tressée, les nattes tombant jusqu'à ses genoux.

Lorsqu'on l'avait vu tenter de nettoyer ses ailes lui même, grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à les atteindre correctement, on s'était empressé de venir l'aider. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'occuper de cela mais ils s'étaient appliqués à apprendre à le faire pour lui. Eywani avait été très touché mais il avait fallu insister pour qu'il les laisse s'occuper de lui. Et lorsqu'on s'occupait de ses ailes avec attention, il se détendait toujours complètement, ce traitement semblant lui faire un bien fou et tous le comprirent lorsque Tsahik expliqua que ses ailes étaient réceptives aux émotions de ceux qui les touchaient, jouant sur lui. Toute l'attention et la douceur que l'on mettait en s'occupant de ses ailes se communiquait à lui, lui faisant du bien et on s'appliquait donc à lui prodiguer cela. L'Aïais apprenait très vite leur culture, très impliqué. Tous étaient touchés de voir comment il veillait à ne pas les gêner, à respecter toutes leurs manières et façons avec soin.

Un matin, Tsahik annonça qu'il était assez en forme pour aller voler s'il le voulait. On l'avait déjà emmené se promener à dos de pa'li mais depuis qu'il avait vu l'Ikran, tous savaient qu'il attendait cela avec impatience bien qu'il n'ait rien dit à ce sujet. Pourtant, on avait vu Eywani hésiter à la proposition de Tsu'tey et des chasseurs de l'emmener. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil à ses ailes derrière lui et il avait fallu insister un peu pour qu'il explique son problème. Il ne pouvait tenir ses ailes correctement, encore moins dans les vents forts d'un vol et il craignait de causer un accident ou de gêner le vol. Tous s'étaient alors mis à chercher une solution qu'il avait déjà en réalité. Il fallait attacher ses ailes dans la bonne position. Il n'avait simplement pas osé demander leur aide, comme toujours depuis qu'il était là. Il avait été ému lorsque tous s'étaient pliés en quatre pour mettre cela en œuvre. On lui avait confectionné un harnais pour ses ailes. La partie pénible avait été de l'aider à replier ses ailes dans la bonne position dans son dos. Eywani ne s'était pas plaint, serrant les dents mais il était évident que l'opération était très douloureuse pour lui et ils avaient enragé contre les Gens du Ciel pour avoir fait ça. Finalement, l'Aïais avait été prêt, ses ailes bien placées et attachées pour ne pas avoir de prise au vent et pour ne pas qu'elles volent n'importe comment derrière lui. On l'avait laissé respirer un moment pour que la douleur de ses ailes s'estompe et pendant ce temps, les chasseurs avaient appelé leurs Ikrans.

Puis Tsu'tey était monté sur Keari, son Ikran, lui demandant de se baisser pour laisser l'Aïais monter avec lui. Si les Ikrans rechignaient d'ordinaire à laisser un autre que leur cavalier monter sur leur dos, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois. Un sourire immense mangea le visage d'Eywani lorsqu'il fut installé et par sécurité, on le relia à Tsu'tey avec une ceinture pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas. Lorsque tous avaient été prêt, ils s'étaient envolés doucement, les chasseurs attendant de voir comment leur ami réagissait. Ils avaient gagné les cieux et le regard d'Eywani à cet instant valait tout les trésors du monde tellement il semblait heureux et euphorique. Il se tenait à peine à Tsu'tey et avait naturellement trouvé une bonne position et un équilibre parfait derrière lui. La hauteur ne l'effrayait absolument pas et il avait l'air... à sa place. Ils regardèrent ses ailes, se rappelant soudain ce qu'elles signifiaient. Il était une créature des cieux. Une créature des cieux condamnée au sol. Il n'était donc pas surprenant qu'il ait l'air si comblé d'être dans le ciel.

On fit d'abord un vol tranquille en formation, le laissant tout regarder autour de lui, admirer le paysage et les nuages, sentir le vent sur lui. Puis Tsu'tey lui avait proposé de s'amuser un peu plus et il avait vigoureusement accepté. Ils s'étaient alors mis à faire quelques manœuvres et figures dans le ciel, les nuages, près ou dans les arbres. Et Eywani riait tellement, irradiant le bonheur et l'euphorie. Tsu'tey avait été surpris de constater que pour lui, suivre les mouvements de l'Ikran, déplacer son poids de la bonne manière, accompagner les gestes de la monture... était complètement naturel. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait et il fut d'autant évident que pour lui, voler ne datait pas d'hier. Ils avaient poussé la promenade un bon moment avant de rentrer à l'Arbre Maison.

Lorsqu'on avait descendu l'Aïais de la monture, tous s'étaient inquiétés de le voir trembler, ses ailes ayant des soubresauts. On l'avait vu chercher à détacher le harnais sur elles avec empressement, tendu et on était immédiatement venu l'aider, Tsu'tey et son père prenant chacun une aile. Eywani avait gémis de douleur lorsqu'elles avaient été libres et davantage lorsqu'on les avait doucement déplié pour les détendre. Bien sûr, malgré leurs précautions, les vents et les mouvements d'airs avaient assurément malmené les ailes abîmées. Tsu'tey et les chasseurs vinrent se baisser devant lui une fois ses ailes dépliées. Il était assis au sol, un peu pâle et tremblant, la respiration désordonnée.

\- Nous aurions peut-être dû rentrer plus vite, remarqua Tsu'tey inquiet.

\- Non, répondit-il sur le champs, non. Ce n'est rien. Merci Tsu'tey, dit-il en relevant un regard brillant sur lui. Merci, sourit-il largement. Tu viens littéralement de me redonner un souffle de vie, dit-il en les touchant. Cela faisait si longtemps... tellement, tellement longtemps, soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux. Je ne savais même plus si les sensations de mes souvenirs avaient été un rêve ou la réalité, confia-t-il. Et... Merci, merci, merci, dit-il des larmes de joie sur le visage.

Il se mit à pleurer, soulagé comme si on venait de lui retirer une montagne des épaules.

\- Nous t'emmènerons voler aussi souvent que tu le voudras Eywani, assura Ateyo en posant une main délicate sur sa tête.

\- Merci, tellement, pour tout, dit-il entre deux sanglots. Merci.

Ils comprirent aisément qu'il ne remerciait pas que pour ce vol, souriant doucement. Ils le laissèrent se calmer un moment puis Tsu'tey entreprit de le soulever dans ses bras. Les ailes de l'Aïais tremblaient tellement qu'il était certain qu'il ne pourrait marcher. Il le souleva donc délicatement, veillant à ne pas blesser la fragile petite créature et son père prit ses ailes avec soin pour qu'elles ne traînent pas par terre. On descendit dans l'Arbre Maison au sommet duquel ils avaient atterris et tous furent inquiets de voir L'Aïais dans les bras de Tsu'tey, tremblant. Son sourire rassurait pourtant bien vite. Ce soir là, il fut entouré des chasseurs au repas, tous acceptant de lui parler de leurs expériences de vol.

\- Mais c'est naturel pour toi, remarqua Tsu'tey. J'imagine que voler l'est automatiquement pour ton peuple mais voler sur une monture ça s'apprend et tu maîtrises cela peut-être encore mieux que nous, remarqua-t-il en surprenant ceux qui écoutaient. Je l'ai senti quand tu bougeais avec mon Ikran derrière moi.

\- Voler, je fais cela depuis que je suis jeune, sourit-il. Je volais bien avant d'avoir mes ailes, dit-il en les laissant confus.

\- N'avais tu pas tes ailes depuis toujours ? demanda Eytukan.

\- Non, Gaïa me les a offerte lorsqu'elle m'a accepté dans sa famille en tant qu'Aïais, dit-il en les laissant perdus. On ne naît pas Aïais, on le devient, commença-t-il alors. Sur Terre, il existe une très grande variété de peuples différents. Certains ont reçu le don de magie de Gaïa d'autres non. Il y avait de cela très longtemps, tous vivaient en harmonie avec Gaïa comme les Na'vi avec Eywa. Mais Gaïa voulait récompenser ceux qui plus que les autres, l'avaient comprise, l'entendaient, l'écoutaient, la respectaient, l'aimaient comme une mère et vivaient selon ses préceptes. Ceux qui ne faisaient qu'un avec elle, dévoués. Alors elle a créé les Aïais. À l'époque, c'était la plus grande des bénédiction que l'on pouvait recevoir mais les Aïais ne formaient pas un peuple, ils vivaient parmi les autres comme des voix incarnées de Gaïa, très respectés. Puis ces autres se sont mis à dériver du chemin de Gaïa. Au fil du temps, ils l'ont oublié, bafoué, trahis, détruite, renié, torturé, dit-il douloureusement. Finalement, seuls les Aïais n'oublièrent pas, ne dérivèrent pas et Gaïa les protégea, leur offrant une cité où vivre en paix et en sécurité sous sa bienveillance, loin des chasses dont ils faisaient l'objet par les autres. Gaïa et les Aïais sont finalement devenus conte inventé et oublié pour les autres, les traîtres que mon peuple appelle Morokan sans distinction de tribu entre eux.

Il marqua une pause, plongé dans ses pensées, rassemblant ses idées avant de reprendre :

\- Du temps de ma naissance, cet oubli était total. Je ne connaissais pas le nom de Gaïa, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait. Mais j'avais ce si précieux don de magie et j'étais très puissant. Plus tard, Gaïa m'a dis qu'elle m'avait offert une magie plus forte parce que j'avais une belle âme à ses yeux, s'attendrit-il. Je... n'avais pas grand chose. Je n'avais que ma magie qui jamais ne m'avais quitté, trahis ou déçu. Alors je prenais grand soin d'elle, j'y étais très attentif et je travaillais toujours pour apprendre à mieux la comprendre. J'ai grandi, vieilli, appris et consacré une grande partie de mon temps à elle puis à la magie que je sentais autour de moi. J'ai finalement trouvé Gaïa seul, j'ai trouvé le chemin jusqu'à elle. Elle m'a conduis aux Aïais, ses enfants, sa famille et elle en a fait ma famille. Elle m'a donné mes ailes, transformé et je suis devenu un membre du peuple. Après avoir erré si longtemps, j'avais... enfin trouvé ma place. Des frères, des sœurs, des aînés, des amis... Ils étaient si heureux quand je suis arrivé, j'étais le premier depuis une éternité à avoir retrouvé Gaïa et ils étaient tellement fiers de moi, se souvint-il avec tendresse. Pendant des mois, ils n'ont fait que prendre soin de moi, me cajoler et tout m'apprendre sur Gaïa. Avant eux, je n'avais jamais eu de famille ou de vrai amis et c'est avec eux que j'ai vraiment commencé à vivre, ça a été si court, dit-il en fermant les yeux avec souffrance.

Comme souvent lorsqu'il était triste, il ramena ses jambes contre lui, son corps formant une petite boule serrée.

\- Tu n'avais pas de famille avant ? osa une Na'vi non loin.

\- Non je... Je suis resté seul longtemps. Je... Mes parents, ceux qui m'ont donné la vie, sont morts pendant une guerre. Il y en a beaucoup sur Terre, des guerres. Les Morokan ne savent faire que ça : tuer et détruire, renifla-t-il. Il y en a tout le temps pour n'importe quoi. Mes parents ont voulu me protéger et ils ont donné leurs vies pour moi, raconta-t-il le regard vague. J'étais trop jeune pour seulement me souvenir de leurs visages, je ne tenais même pas encore seul sur mes jambes. Après, ceux qui ce sont occupés de moi n'avaient rien d'une famille, expliqua-t-il en tressaillant violemment. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était d'avoir l'étreinte d'une mère ou d'un père, d'avoir des frères ou des sœurs. J'ai cru avoir des amis à un moment mais j'ai compris bien plus tard que ce n'était pas ça avoir des amis. Tout au mieux, ils étaient de vagues connaissances qui à un moment donné avait eu un intérêt à être dans mon entourage. J'étais seul jusqu'à devenir Aïais. Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait découvrir l'amour, la chaleur, l'affection, la confiance. J'ai tout découvert avec eux. Avant eux, je ne vivais pas et je n'avais jamais connu les bonheurs les plus simples : un câlin, une étreinte, un sourire sincère, dormir avec quelqu'un qui veille sur moi, énuméra-t-il en fermant les yeux comme pour se remémorer une chose précieuse. J'étais redevenu un petit enfant avec eux et ils me choyaient comme tel. Mais après tout, j'étais de loin le plus jeune, un bébé pour eux. Ils ne me lâchaient jamais, sourit-il avec tendresse. Aïaikamara, notre aîné, il dormait toujours avec moi et il était presque toujours quelque part près de moi. Il était plus grand que moi et bien plus fort. Il me prenait dans ses bras et il m'enfermait dans ses si belles ailes blanches pour dormir. Elles étaient tellement douces et chaudes. Jamais je ne m'étais senti plus en paix et en sécurité. Il disait que mon cœur et mon âme n'avaient que trop pleuré, que j'étais resté trop longtemps dans le froid, la douleur et la solitude. Il disait que je ne serais plus jamais seul.

On vit ses larmes déborder et il cacha son visage dans ses genoux, tous sentant son émotion et sa souffrance, se demandant ce qu'il avait pu vivre exactement. Mo'at vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant près de lui, l'entourant délicatement d'un bras et le ramenant contre elle, se mettant à le câliner :

\- Tu ne seras plus seul, tu n'es pas seul Eywani, assura-t-elle avec tendresse. Tu es Na'vi maintenant, tu es Omaticaya et tu as une très grande famille.

L'enfant de Gaïa eut un soupir soulagé à ces paroles, se blottissant contre elle. Respectueusement, on lui laissa le temps de se reprendre à son rythme, comprenant que parler de tout cela devait être très douloureux pour lui. Mais ils étaient heureux qu'il le fasse. Cela les aidait à mieux le connaître et cela lui permettait de laisser couler sa peine plutôt que de s'empoisonner avec. Tsu'tey installé près de lui avait posé une main sur sa cheville, les chasseurs assis tout près le touchant d'une manière ou d'une autre pour qu'il sache qu'il n'était pas seul. Il se redressa finalement, restant pourtant contre Mo'at qui ne bougea pas, une main jouant avec les cheveux de l'Aïais.

\- Eywani. Quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle était curieuse à ce sujet comme beaucoup. Il parlait souvent de longues périodes lorsqu'il racontait un peu sa vie et on se demandait s'il était vraiment aussi jeune qu'il le paraissait.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous donner mon âge avec les années terriennes vous aidera beaucoup et je ne connais pas la différence temporelle avec ce monde, répondit-il.

\- Nous savons combien de temps dure une de vos années, assura-t-elle. Avec elles, Neytiri aurait quatorze ans, Tsu'tey vingt ans, Arvok, onze ans et les Na'vi vivent entre quatre-vingt dix et cent vingt de vos années environ.

\- Je vois. Je risque de vous surprendre, sourit-il alors en attisant leur curiosité. J'ai cent soixante dix an, dit-il en les stupéfiant. Plus de huit fois la vie de Tsu'tey, dit-il pour ceux qui n'avaient pas appris.

Ils restèrent choqués un moment et il rit un peu.

\- Sur Terre, ceux qui ont le don de magie de Gaïa vivent plus longtemps que les autres, expliqua-t-il. Certains beaucoup plus. Et les Aïais peuvent vivre des éternités. Seul Gaïa décide lorsqu'il est l'heure pour nous de partir. L'aîné Aïaikamara avait des milliers d'années. Il avait plus du double de la vie qu'aurait eu le premier Toruk Makto s'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui, dit-il en les ahurissant totalement. Pour les Aïais, j'étais un enfant. Le second plus jeune avait déjà plus de mille ans. Mais aux yeux des Na'vi, j'ai déjà vécu plus d'une vie.

Il fallut un moment avant que les autres n'assimilent cette information et puissent imaginer un peu.

\- J'ai déjà vécu longtemps. J'ai passé vingt années libres avec les Aïais puis nous avons été enfermé plus de dix années jusqu'à ce que je sois le dernier et que l'on m'envoie vers Pandora. Ma vie d'Aïais a été courte vis à vis de la première, d'avant. J'ai passé cent vingt sept années seul, sourit-il tristement.

\- Sais-tu si tu vivras encore aussi longtemps ? questionna Tsu'tey.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Gaïa décidait du moment où notre vie devait s'achever mais elle n'est plus alors je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais vivre. Je peux mourir de blessure ou de maladie mais je ne sais pas si le temps peut me tuer. J'aimais cette idée lorsque j'avais les miens mais maintenant... Vivre si longtemps est un fardeau parce qu'alors, on demeure lorsque tout ceux que l'on aime autour de nous disparaissent. Avec les Aïais qui avaient ce même don de vie, ce n'est pas un problème mais avec d'autres... J'aimerais ne pas avoir à vivre plus d'une vie de Na'vi normale ici, soupira-t-il.

Tous comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire. Survivre aux siens pouvait être très difficile et Eywani ne l'avait déjà que trop fait. Il aurait dû mal à le faire encore et la peine qu'il avait avec la perte des siens ne faisait que confirmer cela.

\- Avec une vie déjà si longue, as-tu eu un rôle parmi les tiens ? demanda Eytukan.

Sachant qu'il parlait de métier, il acquiesça.

\- Après avoir fini d'apprendre enfant, j'ai été guerrier un moment, dit-il en les surprenant. Dans la langue des Aïais mon nom signifie « guerrier de paix ». Il y avait beaucoup de guerres et je me battais pour la paix, pour que tous soient heureux, pour protéger. Puis j'ai arrêté lorsque j'ai compris que les gens de la Terre ne voulaient pas la paix. On luttait pour mettre fin à une guerre et eux, ils en provoquaient une autre et une autre, cruel et brutaux, répétant inlassablement les mêmes erreurs, avides et stupides. Alors je n'ai plus voulu me battre pour eux. J'ai été professeur ensuite avant de diriger une école. J'ai essayé longtemps d'enseigner aux jeunes l'esprit de Gaïa mais j'étais une sorte de fou pour eux dans un monde où tous avaient oublié et se moquaient de notre mère. Je ne sais pas si je m'y suis mal pris ou que je n'ai pas essayé assez fort mais j'ai échoué. Et puis ils ont détruit mon école à coup de bombe parce que je refusais de renoncer à Mère. J'ai juste pu sauver mes élèves. Ensuite j'ai voyagé pour apprendre et pour aider ceux que je pouvais. J'ai été guérisseur et bien d'autres choses. Quand il a été évident qu'il n'y avait plus de place pour quelqu'un comme moi dans ce monde, Mère m'a mené aux Aïais et j'ai trouvé ma famille. Avec eux, j'étais un enfant à qui on enseignait et qui était libre de faire ce dont il avait vraiment envie pour la première fois de sa vie. Jusqu'à la mort de Mère. Lorsqu'elle est parti, notre sanctuaire est tombé avec elle. Ils nous ont trouvé, chassé et enfermé. J'ai fait beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, conclut-il simplement.

\- Tu as joué de nobles rôles, remarqua Olo'eyktan.

\- Tu volais depuis quel âge ? demanda un chasseur.

\- Onze ans, répondit-il avec un sourire. Avec la magie, nous avons pu créer des objets pour voler ou nous avions des montures. La première fois que je suis allé dans les airs, j'ai su que c'était là qu'était ma place, se souvint-il. C'était naturel pour moi. Je n'avais jamais volé pourtant, je m'en sortais déjà presque aussi bien qu'un oiseau. Voler c'était... la liberté totale, le bien-être, le bonheur, dit-il doucement. Je ne pouvais pas passer plus de quelques jours sans aller voler et je pouvais y passer des journées entières. Avant les Aïais, il n'y avait que dans les airs que j'étais bien et tranquille. Cela n'a plus de secret pour moi. Cela faisait vingt deux années que je n'avais pas volé. C'était génial, sourit-il en regardant Tsu'tey. J'ai l'impression d'avoir réappris à respirer et à vivre, dit-il en les touchant.

Après ce premier vol, il devint régulier de voir Eywani partir dans les airs avec les chasseurs, avec Tsu'tey la plus part du temps et il pouvait passer des heures à parler vol avec eux, se rapprochant énormément des Ikran Makto. Se sentant désormais en forme après plus de deux mois chez les Omaticaya, Eywani avait commencé à travailler sa magie depuis si longtemps engourdie par les drogues. Il s'installait alors sur l'une des grosses racines de l'arbre maison, s'asseyant en tailleur un peu à l'écart de l'agitation. Il se tenait droit, les mains sur les genoux, ses ailes posées derrière lui. Il fermait les yeux et plongeait dans un état de profonde méditation pour aller à la rencontre de sa magie, la cajoler, la réveiller, la stimuler comme il avait appris à le faire avec son peuple.

Pour son plus grand émerveillement, il put rencontrer Eywa dés sa première méditation. Si cela lui permettait de travailler sa magie, cela l'aidait aussi à se connecter à la nature, à toute énergie naturelle et vivante l'entourant et donc à Eywa en ce monde. Il était d'ailleurs émerveillé. Les énergies ici étaient si vives et puissantes, pétillantes, sauvages et douces, présentes partout et en tout, plus vivantes qu'il n'avait jamais pu les sentir sur Terre. Et tout lui était ouvert, l'accueillant avec une excitation et une joie qui égayait son cœur. Il parvenait sans mal à entrer dans le réseau d'énergie ouvert à sa présence et il pouvait ainsi parcourir la forêt de son esprit, adorant cela. Il sentit Eywa dés la première fois, la conscience titanesque, puissante et ancienne venant à la rencontre de son esprit. Elle avait été caressante, consolatrice et douce, protectrice, comme Gaïa et cela lui avait tiré les larmes. Eywa l'accueillait comme l'un des siens et cela l'aida à faire reculer le sentiment d'extrême solitude qu'il ressentait depuis la perte de sa mère et des siens. Il s'appliqua à lui transmettre tout ses remerciements et toute sa gratitude pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, lui promettant de répondre présent si elle avait besoin de lui pour quoi que ce soit.

Chaque jour, il méditait et cela attirait toujours un petit public Omaticaya autour de lui. Lorsqu'il le faisait, les atokirina affluaient vers lui, venant le recouvrir et l'entourer, les émerveillant. Ses cristaux incrustés dans sa peau brillaient davantage. Une légère pulsation blanche, lumineuse et vaporeuse émanait de lui, tombant comme la brume sur le sol à quelques mètres autour de lui. Un grand calme et une grande sérénité irradiait de lui, une énergie forte. Autour de lui, la végétation s'animait doucement, la mousse s'épaississant, les fleurs s'épanouissant, brillante d'une lumière qu'elles n'avaient pas normalement. Les Omaticaya venaient voir ça avec fascination, s'asseyant en silence autour de lui pour observer, ne pouvant voir l'ampleur de ce qu'il faisait. Avec Mo'at, il apprenait le savoir des Tsahik et cela ne l'aidait que mieux à comprendre et à se connecter à ce monde.

\- Olo'eyktan ? appela-t-il doucement en rejoignant le chef une après-midi.

Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, l'accueillant d'un petit sourire, le saluant de leur manière qu'il rendait avec naturel aujourd'hui.

\- J'aimerais vous demander quelque chose, dit-il avec hésitation.

Le chef l'invita à s'asseoir, sachant que tenir ses ailes debout lui faisait mal. Eywani le fit, regardant Eytukan s'accroupir près de lui pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Que puis-je faire pour la tribu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? répondit-il avec confusion.

\- Cela fait déjà de très nombreux jours que je suis là, remarqua-t-il en pensant aux deux mois et demi écoulés. Vous m'avez accueilli comme l'un des vôtres avec tellement de bienveillance et de gentillesse, d'attention quand je ne pensais plus jamais pouvoir vivre encore, dit-il avec émotion. Mais avec vous, je peux, sourit-il doucement. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour vous et je suis de nouveau en forme. Alors j'aimerais savoir à quelles tâches je pourrais aider. En quoi puis-je être utile ?

Eytukan lui sourit, venant poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Ton corps est guéris mais ton âme ne l'est pas, remarqua-t-il doucement. Tu n'es pas un fardeau, tu es un cadeau d'Eywa. Je comprend ton envie mais il n'est pas encore temps pour toi d'avoir des devoirs à remplir au sein de la tribu. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'en juge pas capable ou que je n'ai pas confiance, assura-t-il en venant poser une main sur ses ailes pour lui transmettre son sentiment. Mais il est encore temps d'apprendre et de guérir pour toi. Découvre encore ta nouvelle maison, ton nouveau monde, profite de lui et de ta liberté, de ta nouvelle famille. Tu apprends déjà les voies de Tsahik. Tu peux aussi en apprendre d'autres et lorsque tu auras trouvé quelle place tu souhaites prendre au sein du peuple, quel rôle tu souhaites jouer, alors tu pourras le faire. Rien ne presse pour le moment.

Eywani lui sourit, touché, sentant sa sincérité et sa bienveillance par sa main dans ses plumes. Il acquiesça alors, le remerciant. Il suivit le conseil d'Olo'eyktan dans les jours qui suivirent, demandant à la tribu si elle voulait bien lui montrer leurs différents métiers. Il connaissait déjà les chasseurs, les guérisseurs. Il savait qu'il y avait des cueilleurs, des conteurs, toute sorte d'artisans... On lui montra avec joie. Il y avait aussi ceux qui récoltaient les plantes médicinales, ceux qui recherchaient des matériaux pour leurs fabrications, ceux qui se chargeaient de veiller à la bonne organisation de la vie quotidienne de la tribu, ceux qui soignaient les animaux, ceux qui travaillaient sur les métiers à tisser fierté de leur clan... Il alla passer du temps avec tous pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient et comment. On l'acceptait toujours joyeusement et il ne put que constater un peu plus à quel point les Omaticaya aimaient transmettre leur savoir. Il s'intéressa à tout, curieux et investi à la joie de ceux qui lui montraient.

Les jours défilèrent, doux pour l'Aïais apaisant doucement son cœur. Il s'était parfaitement intégré à la tribu et il racontait toujours ses histoires le soir, montrant un peu de magie à l'émerveillement de tous. Il s'était beaucoup rapproché des chasseurs, volant très souvent avec Tsu'tey bien que cela soit douloureux pour ses ailes. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Pour son plus grand bonheur, Tsu'tey avait accepté de l'emmener chasser avec eux. Le Na'vi prenait toujours soin de l'attacher à lui au cas où mais Eywani était tellement à l'aise sur les Ikran qu'il ne gênait jamais, au contraire. Il s'était mis à passer du temps avec les guérisseurs pour apprendre leur art, pour apprendre à se servir des plantes de la forêt et il aimait aussi s'occuper des animaux ne rechignant jamais à venir à lui.

\- Puis-je te rejoindre ? demanda Tsu'tey.

Il sursauta un peu alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Eywani était installé seul sur une branche de l'arbre maison. Il était rare qu'il s'isole ainsi et lorsqu'il le faisait, souvent, c'était parce qu'il était sombre et déprimé. On le laissait un moment mais on finissait toujours par le rejoindre s'il le voulait bien. Aujourd'hui comme souvent, c'était Tsu'tey qui venait le tirer de ses sombres pensées. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il veillait de loin en ayant vu l'Aïais s'en aller seul vers un coin tranquille et après plus d'une heure, il avait décidé de le rejoindre. Il vit Eywani se tourner vers lui et lui sourire, approuvant et il vint s'asseoir près de lui.

\- La forêt est si belle, sourit l'être ailé en la regardant. C'est magnifique. Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder.

\- Est-ce qu'il y en a sur Terre ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Il y en avait, soupira-t-il. Il y a longtemps, très longtemps. Mais les Morokan les ont toutes détruites. Les forêts, les glaciers, les montagnes, les lacs, les rivières, les océans... il n'y a rien qu'ils n'aient pas détruit. Je n'avais jamais vu une telle forêt, si grande, si pleine de vie et d'énergie. Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder. J'aimerais tellement m'y promener avec vous, dit-il tout bas.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être trouver un moyen, proposa Tsu'tey.

\- Merci mais non, dit-il doucement. Avec mes ailes, je ne peux pas me déplacer aussi bien que je le faisait avant. Je suis lent et mal habille dans un environnement comme la forêt. Je vous mettrais en danger et je vous ralentirais en cas de problème. Ce serait bien trop imprudent et irresponsable. Ce n'est pas si grave, soupira-t-il. C'est déjà une très grande chance d'être là et je peux la voir un peu plus quand nous allons voler ou nous promener avec les pa'li autour de l'arbre maison, c'est suffisant. Pourrons nous retourner voler dans les ayram alusing ? C'est montagnes volantes sont incroyables.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça le chasseur.

\- Merci, sourit-il avec gratitude.

Un silence s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils regardaient la forêt sereinement. Eywani tourna finalement le regard vers son ami. Il appréciait beaucoup Tsu'tey. Il avait beaucoup de fougue et de cœur. Il était entier, généreux et protecteur même s'il pouvait avoir une allure assez fermée la plus part du temps. Il était très courageux et dévoué à son peuple, à Eywa et à son monde. Son regard tomba sur sa tresse. On lui avait déjà beaucoup parlé du tswin et de tsaheylu mais il y avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

\- Est-ce que je peux...regarder ? demanda-t-il avec hésitation en désignant sa tresse.

Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait demander cela, le tswin étant une chose importante mais il était tellement curieux de voir ça de prêt. Il n'y avait qu'à Tsu'tey qu'il oserait demander alors qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et s'entendaient à merveille. Le Na'vi approuva, attrapant sa tresse neurale pour lui tendre. Eywani se rapprocha pour s'installer près de lui, prenant délicatement ses cheveux dans ses mains. La tresse était épaisse dans ses petits doigts, les cheveux doux contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire. Doucement, faisant bien attention, il en releva le bout pour faire tomber les cheveux sur le côté et dévoiler ces toutes petites tentacules rosés à l'air si fragile. Ils ondulaient lentement et il observa cela un moment.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, remarqua-t-il. Eywa est une mère attentionnée pour vous avoir offert cela. Gaïa nous avait donné le don de forger des liens grâce à la magie mais très peu en étaient vraiment capables. C'est très difficile à apprendre et délicat. Le tswin est un cadeau si précieux. Pouvoir établir des liens avec les créatures, la nature et ceux qu'on aime ainsi, sourit-il avec tendresse.

\- Comment étaient tes liens magiques ? demanda Tsu'tey.

\- C'était chaud. C'était comme avoir quelqu'un d'autre avec moi dans mon esprit. Je pouvais sentir ses émotions, entendre ses pensées. Contrairement à tsaheylu, je ne pouvais pas ressentir le corps physique de l'autre partie mais mes liens pouvaient exister sur de très grandes distance. Ils me manquent, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un immense vide en moi sans eux.

\- Tu en avais beaucoup ?

\- Oui mais tous très différents. Certains liens étaient légers, juste une présence à la lisière de mon esprit, d'autres plus profonds comme celui que j'ai eu avec Aquilon ou d'autres créatures comme lui. Mon lien avec mon peuple était très large. Je pouvais ressentir leur présence, leur magie et leurs vie à tous en moi, leur état d'esprit général. Ce lien là était limité par Gaïa parce que cela représente trop de monde, cela aurait été trop envahissant si nous pouvions entendre les pensées et les sentiments de tous tout le temps. Mais si on le voulait, on pouvait se parler à travers lui et si l'un de nous était en détresse, les autres le savaient tout de suite. On ne se sentait jamais seul. Et puis j'avais des liens plus profonds encore avec certains aînés, des liens de parents. Aïaikamara était comme un père, un mentor, un protecteur. Mon lien le plus puissant était avec lui. Il était capable de sentir tout mes états d'âme, la moindre petite douleur physique ou mentale, le moindre petit malaise. Il connaissait mon cœur, mon âme, mon esprit et ma magie par cœur. Il était toujours là.

\- Avais-tu une compagne ?

\- Non. Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance. Les Aïais n'aiment qu'une seule personne dans toute leur vie. Une personne choisie par leur cœur. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce genre d'amour pour personne encore. Gaïa disait que chaque âme pouvait trouver son autre moitié et que si cela n'était pas encore arrivé, c'était que je n'avais pas encore rencontré l'âme qui m'était destinée. Peut-être que cela n'arrivera plus jamais maintenant, dit-il tristement. Est-ce douloureux ou désagréable si quelqu'un touche ? demanda-t-il en désignant les petits tentacules pour changer de sujet.

\- Si on ne fait pas attention oui, ça peut faire très mal. C'est sensible, expliqua-t-il, et fragile.

\- Et si on touche doucement ?

\- Cela peut-être très agréable mais ce genre de geste est plutôt intime, dit-il. Les mères le font à leurs enfants pour les calmer ou alors entre compagnons.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il en posant doucement sa tresse. On ne m'avait pas encore dit que c'était déplacé de faire ça.

\- Tu n'as pas touché et je te l'ai permis, ça ne m'a pas dérangé, assura-t-il. Le tswin est une chose délicate et assez intime pour nous par ce qu'elle symbolise et permet. Seul les parents ou les compagnons peuvent y toucher ou s'occuper de la tresser pour un autre.

\- Je m'en souviendrais, merci de m'avoir permis de regarder un instant.

\- Peux-tu établir un lien avec nous avec ta magie ?

\- Non. Pour qu'un lien fonctionne, il doit être construit à deux et il faudrait que vous ayez de la magie pour ça. Sans cela, ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une intrusion dans vos esprits à laquelle vous pourriez rien. Ce serait barbare et très désagréable pour vous.

Il se redressa soudain brusquement, surprenant le chasseur qui vit ses oreilles frémir et bouger un peu alors qu'il scrutait les branches au dessus d'eux. Il avait assurément entendu quelque chose pourtant, Tsu'tey n'entendait rien et il savait que leurs ouïes étaient équivalentes en finesse. L'Aïais eut rapidement l'air inquiet, l'alertant.

\- Qui a-t-il ? demanda-t-il en cherchant lui aussi.

\- Il y a eu un accident, dit-il en le laissant confus. C'est Eolak et Ave, continua-t-il en se levant lentement et en écoutant toujours. Ils sont gravement blessés, s'alarma-t-il. S'il te plaît, va chercher Tsahik et des guérisseurs et rejoint moi là haut, dit-il en partant avec panique.

Décontenancé alors qu'il n'entendait toujours rien, Tsu'tey le regarda courir comme il ne l'avait vu faire qu'en s'enfuyant du camp des Gens du Ciel, bondissant de branche en branche et montant très vite. Il se reprit. Il ne comprenait pas comment Eywani pouvait savoir mais il le croyait sur parole. Il partit donc faire ce qu'il avait demandé, inquiet malgré lui pour le chasseur et l'ikran en question.

Ce fut transit de peur que Eywani gravit l'arbre maison plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, se forçant à tenir ses ailes. Il effraya bon nombre de Na'vi qu'il croisa, tous se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait. Il arriva bientôt en haut, là où les chasseurs avaient l'habitude d'atterrir sur une très large branche. Il regarda le ciel, trouvant sur le champs le petit groupe de chasseurs arrivant. Au centre, un ikran peinait visiblement à voler, son cavalier affalé sur lui. Blessé gravement, tout les deux, il le savait. Il envoya immédiatement sa magie à l'encontre du duo mal en point, les attirant à lui. Il manipula l'air et le vent pour aider l'animal. Celui-ci s'en rendit compte puisqu'il cessa de voler pour se poser dans sa magie, surprenant les autres chasseurs le voyant léviter dans l'air. Entièrement concentré sur les blessés, Eywani les amena à lui, les posant délicatement mais rapidement près de lui dans l'arbre maison, bien à l'abri. Ignorant le reste, concentré, il fit descendre le cavalier pour l'allonger près de sa monture, usant de sa magie pour le faire. Tout deux étaient lourdement marqués, de profonds coups de griffes et de dents les déchirant. Ils saignaient beaucoup et il ne fallait pas être devint pour comprendre que le fait qu'ils soient encore en vie était un miracle et qu'ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Les dommages étaient importants, probablement trop pour la médecine traditionnelle.

Il ne réfléchit pas, posant une main sur le Na'vi plus vraiment conscient et l'autre sur l'ikran. Il commença alors à user de sa magie, ses cristaux et ses yeux brillants puissamment. Une douce auréole lumineuse entoura les deux blessés et il se concentra pour les soigner. Il ne connaissait encore rien à la physiologie Na'vi ou à celle des ikran. Il ne savait pas comment les soigner mais sa magie pouvait palier à ce problème s'il lui donnait assez de force. Il se focalisa donc sur sa tâche, transmettant sa magie aux blessés, ne pensant qu'à les sauver, les guérir. Autour de lui, les chasseurs avaient atterris et s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux, un étant parti chercher des guérisseurs. Ils voyaient bien que les blessures de leur frère et de sa monture étaient trop graves pourtant, Eywani faisait quelque chose une énergie puissante émanant de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux, observant, ne pouvant faire davantage. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence lourd, Eywani complètement concentré sur les blessés.

Tsahik arriva finalement en courant, Tsu'tey la précédant, plusieurs Na'vi les suivant. Ils se figèrent un instant devant la scène, devant Eolak et son Ikran couverts de sang et auréolés de lumière, Eywani irradiant d'un pouvoir perceptible pour tous. Mais ils accoururent finalement, Mo'at et les guérisseurs observant les dommages, ne pouvant que constater qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien. Ils tentèrent d'interroger l'Aïais sur ce qu'il faisait mais celui-ci ne répondit pas, comme ne les entendant pas. Ils se contentèrent donc d'observer, beaucoup arrivant, regardant silencieusement dans un silence lourd, tristes devant l'état de leur frère gémissant de douleur comme son ikran. Et puis soudain, Mo'at le vit, un véritable miracle.

\- Ils guérissent, dit-elle en surprenant tout le monde. Ils guérissent, affirma-t-elle plus fort.

Et en effet, en regardant de près, on pouvait voir le sang qui s'arrêtait de couler et les blessures qui se refermaient lentement.

\- Il les soigne, ajouta Tsu'tey qui s'était baissé près de son frère et de l'Aïais.

Tous restèrent stupéfaits, se mettant à espérer un miracle. Longtemps, Eywani poursuivit sans jamais se détourner de sa tâche. Eolak et Ave n'émirent finalement plus de plaintes de douleur, immobiles et respirant faiblement. Le duo avait le regard voilé mais tout deux regardaient l'Aïais. On put voir les plaies s'améliorer doucement, tous s'émerveillant devant cela. Mais après un bon moment de ce traitement, l'être ailé devint aussi un sujet d'inquiétude. Il pâlissait de plus en plus, sa peau ruisselante de sueur, sa respiration de plus en plus désordonnée, son corps se mettant à trembler. Au plus l'état des deux autres s'améliorait, au plus celui d'Eywani déclinait. Mais ils eurent beau lui parler, il ne répondait pas. Après presque une heure, les blessures, bien qu'encore impressionnantes, n'étaient plus qu'éraflures superficielles. L'Aïais s'arrêta alors, sa lumière s'éteignant, son aura s'évaporant. Il se redressa un peu, respirant très mal, tremblant sans contrôle et terriblement pâle alors que ses cristaux perdaient toute lumière.

\- Ils iront bien, bredouilla-t-il. Tout les deux. Ils ont juste besoin de se reposer et de manger, soupira-t-il. Il faut s'occuper d'eux et...

Il ne put en dire plus, s'écroulant soudain, perdant conscience.

\- Eywani ! s'exclama Tsu'tey en le rattrapant délicatement.

Tous eurent des exclamations paniquées en voyant ça, Mo'at accourant pour venir voir leur protéger. Tsu'tey le déplaça doucement pour l'asseoir correctement contre lui, laissant Mo'at venir le voir.

\- Il est à bout de force, déclara-t-elle finalement. Tsu'tey, porte le à sa couche et veille sur lui. Un guérisseur va t'accompagner, dit-elle en faisant signe à l'un d'eux alors que le chasseur acquiesçait. Nous nous occupons d'Eolak et Ave.

Tous se mirent alors à bouger, Arvok venant aider son grand frère qui soulevait précautionneusement l'Aïais. Il prit les ailes de la fragile créature, le guérisseur aidant. Ils s'en allèrent, quelques uns les accompagnant quand les autres allaient aider à s'occuper des blessés dont-on défaisait juste le lien neural. Lentement, ils emmenèrent Eywani vers sa couche de mousse où Tsu'tey le déposa avec une grande délicatesse, l'allongeant sur son côté pour qu'on puisse poser ses ailes derrière lui. La petite créature faisait peine à voir, tremblant et terriblement pâle. On l'installa le mieux possible et les atokirina ne tardèrent pas à affluer vers lui comme pour venir le veiller. Ils s'agglutinèrent sur lui et sur ses ailes, caressant. Tous s'installèrent autour de lui Tsu'tey prenant l'une des petites mains dans la sienne. L'Aïais respirait mal les inquiétant. Après un moment, on vit Tsahik et Olo'eyktan arriver vers eux avec quelques autres, Mo'at venant voir Eywani quasiment recouvert d'atokirina.

\- Il a besoin de repos, dit-elle, il a utilisé toute son énergie pour les sauver.

\- Comment vont-ils ? demanda Arvok.

\- Ils sont hors de danger, assura-t-elle. Ils sont affaiblis par la perte de sang mais le sommeil, la nourriture et l'eau feront leur œuvre. Ils se réveilleront rapidement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ils ont croisé la route de toruk, répondit Eytukan alors que tous comprenaient. Ils ont eu de la chance de s'échapper mais pas sans dommage. Sans Eywani, ils auraient tout deux rejoint Eywa à cette heure.

\- Il ira bien n'est-ce pas ? demanda Sylwanin faisant parti des veilleurs de l'Aïais.

\- Il est très affaibli, répondit sa mère. Espérons que le repos suffira. Nous allons le surveiller. Il aura besoin d'eau. S'il se réveille même un peu, il faut lui donner à boire et s'il ne se réveille pas assez vite, il faudra le sortir du sommeil ou trouver un autre moyen de le faire boire. S'il peut, nous lui donnerons à manger et nous le veillerons jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Ils se mirent donc à veiller l'être ailé, amenant de l'eau et quelques fruits faciles à manger pour lui lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Seulement, il n'en donna pas le moindre signe. Lorsque l'on sentit sa peau perdre de la chaleur, Sylwanin s'allongea face à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener contre elle. Cela fit rapidement son effet, la tribu connaissant désormais bien son besoin de contact vivant. Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'il ne se réveillerait pas de lui même assez vite pour boire et éviter la déshydratation, on tenta de le réveiller, sans vraiment y parvenir. Mais il reprit tout juste assez de conscience pour avoir le réflexe d'avaler l'eau qu'on faisait doucement couler dans sa bouche. On le fit boire régulièrement pour à chaque fois le réinstaller confortablement. Beaucoup s'étaient assemblés autour de lui, amenant de quoi rendre sa couche encore plus confortable, venant veiller, chantant doucement pour lui. Toute la journée puis toute la nuit, on resta à ses côtés.

Au matin, Eywani ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Il tremblait toujours bien qu'un peu moins fort, sa respiration lourde et sa peau toujours aussi pâle. En milieu de journée, on vit Eolak arriver, soutenu par un chasseur alors qu'il était encore visiblement affaibli. Ce qu'il restait de ses blessures était couvert de feuilles. Il avait l'air très inquiet, cherchant l'Aïais du regard et on s'écarta un peu pour le laisser avancer jusqu'à lui et s'asseoir.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il en venant caresser doucement les plumes noires et tremblantes.

\- Il a l'air de reprendre lentement des forces, répondit Neytiri.

\- Il lui faut du temps et du repos, expliqua Sylwanin. Il a utilisé toute son énergie pour vous soigner.

\- J'ai... senti sa puissance en moi et Ave, raconta Eolak. C'était incroyable. La chose la plus puissante que j'ai senti après Eywa. J'ai perçu sa volonté, tellement grande et brillante. Il ne pensait qu'à nous sauver sans égard pour lui même alors qu'il savait que c'était dangereux pour lui. Sa magie c'est... tellement beau et pure.

Il resta là à veiller sur son sauveur avec les autres, très inquiet pour lui. Il fallut presque quatre jours pour que Eywani se réveille vraiment et quatre autres pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Eolak l'avait énormément remercié et Eywani avait simplement dit que c'était normal. Toute la tribu fut très heureuse de le voir retrouver des forces, soulagée, louant le miracle qu'il avait fait. Il répondait juste que c'était normal et qu'il le referait sans hésiter pour n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, cette déclaration avait angoissé toute la tribu s'inquiétant qu'il puisse de nouveau se retrouver dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il avait été une énième fois très touché par leur réaction. Il leur avait alors expliqué que si soigner des blessures aussi graves serait toujours fatiguant, il pouvait réduire cela en apprenant plus de choses sur la constitution des Na'vi et la manière de les guérir. Au plus son savoir serait vaste, au moins sa magie devraient prendre le relais pour comprendre ce qui n'allait pas et comment le réparer. Comprenant, les guérisseurs lui offrirent d'autant plus leur savoir si cela l'intéressait et il accepta avec joie. Il leur demanda également si certains accepteraient de le laisser scanner leur corps avec sa magie, promettant que cela ne serait ni douloureux, ni dérangeant, ni compliqué, juste un peu long. Ainsi, sa magie et lui pourraient en apprendre plus sur le fonctionnement de leur corps et se faciliter d'éventuels autres soins. Nombreux furent les volontaires, ayant totalement confiance en lui. Eywani savait qu'il devrait faire ces scans magiques de nombreuses fois et sur beaucoup de monde pour pouvoir en tirer quelque chose mais cela en valait la peine s'il pouvait ensuite aider la tribu.

Tous eurent droit à un spectacle inédit lorsque Ave, l'ikran d'Eolak qui avait aussi eu la vie sauve grâce à lui, retrouva pour la première fois l'Aïais après l'accident. On avait jamais vu un ikran aussi surexcité, sautillant tel un oisillon heureux autour d'Eywani qui en avait ri de bon cœur. L'animal s'était ensuite calmé pour venir se coller délicatement contre lui, le câlinant en roucoulant, débordant de gratitude. C'était la première fois que l'on voyait un ikran aussi affectueux avec un autre que son cavalier mais étant donné les circonstances, cela était compréhensible. Cela avait été une scène très amusante pour tous, surtout quand Ave avait refusé de laisser Eywani partir trop vite, le gardant coincé sous son aile et venant roucouler près de lui.

Lorsqu'on avait demandé à l'Aïais comment il avait su ce qu'il se passait quand Tsu'tey avec lui n'avait rien entendu, il avait répondu que le vent lui avait dis, les laissant perplexes. Il avait alors expliqué qu'il pouvait entendre la nature lui parler lorsqu'elle voulait le faire. Le vent, la terre, l'eau, les arbres... Cela les avait fasciné et tous avaient demandé à Eywani de leur raconter ce que cela faisait. Ce fut un peu difficile à expliquer pour lui mais il fit au mieux, parlant des musiques naturelles qu'il pouvait percevoir, comment la nature faisait passer ses messages. Il avait redécouvert ce don de Gaïa depuis qu'il était avec eux, la nature de la Terre affaiblie depuis trop longtemps pour communiquer ainsi.

\- Comment as-tu trouvé cela ? demanda Ateyo en regardant l'Aïais alors qu'ils venaient de s'installer avec les chasseurs et bien d'autres.

\- C'était fascinant, répondit-il avec engouement. Je me demandais comment ça se passait depuis que l'on m'a parlé de ce rite. Donc uniltaron, la chasse au rêve, est une transe afin de rechercher son animal intérieur ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il venait de voir pour la première fois la cérémonie en question.

\- C'est ça, approuva Tsu'tey. Cela doit aider les futurs chasseurs à mieux se connaître.

\- Les chansons étaient magnifiques, sourit-il. Uniltaron me rappelle des souvenirs, dit-il en s'attirant leurs regards curieux. Gaïa avait créé un processus magique, la transformation animagus. Peu d'êtres magiques en étaient vraiment capables. Il fallait d'abord confectionner personnellement un breuvage très particulier. Ça pouvait prendre des mois voir des années. Puis lorsqu'il était prêt et que les conditions étaient réunies, on le buvait et on entrait en transe pour découvrir quel était notre nous animal. Ceux qui allaient au bout du processus et qui étaient assez habiles, pouvaient ensuite, avec beaucoup d'entraînement, se transformer en cet animal à volonté.

\- Tu peux le faire ?! demanda un enfant tout excité.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il avec un sourire. J'étais jeune quand j'ai accompli cette transformation. Mais ça fait très longtemps que je ne me suis pas transformé, dit-il une nuance de tristesse dans la voix.

\- Tu veux bien nous montrer ? pressa un autre enfant.

\- Si vous voulez, dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

Il se leva, s'écartant pour gagner un espace libre sous les regards excités et curieux de tous. Il prit une inspiration, jetant un coup d'œil à ses ailes. Il ne s'était pas transformé depuis l'emprisonnement de son peuple et donc depuis qu'il avait les ailes brisés. Il se détendit et se transforma aussi facilement qu'il l'avait toujours fait. Des exclamations de stupeurs et d'émerveillements s'élevèrent tout autour de lui. Les Na'vi étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'ils voyaient. Eywani s'était soudain métamorphosé pour devenir un griffon s'ils se souvenaient bien de sa présentation des animaux de la Terre. Son corps presque aussi grand qu'un palulukan était couvert d'un magnifique plumage ébène soyeux et luisant, animé de reflets d'émeraudes. Il avait de belles et dangereuses griffes aux pattes, un bec impressionnant, des yeux perçants. C'était une créature assurément puissante, dotée d'une grande force et elle aurait été l'une des plus belles choses qu'ils aient vu avec Eywani si seulement ses ailes n'étaient pas dans cet état. Elles étaient immenses et aussi abîmés que celles de sa forme Aïais. Mais c'était encore plus impressionnant avec cette taille. Visiblement déformées, brisées, des plumes manquantes alors qu'elles tombaient au sol.

Ils virent l'animal regarder des propres ailes avec une immense douleur et beaucoup de tristesse, tous faisant silence en percevant sa détresse. En voyant sa forme animale, on ne pouvait qu'affirmer encore plus que Eywani était un être des cieux. Son état devait être une épreuve terrible. Après un moment, l'Aïais reprit sa forme première, leur tournant un peu le dos. On le vit s'enfermer dans ses bras, prendre une profonde inspiration en levant la tête et en fermant les yeux. Il souffla lentement jetant un coup d'œil désespéré à ses ailes. Il se reprit pourtant et se tourna vers eux pour les rejoindre, arborant un petit sourire forcé. Il vint s'asseoir près de Tsu'tey, repliant ses jambes contre lui :

\- Je n'avais pas essayé depuis..., dit-il alors que tous comprenaient de quoi il parlait. Cette transformation était ma plus grande fierté parce que les griffons sont des empereurs des cieux, des modèles de courage, de force, de noblesse... Ce n'est pas systématiquement le cas dans ce genre de transformation mais il y avait une chance pour que mes ailes ne soient pas brisées en tant que griffon. Je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais un peu peur de le découvrir. Enfin, soupira-t-il, c'était à prévoir. Tsu'tey ? Est-ce qu'on peut aller voler un peu ? demanda-t-il presque implorant.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. Viens, dit-il en se levant et en l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils s'en allèrent, tous autour d'eux comprenant sa soudaine envie d'aller voler pour apaiser son chagrin. S'il ne dit rien, Tsu'tey s'efforça de soutenir son ami, posant une main sur ses ailes pour lui communiquer chaleur et force alors qu'ils rejoignaient un endroit où il pourrait appeler Keari. Lorsqu'il voyait Eywani dans cet état, il ne pouvait que ressentir plus de fureur envers les Gens du Ciel pour lui avoir fait ça. Tous dans la tribu étaient unanimes pour dire que l'Aïais était un modèle de gentillesse, de bienveillance, de douceur... Il avait avec la nature et Eywa, un lien exceptionnel au dessus de ce qu'ils connaissaient eux mêmes et il leur apprenait tellement de belles choses. Il était comme eux avec simplement une Mère et un monde d'origine différent. Il était déjà leur frère lointain et inconnu mais leur frère tout de même avant d'arriver chez eux. Il avait perdu sa Mère, sa maison et sa famille mais ils l'étaient pour lui maintenant, entièrement et ils pleuraient avec lui à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient si anéanti.

Pour Tsu'tey, il était un trésor. Il comprenait désormais pleinement pourquoi Eywa l'avait sauvé. Il était merveilleux. Et contrairement aux étrangers, il était capable de leur apprendre de nouvelles choses, de leur enseigner, de les faire évoluer et grandir sans jamais changer leur nature et leur esprit profond. Il pouvait leur en faire découvrir encore plus sur Eywa, les aider à renforcer leur lien avec elle. Tous le savaient maintenant et tous chérissaient cette chance, davantage encore celui qui leur offrait. On se disait déjà que Eywani ferait un Tsahik absolument merveilleux. Les Tsahik mâles étaient très rares mais c'était presque évident avec lui. Et s'il ne désirait pas le devenir, il serait certainement un conseiller et un professeur ponctuel pour tous comme il l'était déjà. Tous l'aimaient et tous le protégeaient de leur mieux. Il l'emmena donc voler, sentant le petit être se blottir dans son dos, l'encerclant de ses bras comme ayant peur d'être séparé de lui. Et il le laissa faire, espérant pouvoir apaiser sa peine dans cette promenade.

À suivre...

Audragon


	4. IV- Chute

Chapitre 4 :

Chuter

Les jours avaient continué à défiler paisiblement pour Eywani. Il continuait à tout apprendre des traditions des Na'vi et des Omaticaya, de leurs savoir faire. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les guérisseurs et régulièrement, il scannait les corps. Pour ça, il s'asseyait derrière un Na'vi, posait ses mains dans son dos et laissait sa magie aller parcourir leur corps. Ainsi, son pouvoir pouvait découvrir et apprendre comment fonctionnait la physiologie Na'vi et lui transmettre. C'était cependant un processus très lent et progressif. Il faudrait bien des séances et du temps pour qu'il commence à avoir une véritable expertise en la matière. Ceux qui s'étaient prêtés à la choses étaient ressortis de l'expérience émerveillés d'avoir pu sentir sa puissante magie de si prêt.

Il s'était aussi mis à participer plus activement à la vie quotidienne de la tribu, voulant se rendre utile. Il aidait donc à ce qu'il pouvait, à la préparation des repas, à la confections des remèdes, au tri des plantes récoltés pour toutes sortes d'usage. Il s'était aussi mis à soigner les animaux qui en avaient besoin. Il aimait passer du temps à la rivière à juste écouter l'eau et regarder autour de lui. Très vite d'ailleurs, tous remarquèrent qu'il commençait à se prendre de petits moments seuls, juste pour lui, au bord de l'eau. Mais contrairement aux instants où il s'isolait haut dans l'Arbre Maison, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était d'humeur sombre. Non, quand il était au bord de l'eau, généralement, il souriait doucement, détendu.

Une routine agréable et apaisante s'installa progressivement pour l'Aïais trouvant de plus en plus sa place dans la tribu. Il avait finalement décidé de se concentrer sur les plantes, leurs usages, l'art des soigneurs qu'il utilisait avec les animaux la plus part du temps. Il aimait s'occuper d'eux, s'apaisant à leur contact. S'il continuait à étudier la physiologie Na'vi de sa magie il s'était aussi mis à en faire de même avec les plantes et les animaux. Se faisant, il s'était énormément rapproché d'un Na'vi en particulier, Galraede. Il était l'un des anciens de la tribu et son mentor en matière de soin et de plante, guérisseur depuis déjà bien des décennies. Indubitablement, il était le plus versé de ce domaine du clan. Il était sage, doux, patient, pédagogue et attentif. Il avait pris l'Aïais sous son aile et ils passaient désormais énormément de temps ensemble. De ce fait Eywani s'était aussi rapproché de la compagne de Galraede, Ara'at. Le couple avait eu des enfants déjà adultes avec leurs propres familles et ils se faisaient bien souvent un plaisir de veiller sur l'Aïais, lui enseignant leur savoir vaste. Progressivement, on les voyait se comporter avec lui comme des grand-parents.

Eywani se plongeait dans la découverte de ce nouveau monde, de ce nouvel environnement, se passionnant pour Eywa et sa création. Il parvenait toujours plus à se rapprocher de la Mère des Na'vi et particulièrement dans ses méditations. Il était de mieux en mieux connecté à elle, le procédé presque identique à celui qu'il avait appris auprès de Gaïa. Il avait désormais la réelle impression que sa Mère et celle des Na'vi étaient comme des sœurs. Eywa le considérait comme l'un de ses enfants, le réchauffant de sa présence imposante, cette présence qu'il avait perdu depuis la disparition de Gaïa. Elle semblait d'ailleurs vouloir aller bien plus loin avec lui, lui offrir plus encore. Doucement, elle s'infiltrait en lui, son pouvoir se baladant dans son corps et s'il avait fallu un peu de temps à l'Aïais pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire, il avait fini par saisir. Eywa tentait de le transformer, de transformer son corps ou plutôt de l'inciter à la laisser le faire. C'était comme une proposition qu'elle lui faisait, la proposition de véritablement devenir un Na'vi, d'avoir de nouveau un peuple, un foyer, un chez soi dont-il ferait vraiment partie. Seulement, il s'y refusait. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il n'en n'avait pas le droit. Il refusait donc encore et toujours. Eywa ne le forçait pas, douce et patiente, mais elle ne cessait de lui proposer, insistant délicatement sans jamais se décourager. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

Après six mois de présence auprès des Na'vi, Eywani s'était parfaitement intégré à la tribu et il y avait trouvé sa place en tant que guérisseur. Il continuait à aller voler régulièrement avec les chasseurs, avec Tsu'tey, passant beaucoup de temps avec eux. Il poursuivait aussi l'enseignement des Tsahik avec Mo'at, particulièrement attentif et passionné par cela, par la relation des Na'vi avec leur monde et leur Mère qu'il comprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Avoir été amené ici était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée après avoir trouvé les Aïais et en être devenu un. S'il avait toujours le cœur en miette, l'âme en peine, les Omaticaya avaient adouci ses souffrances et avaient réussi à lui redonner l'envie de sourire et de découvrir, d'avancer.

On était en début d'après-midi et le temps était radieux ce jour là. Le déjeuner s'était terminé un moment avant et Eywani était allé s'installer au bord de la rivière, au calme pour profiter d'un peu de soleil et de solitude. Il avait pris place sur un gros rocher plus grand que lui où il avait désormais ses habitudes. Il aimait être là parce qu'il pouvait profiter du soleil, parce que la roche supportait merveilleusement ses ailes posées derrière lui. Le calme était absolu ici, le chant de l'eau magnifique comme celui du vent agitant délicatement les branches de l'arbre immense et majestueux dans son dos. Il adorait cet arbre irradiant d'une ancienne énergie réconfortante et pure dont-il aimait se gorger. D'après Galraede, c'était une plante très rare dans la région mais qui n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité pratique. Eywani lui avait trouvé cette utilité. Il répandait une énergie apaisante et protectrice partout loin autour de lui, agissant sur tout ce qui était ouvert à son influence et l'Aïais l'était particulièrement. Il aimait donc être près de lui et parfois il se plaisait à observer la vie qui pullulait entre les imposantes racines qui émergeaient du sol pour danser dans l'air avant de replonger dans le sol et l'eau où multitudes de petites créatures se réfugiaient pour grandir avant de retourner à la rivière. Mais ce jour là, il profitait simplement du soleil, les yeux fermés et le visage dirigé vers le ciel. Cette sensation lui avait tellement manqué pendant le long enfermement dont-il avait été victime. Le soleil. Celui-ci était bien différent de celui de la Terre mais tout aussi bienfaiteur. La lumière naturelle était vraiment comme un élixir bienfaiteur pour lui.

Il était installé là depuis un bon moment, ne tenant plus compte du temps passant depuis quelques semaines, lorsque brusquement les voix de la nature et d'Eywa hurlèrent avec urgence à ses oreilles frémissantes. Il sursauta brutalement, ses ailes se redressant d'elles même dans le mouvement alors qu'il se tendait d'un coup et ce fut par instinct pur qu'il se pencha sur le côté. Quelque chose siffla près de lui, son bras brûla soudain de douleur, puis son aile derrière lui et il hurla de souffrance. Il bascula sans contrôle et s'il chercha à se rattraper en se rendant compte qu'il tombait, il n'y parvint pas. Une fraction de seconde et de nouvelles douleurs explosaient dans son dos, ses ailes et sa tête, l'eau froide le submergeant. Prit de panique il s'agita pour remonter à la surface se rendant rapidement compte que ses ailes étaient coincées et le retenaient sous l'eau. Il se débattit furieusement, ses lèvres parvenant à percer un peu la surface pour lui permettre de reprendre un peu d'air, l'eau s'infiltrant pourtant aussi. Terrifié, il devina bien vite qu'il allait se noyer s'il ne sortait pas de là mais il eut beau se débattre et tenter de se tirer de là, il n'y parvint pas. Il désespérait, des points noirs dansant devant ses yeux, son esprit se brouillant, lorsqu'une tâche bleu surgit au dessus de lui, lui redonnant un peu d'espoir.

Il n'avait pas fallu une fraction de seconde aux jeunes apprentis chasseurs pour bondir à l'entente du cri de douleur de l'Aïais. Ils s'entraînaient au tir à l'arc un peu plus bas le long de la rivière et ils avaient accourus, paniqué d'avoir entendu cela. Tous chez les Omaticaya adoraient Eywani et veillaient sur lui. Il n'y avait aucun danger pour lui autour de l'Arbre Maison, ce hurlement n'avait donc rien de rassurant. Ne se posant pas la moindre question, ils avaient accourus d'un seul mouvement vers leur frère qui était encore à porté de leurs yeux de là où ils s'exerçaient. Aussi, ils avaient vu les éclaboussures d'eau marquant son point de chute entre les racines de l'arbre qu'il y avait derrière lui, puis celles produites alors qu'il semblait se débattre furieusement. Il ne remontait pourtant pas et ils accélérèrent un peu plus, comprenant qu'il devait être coincé. Et ils ne purent que constater cet état de fait en arrivant près de lui. Les ailes de l'Aïais étaient allées se loger entre les racines dans son affolement, le retenant juste sous la surface de l'eau. Saisissant l'urgence sur le champs, Ka'ani se jeta au dessus de lui, s'accroupissant au dessus de son corps en ignorant les coups de pieds que l'Aïais lui donnait sans le vouloir dans son désarroi. Il glissa une main dans sa nuque pour stabiliser sa tête et la remonter au plus près de la surface. De sa seconde main, il fit ensuite barrage au courant, la posant contre sa joue et à son grand soulagement, cela permis de dévier suffisamment l'eau pour qu'elle contourne son visage. L'être ailé toussa brusquement, peinant à respirer, le regard vague. Maru se précipita pour l'aider à dévier l'eau et permettre à leur frère d'avoir de l'air, tous analysant la scène du regard. Et ce fut avec horreur qu'ils repèrent de fines rivières carmines brillantes de paillettes rouges fuyant son corps dans le courant, une flèche Na'vi plantée dans son aile, son bras blessé.

\- Qui a tiré ? gronda Atan en regardant partout autour d'eux pour trouver le fautif.

Ils le trouvèrent rapidement. Un groupe de Na'vi avançaient rapidement vers eux l'air en colère, leurs arcs à la main. Mais ce n'était pas des Omaticaya. Ils reconnurent des membres du clan Tipani. Aucune visite de leur part n'était prévue mais il n'était pas rare de recevoir des groupes d'autres clans arrivant à l'improviste. Ils ne connaissaient sûrement par l'Aïais et l'avaient peut-être pris pour un ennemi.

\- Écartez vous de ce monstre les jeunes, ordonna l'un d'entre eux alors qu'ils arrivaient sur eux.

Ils sortaient déjà d'autres flèches dans le but affiché d'abattre Eywani mais ils n'en n'eurent guère l'occasion. Immédiatement, Takuk, Arvok, Atan et Saeyla firent barrage, grondant vers eux avec menace.

\- Ne vous approchez par de lui ! ragea Saeyla.

\- Ce démon n'a rien à faire là, les Gens du Ciel sont nos ennemis ! s'exclama l'un des adultes.

\- C'est notre frère ! hurla Arvok hors de lui. Il est Omaticaya, claqua-t-il en laissant le groupe choqué.

L'attention des jeunes se focalisa de nouveau sur l'Aïais que Ka'ani tentait de rassurer mais l'être ailé n'allait visiblement pas bien, coincé, respirant mal, toussant brutalement, de plus en plus pâle et le regard flou.

\- Il est complètement bloqué, constata Maru avec horreur. Vite ! Allez chercher de l'aide au village, il faut le sortir de là tout de suite ! Il est blessé. Appelez Tsahik, les guérisseurs et Olo'eyktan.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire détaler Takuk et Saeyla, Atan et Arvok restant pour s'interposer férocement devant les Tipani encore consternés.

\- Ça va aller, assura Ka'ani penché sur l'Aïais qui avait faiblement accroché ses mains à ses poignets. Ça va aller, répéta-t-il en se faisant aussi calme qu'il le pouvait. On va vite te sortir de là. Ne bouge plus, reste tranquille où tu te coinceras encore plus. On reste là ne t'en fais pas. Ça va aller.

Il continua à lui parler, à l'apaiser de son mieux et Eywani cessa de se débattre, semblant déjà s'épuiser. Atan, Arvok et Maru fusillaient les Tipani du regard, irradiant d'hostilité, les gardant à l'œil.

\- Ka'ani, bredouilla soudain Eywani la voix rauque et basse.

\- Je suis là, répondit-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te dégager et te soigner. Respire doucement et reste tranquille, l'aide arrive.

\- J'ai mal, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents.

Et les Omaticaya en firent autant avec lui en voyant les larmes emplir ses yeux et couler sur son visage tordu de souffrance.

\- Ça va aller, répéta Ka'ani. On est avec toi. On va très vite arrêter ça c'est promis.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! cria soudain quelqu'un.

Ils tournèrent le regard pour voir Tsu'tey qui courrait vers eux, entouré d'un groupe de chasseurs l'air affolés. Ils venaient de la rivière, peut-être attirés par le cri d'Eywani.

\- Ils ont tiré sur Eywani, gronda Arvok en désignant les Tipani.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclama Peyral.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Tsu'tey sautant près de l'Aïais.

\- Pas bien, répondit Maru, il est blessé et il est coincé dans les racines. On est parti chercher de l'aide au village.

Les chasseurs avisèrent la flèche plantée dans son aile ainsi que les traînées de sang dans l'eau, dirigeant des regards furieux vers les Tipani n'y comprenant plus rien.

\- Vous avez tiré sur l'un des nôtres ! ragea Oslin en venant pousser celui qui se tenait le plus proche de l'Aïais.

\- C'est un envahisseur ! rétorqua celui-ci vexé.

\- Êtes vous aveugles ! Il n'a rien à voir avec eux ! claqua Peyral. Il est Omaticaya !

\- Silence ! coupa Tsu'tey penché sur Eywani dont-il analysait la position. Il faut le sortir de là, venez m'aider.

Les chasseurs de leur clan et les apprentis accoururent sur le champs et ils commencèrent à tenter de faire bouger la frêle silhouette pour dégager ses ailes. Seulement, à peine avaient-ils commencé à le déplacer que l'Aïais hurla de douleur, les figeant net. On le vit pleurer de plus belle, pâlissant davantage alors que la lumière de ses cristaux vacillait, tous sachant que c'était mauvais signe pour lui.

\- Stop ! ordonna aussitôt Tsu'tey agité.

Le cri s'éteignit dans une quinte de toux brutale qui manqua d'étouffer l'Aïais. Il peina à reprendre son souffle et Tsu'tey vint prendre sa main. L'être ailé sembla se rendre compte de sa présence, bredouillant son nom et le chasseur s'empressa de tenter de le rassurer comme il pouvait. Il réfléchit rapidement, ordonnant aux deux jeunes de bouger, prenant la place de Ka'ani pour faire barrage à l'eau de sa grande main et maintenir sa tête à la surface. Il se plaça accroupi au dessus d'Eywani, faisant en sorte de se positionner correctement et on put ainsi y voir plus clair sur la manière dont-il était coincé. Ce fut là dessus qu'on vit bien du monde accourir du village, guidé par les deux jeunes. Mo'at et Galraede, ordonnèrent qu'on les laisse passer, venant immédiatement analyser l'état de leur protéger qui semblait dériver de plus en plus au fil des secondes, se mettant à trembler et à claquer des dents. Tsahik avisa la flèche, comme le guérisseur qui se tourna vers les Tipani.

\- Est-elle empoisonnée ? demanda-t-il alors que tous se taisaient pour entendre la réponse.

\- Oui, répondit l'un d'entre eux en agitant un peu plus les Omaticaya affolés.

\- Il faut vite le sortir de là, ordonna Mo'at.

Ils tentèrent donc de nouveau, beaucoup venant aider alors que Eytukan avait fait reculer les Tipani, supervisant les opérations. Seulement une fois de plus, Eywani se mit à hurler de douleur au moindre mouvement, tendant et faisant frissonner tout le clan très inquiet. On le vit s'accrocher à Tsu'tey comme pour garder pied et trouver un soutien.

\- Stop ! Il faut couper les racines ou il ne supportera pas, remarqua Galraede.

Cependant, cet arbre particulier était incroyablement dur et la chose promettait d'être très longue. Ils s'y mirent pourtant à plusieurs, personne ne parlant, tous sombres et très angoissés.

\- Tsu'tey, souffla soudain l'Aïais désormais à peine conscient.

\- Je suis là, assura de nouveau celui-ci.

\- J'ai... froid, dit-il difficilement.

\- On va te sortir de là, tiens bon, encouragea-t-il.

Eywani tremblait terriblement, tous comprenant que l'eau froide dans laquelle il était n'aidait certainement pas. Ses cristaux étaient maintenant presque éteint, son teint translucide, sa respiration faible et il ne fallut plus que quelques secondes pour qu'il perde connaissance, se faisant mou et inerte, affolant son ami. Tsu'tey allait se redresser pour enjoindre les autres à aller plus vite et appeler Tsahik lorsqu'une imposante masse surgit de la forêt, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'était un imposant Palulukan mais ils eurent à peine le temps de le comprendre que l'animal bondissait vers l'Aïais. On se jeta précipitamment hors de sa route et dans un réflexe, Tsu'tey se pencha au dessus d'Eywani, faisant barrage de son corps, prêt à le protéger de sa vie. Seulement le prédateur ne les attaqua pas. Férocement, il se jeta sur les racines qui emprisonnaient l'être ailé, les déchiquetant de ses griffes et de sa puissante mâchoire. Tsu'tey ne bougea pas, surpris de ne sentir venir aucune douleur, entendant pourtant le bois être déchiré en tout sens autour de lui. Et ce fut avec surprise que tous autour regardèrent ce spectacle, les Tipani en particulier alors que les Omaticaya comprenaient vite et avec soulagement que leur Mère veillait toujours étroitement sur l'Aïais. Il ne fallut qu'un court moment au puissant animal pour dégager Eywani sans jamais le blesser. Cela fait, il se redressa, dirigeant un regard menaçant vers les Tipani, grondant sur eux. Tsu'tey se redressa à son tour, sortant rapidement de son choc.

\- Venez m'aider ! s'exclama-t-il.

On accourut alors qu'il commençait à prendre l'Aïais dans ses bras. Tsahik prit les choses en mains, ordonnant que l'on prenne très délicatement les ailes noires. On sortit l'inconscient de l'eau puis Mo'at commanda de l'amener dans l'antre des guérisseurs sans le bousculer, les soigneurs et de nombreux inquiets suivant le mouvement pour rentrer à l'Arbre Maison. Le Palulukan grogna une fois encore vers les Tipani puis il fit demi tour, disparaissant dans la forêt. Eytukan se tourna vers le groupe de visiteurs, froid et furieux, leur ordonnant de le suivre. Ils s'exécutèrent sans protester bien que toujours perdus et ils durent subir la colère de l'Olo'eyktan avant de pouvoir obtenir des explications sur celui qu'ils avaient attaqué. Ils furent plus que surpris et choqués en apprenant qui était cet être étrange, reconnaissant leur erreur l'air piteux. Eytukan les laissa sous la surveillance de quelques guerriers avant de se diriger vers l'endroit où l'on soignait leur protéger. Il avait été installé dans le tronc comme lors de son arrivée et il y avait bien du monde autour de la pièce de soin, beaucoup chantant pour demander à Eywa de préserver l'Aïais. Il entra, trouvant Eywani entouré de Galraede, Mo'at, Tsu'tey, Ara'at, Neytiri, Sylwanin et plusieurs guérisseurs. Ara'at était allongée face à lui et le tenait dans ses bras contre elle, caressant ses cheveux encore humides. L'Aïais tremblait, sa peau couverte de sueur, ses ailes étalées derrière lui agitées de soubresauts.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Il nous inquiète, répondit Mo'at sombre. Il s'est blessé légèrement à la tête et au dos en tombant, son bras est entaillé à cause de la flèche mais ce sont ses ailes qui ont pris le plus de dommages. La flèche a traversé et il y a plusieurs autres entailles. Certainement quand il s'est encastré dans les racines.

\- Survivra-t-il au poison ? questionna-t-il alors.

\- Je l'espère. Les Gens du Ciel ou un Na'vi seraient déjà morts depuis le temps, remarqua-t-elle. Lui non alors peut-être qu'il peut s'en sortir mais il a beaucoup de fièvre et rien n'est sûr. Nous venons de terminer de le soigner et nous lui avons donné tout les remèdes qui pourraient l'aider. Il faut attendre maintenant.

Un silence lourd tomba, tous observant Eywani et le discret mouvement de sa respiration. Tsu'tey demanda finalement pourquoi les Tipani lui avaient tiré dessus et Eytukan expliqua qu'ils l'avaient pris pour l'un de ceux qui viennent du ciel. Tous s'en insurgèrent. Au delà du fait qu'ils ne pouvaient probablement pas voir ses ailes de là où ils avaient attaqué, ils auraient dû voir ses particularités physiques, noter qu'il respirait leur air, qu'il était habillé comme eux et aussi près de l'Arbre Maison, ils auraient dû comprendre qu'ils étaient là parce que le clan le voulait. Ils avaient vraisemblablement agi avec grande impulsivité à sa vue.

Une longue attente commença pour la tribu. On chantait presque constamment pour prier Eywa de sauver leur frère d'adoption. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de monde autour de la salle de soin pour veiller et soutenir Eywani. Une fois encore, de nombreux Atokirina s'étaient assemblés autour de l'Aïais, le couvrant et planant autour de lui. La journée se termina sans que rien n'évolue, Eywani entouré de soins restant désespérément inconscient, sa fièvre persistant. Ce soir là au repas, les Tipani ne furent clairement pas les bienvenus même si on les laissa manger et ils comprirent d'autant plus l'importance de la créature étrange en constatant l'amour que tous ici lui portaient. Ils étaient venus de la part de leur clan pour s'enquérir de la situation entre les envahisseurs et les Omaticaya et offrir leur aide si besoin. Mais ils risquaient de se retrouver avec un conflit entre tribu part leur bêtise, l'Olo'eyktan ayant été très clair là dessus si par malheur le protéger d'Eywa venait à mourir.

Le jour suivant ne vit pas plus de changement et on lutta pour faire boire un minimum Eywani n'ouvrant toujours pas les yeux. Lorsqu'ils tentaient de le réveiller un peu pour lui donner de l'eau, on voyait l'Aïais grimacer de douleur, gémissant, les larmes coulant de ses yeux leur brisant le cœur. Il en fut ainsi pendant quatre jours de tension infernale pour le clan qui voyait leur frère s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Aussi, ce fut avec joie que l'on constata que sa fièvre tombait finalement au cinquième jour. Il en fallut deux pour qu'elle parte totalement, laissant l'Aïais dans un état de faiblesse inquiétant. Mais il semblait néanmoins avoir survécu à la neurotoxine, écartant un problème. Ce fut le lendemain qu'on le vit donner des signes d'éveil dans la matinée. Tsahik était alors avec lui, comme Galraede, Ara'at, Tsu'tey, Neytiri et Sylwanin qui l'entourèrent sur le champs. Le guérisseur fut celui qu'on laissa être près de lui et il fallut un très long moment pour qu'il parvienne à s'éveiller et à ouvrir les yeux. Un gémissement de souffrance passa ses lèvres alors que son visage se tendait, ses yeux s'embrumant de larmes.

\- Eywani ? appela le guérisseur en caressant sa tête avec douceur. Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

\- Gal... raede, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Je suis là, assura-t-il. Essaye de rester calme et de ne pas bouger. Cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es inconscient et tu es encore très faible.

\- J'ai... mal, murmura-t-il en les tendant.

\- Où ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mes ailes.

\- Tu as pris une flèche et plusieurs blessures en tombant. Nous t'avons soigné et tes blessures sont propres. Elles ne sont pas graves mais avec la sensibilité de tes ailes, ça va peut-être être encore douloureux un moment je suis désolé, dit-il en caressant ses cheveux. Est-ce que tu as mal autre part ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que tu te sens capable d'avaler une infusion médicinale ? On va essayer de soulager la douleur.

L'Aïais acquiesça faiblement et Ara'at alla préparer la boisson anti douleur, son compagnon continuant à cajoler Eywani qui semblait ne pas avoir l'énergie pour se concentrer sur autre chose que le guérisseur. Lorsque Mo'at vint passer une main légère sur ses ailes, il ne parût pas s'en apercevoir mais il se détendit un peu.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

\- Est-ce que ça te fait du bien que l'on touche tes ailes ? demanda Galraede.

\- Hum, approuva-t-il. Merci, répéta-t-il l'air vaseux.

Aussitôt, les deux filles rejoignirent leur mère pour prodiguer d'autres caresses aux plumes noires et cela sembla aider un peu. L'infusion fut finalement prête, à bonne température et Galraede en prévint son protéger, lui expliquant qu'il allait le redresser un peu pour qu'il puisse boire. Il s'exécuta ensuite mais le mouvement tira un cri de douleur à l'Aïais, les faisant sursauter. Il se tendit et s'accrocha à son mentor dont les bras l'entouraient, celui-ci se figeant dans son mouvement. Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Il connaissait désormais bien les spécificités de son protéger avec qui il en avait beaucoup discuté justement en vu de soins si cela était nécessaire. Le poison évacué, les blessures soignées, il n'aurait pas dû souffrir autant, d'autant plus que Eywani ne se laisserait pas aller à crier ainsi pour rien. Il était clairement résistant à la douleur, tous le savaient. La blessure de la flèche était propre et guérissait tranquillement, comme les autres, aucune n'étant grave. Il se souvenait que malgré ses blessures par balle qu'il avait eu à son arrivée, plus graves que celles-ci, il n'avait pas souffert ainsi. Il ne comprenait donc pas.

\- J'ai mal, pleura l'Aïais contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Eywani, répondit-il en serrant les dents.

Il ne le redressa pas davantage, l'installant un peu mieux très lentement avec l'aide de Mo'at près de lui. L'être ailé gémit, serrant les dents, tous très inquiets et tristes pour lui. On le laissa respirer un peu avant de lui présenter l'infusion qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à boire. On reprit ensuite les caresses sur ses ailes, tentant de lui procurer autant d'apaisement et de réconfort que possible. Le remède n'eut pourtant pas l'air de l'aider à leur plus grande angoisse. Le cri de douleur avait alerté les autres et l'on vint aux nouvelles. Mo'at répondit et rapidement la nouvelle de son réveil parcourait le village comme celui de son état inquiétant. On réinstalla très lentement Eywani, l'allongeant sur son côté aussi confortablement que possible.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? demanda Mo'at après un moment.

\- Non, soupira-t-il avec faiblesse. Mes ailes font mal, répéta-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à les bouger.

Tous échangèrent des regards graves, craignant qu'il y ait plus de dégâts que prévu. Les blessures n'en n'étaient probablement pas la cause mais la neurotoxine elle avait pu causer des dommages invisibles et imprévisibles étant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucun recul là dessus. Ils se concentrèrent sur Eywani, tentant de le soulager de leur mieux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme. Ce fut avec angoisse que l'on ne put que constater que la douleur ne daignait pas s'en aller. Pendant trois jours, ils ne purent que regarder l'Aïais souffrir à cause de ses ailes qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. La bonne nouvelle avait été de le voir boire et manger un peu mais il restait désespérément cloué sur sa couche, chaque mouvement terriblement douloureux pour lui. Beaucoup lui rendaient visite, tentant de l'aider de leur mieux et de le soutenir. Il n'était jamais seul. On avait vu toujours plus d'Atokirina affluer vers lui jusqu'à ce que l'espace autour de lui en soit totalement saturé, personne n'ayant jamais vu une telle chose. Et ce ne fut pas la seule qui se produisit.

Un matin, un énorme Palulukan entra calmement dans le village, le dos couvert de graines de l'arbre sacré. Il avança prudemment, sans menace aucune, se frayant pourtant fermement un chemin à travers le village, grondant sur ceux qui faisaient mine d'attraper leurs arcs. Si tous se tendirent devant cela, on s'écarta pour le laisser passer, certains croyant reconnaître l'animal venu libérer l'Aïais. Les Tipani furent ahuris d'assister à cela comme ils avaient assisté au reste autour de cette étrange créature. On laissa l'animal passer, le suivant à distance pour le voir monter directement vers Eywani. Il entra bientôt dans l'espace de soin, surprenant ceux qui veillaient l'Aïais éveillé. Tsu'tey qui était à son chevet se tendit, repérant les atokirina sur le prédateur et l'attitude calme de celui-ci.

\- Écartez vous, commanda Mo'at calmement.

On s'exécuta même si Tsu'tey fut un peu réticent et le Palulukan s'avança près la petite et fragile créature. Il vint l'effleurer du bout du museau et l'on vit les cristaux de l'être ailé briller un peu à son contact. Le prédateur, s'allongea délicatement près d'Eywani qui leva une main faiblarde pour la poser sur lui. Malgré l'océan de douleur dans lequel il était plongé depuis plusieurs jours, l'Aïais sentit la présence d'Eywa s'infiltrer en lui via l'animal et sa concentration défaillante eu bien du mal à comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il ferma les yeux et se focalisa sur le palulukan qui se mettait à le câliner du bout du nez. Il mit un moment mais il saisit finalement. La puissance d'Eywa entourait ses ailes avec une attention de soin. Elle voulait le soigner et il savait bien que c'était là sa seule chance de faire partir la douleur, de pouvoir de nouveau bouger et de se remettre. On lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et il était d'accord avec l'hypothèse disant que la neurotoxine avait endommagé les nerfs de ses ailes déjà abîmées. Rien ne pouvait soigner ça, même sa magie. Les ailes des Aïais étaient à la fois leur plus grande force et leur plus grande faiblesse. Il savait donc qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait vivre, son état actuel ne pouvant que décliner et il le savait.

Seulement, Eywa lui disait aussi qu'il devrait accepter une légère transformation pour qu'elle puisse le sauver et cela lui posait un dilemme. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle lui proposait de faire de lui un Na'vi mais il s'y refusait, ne voulant pas renoncer aux Aïais, ne voulant pas les abandonner, les trahir. Il ne pouvait donc accepter. Cependant, il savait aussi que se laisser mourir blesserait encore plus la mémoire des siens. Ils avaient tout donné pour lui, jusqu'à leurs vies et il ne pouvait bafouer cela. Il sentit Eywa insister dans son esprit, douce mais ferme, rassurante aussi, murmurant qu'elle ne changerait pas sa nature profonde s'il ne le voulait pas, lui transmettant son désir de le soulager. Il finit donc par céder, acceptant d'une pensée. Autour de lui, tous virent alors le palulukan bouger précautionneusement pour se coucher entièrement sur son côté et coller le haut de son dos au corps de l'Aïais. Leur frère remua ensuite à son tour passant lourdement une jambe et un bras sur lui, s'accrochant de ses maigres forces. Le prédateur roula ensuite dans une vive impulsion, se redressant et Eywani se retrouva allongé sur son dos. Le mouvement lui tira un hurlement de douleur puissant, ses ailes agitées dans le processus. Tous voulurent se porter vers lui mais un grognement du prédateur les dissuada. L'être ailé ne semblait plus très conscient, tremblant et gémissant de douleur. Il s'accrochait pourtant de toutes ses forces à l'animal, ses ailes posées derrière lui couvrant le dos puissant. Après un moment, le palulukan se releva lentement et souplement, se mettant en route en écartant les Na'vi de son passage de petits grondements.

On le suivit pourtant, tous se demandant ce qu'il se passait et où le prédateur emmenait leur frère mal en point. Mo'at expliqua que Eywa était à l'œuvre, le duo vite entouré d'Atokirina et tous observèrent, espérant que leur Mère pourrait l'aider. Une bonne partie du village suivit l'animal qui s'engouffra dans la forêt, les Tipani venant aussi pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Rares étaient ceux pouvant se vanter de monter un palulukan mais cette situation là était encore plus incroyable. Très vite, on comprit ce qui allait se passer. Pour la deuxième fois, Eywa guidait l'Aïais vers Ramunong, l'Arbre des Âmes. On suivit le duo longtemps. Eywani était accroché fermement à sa monture, respirant mal et tremblant, certainement à cause de la douleur de ses ailes. Il était affalé sur le palulukan, à peine conscient et l'animal veillait de toute évidence à ne pas le secouer.

Il fallut bien du temps pour faire le chemin, les atokirina venant couvrir l'Aïais et l'entourer. Rien ne vint déranger leur marche qui se fit dans le calme absolu. Ils arrivèrent finalement et ce fut d'un peu plus loin qu'ils suivirent le prédateur descendant près de l'arbre sacré. Sur l'ordre de Mo'at, ils s'arrêtèrent un peu à l'écart. Le palulukan alla au pied du tronc, émettant une sorte de légère plainte en levant la tête vers les branches. Ce fut avec émerveillement que les Na'vi virent les branches s'animer pour venir se poser avec délicatesses sur la frêle silhouette de l'être ailé, s'illuminant doucement. Peu à peu, on vit les cristaux de l'Aïais briller en réponse, avec de plus en plus de force. La scène s'immobilisa quelques minutes au bout desquelles le palulukan se coucha lentement au sol, roulant une fois de plus avec précaution pour déposer sa charge contre le tronc de l'arbre sacré. Tous serrèrent les dents en entendant Eywani crier une fois de plus de douleur lorsque ses ailes bougèrent. Les branches semblèrent pourtant le rattraper et accompagner son mouvement pour l'installer doucement contre le tronc. Le prédateur recula ensuite respectueusement pour aller s'allonger un peu plus loin et veiller, toute son attention focalisée sur l'Aïais. Progressivement, on vit de très fines radicelles lumineuses venir le recouvrir jusqu'à l'enfermer dans un cocon, le cachant presque totalement. Puis tout se figea et l'attente commença.

\- Mère ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Neytiri illustrant la pensée générale.

\- Je ne saurais le dire précisément ma fille, répondit Mo'at, mais je crois que Eywa tente de l'aider.

\- Pourquoi fait-elle cela pour cet étranger ? demanda l'un des Tipani confus.

\- Beyda'amo, soupira-t-elle, nous te l'avons déjà expliqué. Il n'est pas un étranger pour Eywa. Il est le dernier fils de la défunte sœur de notre Mère, la Mère des Aïais, le peuple d'Eywani, Gaïa. Eywa l'a adopté comme son propre enfant désormais. Elle sait mieux que personne ce qu'il a vécu et elle sait ce que son peuple et leur Mère ont enduré comme supplice avant de mourir de la main de Ceux qui Viennent du Ciel. Eywani est né bien avant qu'ils ne viennent nous envahir, dit-elle en stupéfiant les Tipani, bien avant qu'ils ne découvrent notre monde. Sa sagesse est immense comme sa relation avec tout ce qui est. Que nous en soyons conscient ou non, il était notre cousin par delà le ciel et nous sommes désormais la seule famille qu'il a. Il a perdu sa Mère dans d'atroces conditions, Eywa s'est faîte Mère pour lui et elle tente de soigner son âme meurtrie. Eywani dit que Gaïa voyait l'avenir et qu'elle savait ce qui arriverait, qu'elle l'a nommé d'après Eywa afin qu'il sache qu'il trouverait la protection dont-il a besoin lorsqu'il serait ici.

\- Eywa n'agit jamais pour un seul, répondit un autre Tipani nommé Naalot, elle ne veille qu'à l'équilibre naturel des choses.

\- Les raisons d'Eywa lui appartiennent, répondit Tsahik. Mais elle veille sur Eywani avec la plus grande attention, lui parle, l'a conduit vers nous pour nous le confier et nous demander de veiller sur lui. Et en échange, sans même s'en apercevoir, Eywani nous offre une sagesse et des enseignements précieux. Il est assurément capable de nous apporter bien plus que nous ne pourrions jamais l'imaginer. Pourtant, cela n'est rien. Il n'a guère besoin de nous offrir quoi que ce soit pour que nous l'appelions frère et que nous prenions soin de lui. Il est un trésor. Un être doux, délicat et sage qui a grand besoin que l'on soigne son âme. Vous détestez les Gens du Ciel comme bien des Na'vi, dit-elle en se tournant vers eux, seulement, n'oubliez jamais que Eywani a plus de raisons que n'importe lequel d'entre nous de les haïr. Il est leur plus grande victime jusqu'ici, il est celui qui sait ce dont-ils sont capables, il est celui qui a tout perdu à cause d'eux. Sa Mère, son peuple, son monde, ses ailes, sa liberté... Alors n'oubliez pas. Il n'est pas l'un d'entre eux, il est l'un d'entre nous. Il n'est pas notre ennemi, il est notre frère. Un frère déjà terriblement torturé et mutilé par Ceux qui Viennent du Ciel.

Un silence lourd tomba après ce discours, les Tipani réfléchissant en regardant ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Il fallut attendre bien après la tombée de la nuit et l'éveil des lumières de la nature pour que les choses bougent. Le palulukan se releva, fixant toujours l'Aïais. Tous se concentrèrent d'ailleurs sur lui et l'on vit les fines racines s'écarter lentement, de manière presque imperceptible. Voyant cela, Mo'at s'avança, faisant signe aux autres de rester là. Le prédateur la regarda et elle le salua respectueusement, prudente. L'animal lui rendit d'une inclinaison de tête élégante avant se tourner le regard vers Eywani, l'ignorant. Elle continua donc jusqu'à rejoindre son protéger lentement libéré de l'étreinte d'Eywa. Il ne l'était pas encore totalement que déjà, le changement lui sautait aux yeux. Eywani semblait endormis, paisible comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis l'incident. Il avait l'air d'aller bien mieux, le teint plus sain, ses cristaux scintillant de mille feux. La première chose qu'elle nota fut les motifs de sa peau ne se révélant que dans les reflets de lumière. Ils étaient quasiment identiques à ceux des Na'vi, se teintant pourtant d'un vert forêt irisé magnifique. La deuxième était la présence d'une discrète bioluminescence semblable à leur propre lumière, la faisant sourire. C'était comme si Eywa avait voulu lui donner des traits Na'vi et cela lui faisait plaisir. Elle se demanda aussitôt si une transformation totale serait possible, si un jour, Eywani pourrait être totalement Na'vi. Cela lui permettrait de bien mieux évoluer dans leur monde, d'avoir la possibilité de fonder une famille, de faire tout ce qu'il voulait ici et d'être protégé des yeux des Gens du Ciel.

Elle pensait à cela lorsque les ailes de l'Aïais furent totalement découvertes, leur vue la laissant sans voix. Ses ailes étaient... sublimes, semblant totalement comme neuves, guéries entièrement. Même leur forme semblait être redevenue correcte. Les plumes noires aux reflets émeraudes brillaient, lustrées. Là où jadis il manquait des plumes arrachées par ses tortionnaires, de nouvelles avaient pris place, teintées des nuances de bleu des Na'vi. C'était splendide. Elle passa une main légère sur les appendices, sentant une énergie vive et chaude lui chatouiller les doigts avec joie, la faisant sourire largement alors qu'elle comprenait que les blessures d'Eywani n'étaient plus. Celle du présent mais aussi celle de son passé sur Terre. Il pourrait probablement voler de nouveau et cette réalisation emplis son cœur de bonheur pour lui alors qu'elle adressait toute sa reconnaissance à leur Mère pour ce miracle.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Eytukan.

\- Il va bien, répondit-elle en les soulageant tous. Il dort paisiblement.

\- Ses blessures ? demanda Tsu'tey inquiet.

\- Guéries, annonça-t-elle en faisant jaillir quelques exclamations de joie. Elles sont totalement guéries, ajouta-t-elle en les laissant perplexe. Eywa les a complètement soigné, même ses blessures d'autrefois. Elles ne lui causeront plus de souffrance et je pense que bientôt, il volera de nouveau.

Il y eut un instant de silence le temps que tous comprennent puis les cris de joies fusèrent en tout sens. Souriante, Mo'at voulut prendre l'Aïas dans ses bras, celui-ci n'étant visiblement pas prêt de se réveiller, mais le palulukan gronda doucement, s'avançant. Elle comprit alors, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Le prédateur se coucha près d'elle et elle transporta l'Aïas paisible et détendu pour le déposer sur son dos. Pour la première fois, on vit les grandes ailes noires se replier d'elles même dans son dos au dessus de lui, se posant délicatement sur sa silhouette sans tomber. Leur position semblait alors bien plus naturelle et normale. Le palulukan se détourna ensuite, retournant vers les Omaticaya avec sa charge, la tribu venant l'entourer pour voir Eywani, effleurer ses ailes du bout des doigts pour lui transmettre leur affection et leur joie pour lui, constatant sa légère transformation avec émerveillement. Ce fut dans le bonheur et les chants de remerciement pour Eywa qu'ils rentrèrent à l'Arbre Maison, l'Aïais toujours endormi. Le palulukan gagna de lui même la couche de mousse où il dormait et ce fut avec habilité qu'il déposa son cavalier sans aide aucune. Cette fois pourtant, il ne fit pas mine de partir, s'allongeant près de lui, comme décidé à dormir là et tous eurent comme le pressentiment qu'il ne s'en irait pas de si tôt. Plusieurs restèrent non loin, restant veiller sur l'Aïais pour s'assurer que tout irait bien pour lui désormais.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard, après le levé du soleil, alors que tout le village s'était déjà levé, que l'on vit Eywani s'éveiller. Dans son sommeil, il s'était blotti contre le palulukan et caché dans ses ailes, disparaissant presque totalement. On vit d'abord l'animal remuer, relevant la tête pour aller effleurer les plumes de son museau. Les ailes s'écartèrent alors doucement, révélant la forme ensommeillée d'Eywani qui baillait largement, bougeant pour se tourner sous les regards des chasseurs l'entourant à ce moment là. S'appuyant sur ses bras, il s'assit tranquillement, ses ailes suivant naturellement le mouvement et ce fut cela qui termina de réveiller l'Aïais dans un sursaut. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, tournant la tête frénétiquement pour regarder ses ailes l'une après l'autre, la stupeur s'imprimant sur son visage à leur vue. Personne n'intervint, tous souriant en observant sa découverte de cette extraordinaire guérison. L'Aïais étendit lentement ses ailes, les ouvrant dans toute leur envergure et les Na'vi s'en trouvèrent émerveillés. Eywani était vraiment un être magnifique et très impressionnant ainsi. On le vit d'ailleurs sourire comme jamais alors qu'il remuait ses ailes en tout sens, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes de joie pour se mettre à couler sur ses joues, tous comprenant aisément son bonheur.

Il en fut ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Eywani ne se tourne vers le palulukan qui venait sentir ses plumes. L'Aïais se tourna vers lui, ses ailes se repliant dans son dos. Le prédateur bougea pour lui faire face et il eut une étrange inclinaison de tête vers lui. Ce geste provoqua une émotion certaine chez l'Aïais sans que les Na'vi ne comprennent pourquoi ses larmes revenaient. Il sourit avec douceur et se pencha vers le palulukan pour poser son front contre le sien, l'une de ses mains venant caresser sa tête. Ils restèrent ainsi, Eywani fermant les yeux et se détendant totalement :

\- Cela fait déjà trois fois que tu me sauves, remarqua l'Aïais. Tu m'as d'abord mené à Eywa et aux Omaticaya, puis tu es venu me sortir de l'eau et maintenant encore tu m'as sauvé, dit-il alors que tous comprenait qu'il s'agissait du même palulukan que les autres fois. Merci, merci mon ami.

L'animal lui répondit d'un petit grondement doux, bougeant pour se frotter un peu plus à lui. Eywani rit un peu, le cajolant bien volontiers. Il regarda finalement autour de lui, souriant aux Na'vi qui l'observaient patiemment, les saluant. Ils lui rendirent, s'autorisant à s'approcher davantage maintenant.

\- Comment te sens tu ? demanda Tsu'tey.

\- Très bien, répondit-il. Vraiment très bien. Eywa m'a soigné.

\- Nous avons assisté à cela, remarqua Peyral. Tout le monde est très heureux pour toi.

\- Veux-tu venir manger quelque chose ? demanda Oslin.

\- Je meurt de faim, répondit-il en les amusant.

Il se leva alors, le palulukan le suivant de près et ce fut en compagnie des chasseurs qu'il descendit pour aller manger un peu. La différence était flagrante. Dans son dos, ses ailes étaient soigneusement repliée, ne touchant plus le sol. Son équilibre était bien meilleur, son pas encore plus léger et fluide alors qu'il avançait plus vite. Il était d'une élégance à couper le souffle, d'une grâce certaine. Ils croisèrent beaucoup de monde, tous venant voir Eywani avec joie, prenant de ses nouvelles, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Il fallut donc un peu de temps pour atteindre la nourriture et alors qu'il mangeait, il était évident que l'Aïais était concentré sur autre chose, sur ses ailes qu'il remuait en tout sens, testant leurs mouvements. On le laissa faire sans l'importuner, tous comprenant ce que cela pouvait représenter pour lui. Il laissa d'ailleurs sa nourriture après un moment, se relevant souplement. Il partit en courant, les surprenant alors qu'ils bondissaient pour le suivre. Eywani grimpa très vite dans l'Arbre Maison, ne répondant à aucun de ceux qui l'interpellait comme s'il ne les entendait même pas. Cela poussa d'ailleurs bien du monde à le suivre, inquiets pour lui. Très vite, l'Aïais monta très haut, jusqu'aux branches où les Ikran venaient se poser ou prendre leur envol. Dés qu'il y eut une ouverture dans les branchages donnant vers le ciel, on le vit fuser vers elle, ouvrir ses ailes et ce fut juste avant qu'il ne saute dans le vide qu'ils comprirent.

Ils retinrent leur souffle alors que leur frère chutait. Puis ses ailes s'ouvrirent de toute leur envergure, l'air les prit et il se mit à planer habillement. Elles bâtirent puissamment et il s'éleva avec force. Eywani volait. Il volait de nouveau et tous sourirent à cette vision, les Ikran Makto appelant leurs montures avec enthousiasme pour aller avec lui alors qu'il s'éloignait très vite pour monter vers les nuages. Rapidement, une nuée quittait l'Arbre Maison, beaucoup d'Omaticaya venant voir ça. Un cri de joie pure se fit entendre alors qu'Eywani descendait en piquet et ils sourirent, sa joie se communiquant à eux. Il rouvrit ses ailes juste avant de toucher les arbres, freinant sec pour remonter en une vrille impressionnante. Ce fut un véritable spectacle de regarder l'Aïais voler. Il était prodigieux dans les airs, effectuant d'impressionnantes figures, extrêmement rapide et fort, précis et agile. Régulièrement, on entendait ses cris de joie et ses rires, son sourire éclatant lorsqu'il était assez près pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Rapidement, il s'était volontiers joint au Ikran Makto pour jouer dans les airs, euphorique. Le regarder voler ainsi, avec tant d'aisance et de plaisir ne leur démontrait qu'un peu plus à quel point il était fait pour ça, à quel point cela avait dû lui manquer. Jamais on ne l'avait vu si heureux et tous furent ravis et soulagés de le voir ainsi, admirant le spectacle.

L'Aïais vola des heures durant, jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir et ce fut d'épuisement qu'il vint se poser dans l'Arbre Maison, tremblant de fatigue mais radieux, le souffle court, la peau couverte de sueur mais les yeux pétillants comme jamais. On l'avait accueilli avec joie, le félicitant pour ses prodiges dans les airs, partageant sa joie débordante. Ce soir là au repas, on ne parlait que du spectacle qu'il avait offert alors que l'Aïais mangeait installé contre le flanc de son palulukan allongé derrière lui et qui semblait prendre plaisir à balader son bout du nez dans les plumes noires, amusant Eywani. Ce fut aussi l'occasion pour les Tipani de venir s'excuser pour ce qu'il s'était passé, le silence se faisant dans l'attente de la réponse de l'être ailé. Et ses agresseurs avaient été les premiers surpris lorsqu'il leur avait souris avec douceur, acceptant leurs excuses, disant qu'il ne leur en voulait pas, qu'il comprenait leur réaction même s'il les pria d'être plus réfléchi à l'avenir. Les Omaticaya avaient souris, peu surpris par cette douceur et cette gentillesse de sa part. Les Tipani l'avaient remercié et l'incident avait été clos avec cela.

Dans les jours qui suivirent on vit le Palulukan nouvellement nommé Aethei par Eywani, le suivre partout, le fait qu'il l'ait choisi comme cavalier ne faisant de doute pour personne malgré la surprise de cette situation. Il n'eut pourtant pas l'occasion de passer beaucoup de temps avec son partenaire. L'Aïais passait tout son temps à voler, à enchaîner les acrobaties dans les airs, à aller jouer dans les nuages ou les branches et tous étaient ravis de le voir si heureux. Il ne rentrait qu'une fois à bout de force, comme s'il voulait rester vivre dans le ciel, comme s'il voulait rattraper des années cloué au sol. Et tous comprenaient qu'il en avait besoin. Lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, les Ikran Makto allaient avec lui et même les Tipani allaient voler avec lui et leurs montures. Eywani avait demandé à aller dans les Ayram Alusing, les montagnes volantes et on l'avait accompagné avec joie.

Là bas, Tsu'tey et les autres avaient assisté à un spectacle inédit. Eywani était d'abord allé s'amuser un peu partout puis on avait vu un Ikran venir à sa rencontre pour voler et jouer avec lui. De un, ils étaient passés à toute une nuée venant s'amuser avec l'Aïais, ne se montrant d'aucune menace bien au contraire. Mais le plus incroyable n'avait pas été là, non. Le plus incroyable avait été de voir un Toruk débarquer brusquement, effrayant les Ikran s'enfuyant. Tous avaient hurlé après Eywani pour qu'il s'enfuit, craignant pour lui seulement, leur frère était allé directement vers Toruk, radieux et il avait volé avec lui, stupéfiant ceux qui observaient. Le roi de leur ciel n'avait pas cherché à l'attaquer une seule fois, loin de là. Il avait volé avec l'être minuscule à ses côtés, il avait joué avec lui, enchaînant les figures, aussi enthousiaste qu'Eywani qui riait de sa voix cristalline. Les autres avaient observé ce spectacle ahurissant, totalement stupéfait alors qu'à la fin, Tokuk avait laissé Eywani se poser sur son dos, planant avec lui comme pour le laisser se reposer un peu.

Le récit de cette séance de vol dans les montagnes fit parler de lui des jours durant au village, tous y voyant là la bénédiction d'Eywa sur lui. Les Tipani qui y avaient assisté étaient désormais totalement convaincu. Et s'il n'y avait pas de lien entre lui et Toruk, cela n'avait empêché personne de l'appeler Toruk Makto, le respect des Na'vi pour lui montant un peu plus. Cela ne fit d'ailleurs que se vérifier lorsque l'on revit Toruk venir voler avec lui et l'accepter sur son dos. Il s'agissait visiblement à chaque fois du même animal. Il arborait les couleurs de son espèce dans des teintes sombres, ses abondantes rayures noires formant un motif caractéristique. Les Ikran et toutes les créatures du ciel venaient d'ailleurs s'amuser avec lui et cela ravissait l'être ailé.

Après quelques jours et sa frénésie de vol calmée, Eywani avait entrepris autre chose. Ses ailes guéries, il avait retrouvé toute son aisance de mouvement et il s'était avéré aussi agile qu'un Na'vi. Il avait donc fait une chose dont-il rêvait depuis longtemps : accompagner les autres en forêt. On l'emmena d'ailleurs avec joie, lui faisant découvrir ce qui lui avait été inaccessible jusque là. Il y allait avec les Na'vi ou sur le dos d'Aethei lorsqu'il voulait juste se promener pour le plaisir. Les jours se remirent à couler tranquillement, tous très heureux pour leur frère qui semblait aller beaucoup mieux.

Seulement, cela changea bien trop vite. Sans que personne ne put comprendre pourquoi, la joie d'Eywani chuta brusquement après quelques semaines et il se mit à déprimer sévèrement. Il ne se plaignait jamais à personne mais cela se voyait tellement dans son attitude, dans son comportement, dans ce qu'il dégageait. Il continuait à contribuer à la vie de la tribu, à apprendre mais pour le reste, il se mit à décliner. Ce fut d'abord sa bonne humeur qui s'envola, son air sombre revenant en force. Son sourire s'effaça, il s'isola de nouveau dans les recoins de l'Arbre Maison, ses paroles se faisant de plus en plus rares, son appétit diminuant. Il inquiéta tout le monde lorsqu'il sembla se retrouver dans un état moral pire qu'avant sa guérison. Il avait vite cessé de jouer dans les airs, partant voler seul pour simplement planer très haut dans les nuages, ses séances de vol se faisant de plus en plus espacées. Ses cauchemars s'accentuèrent et même son Palulukan semblait très angoissé pour lui, agité à ses côtés. Il le collait de près, le câlinant autant qu'il pouvait, le couvant littéralement mais cela ne semblait pas aider. Personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait et il refusait de se confier à qui que ce soit.

Un jour, on vit Grace Augustine demander à parler à Tsahik et Olo'eyktan. L'entrevue lui fut accorder et elle vint leur demander de la laisser revenir au village avec son équipe. Les arguments avaient été multiples mais le principal avait été de dire que leur refus de les laisser venir était un signe de leur mauvaise volonté dans le maintient de la paix. C'était en tout cas un prétexte pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas s'entendre avec eux. Elle les implorait donc de les laisser revenir pour ne pas envenimer les choses et pour qu'elle puisse continuer son travail. Si le couple avait décidé de ne rien dire à Eywani là dessus, celui-ci l'avait su on ne savait comment. Il était allé voir Eytukan pour lui dire qu'il ne devait pas prendre de risque pour son petit confort et laisser les Marcheurs de Rêves revenir si c'était nécessaire. Il expliqua que cela ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il pouvait sentir leur présence de loin et donc les éviter facilement. Après maintes discussions, décision avait finalement été prise de laisser Grace et les siens revenir au village comme avant, encouragé par Eywani. Pour justifier ce moment d'inaccessibilité, on avait inventé l'excuse de la visite d'autres clans chez les Omaticaya, des clans qui n'acceptaient pas vraiment leur peuple et donc, on avait voulu éviter les problème. La délégation Tipani encore présente aida volontiers à démontrer cela en faisant croire qu'ils étaient les derniers encore là suite à ces visites. L'excuse passa facilement et les choses reprirent comme avant l'arrivée de l'Aïais.

Le retour des Marcheurs de Rêves fut d'ailleurs l'occasion pour eux de demander aux Na'vi s'il n'avait toujours pas rencontré cette dangereuse créature ailée dont-ils leur avait déjà parlé. Ils répondirent que non, qu'ils n'avaient même pas entendu une rumeur. Eytukan avait avancé qu'elle était probablement morte dans leur forêt maintenant mais Grace n'avait parût qu'à moitié convaincu, leur demandant de lui faire savoir s'ils voyaient ce qu'elle appelait créature, animal ou monstre.

Malgré qu'il ait appuyé la chose, le retour des Terriens au village fut visiblement très rapidement une mauvaise chose pour Eywani. Lorsqu'ils étaient là, l'Aïais se faisait invisible et introuvable. On avait mis un bon moment à comprendre ce qu'il faisait dans ces cas là. On avait d'abord cru qu'il s'en allait en forêt avec son Palulukan mais il n'en n'était rien. C'était Sylwanin qui l'avait découvert, décidant de le suivre une fois pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. À l'arrivée des Gens du Ciel près du village, elle avait vu Eywani s'enfuir à toute jambe l'air apeuré, Aethei sur ses talons. Il était monté très haut dans l'Arbre Maison, là où les Marcheurs de Rêves étaient incapables d'aller. Il était allé se cacher dans un creux du tronc entouré d'un cocon de branchages épais. Le prédateur était entré avec lui, s'allongeant autour de lui étroitement, protecteur et l'Aïais s'était roulé en boule contre lui, s'enfermant dans ses ailes, tremblant sans contrôle. Sylwanin en avait eu le cœur brisé. De toute évidence, les Gens du Ciel terrorisaient Eywani par leur simple présence dans la zone. Elle l'avait observé et il était resté là, prostré, silencieux, tremblant sursautant au moindre bruit, Aethei se faisant infiniment protecteur et doux avec lui. Il n'était ressorti que bien après le départ des Marcheurs de Rêves, pâle et l'air éprouvé. Il n'avait parlé de ça à personne et ne s'était pas plaint, faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Il avait pourtant été impossible pour Sylwanin de le laisser ainsi. Elle avait parlé de cela à ceux qui étaient les plus proches d'Eywani et ils s'étaient aussitôt organisés. Depuis, à chaque fois que les Gens du Ciel étaient là et que l'Aïais allait se cacher, il était rejoint par plusieurs Na'vi venant lui tenir compagnie et tenter de le rassurer, de le sécuriser. Et sans surprise, cela n'aida guère l'état de dépression de leur frère.

Ce jour là, Eywani s'était isolé une fois encore. Il était allé se réfugier un peu à l'écart de l'Arbre Maison, perché et caché dans un arbre en bordure d'une clairière traversée par la rivière. Là, un troupeau d'Angtsik était venu boire tranquillement mais il ne les voyait même pas. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé ses ailes et réalisé ce que cela impliquait, il se sentait plus minable que jamais. Il tendit un bras devant lui, observant ces marques ressemblant à celles des Na'vi qu'il portait désormais sur lui. Comment avait-il pu autoriser cela simplement pour échapper à la douleur ? Il avait subi les pires tortures sans jamais céder alors pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cède cette fois ? Sa Mère et son peuple avaient tout donné pour lui, tout. Il était tout ce qu'il restait d'eux, la seule preuve qu'ils avaient existé. Il était leur héritage, la condensation de toute leur civilisation. Il était tout ce qu'il restait d'eux et il avait promis de vivre pour eux, en leur honneur, pour qu'ils ne soient pas mort pour rien. Il avait promis de sauvegarder leur mémoire, leur magie et leur esprit aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait afin qu'ils puissent être fier de lui si par miracle, au jour de sa mort, il lui était donné de les revoir. Afin de les faire briller encore et d'apaiser leurs âmes. Alors pourquoi avait-il cédé pour si peu ?

Il n'était qu'un minable traître. Il avait accepté d'altérer ce qu'il était, cet héritage, pour juste un peu de souffrance. Il était abominable. Avec cette transformation partielle, il avait trahis les siens et leur sacrifice uniquement parce qu'il était faible et lâche. La douleur n'aurait pas dû être un prétexte valable pour permettre ça. Que penseraient les siens s'ils le voyaient maintenant ? Que penseraient-ils en voyant qu'il était prêt à faire disparaître ce qu'il restait d'eux si facilement ? Ils seraient certainement très en colère, ils auraient honte de sa faiblesse. Peut-être même que Gaïa regretterait de l'avoir admis parmi les siens. Avait-il seulement un jour été un véritable Aïais ? Il l'avait cru, il en doutait maintenant. Les véritables Aïais étaient prêt à tout pour leur Mère, pour leur peuple, pour leurs semblables. Les siens l'avaient prouvé plus d'une fois et de manière ultime et totale pour lui à leur fin. Sa Mère lui avait donné cette dernière part d'elle dans l'espoir qu'il la préserve et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Il l'avait trahis par sa faiblesse et son égoïsme. Il croyait être devenu un Aïais parce qu'il le méritait, parce qu'il s'agissait de sa véritable nature, parce que cela lui correspondait, parce que c'était sa voie et qu'il chérissait Gaïa. Mais aujourd'hui, il se demandait s'il ne s'était pas lui même trompé. Peut-être ne l'avait-il fait que pour se sauver lui même ? Par égoïsme, peur et faiblesse pour avoir ce qu'il voulait : une famille, de l'amour, de l'affection, de la paix. Peut-être n'avait-il pensé qu'à lui en faisant cela ?

Et maintenant, sa nature véritable de profiteur revenait au galop. Il avait cédé pour un peu de douleur et il s'intégrait au Na'vi comme s'ils étaient son nouveau peuple. Il trahissait les siens et leur sacrifice, sa Mère. Il n'avait vraiment pas mérité d'être Aïais au final comme il ne méritait pas l'attention d'Eywa et des Na'vi. Vu comme s'était parti s'il continuait sa dégringolade, cédait honteusement et devenait Na'vi, il les trahirait sans doute à leur tour un jour. Parce qu'il était faible et pitoyable. Il s'en voulait tellement maintenant. Comment avait-il pu faire ça quand sa terre, son peuple et sa Mère étaient morts en lui laissant tout, avec l'espoir qu'il les ferait perdurer, qu'il leur ferait honneur et qu'il vivrait pour eux en portant leur couleur. Il n'osait même plus regarder ses ailes, honteux. Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de voler de nouveau quand les siens ne le pourraient plus jamais ? Il était répugnant. Comment pouvait-il faire cela ?! Tourner le dos à ceux qui lui avaient tout donné ? Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, réparer son erreur et la douleur qu'il ressentait était pire encore que celle à laquelle il avait cédé un peu plus tôt. Perché dans son arbre, il se roula en boule, s'enferma dans ses ailes et se mit à pleurer comme souvent dernièrement. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, d'être un Aïais, il était pathétique et il ne savait plus quoi faire...

À suivre...

Audragon


	5. V- Reposer en paix

Chapitre 5 :

Reposer en paix

Un cri raisonna dans l'Arbre Maison, réveillant en sursaut les Omaticaya. Tous comprirent néanmoins bien vite ce qu'il se passait, la chose malheureusement devenue trop courante ces derniers temps. Cela ne les empêcha pas de bouger, certains se précipitant vers la couche d'Eywani qui faisait un énième cauchemar violent, se débattant dans son sommeil. Il en faisait de plus en plus, dormant de moins en moins, fatiguant alors que son moral ne cessait de décliner sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer. Plusieurs mois avaient passé depuis qu'il avait récupéré ses ailes et depuis sont état ne cessait d'empirer. S'il continuait à travailler et à contribuer à la vie de la tribu, c'était bien là tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait maintenant cessé d'aller se promener en forêt, cessé de faire quoi que ce soit pour se divertir. Il ne parlait plus que très peu, mangeait peu, dormait peu, s'isolait beaucoup, ne voulait plus être touché. Il faisait de moins en moins de magie mais surtout, il n'allait presque plus voler et cela avait terminé d'alerter tout le monde. Cependant, Eywani n'acceptait de se confier à personne et personne n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Ce fut Sylwanin qui le réveilla cette fois-ci et Eywani ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut brusque. Il se redressa violemment pour se retrouver à genoux, Aethei, qui ne le quittait pas debout derrière lui. On vit l'Aïais regarder frénétiquement autour de lui, déboussolé, apeuré, agité et même paniqué. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et rapidement, son regard s'emplit de larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il s'enfermait dans ses bras, la respiration erratique. Il se mit à se balancer, tremblant alors qu'il éclatait en sanglots silencieux, se repliant sur lui même, ses ailes s'affaissant autour de lui.

\- Eywani ? appela doucement Sylwanin en avançant une main vers lui. Eywani, calme toi tu es en sécurité, assura-t-elle.

Aussitôt qu'elle effleura l'Aïais, celui-ci sursauta et recula précipitamment. Elle suspendit alors son geste, aussi inquiète que tout ceux qui l'entouraient, personne ne sachant quoi faire pour l'aider. Ces dernières nuits avaient été particulièrement agitées et seul l'épuisement était parvenu à calmer l'être ailé.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, répéta inlassablement Eywani.

Cela faisait aussi un moment qu'il s'excusait à la chaîne en se réveillant ainsi et une fois encore, personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Cette nuit là, il continua à s'excuser et à pleurer jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir sans qu'aucune de leur parole ne puisse l'atteindre. Il se fit finalement apathique, roulé en boule sur sa couche, caché dans ses ailes, totalement silencieux et tous retournèrent se coucher, inquiet pour leur frère.

Quelques jours encore et Eywani ne dormait plus ou presque. Il ne rejoignait plus sa couche le soir, préférant aller s'isoler loin dans l'Arbre Maison, là où il se cachait lorsque les Marcheurs venaient, Aethei ne le quittant jamais. L'Aïais avait maigri, s'était fait très pâle, ses cristaux et sa bioluminescence s'affaiblissant de jour en jour. On ne le quittait pas mais plus personne ne parvenait à le faire réagir.

Ce soir là, Tsu'tey était très inquiet. Avec les chasseurs, il avait passé l'après-midi auprès d'Eywani dans sa cachette. Les Marcheurs de Rêves étaient venus et il était immédiatement allé se cacher, s'enfermant dans ses ailes en tremblant compulsivement et rien n'avait pu le rassurer. Maintenant, les Gens du Ciel était repartis mais il avait fallu un long moment pour que l'Aïais s'apaise. Lorsque ses ailes avaient reculé, ils l'avaient trouvé le regard trouble et plein de larmes, pâle, apathique, affaibli, les marques de fatigues bien visibles sur lui. Il n'avait même pas réagi quand Tsu'tey était venu le prendre dans ses bras, Aethei le laissant faire. Il l'avait tiré de sa cachette, décidé à le ramener au milieu du clan pour qu'il ne reste pas seul. Les autres chasseurs l'avaient suivis et ils étaient descendus vers le pied de l'Arbre Maison pour rejoindre tout le monde au repas. On avait accueilli Eywani avec inquiétude et on l'avait installé près de Tsahik. Il n'avait rien dit, impassible, se contentant de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, d'y poser son menton et de les enserrer de ses bras. Il n'avait pas voulu manger et tous n'en n'avaient été que plus inquiets, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Mo'at se tourna finalement vers lui, s'abstenant de le toucher alors qu'il ne supportait plus que le contact de son palulukan :

\- Eywani ? appela-t-elle avec douceur. J'aimerais que tu nous parles, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait tant souffrir ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Dis nous quoi faire pour toi. Comment peut-on t'aider ?

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que la voix faible et rauque de l'Aïais ne s'élève :

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

\- Si, j'ai fait quelque chose d'atroce, dit-il alors que ses larmes revenaient. Je... j'ai..., bégaya-t-il en les interpellant.

\- Calme toi et explique nous tranquillement, demanda Tsahik n'y comprenant rien.

\- J'ai... j'ai trahis les miens, dit-il en les choquant. J'ai trahis ma famille, pleura-t-il en les perdant.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Mo'at.

\- Je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... je... Je ne mérite pas d'être un Aïais, d'être ici, dit-il avec une douleur sans nom. Je suis tellement désolé.

Il céda à ses larmes alors qu'un silence lourd était tombé autour d'eux, personne ne comprenant vraiment ce qu'il se passait pour qu'il se soit mis dans un tel état, personne ne comprenant de quoi il parlait. Eywani n'avait rien fait de mal au contraire. Ce qu'ils saisissaient tous en revanche était l'extrême douleur qui l'étreignait en ce moment et qui était assurément en train de le tuer.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Eywani, tenta Mo'at. Et tu as parfaitement ta place ici.

\- C'est faux, pleura-t-il. Les autres le méritaient bien plus que moi. Je n'ai su que leur faire honte et les trahir, sanglota-t-il. Ils ont donné leurs vies pour moi et moi... et moi... je suis pitoyable.

\- C'est faux, fit soudain une voix raisonnant partout.

Si tous sursautèrent, ce fut Eywani qui fit le bond le plus mémorable, sautant sur ses pieds et cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui. Tous cherchèrent d'ailleurs d'où venait cette voix inconnue, ne trouvant guère jusqu'à ce que l'attention générale ne se porte sur un Atokirina qui venait lentement vers Eywani, plus brillant et lumineux qu'on ne l'avait jamais vu. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, s'illuminant plus fort encore alors que tous observaient cela, sentant la puissante énergie étrangement familière qui se répandait autour d'eux. Soudain, une silhouette prit forme dans la lumière, matérialisant rapidement quelqu'un. La luminosité diminua et ils purent voir, tous restant ahuris par ce qu'ils découvrirent. L'être qui était apparus n'était pas totalement tangible, un peu transparent avec l'Atokirina à la place du cœur. Il brillait doucement, d'une manière des plus réconfortante. Mais le plus incroyable était ce qu'il était. Un Aïais de toute évidence. Un Aïais magnifique. Il était plus grand qu'Eywani, entièrement vêtu de vêtements légers d'un blanc éclatant. Il avait la peau très pâle, des yeux d'un bleu saisissant et les cheveux de l'étonnante couleur du soleil. Il était beau pour son espèce, l'air fort, les épaules droites et dans son dos, trois paires d'ailes d'un blanc pur trônaient fièrement, splendides.

Son expression était d'une douceur sans pareille, son sourire et son regard tendre entièrement dédié à Eywani qu'il regardait avec chaleur et amour. Celui-ci hoqueta d'ailleurs, l'air choqué, pleurant. Il fit deux ou trois pas tremblant vers lui, le fixant sans trop y croire mais aussi avec un espoir débordant. Il stoppa à la moitié du chemin, visiblement pris d'une émotion sans mesure, tremblant.

\- Aïaikamara, bredouilla-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait.

\- Bonsoir mon ange, répondit celui-ci avec une immense affection.

\- C'est... c'est impossible, pleura Eywani dont les jambes flanchèrent.

Il tomba sur ses genoux, tous sursautant à cela, son vis à vis le premier. Il se précipita d'ailleurs vers lui, s'agenouillant avec élégance devant lui alors qu'il s'enfermait dans ses bras, pleurant de plus bel.

\- C'est impossible, paniqua Eywani. Je t'ai vu mourir... je t'ai vu... tu es mort dans mes bras, dit-il la voix brisée.

\- Oui, confirma son vis à vis. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à vivre une telle chose en plus de tout le reste mon cœur. Mais une chance m'ait donné aujourd'hui de venir te voir. Regarde moi mon ange, demanda-t-il délicatement.

Tremblant, Eywani releva lentement le regard vers lui, l'observant comme ne croyant que peu à ce qu'il voyait, la douleur se lisant aisément en lui. L'autre lui sourit avec réconfort, venant placer ses mains à la verticale devant lui, lui présentant ses paumes. Eywani sursauta à ce geste, l'air encore plus chamboulé et il regarda son aîné avec incertitude. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un regard chaleureux et il leva lentement ses propres mains pour venir les plaquer contre les siennes, respirant à toute vitesse. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent et Eywani sourit un peu au contact. Aïaikamara, totalement calme et doux pencha un peu la tête vers lui et ce fut comme une chose trop longtemps attendue pour Eywani. Il s'avança à son tour, fébrile et bientôt, les deux Aïais accolèrent leurs fronts, fermant les yeux. Le plus petit eut un sanglot plus fort et il se rapprocha de son aîné, se détendant un peu. Une légère lueur mêlant doré et émeraude irradia le leur contact et Eywani se mit à pleurer sans contrôle. Quelques secondes et il se jetait littéralement dans les bras de son vis à vis, se tassant complètement contre lui, repliant ses ailes au maximum dans son dos. Instantanément, son aîné avait refermé ses bras autour de lui, ses grandes ailes blanches venant se refermer sur eux pour les cacher dans un cocon de plumes lumineuses et légèrement transparentes.

Suivant cette scène incroyable en silence, les Na'vi virent le plus grand étreindre et cajoler Eywani qui pleurait à s'en déchirer l'âme. Il le garda étroitement serré contre lui, caressant ses cheveux, ses ailes, son dos, déposant de nombreux baisers sur sa tête, frottant son nez sur la pointe de son oreille. Et tout cela sembla apaiser profondément Eywani qui se calma dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il le fut totalement, le plus grand écarta ses ailes, le gardant pourtant contre lui sans cesser ses cajoleries.

\- Je suis tellement désolé, bredouilla le plus jeune. Je n'aurais pas dû... je...

\- Calme toi mon ange, tempéra son aîné. Calme toi. Tu n'as strictement rien, rien à te faire pardonner tu m'entends. Rien du tout.

\- Je vous ai trahis, murmura-t-il avec culpabilité.

\- C'est faux mon petit griffon. C'est totalement faux. Tu es et tu resteras la splendeur des Aïais. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, rien si ce n'est toute la souffrance que tu t'infliges de la sorte. Tu n'as rien fait de mal tu m'entends. Ni moi, ni notre peuple, ni notre Mère ne l'avons jamais pensé une seule seconde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Vous êtes... vous êtes tous..., pleura-t-il.

\- Morts, termina-t-il calmement. Oui. Si tu savais à quel point nous nous en voulons de t'avoir laissé seul dans cet enfer, dit-il avec douleur. Mais tout ira bien maintenant mon ange. Tout ira bien.

\- Comment... comment... ?

\- Comment puis-je être là ? termina-t-il alors qu'il approuvait. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être à tes côtés mon ange, jamais comme tout notre peuple, comme notre Mère, sourit-il. On dit que la mémoire des vivants est le tombeau des morts, c'est un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous, commença-t-il. Avant de disparaître, notre Mère t'a offert son dernier présent, dit-il en caressant le cristal vert sur son front. En théorie, il n'y a pas de lieu de repos pour les entités comme notre Mère. Seulement, lorsque Gaïa s'est éteinte, tu as, sans le savoir, accueilli les restes de son âme en toi, tu es devenu son lieu de repos éternel. C'est normalement une chose impossible mais tu l'aimais tellement, tu étais tellement anéanti par sa perte que ta magie alliée à son cadeau ont crée un refuge pour elle en toi. Elle ne t'a jamais quitté Eywani, jamais, dit-il en le bouleversant. Cela nous a permis à nous aussi de rester au près de toi. Lorsqu'un Aïais meurt, il retourne auprès de Gaïa comme les Na'vi retournent auprès d'Eywa ici. Sans notre Mère, nos âmes étaient destinés à partir à la dérive. Pourtant, elles sont revenues vers ce qu'il restait de notre Mère en toi et toi, dans ton immense générosité, dans ta force et l'amour que tu avais pour nous, tu nous a accueillis les bras ouvert sans la moindre hésitation bien que tu ne pouvais le savoir.

Il garda le silence un moment, le laissant avaler ce qu'il disait et autour d'eux, les Na'vi écoutaient avec avidité, stupéfiés au moins autant qu'Eywani qui semblait choqué :

\- Nous ne t'avons jamais quitté, reprit-il. Jamais mais il nous était impossible de te le faire savoir, de te le faire sentir. Tu nous as tous porté sur tes épaules mon ange et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour t'aider, dit-il avec douleur. Nous avons vu tout ce que tu as subi depuis la mort du dernier d'entre nous, depuis ma mort. Si tu savais à quel point nous aurions voulu prendre ta souffrance sur nous, venir t'aider. Mais c'était impossible. Nous n'avons pu que regarder, dit-il les larmes aux yeux en le serrant plus fort. Nous savons ce par quoi tu es passé. Tu t'es admirablement battu, comme toujours mon petit guerrier de paix. Puis ils t'ont amené ici et nous avons découvert ce monde avec toi, les Na'vi, Eywa. Eywa, la sœur de notre Mère. Elle t'a accueilli et adopté comme son enfant. Nous étions si heureux pour toi. Tu avais enfin de nouveau une Mère et une famille. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que Eywa a fait encore plus pour nous. Elle a pleuré sa sœur, elle nous a pleuré. Et alors que ton lien avec elle grandissait par tes efforts, une possibilité s'est présentée. Eywa a pu accueillir nos âmes auprès d'elle, dit-il avec douceur, accueillir ce qu'il restait de l'âme de notre Mère et elle nous a offert le repos à tous. Nous lui avons montré tout ce que nous savons et tout dis sur toi. C'était inutile parce qu'elle comptait déjà le faire mais nous lui avons demandé de prendre soin de toi.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, câlinant Eywani désormais totalement calme contre lui, attentif.

\- Grâce à toi mon ange, nos âmes ont trouvé le repos ici, dans ce monde merveilleux, parce que tu nous as porté, protégé et que tu t'es battu pour vivre, pour nous. Nous ne sommes plus en vie mais nous sommes toujours là, avec Eywa désormais et elle prend soin de nous. Sache que jamais nous ne cesserons de veiller sur toi. Jamais. Nous t'aimons tous tellement. Nous voulions te parler depuis longtemps mais nos âmes étaient trop faibles et il a fallu du temps à Eywa pour nous soigner un peu. Nous avons réuni toute la magie que nous pouvions au plus vite et dés que cela a été assez, je suis venu pour te voir. Je suis navré que cela ait pris tant de temps. Nous voulons que tu saches que nous t'aimons. Nous t'aimons tellement petit ange. Tout ira bien pour nous maintenant et lorsque nos âmes seront remises, tu pourras nous parler à travers Eywa. Tu n'es pas seul mon cœur. Tu n'es pas seul. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour nous, de nous pleurer, de rester enfermé dans le passé. Tu dois avancer maintenant, tu dois vivre, tu dois être heureux et penser à toi. Toute ta vie tu n'as connu que la souffrance et nous avons à peine eu le temps d'apaiser un peu ton cœur sur Terre que cette nouvelle tragédie a remis ton âme en miette. Mais tu peux avoir une vie ici. Tu n'as plus à te battre, plus à t'inquiéter. Tu peux vivre enfin, tu peux être heureux, te reposer, recevoir de l'amour, de l'affection, laisser d'autres prendre soin de toi.

\- Je ne veux pas vous trahir, dit-il douloureusement.

\- Eywani, accepter une nouvelle famille, un nouveau monde, un nouveau peuple, une nouvelle Mère ne fait pas de toi un traître, dit-il en choquant les Na'vi commençant à saisir ce qui pouvait tant le miner. Nous ne sommes plus là et si nous veillerons toujours sur toi, nous ne reviendrons pas. Les Aïais n'existent plus, la Terre meurt, notre Mère n'est plus. Tu n'as pas à vivre seul simplement pour prouver que nous avons existé. Tu es Aïais dans l'âme à jamais quoi qu'il se passe et tu le resteras toujours. Tu es le plus beau d'entre nous et la relation si naturelle que tu as établi avec Eywa et avec ce monde le prouve. Gaïa voulait faire de nous des êtres de paix, de bienveillance capables d'aider et de comprendre tout ce qui vit. Pourtant, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait réussi à faire ce que tu as fais ici, à comprendre ce monde et ceux qui le peuplent, à être aussi bienveillant, à les aimer avec tant de pureté, à les aider comme tu le fais. Mais toi, tu as l'âme si grande et pure, si gentille et forte. Tu es ce que notre peuple a fait de mieux et tu le seras à jamais. Tu as le droit au bonheur, tu as le droit de vivre et tu as le droit d'avoir une famille. Tu ne nous trahiras pas en acceptant de devenir Na'vi. Eywa veut déjà faire te toi un véritable membre du peuple, dit-il en surprenant les Omaticaya. Pourquoi refuser alors que c'est là tout ce que ton cœur et ton âme réclament ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous abandonner ou détruire votre héritage, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Mon cœur, tu ne nous as jamais abandonné et c'est toi, ton âme, ton esprit, ton cœur qui êtes notre héritage. Le corps dans lequel tu vis n'a pas la moindre importance. Tu ne peux plus être Aïais ici. Dans le meilleur des cas tu vivras privé de bien trop de choses et dans le pire ça te tueras parce que tes besoins d'Aïais ne pourront être vraiment satisfais. Tu as le droit de vivre, de devenir Na'vi et d'être heureux. Tu ne nous trahiras pas en le faisant, tu ne détruiras pas notre héritage. Au contraire, tu le feras perdurer. Tu as été et est toujours tant de choses. Tu es un héros, un sauveur, un professeur, un guérisseur, un guerrier, un sage, un voyageur, un enfant curieux... tu es un Aïais et avec tout cela, tu peux aussi être Na'vi. Nous voulons tous que tu acceptes la proposition d'Eywa, que tu deviennes Na'vi et que tu sois heureux. C'est ce que nous voulons tous pour toi. Alors cesse de te torturer de la sorte mon ange. Tu as bien assez souffert comme ça. Construit toi une nouvelle vie et vit là a fond. Ce sera pour nous le plus beau des cadeaux. Nous nous sommes sacrifiés pour toi parce que nous t'aimons tellement. Pas pour que tu deviennes la relique solitaire d'un peuple et d'un monde disparus mais pour que tu puisses vivre. J'ai vécu des milliers et des milliers d'années mon cœur. Ce fut bien assez. J'ai été très heureux et tu as été mon ultime bonheur mon enfant. Le plus jeune d'entre nous avait déjà eu une très longue vie heureuse et paisible mais toi, toi tu n'as eu qu'une courte vie pleine de malheurs et de souffrances. Nous voulons que tu sois heureux, que tu puisses sourire vraiment. Alors cesse de lutter. Repose toi et laisse les autres te soigner et prendre soin de toi.

Il se tut ensuite, continuant à câliner Eywani qui se blottit contre lui autant qu'il pouvait.

\- Tu restes un peu avec moi ? demanda-t-il timidement.

\- J'ai plusieurs heures devant moi, sourit-il. Alors dort, je garderais tes rêves.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le plus jeune ne se cale un peu plus dans ses bras, se laissant câliner, se détendant pour se laisser gagner par l'épuisement et la tendresse de son aîné, s'endormant lourdement, fermement accroché à lui. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Aïaikamara ne relève le regard vers les Na'vi pour enfin les regarder. Il les balaya du regard, leur souriant avec une chaleur merveilleuse.

\- Merci. Merci au nom de Gaïa, au nom des Aïais pour avoir pris soin de lui jusqu'ici, dit-il en regardant le couple dirigeant. Eywani est notre trésor, tellement précieux pour nous. Nous l'avons vu souffrir mille morts et nous étions tellement désespérés de le voir endurer tout ça. C'était atroce. Nous avons tellement prié pour que quelqu'un vienne à son aide. Et puis il a été amené ici, Eywa l'a conduit vers vous et vous l'avez sauvé, protégé, soigné.

\- Il fait parti du clan maintenant, répondit Mo'at. Nous prendrons soin de lui.

\- Je vous en prie, supplia-t-il. Eywani... Eywani a connu une vie de souffrance terrible. Il a enduré des tortures que votre peuple ne peut certainement même pas concevoir. Il s'est montré d'un grand courage. Il a subi le pire de ce que notre monde avait a offrir mais toujours, il en a incarné le meilleurs sans faillir une seconde. Il a été un modèle même pour moi qui ait vécu une vie interminable. Il est exceptionnel mais il n'a jamais eu de véritable bonheur. Lorsqu'il ait devenu Aïais, qu'il est venu vivre avec nous, il avait l'âme et le cœur en miette. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour, l'affection, la chaleur d'un foyer, la paix... Il avait toujours été désespérément seul sans personne pour veiller sur lui, prendre soin de lui. Nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à percer sa carapace, à atteindre son cœur. Aujourd'hui encore, il a bien du mal à accepter l'aide et l'amour des autres simplement parce qu'il ne sait pas le faire. Il ne pense pas en être digne, il ne pense pas que qui que ce soit pourrait l'aimer. Il pense qu'il est une gêne, qu'il doit absolument tout donner et tout sacrifier juste pour avoir le droit de vivre. Nous avions à peine réussi à l'apaiser un peu lorsque notre Mère est partie et que notre peuple s'est éteint de la pire des manières. Tout cela l'a détruit une fois encore mais je sais qu'ici, il pourra être heureux avec vous.

\- Nous prendrons soin de lui, assura Eytukan.

\- Vous avez dit que Eywa pouvait le faire Na'vi ? demanda Mo'at.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Grâce à ce qu'il reste de la Magie de Gaïa à présent avec elle, grâce à la Magie d'Eywani et grâce à son propre pouvoir, elle peut faire de lui un véritable Na'vi mais Eywani s'y opposait jusqu'ici et elle ne voulait pas le forcer. Il a peur de nous trahir et de nous tourner le dos en acceptant la transformation. Pour guérir ses ailes, Eywa a dû le transformer un peu sans quoi elle ne pouvait l'aider. C'est pour ça qu'il a pris certains de vos traits. Eywani a vu cette transformation comme une trahison envers nous et notre sacrifice pour lui. Il s'est mis en tête que nous lui en voudrions, qu'il aurait plutôt dû endurer la douleur toute sa vie plutôt que d'accepter ça, dit-il en les choquant. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est laissé dépérir, qu'il s'est puni lui même. Il s'en voulait. Il est comme ça parce que très jeune, les Morokar l'ont forcé à se sacrifier pour eux, à endurer les pires horreurs, les pires châtiments pour leur propre intérêt et en faisant de sa vie un bien sans valeur. On lui a mis sur le dos des choses que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à porter et on a bien trop souvent rejeté la faute sur lui pour n'importe quoi même lorsqu'il n'y pouvait rien. On lui a interdit le bonheur. Alors il croit toujours que tout est de sa faute, qu'il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux et qu'il doit porter toutes les souffrances des autres sur lui. Il vous a déjà démontré son esprit de sacrifice.

Il marqua une pause pour caresser les ailes noires, tirant un léger sourire à leur propriétaire se blottissant davantage contre lui.

\- Il aimerait être Na'vi, faire vraiment parti des vôtres parce qu'il vous aime déjà tellement, dit-il en les touchant. Parce qu'il aime ce monde et Eywa, parce qu'il cherche désespérément une famille. Mais il se refusait cela parce qu'il croyait devoir nous porter encore. Il avait besoin que nous venions lui dire qu'il avait le droit de continuer à vivre avec vous sans quoi il se serait laissé mourir. Nous avons fait au plus vite pour venir le voir.

\- Reviendrez vous ? demanda quelqu'un.

\- Non. Nous sommes morts. Cette occasion m'est donnée par la volonté de notre peuple tout entier dont c'est le dernier vœux, pour le remercier d'avoir porté nos âmes et Eywa l'a accordé par amour pour sa sœur et son plus jeune fils. Le dernier. Aucun de nous ne reviendra après ceci. Pas ainsi. Ce ne serait pas sain pour lui. Mais comme vous pouvez ressentir vos ancêtres à travers l'Arbre des Voix, il pourra nous y trouver aussi parce que nous demeurerons auprès d'Eywa désormais. Il ne doit pas se concentrer sur les morts mais sur les vivants et l'avenir. C'est pourquoi je vous supplie de prendre soin de lui.

\- Nous le ferons, assura Tsahik.

\- Merci. Merci mille fois, dit-il en inclinant la tête vers eux.

Le silence retomba ensuite et on finit par voir Aethei rejoindre son partenaire endormis, Aïaikamara le caressant délicatement et le remerciant d'avoir sauvé Eywani à plusieurs reprises. Il resta là un moment avant de prendre délicatement l'endormis dans ses bras, expliquant qu'il allait l'installer sur sa couche. Cette nuit là, il n'y eut pas de cris de douleur et de terreur dans l'Arbre Maison. Lorsque l'on regardait vers le lieu de repos de l'Aïais, on le voyait enfermé dans les bras et les ailes lumineuses de son aîné qui ne cessait de le cajoler. Ce fut au petit matin, bien plus calme qu'Eywani se réveilla tranquillement, regardant le blond en souriant. Il resta ainsi longtemps à l'observer, ses yeux se teintant à la fois de bonheur et de tristesse :

\- Tu vas devoir t'en aller n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il doucement.

\- Oui mon ange, approuva-t-il. Ma place n'est plus ici. Mais tu as une famille et un peuple ici. Laisse les prendre soin de toi. Accepte leur amour et celui d'Eywa. Tu le peux. C'est tout ce que nous voulons pour toi. Tu n'as pas à hésiter. Tu deviendras Na'vi mais ne t'en fait pas, tu resteras aussi un peu Aïais. Ton âme ne peut pas exister sans magie alors tu garderas tes pouvoirs. Tout ira bien. Le plus grand cadeau que tu puisses nous faire et d'être heureux pleinement. Peu importe le corps que tu auras, seul ton cœur compte et ton cœur peut-être à la fois Aïais et Na'vi. Nos deux peuples sont loin d'être incompatibles, s'amusa-t-il. Cesse de te torturer et vis, nous veillerons toujours sur toi. Nous t'aimons.

\- Je vous aime aussi tellement, vous me manquez, pleura-t-il.

\- Je sais. Il n'y a pas d'amour plus grand que celui que tu nous as offert. Tu pourras nous retrouver auprès d'Eywa, nous serons là. N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas seul.

\- D'accord.

\- Je t'aime mon enfant, à jamais, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Il commença ensuite à disparaître, Eywani se mettant à pleurer bien qu'il ne bougea pas. Son aîné ne fut bientôt plus là, ne laissant que l'Atokirina qui l'avait amené à lui et il accepta volontiers la présence Aethei venant s'enrouler autour de lui, le consolant comme il pouvait. Ce jour là, les Omaticaya retrouvèrent un Eywani plus calme, plus détendu et plus ouvert. Il accepta de nouveau de manger, de parler un peu et de les laisser s'occuper un peu de lui pour l'aider à nettoyer ses ailes ou tresser ses cheveux. Tsahik vint le prendre à part un long moment pour lui parler, lui parler de son droit de vivre et d'être heureux, pour l'apaiser et pour lui dire au combien leur clan serait heureux qu'il devienne Na'vi véritablement. Cela, beaucoup lui firent d'ailleurs savoir dans les jours qui suivirent. On n'insista tout de même pas trop, le laissant faire le tri dans ses pensées. On veilla sur lui, tentant de le détendre de nouveau et de l'aider à passer cette période de douleur qu'il s'était infligé. Tous avaient finalement compris son dilemme et compris aussi sa manière de penser. Il était vrai qu'à sa place, bien du monde aurait pu se voir comme un traître à son peuple même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. C'était une affaire de point de vue mais il semblait que les Aïais, leur mémoire, ne voyait pas du tout cela comme une trahison très loin de là. Ils ne voulaient que le bonheur de leur petit frère et il avait été important que celui-ci le sache pour pouvoir avancer.

On le laissa réfléchir et se calmer quelques jours en veillant sur lui, l'entourant et on l'avait vu se plonger longuement dans ses pensées. Eywani n'avait cessé de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, à tout ce que Aïaikamara lui avait dis. Apprendre que les âmes des siens, de sa Mère, reposaient maintenant en paix auprès d'Eywa, là avec lui en ce monde, avait été un soulagement sans nom pour lui. Il y avait pensé longuement, réalisant doucement, remerciant Eywa de prendre soin d'eux. Eywa qui insistait toujours plus depuis pour qu'il la laisse le transformer. Et maintenant, l'idée faisait vraiment son chemin dans sa tête. Avoir entendu son père d'adoption, son gardien, son modèle lui dire qu'il pouvait le faire, que les siens voulaient qu'il le fasse avait assurément changé les choses. Il devait avouer qu'il le voulait lui aussi, qu'il voulait être Na'vi et faire de ce monde sa nouvelle maison, de ce peuple sa nouvelle famille. Il ne voulait pas rester seul et il voulait tellement cette affection, cette paix et ce bonheur que les Omaticaya lui donnaient sans condition. Il ne se l'était pas permis jusque là mais dorénavant, la porte était ouverte.

Il lui fallait juste se faire à l'idée. Il savait qu'il garderait sa magie mais il devrait abandonner ses ailes. Cela était probablement le plus difficile pour lui. Seulement, il savait aussi que si un Ikran le choisissait et grâce à Tsaheylu, il pourrait encore avoir des ailes et voler. En devenant Na'vi, il serait à l'abri des yeux des Morokar bien qu'il n'ait guère l'intention de s'en approcher. Il pourrait avoir le lien, Tsaheylu avec Aethei, il pourrait mieux communiquer avec Eywa, évoluer dans cet environnement et il serait vraiment Omaticaya. Il y pensa plusieurs jours durant, assimilant la chose avec bien plus de facilité maintenant qu'il savait avoir la bénédiction des siens. Aïaikamara avait raison. Il était temps de vivre et d'avancer. Les siens reposaient en paix maintenant et ils pourraient les revoir auprès d'Eywa, cela l'apaisant plus que tout. Aussi, il finit par prendre sa décision et il sentit nettement la joie d'Eywa à cela. Ce matin là, après avoir prit le petit déjeuner, il alla donc voir Mo'at et Eytukan qui l'accueillirent avec douceur comme toujours, attentifs.

\- Tu as pris ta décision n'est-ce pas ? sourit Tsahik en posant une mains sur sa tête.

\- Oui. Je... si vous le voulez bien je... j'aimerais... j'aimerais devenir Na'vi, dit-il avec anxiété.

\- Tu l'es déjà, répondit Eytukan en posant une main sur son épaule. Tu es Na'vi et tu es Omaticaya. Il ne te manque plus que le corps et nous serions ravi si tu acceptais la proposition d'Eywa de t'en offrir un. Inutile de nous demander la permission, dit-il en le faisant sourire.

\- Merci, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

\- Sais-tu ce qu'il faut faire ? demanda Mo'at.

\- Je dois aller à Vitraya Ramunong, répondit-il.

\- Dans ce cas nous t'accompagnerons, sourit-elle.

\- Merci.

Ce fut sans attendre que Olo'eyktan annonça la chose et nombreux furent les Omaticaya qui voulurent accompagner Eywani dans cet événement. Tous se montrèrent très heureux qu'il ait pris cette décision et ce fut presque la fête pour eux. Eytukan n'autorisa pourtant qu'un petit groupe à venir avec eux, voulant que le reste du clan reste au village alors que les Marcheurs devaient venir, ne voulant pas les alerter sur un déplacement massif de la tribu qui aurait été suspect. Ce fut donc le couple dirigeant, leurs filles, quelques chasseurs parmi lesquels Tsu'tey, Peyral et Oslin proches d'Eywani, Galraede et Ara'at qui l'accompagnèrent, Aethei insistant pour qu'il grimpe sur son dos, amusant tout le monde. Ce fut dans une ambiance légère qu'ils firent leur chemin jusqu'à Vitraya Ramunong, descendant tranquillement dans la petite vallée pleine d'Atokirina ce jour là, les faisant sourire. Eywa savaient qu'ils venaient. Ils rejoignirent l'Arbre des Âmes, s'arrêtant près de lui.

\- Que faut-il faire maintenant ? demanda Ara'at.

\- Eywa se charge de tout, répondit l'Aïais en descendant de son partenaire.

Il avait l'air un peu anxieux, tous comprenant et il s'avança vers Eytukan, hésitant :

\- Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes d'accord avec ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, sourit le chef. N'aies pas peur. Tu vas renaître en Na'vi et tu vas commencer une toute nouvelle vie, avec nous, dans ta nouvelle famille et ta nouvelle maison.

\- Merci. Tellement. Pour tout, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Olo'eyktan lui sourit avec douceur avant de le laisser aller vers l'arbre, tous le suivant.

\- Nous resterons auprès de toi jusqu'au bout puis nous rentrerons ensemble, assura Mo'at.

Il approuva avant d'aller s'asseoir contre le tronc. Les atokirina affluèrent vers lui et il se mit à somnoler. Ce fut naturellement qu'il s'enferma dans ses ailes, vite recouvert de graines lumineuses. De fines racines se mirent à grimper sur lui lentement jusqu'à le recouvrir totalement, irradiant d'une légère lumière. Puis une longue attente commença, le petit groupe patientant tranquillement, chantant de temps à autres alors qu'une puissante énergie pure baignait les lieux, les Atokirina planant partout. Il fallut de nombreuses heures, la nuit tombant, avant que quelque chose ne bouge. Le cocon de racines avait grossis progressivement, désormais bien assez grand pour un Na'vi et ce fut ce qu'il révéla lorsqu'il s'ouvrit finalement. La transformation était spectaculaire. Eywani était là, dormant contre le tronc, détendu et paisible, dans le corps d'un Na'vi. Un Na'vi très particulier. Il semblait avoir aux environs de l'âge de Tsu'tey, un jeune adulte. Il avait l'air cependant un peu plus petit et plus fin, gracile et félin, cela lui allant parfaitement. Il avait gardé des cheveux aussi longs que dans sa forme d'Aïais, lui tombant jusqu'aux genoux, libres. Sa bioluminescence était un peu plus fournie que la normale. Il était très beau. Il avait perdu tout ses traits Aïais, son cristal frontal et ses ailes disparus alors qu'il était entouré de plumes noires tombées au sol. Il y avait cependant une différence majeure avec un Na'vi ordinaire. Il n'était pas bleu, il était vert, des mêmes nuances vertes émeraudes plus ou moins foncées qui avaient animé ses yeux autrefois. Mais cela ne le rendait que plus beau pour eux, comme s'il faisait parti de la forêt comme aucun autre.

Après quelques instants, il commença à remuer et à se réveiller, l'air de peiner un peu et on lui laissa le temps, Ara'at se mettant à ramasser soigneusement les plumes vestiges de ce qu'il avait été. Eywani ouvrit finalement les yeux, pas très alerte, révélant deux grandes iris dorées comme eux, les faisant sourire. Il leur rendit l'expression, Galraede se penchant sur lui :

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

\- Bizarre, répondit-il en les amusant. Mais bien aussi, ajouta-t-il.

\- Tu peux bouger ? demanda le guérisseur.

\- Je crois. Je suis tout engourdi.

\- Alors vas-y doucement, dit-il.

Eywani se redressa lourdement, tous restant autour de lui, attentifs. Il ne sembla pas y avoir de problème ou de douleur. Il semblait juste avoir besoin de se réveiller tranquillement. Cela fut d'ailleurs l'occasion pour lui de s'observer, surpris par sa couleur mais y souriant tout de même l'air touché.

\- Tu as la couleur de tes anciens yeux, remarqua Peyral.

\- Oui, la couleur des yeux de ma mère aussi, dit-il avec attendrissement.

\- Cela te va très bien, assura Mo'at. Cela mis à part, tu es désormais comme nous.

Il sourit à cela, tentant de se lever. On l'aida sur le champs et il rit un peu une fois sur ses pieds, tanguant dangereusement.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps pour apprivoiser mon nouveau corps, dit-il en les amusant. Ça fait bizarre d'être aussi grand que vous et c'est bien aussi.

On l'aida à faire quelques pas, Eywani se faisant lentement à sa nouvelle morphologie. Il fit rire toute le monde lorsqu'il se laissa surprendre par sa propre queue, sursautant. Mais à la manière de ses ailes, il trouva vite le moyen de s'en servir pour assurer son équilibre.

\- Dans quelques jours, tu devrais pouvoir te déplacer normalement, remarqua Galraede.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour rentrer et ce fut royalement qu'ils furent accueillis au village, tous fêtant leur retour et la transformation de leur frère. Tous vinrent l'effleurer du bout des doigts, lui sourire, le regarder et ils furent bientôt entouré de tout le clan joyeux. La nuit fut courte pour eux mais agréable. Au matin, on vit un Eywani souriant mais encore mal assuré venir manger, maladroit et l'air gêné par ses cheveux libres. Cela amusa bien du monde comprenant facilement et Ara'at prit les choses en mains lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, l'attirant un peu à l'écart, l'asseyant et venant se poster derrière lui.

\- Il faut tresser ton tswin, expliqua-t-elle. Normalement, c'est la tâche des mères, des compagnons ou des proches mais si tu permets, je peux le faire pour toi.

\- Oui, merci, approuva-t-il. J'ignore comment faire.

\- Tu apprendras, sourit-elle en commençant à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. C'est dangereux de laisser les cheveux libres parce que cela rend tes vrilles neurales vulnérables. Nous les tressons pour les protéger. C'est un peu difficile de le faire seul alors souvent, comme tu le sais, nous le faisons à plusieurs. Tu as beaucoup de cheveux, remarqua-t-elle. Je vais utiliser ce qu'il faut pour le tswin et nous pourrons tresser le reste de manière plus décorative. Tu es très beau, complimenta-t-elle avec tendresse, il faut le montrer.

Il sourit puis elle entama sa tâche dans un silence léger, prenant son temps. Eywani nota le soin qu'elle mettait à ne pas toucher ses vrilles neurales, sachant qu'à son âge, il n'y avait que son compagnon ou sa compagne qui pourrait les toucher, la chose intime. Il avait cependant remarqué que les Na'vi étaient très habiles pour parvenir à tresser le tswin des autres sans toucher aux vrilles. Il profita d'ailleurs du traitement doux et agréable, se laissant totalement faire par cette femme se comportant comme une grand-mère tendre avec lui. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'il se releva, il se trouva bien plus à l'aise avec ses vrilles ainsi protégées et maintenues, la remerciant. Ce jour là, il appréhenda un peu plus son nouveau corps, beaucoup venant gambader avec lui pour l'aider à trouver ses équilibres, découvrir ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ce fut un peu l'effervescence au village fêtant cette nouvelle et on avait insisté pour préparer les cérémonies de passage et d'entrée dans le clan pour Eywani qui en avait été très touché. On avait décidé de se passer d'Uniltaron, sachant qu'il avait déjà fait ce chemin vers son animal intérieur avec son propre peuple. En revanche, on lui proposa de passer Iknimaya et d'aller se présenter aux Ikran pour se trouver un partenaire de vol, la chose très tentante pour lui. Mais avant, on voulait lui faire découvrir Tsaheylu et il avait pour cela un partenaire tout désigné. Aussi ce matin là, entouré des chasseurs, Eywani s'était installé sur le dos d'Aethei qui semblait tout excité. Tsu'tey vint lui expliquer une dernière fois comme s'y prendre et ce fut avec une certaine excitation que Eywani attrapa son tswin et l'antenne neurale de son palulukan dévoilant leurs vrilles ondulant doucement. Il prit une inspiration et les lia doucement. Immédiatement, ce fut comme si lui et Aethei ne faisait plus qu'un. Une joie brute et profonde se répandit en lui, mêlé d'affection, de protection, de force et d'envie de jouer. Il comprit rapidement que cela venait de son partenaire. Il sentait sa puissance, chacun de ses muscles, sa respiration... C'était incroyable. Ça ressemblait un peu à ce qu'il avait connu avec des montures magiques sauf que là, il ressentait aussi le corps de l'animal comme si c'était le sien, le lien plus profond encore. C'était phénoménal à ses yeux et il sourit, respirant fort sous la monté d'émotion alors que les chasseurs le regardaient avec compréhension, le laissant savourer. Aethei se mit bientôt à sautiller avec excitation, comme attendant un top départ et Eywani sourit davantage, son enthousiasme se communiquant à lui.

\- Allons jouer un peu, s'amusa-t-il.

Le palulukan rugit de joie avant de s'élancer vers la forêt, emmenant son cavalier dans une balade mémorable en forêt, amusant les Omaticaya ayant parfaitement saisi. Ce fut sans mal que Eywani comprit comment gérer et utiliser ce lien, la chose naturelle pour lui et il eut l'impression de revivre et de redécouvrir le monde avec Aethei, sa puissance, sa vitesse, son agilité, ses sens lui permettant de faire ce que lui même ne pourrait jamais exécuter. C'était vraiment fantastique et il rit de bonheur alors qu'ils courraient comme le vent en forêt, sautant de petits ravins, bondissant dans les arbres. C'était la liberté et ça faisait du bien. Il avait vraiment hâte de découvrir cela avec un Ikran. Lorsqu'il rentra au village, il rayonnait de bonheur, tous souriant de le voir ainsi.

Ainsi, le lendemain, c'était avec joie que les chasseurs l'emmenèrent vers les montagnes flottantes et le territoire des Ikran où on passait Iknimaya traditionnellement. Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et si les chasseurs avaient crus que cela serait simple pour Eywani avec son lien exceptionnel avec la nature, ce fut avec surprise qu'ils virent tout les Ikran détaler à son approche, pas un ne restant dans le périmètre pour lui laisser une chance. Ils en furent troublés, ne comprenant pas. Quand on avait vu les Ikran sauvages venir voler et jouer avec lui, on ne se doutait pas qu'ils le fuient de la sorte. Ce fut avec une certaine tension que Tsu'tey, Peyral et Oslin qui l'accompagnaient regardèrent leur frère, craignant qu'il ne soit blessé par cela. Seulement, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Eywani souriait doucement en regardant loin dans les montagnes.

\- Il est là, remarqua-t-il doucement.

\- Qui ? demanda Tsu'tey. Ton partenaire ?

\- Oui, approuva-t-il. Il m'attend. Ils savent tous qui je suis, ce que j'étais avant, expliqua-t-il sans les surprendre. Ils savent que je savais voler et ils savent pourquoi je suis là. Mon partenaire sera mes nouvelles ailes mais avant de le devenir, il veut que je lui prouve quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda Oslin curieux.

\- Que je lui fais confiance, dit-il mystérieusement.

Il leur sourit avant de se mettre à courir et de bondir dans le vide les paniquant.

\- Eywani ! hurla Tsu'tey.

Un cri assourdissant les surpris alors qu'ils se penchaient tout trois au bord de la falaise pour trouver leur frère déjà bien plus bas. Ils relevèrent le regard pour voir un Toruk qui arrivait à toute vitesse, le même qui venait toujours jouer avec l'ancien Aïais. Il s'approcha avant de plonger en piquet vers Eywani sous leurs regards ahuris. Il descendit, les affolant un peu lorsqu'il frôla leur frère qui ne bougeait pas, le regardant faire. L'immense prédateur le dépassa, ouvrit les ailes pour freiner et ce fut presque doucement que Eywani se retrouva allongé sur son dos. Toruk redressa pour remonter doucement, planant en jetant des regard au Na'vi sur son dos. Celui-ci bougea alors pour aller s'installer correctement, attrapant la grosse antenne neurale de l'animal, puis son tswin pour ensuite faire Tsaheylu. Ce fut la chose la plus incroyable que Eywani ait jamais vécu. S'il avait cru ses ailes puissantes, celle de son ami étaient prodigieuses, d'une force sans égal. Le ressentir était extraordinaire. Comme avec Aethei, une joie immense se propagea en lui mêlé d'excitation et il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il sourit, s'installant correctement et une seconde plus tard, ils étaient partis voler ensemble, enchaînant figures sur figures, acrobaties sur acrobaties, les cris de joies d'Eywani se mêlant aux rugissement de bonheur de sa monture.

Les chasseurs regardèrent un moment, stupéfaits d'avoir vu cela avant de sourire devant l'euphorie du nouveau duo, de leur fusion parfaite, de leur vol incroyable. Ils appelèrent finalement leurs Ikran et allèrent voler avec eux, admirant ce duo légendaire pour leur peuple. Eywani était le sixième Toruk Makto de leur histoire. Autant dire que leur retour au village avec Toruk nouvellement nommé Casye par Eywani avait fait grand impression. On avait vu Aethei venir à leur rencontre, les deux prédateurs se sentant mutuellement avec délicatesse, émettant de petits bruits doux avant de se séparer tranquillement. Après cela, on avait donné lieu à la cérémonie de seconde naissance d'Eywani qui avait été bouleversé positivement. On lui avait offert des ornements à mettre dans ses cheveux ou sur lui, fait avec les plumes qu'on avait récupéré à sa transformation et il avait été là aussi très touché. Puis on avait fait la fête toute la soirée et toute la nuit.

Les jours qui avaient suivis avaient été des plus paisibles pour Eywani. Il s'était totalement apaisé et il souriait de nouveau. On lui avait donné un hamac comme à tous maintenant qu'il pouvait s'y loger mais il n'était pas rare qu'il soit entraîné avec Ara'at et Galraede pour dormir avec eux comme les parents dormaient avec leurs enfants pas encore accouplé. Cela semblait d'ailleurs faire beaucoup de bien au jeune Na'vi. C'était joyeusement que Eywani avait repris toutes ses activités d'avant au sein de la tribu, ses apprentissages, ses analyses magiques, ses tâches chez les guérisseurs qu'il assistait de plus en plus. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec les animaux sauvages, à tout tester de sa magie. Il retournait prendre des moments de repos au soleil près de la rivière, allait se promener en forêt seul ou avec d'autres, allait jouer avec Aethei et tout les jours, il allait voler avec Casye. Le seul moment où on le voyait tendu étaient lorsqu'il y avait des Gens du Ciel non loin. Dans ces cas là, soit il allait se cacher haut dans l'Arbre Maison, Aethei et Casye allant avec lui, protecteurs et rassurant, soit il s'en allait voler avec son partenaire ailé, partant loin un moment. Une chose était certaine et compréhensible, Eywani était terrorisé par les Gens du Ciel.

Désormais, Eywani avait totalement sa place dans la tribu. S'il l'avait toujours eu pour les Omaticaya, ce n'était que depuis l'apparition Aïaikamara et sa transformation que Eywani se l'autorisait vraiment. Le temps se remit à passer paisiblement pour lui, l'ancien Aïais se remettant de plus en plus de son passé, s'apaisant. Un an après son arrivée chez les Omaticaya, Eywani avait bien évolué. Il avait trouvé son domaine de prédilection dans les soins à la nature et aux animaux bien qu'il étudie toujours l'art de guérir les Na'vi aussi. Mais il préférait visiblement s'occuper des animaux et des plantes, de la terre. Il avait d'ailleurs usé de sa magie pour guérir l'arbre déchiqueté par Aethei lorsqu'il avait failli se noyer. Il aimait étudier les plantes et les animaux, passer des heures à les observer sans s'en lasser. Il suivait aussi toujours les enseignement de Tsahik et il n'hésitait pas à transmettre son propre savoir, à faciliter le contact des Omaticaya avec Eywa.

Ce jour là, comme régulièrement, Eywani était allé en forêt pour explorer et chercher des plantes, Aethei avec lui. Il aimait se promener seul de temps à autre bien qu'il ne le soit jamais totalement, Aethei ou Casye avec lui. Les Omaticaya n'étaient pas inquiets pour lui. Entre sa magie et ses partenaires au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire, il ne risquait pas grand chose. Il était en train d'observer et d'analyser de ses pouvoirs une immense fleur, la rose de guérison, dotée de propriétés de soins étonnantes. Une plante fascinante pour lui et sa magie était d'accord. Elle servait déjà dans bien des remèdes Na'vi mais il était certain de pouvoir faire plus encore avec. Il était là depuis un moment quand un groupe mené par Tsu'tey à dos de Pa'li passa par là, revenant d'une patrouille. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se saluèrent, Tsu'tey ordonnant aux autres de rentrer alors qu'il descendait de sa monture pour venir le voir, avisant Aethei allongé un peu plus loin qui l'observait.

\- Cette fleur est incroyable, remarqua Eywani alors que Tsu'tey s'accroupissait près de lui.

\- Elle l'est. Est-ce l'on t'a raconté comment on a découvert ses dons de soins ?

\- Non.

\- C'est le clan Tawkami qui en a découvert les propriétés et ce sont eux qui fabriquent les remèdes que l'on fait avec. Leur savoir sur les substances est très grand. On dit qu'un jour, une paire de Tawkami a été pris en chasse par une meute de Nantang affamée. Ils ont fuis et sont tombés sur un champs de rose de guérison. Toute la plante est toxique à l'exception de son nectar mais on ne le savait pas à ce moment là. En désespoir de cause, la paire s'est réfugiée à l'intérieur de l'une de ces fleur. Les prédateurs les ont perdu et sont partis. Lorsqu'ils sont ressortis de là, leurs blessures étaient guéris et c'est comme ça que l'on a découvert les propriétés du nectar.

\- Le destin fait souvent bien les choses, sourit Eywani en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je suis d'accord, rendit-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux, Eywani reportant finalement son attention sur son ami, s'agenouillant face à lui.

\- Je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous, confia-t-il avec une expression apaisée.

\- Et nous sommes heureux que tu sois là. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en penchant adorablement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Tu as fait d'énormes efforts pour apprendre très vite notre culture et nos mœurs mais je réalise que nous n'avons pas vraiment fait de même pour toi.

\- C'est faux, sourit-il. Vous avez appris aussi de ma culture et vous l'acceptez.

\- Oui mais je parle de choses plus communes. Comme... des gestes ou des habitudes de ton peuple. J'y ai pensé en te voyant accoler ton front à celui de l'autre Aïais qui est apparu.

\- Aïaikamara, renseigna-t-il avec douceur.

\- Oui, son nom est compliqué, dit-il en le faisant rire.

\- C'est vrai.

\- On aurait dit un geste... d'affection peut-être ? hésita-t-il.

\- C'est plus que ça en faîte. Pour les Aïais, accoler et étreindre les mains ainsi est un geste symbole d'unité, de cohésion, un geste qui nous assure que nous ne sommes pas seul et que quelqu'un est là pour nous soutenir, nous tenir s'il le faut. En gros ça veut dire « je suis là, avec toi et je ne te lâcherais pas ». On peut le faire juste à deux ou alors en ronde à plusieurs, dit-il le regard un peu triste.

Il fut donc touché lorsque Tsu'tey lui présenta sa main comme son mentor l'avait fait. Il sourit, ému et il vint lentement accoler sa paume à la sienne, leurs huit doigts s'entrelaçant.

\- Merci, dit-il la voix tremblante.

\- Si cela peut te réconforter, répondit-il. Nous pouvons aussi utiliser tes habitudes, il n'y a pas de raison. Et qu'est-ce les fronts accolés veulent dire ?

\- Les Aïais ont un lien télépathique invisible entre eux mais il est plus fort encore lorsque nous mettons nos fronts l'un contre l'autre ainsi. C'est une sorte de communion spirituelle pour nous mais on ne fait cela qu'avec ceux qui nous sont très proches. C'est rassurant, ça fait du bien. C'est un geste d'affection.

\- Je vois. J'imagine que ça ne serait pas pareil avec nous ?

\- Non il faudrait un lien magique mais... mais..., hésita-t-il.

Comprenant, Tsu'tey se pencha vers lui, lui présentant son front et Eywani en eu les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il saisit ce qu'il faisait. Serrant un peu plus la main qu'il tenait toujours, il vint accoler son front à celui du chasseur, fermant les yeux pour savourer ce contact. Ce n'était pas comme avec son ancien peuple. Il n'y avait pas de lien mental mais le geste à lui seul était réconfortant. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un long moment, Eywani se détendant totalement avant de reculer un peu.

\- Merci Tsu'tey, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit le chasseur. J'aimerais aussi en apprendre plus sur la vie simple des Aïais.

\- Je te montrerais si tu veux, assura-t-il heureux qu'il s'y intéresse.

\- J'en serais ravi. Nous devrions rentrer maintenant. C'est bientôt l'heure de manger.

Eywani approuva et ils prirent leurs montures respectives pour se mettre en route. Ils se mirent bientôt à se chamailler gentiment, la chose se terminant en course vers le village. Course qui fut évidemment largement gagnée par Aethei qui débarqua en trombe dans le village, sautillant d'amusement avec son cavalier riant à sa victoire, Tsu'tey encore loin derrière. Il se figea pourtant net, se tétanisant alors que ses yeux tombaient sur une chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Là, un peu plus loin, plusieurs Marcheurs de Rêves étaient là avec des enfants, Neytiri et Sylwanin. Ils le fixaient d'ailleurs avec ahurissement, l'observant avidement. Il se tendit un peu plus, une terreur terrible coulant en lui alors qu'il sentait la panique l'envahir. Il n'entendit même pas sa monture rugir avec menace vers eux avant de bondir pour l'emmener loin de là. Tsu'tey eu à peine le temps de le voir disparaître dans l'Arbre Maison alors qu'il arrivait enfin. Il comprit immédiatement en voyant les démons, se fermant totalement. Il sauta immédiatement au sol, partant vers la cachette d'Eywani au sommet de l'arbre, sachant qu'il irait probablement par là.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, ce fut pour trouver son ami tremblant compulsivement, roulé en boule entre les pattes d'Aethei gémissant d'inquiétude. Il s'approcha doucement, calme :

\- Eywani ? Eywani, tout vas bien. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

\- Tsu'tey, gémit-il pitoyablement en relevant la tête vers lui.

\- Viens par là, dit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Eywani se jette contre lui, tremblant de peur. Il l'étreignit avec chaleur, protecteur et tranquille pour l'apaiser.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, jamais on ne les laissera t'approcher ou te faire quoi que ce soit c'est promis. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

\- Ils m'ont vu, gémit-il.

\- On a déjà inventé une excuse tu le sais. Ça ira ne t'en fais pas. On ne les laissera pas te faire le moindre mal c'est juré. Alors calme toi. Je te protégerais

\- J'ai peur, murmura-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à m'en empêcher.

\- Je sais. Ce n'est rien. Tu as le droit d'avoir peur. C'est normal. Mais tu n'es pas tout seul et nous sommes là avec toi. Je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas. Alors calme toi.

Il sentit Eywani se terrer un peu plus contre lui et il resserra son étreinte, se promettant de protéger celui qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie et pour qui il avait déjà tant d'affection.

À suivre...

Audragon


	6. VI- Le Na'vi vert

Chapitre 6 :

Le Na'vi vert

Dire que Grace et son équipe avaient été surpris par ce qu'ils venaient de voir était un euphémisme. Ils étaient venus au village à l'improviste et soudainement, ils avaient vu surgir ce thanator et son cavalier. La chose était déjà hors normes, les Na'vi montant ces créatures extrêmement rares mais ce Na'vi lui même était des plus inhabituel, la peau teintée de nuances de verts foncés uniques. À leur vue, le Na'vi s'était immobilisé et sa monture leur avait grogné dessus, les faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. Une seconde plus tard, l'animal filait, disparaissant dans l'Arbre Maison avec son étrange maître. Tsu'tey avait débarqué là dessus avec un pa'li comme s'il avait poursuivit le thanator. Il avait l'air joyeux comme on le voyait rarement mais il reprit très vite son sérieux et sa gravité habituelle à leur vue, sautant de sa monture pour partir dans la même direction que le prédateur. Ils restèrent sans voix, Grace se tournant finalement vers Sylwanin avec une certaine excitation face à cette nouvelle découverte.

_\- Qui était-ce ? _demanda-t-elle. _Le Na'vi vert ?_ précisa-t-elle.

_\- Vous devriez vous adresser à ma mère ou mon père si vous souhaitez parler de lui, _répondit-elle. _Il est sous leur protection. _

Il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour aller vers le refuge de Tsahik afin de demander des informations sur cet étrange être vert. Mo'at la reçut gentiment, comme toujours et elle s'assit avec elle.

_\- Je viens de voir une chose, _commença-t-elle, _un Na'vi vert montant un thanator. _

\- Eywani, renseigna-t-elle en sachant que les Gens du Ciel ne connaissaient pas le nom véritable de leur frère.

_\- D'où vient-il ? _

_\- _Eywani _est Omaticaya, _répondit-elle faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.

_\- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant, _remarqua-t-elle.

_\- La famille d'_Eywani_ étaient des voyageurs. Cela faisait des années qu'ils allaient de tribu en tribu pour apprendre et transmettre leur savoir. Ils étaient partis avant l'arrivée de votre peuple ici. Eywani est rentré maintenant. _

_\- Puis-je le voir ? Lui parler ? _

_\- Ce ne sera pas possible, _répondit-elle gravement en calmant son enthousiasme.

_\- Pourquoi ? Je voudrais lui parler, il est particulier de toute évidence. Il..._

_\- Grace, _Eywani_ a perdu toute sa famille dans les combats avec votre peuple, _dit-elle en la refroidissant considérablement. _Il est seul maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il est rentré auprès des siens ici et moi et mon compagnon veillons sur lui. Il est en réalité là depuis déjà un bon moment mais il se cache de vous parce que vous l'effrayez et que vous êtes ceux qui l'ont privé des siens. Il ne veut pas être en contact avec vous. Alors laissez le tranquille je vous prie. _

_\- Je vois, _s'attrista-t-elle. _Je comprends. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi il est de cette couleur ?_

_-_ Eywani_ est né ainsi, _dit-elle simplement.

_\- Une anomalie génétique peut-être ? _dit-elle en recevant un regard interrogatif. _Sur Terre, il arrive que certains enfants naissent différents à cause d'anomalies génétiques. Cela peut donner des couleurs de peau, de cheveux ou d'yeux inhabituels. C'est très rares mais ça arrive. Y-a-t-il d'autres Na'vi dans son cas ? _

_\- Pas que je sache, _répondit-elle. _Mais _Eywani _n'est pas différent de nous si ce n'est sa couleur. _

_\- Bien sûr, _sourit-elle. _Je ne veux certainement pas l'insulter. Sa différence m'intrigue. _

_\- Eywa a certainement ses raisons de l'avoir fait ainsi. _

_\- Il monte un thanator ? _

_\- _Eywani _est d'une grande force et il est très proche de notre nature et de notre Mère. Eywa a jugé bon de lui offrir un partenaire en conséquence. _

_\- Est-il chasseur ? _

_\- Non _Eywani _n'est pas violent, il ne combat pas et ne chasse pas. Il étudie l'art de soigner et les voies de Tsahik. _

_\- De Tsahik ? C'est très rare pour un mâle. _

_\- Mais c'est une voie naturelle pour lui même s'il n'est pas destiné à le devenir véritablement. _

_\- Pourriez vous tout de même lui demander s'il accepterait une prise de sang ou juste un prélèvement rapide ? J'aimerais étudier sa particularité. _

_\- Grace, renoncez à cette idée. _Eywani _ne veut pas avoir à faire à votre peuple pour quoi que ce soit. Je vous demanderais de ne pas chercher à l'approcher ou à lui parler. Laissez le en paix. _

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur, déçue. Elle voyait cela pour la première fois, curieuse de découvrir d'où venait cette étrange couleur sur le Na'vi. Cela ressemblait un peu au phénomène des albinos ou autre pour les humains, la chose tout à fait possible pour les Na'vi également alors que l'on voyait ce genre d'exception chez toutes les espèces. Seulement, Mo'at était rarement si sérieuse et intransigeante dans ses réponses. Elle savait donc qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister, ne voulant pas perdre l'accès au village une fois encore. Seulement, elle n'était pas non plus décidée à perdre une occasion d'étudier cette nouveauté. Peut-être que d'ici quelques temps, elle pourrait retenter sa chance...

Après cette rencontre rapide avec les Gens du Ciel, il fut difficile de faire redescendre Eywani de sa cachette. Mo'at avait dû monter le rassurer et lui expliquer que Grace prenait sa particularité pour une anomalie génétique et qu'elle n'avait pas une seconde remis en cause leur histoire, comme prévu. On parvint à le tranquilliser, Eytukan lui promettant qu'il empêcherait les Marcheurs de venir l'importuner. Il reprit donc son quotidien, essayant de ne pas trop s'en faire, veillant à ne plus se retrouver par hasard en présence des Terriens. Il avait commencé à passer pas mal de temps seul avec Tsu'tey à parler des Aïais, de leurs habitudes, de leurs gestes, de leurs coutumes et souvent, le chasseur usait de ce qu'il lui apprenait avec lui pour le réconforter. Il lui présentait souvent ses mains et son front, ces geste bien plus bienfaiteurs que Eywani l'aurait cru pour son cœur et pour cela, il était infiniment reconnaissant envers son ami.

Eywani continuait ses séances régulières de méditation magique, beaucoup d'Omaticaya venant admirer cela avec joie sans s'en lasser. Le temps passant, il devenait courant que certains, les plus jeunes les premiers, viennent réclamer sa sagesse, le questionnant sur la nature et Eywa pour tenter de les voir à travers ses yeux. Il se faisait toujours une joie de répondre. Et cela lui faisait du bien, soignant une blessure de son passé, de son passé de professeur ignoré et bafoué. Les Na'vi l'écoutaient très attentivement, avec confiance, appliquant ses leçons, reconnaissant pour ses enseignements et ça faisait du bien.

Ce jour là était un jour de jeu. La veille, les chasseurs avaient fait une très bonne chasse et aujourd'hui, ils se détendaient. Ils s'étaient rassemblés au bord de la rivière avec les apprentis chasseurs, d'autres jeunes et Eywani s'était joint à eux. Les choses avaient tourné à l'amusement dans l'eau, les rires pleuvant. Eywani n'était pas en reste, usant d'un peu de magie pour éclabousser tout le monde, ce qu'on lui rendait bien, les plus jeunes se jetant sur lui pour le mettre à l'eau. Son corps de Na'vi avait encore plus resserré ses liens avec le clan, les contacts et les jeux bien plus simples lorsqu'il ne risquait pas d'être cassé en deux par un faux mouvement.

Eywani riait aux éclats, heureux alors qu'il venait de jeter Tsu'tey, Peyral et Oslin à l'eau, les plus jeunes riant d'eux, lorsqu'il se figea net, une étrange sensation lui serrant le cœur. Son regard se perdit dans le vague alors qu'il portait une main à sa poitrine, se concentrant pour chercher ce qu'il se passait. La sensation s'intensifia jusqu'à se transformer en véritable douleur et il grimaça. Il comprit finalement que cela venait de la nature, d'Eywa à laquelle il était désormais fermement connecté. Il chancela, se tendant, respirant plus brutalement et il sentit un bras fort s'enrouler autour de lui pour le soutenir, Tsu'tey :

\- Eywani ? appela celui-ci. Eywani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le chasseur avait été le premier à s'apercevoir du malaise de leur frère sur lequel il avait toujours un œil attentif. Il n'avait donc pas manqué de le voir se figer brusquement, son regard se faisant vague et flou. Il avait porté une main à sa poitrine avant de se mettre à tanguer et il n'avait pas réfléchis, bondissant vers lui, inquiet lorsqu'il le vit grimacer de douleur. Il enroula un bras autour de lui, le ramenant près de son propre corps pour le soutenir.

\- Eywani ? appela-t-il alors que tous portaient leur attention sur eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça fait mal, bredouilla-t-il.

\- Viens, on sort de l'eau, dit-il en le conduisant sur la berge.

Eywani suivit le mouvement, s'accrochant un peu à lui, serrant les dents alors que la sensation grandissait, alourdissant sa respiration. Son ami le sortit rapidement de la rivière pour l'asseoir sur une roche, s'accroupissant devant lui. Tous les rejoignirent entourant leur frère dont le visage était marqué de douleur. Ils le virent fermer les yeux comme pour se concentrer, sa respiration devant bruyante alors que de légers tremblements le prenaient, la sueur perlant sur son front.

\- Eywani ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Oslin.

\- C'est... C'est... les Gens du Ciel ont blessé la terre et touché une veine d'énergie d'Eywa en creusant leurs mines, bredouilla-t-il. Je le sens, dit-il en les tendant.

Il gémit et serra les dents, se penchant en avant.

\- On te ramène au village voir Tsahik, décréta Tsu'tey.

Il présenta son dos à son frère, attrapant doucement son bras pour le porter, Peyral et Oslin l'aidant. Eywani s'accrocha à lui sans rechigner, posant sa tête dans son cou alors qu'il prenait ses jambes pour le maintenir. Le chasseur se redressa alors, emmenant son frère vers l'Arbre Maison pour le ramener à l'abri. Son petit frère partit devant pour aller prévenir Mo'at et le temps qu'ils arrivent auprès d'elle, Tsahik les attendait déjà. Elle demanda à Tsu'tey de déposer délicatement sa charge, Peyral l'aidant et ils assirent Eywani dans la mousse, Mo'at se baissant près de lui, lui demandant d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait. La voix hachée, Eywani expliqua que les Gens du Ciel avait creusé la terre et touché une veine d'énergie importante, blessant la nature à laquelle il était maintenant fortement connecté, ressentant la blessure. Tsahik comprit, demandant à Galraede qui avait accourus d'aller chercher des antidouleurs et un décontractant, conseillant à son protéger de tenter de se détendre et de rester calme. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, disant aux chasseurs et aux enfants qu'ils ne pouvaient que rester auprès de lui et l'aider à passer ce moment, espérant que cela s'apaiserait seul.

Rapidement, Sylwanin était arrivée, restant auprès d'Eywani pour l'aider. Eytukan et beaucoup d'autres étaient venus voir ce qu'il se passait, inquiets pour leur frère, en colère contre les Gens du Ciel. Olo'eyktan avait envoyé quelques chasseurs voir ce qu'il se passait. On soupçonnait que les mines avaient encore été agrandi. Les remèdes lui avait permis de mieux supporter l'épisode et de se détendre, tous l'entourant. Il fallut près de trois heures avant que la crise ne se calme, Eywani se détendant enfin totalement, tremblant toujours un peu mais respirant mieux. Il avait l'air épuisé et on laissa Galraede venir s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le guérisseur lui offrit à boire, insistant ensuite pour qu'il aille se reposer un peu et Tsu'tey se fit devoir de l'emmener dans un endroit calme pour qu'il puisse récupérer. Lorsque les chasseurs revinrent, l'hypothèse de l'avancement des mines s'était confirmée.

L'événement fit doucement monter la colère envers les Gens du Ciel chez certains, les Omaticaya n'appréciant guère l'atteinte à leur Mère, à leur nature et à leur frère qui en ressentait désormais les effets par son incroyable lien avec leur monde. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, on vit ce genre d'épisode se renouveler plusieurs fois, Eywani avouant qu'il avait déjà ressentis des gênes et des oppressions auparavant, de légères douleurs, de plus en plus avec son ouverture et son lien grandissant avec Eywa et la nature. Seulement, au plus il renforçait sa relation avec Eywa, au plus il ressentait puissamment tout cela et aujourd'hui, cela se traduisait plus durement chez lui. Ara'at lui fit la leçon, lui reprochant de n'avoir rien dit avant, le priant de les prévenir désormais lorsqu'il lui arrivait quelque chose de ce genre. Tous commencèrent d'ailleurs à surveiller cela chez lui. Quelques fois Eywani n'avait que des gênes et des oppressions et parfois, il était repris de douleurs l'obligeant à se reposer.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant guère de continuer à vivre parfaitement normalement. Tsu'tey lui avait demandé s'il avait déjà vécu ce genre de choses dans le passé, surpris par le calme avec lequel il prenait cela. Ils s'étaient isolés dans un cocon de plantes et de fleurs, au calme, dans l'un de ces endroits où Eywani se sentait bien. Ils faisaient cela de plus en plus souvent le soir pour parler de tout et de rien, des coutumes des Aïais. Ils le faisaient encore ce soir, assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans un cocon de lumière naturelle. Il avait fallu un moment pour que le mage réponde. Il avait remonté ses jambes contre lui et le chasseur s'était subtilement rapproché pour lui offrir son soutient en le sentant s'assombrir. Eywani s'était penché vers lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Sur Terre, j'avais un lien extrêmement profond avec ma Mère, commença-t-il la voix basse. Comme tout les Aïais. Nous avons... senti des années et des années durant le déclin, les blessures et l'agonie de Gaïa, dit-il la voix presque éteinte. C'était... abominable à percevoir. Comme voir la mort de notre monde tout entier approcher lentement, irrémédiablement sans que l'on ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, sans pouvoir l'aider ou juste la soulager. Et... ce n'était pas comme voir venir une mort ordinaire puisque l'on savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de lieu de repos pour notre Mère. C'était une fin au sens strict du terme. Une fin pour notre Mère, pour nous. Nous avons ressentis sa douleur, tellement. Elle la retenait grandement pour ne pas trop nous faire de mal mais c'était tout de même... c'était... c'était indescriptible d'atrocité, dit-il en se blottissant contre le chasseur qui vint l'entourer d'un bras fort. Aussi pénible que cela pourra te paraître, les douleurs d'Eywa sont très loin de celle que j'ai ressentis autrefois. Elle est encore très forte, puissante, pas encore affaiblie le moins du monde, pleine d'énergie et de vigueur. Alors ce n'est pas du tout le même effet. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore en danger véritable pour son existence, que ces blessures sont relativement anodines et qu'elles guériront. Ça m'aide à rester calme et tranquille face à ça même si ça m'inquiète. Je... excuse moi. Je dois te paraître sans cœur de voir la situation ainsi.

\- Non, je comprend. Tu as vu bien pire. Ce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir c'est si tu peux vivre ça une deuxième fois ? demanda-t-il précautionneusement. Même si on est encore loin de ce qu'à subi ta Mère. Comment te sens tu face à cela ?

\- Je... je..., hésita-t-il. Je... ça fait mal, dit-il tout bas en se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui même alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. J'ai l'impression de retomber dans mes cauchemars.

Touché par la douleur de sa voix, Tsu'tey resserra son étreinte autour de lui, sa queue s'enroulant naturellement autour du Na'vi vert qui se pressa un peu plus contre son flanc.

\- Je ne veux plus revivre ça. Je ne veux pas voir les Morokar blesser Eywa comme ils ont blessé Gaïa, murmura-t-il.

Le chasseur resta silencieux, ne sachant que lui dire et ne voulant pas lui promettre des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas. Lui rêvait de voir les Gens du Ciel partir de leur monde pour les laisser en paix mais on était très loin de cela et malheureusement, on était aussi très loin de parvenir à stopper leurs dégâts. Il fit donc de son mieux pour réconforter Eywani. Il ne le montrait jamais aux autres mais avec ce genre de discussion, lui savait à quel point tout cela pouvait être un cauchemar pour lui. Et il se jura de veiller sur lui, de veiller à son moral et de lui donner des moments de discussion, de réconfort et d'apaisement pour l'aider à gérer.

La vie se poursuivit tranquillement, Eywani gérant les malaises provoqués par les Gens du Ciel et leurs atteintes à ce monde, son clan l'aidant beaucoup en cela. S'il continuait à apprendre avec soin, il était désormais assez instruit pour être guérisseur véritablement et il aidait en cela dans la vie de la tribu même s'il se spécialisait encore et toujours dans les animaux et les plantes. Il faisait donc peu de soins véritables, préférant préparer les remèdes et les plantes, appréciant ces moments de calmes où il travaillait seul. Il continuait aussi ses enseignements avec Tsahik, absorbant ce savoir comme une éponge, évoluant très vite. Mo'at adorait d'ailleurs lui apprendre mais aussi apprendre avec lui alors qu'il pouvait leur apporter beaucoup. Elle disait désormais ouvertement qu'il ferait un grand Tsahik. Il apprenait tout de la moindre chanson au rite le plus compliqué et il les comprenait eux et leurs buts, leurs impacts comme personne, sentant les énergies et les interactions avec Eywa. Il était extraordinaire dans ce rôle aux yeux de tous. Eytukan lui avait d'ailleurs demandé s'il voulait enseigner aux plus jeunes ou à ceux qui le voulaient, avec son expérience à lui. Il avait accepté avec joie, devenant véritablement professeur pour les plus jeunes. Il leur parlait de leur Mère, de leur nature, des animaux, des interactions des uns avec les autres... Et les enfants l'adoraient pour cela, s'émerveillant de ce qu'il leur apprenait.

Avec le temps, la nouvelle qu'un Toruk Makto s'était révélé s'était répandue dans les différentes tribu et on vit des visiteurs venir pour le rencontrer, rencontrer le protéger d'Eywa dont l'histoire se faisait doucement connaître parmi tout les Na'vi. C'était avec joie que Eywani les accueillait et tous lui témoignait un immense respect. En premier lieu grâce à son lien avec Casye mais aussi avec Aethei, puis grâce à son histoire, son lien avec Eywa et enfin, par sa sagesse évidente lorsqu'on apprenait à le connaître. Il avait été ravi lorsqu'un groupe du clan Tawkami était venu, avec un guérisseur versé dans son art voulant profiter du voyage pour ramener certaines plantes. Eywani lui avait proposé de l'aider dans ses récoltes en échanges de quelques réponses à ses questions. Les Tawkami étaient les scientifiques des Na'vi, versés en chimie, dans la manière de fabriquer et concevoir des remèdes et il voulait poser quelques questions. Finalement, il eut droit à un véritable apprentissage, Ak'ti se faisant une joie d'enseigner à un élève si appliqué et enthousiaste.

Mais il n'y avait pas que Ak'ti avec qui il s'entendait très bien dans ce groupe, il y avait aussi Nok, un Alaksi Nari. Il en rencontrait un pour la première fois, sentant aisément sa particularité. Un élu d'Eywa, un œil et une main pour elle, capable d'interagir avec elle bien plus puissamment que les autres Na'vi. Il était encore loin du niveau de connexion d'Eywani mais bien au dessus des autres Na'vi. C'était un statu très rare, presque unique à certaines occasions. Il s'était immédiatement très bien entendu avec lui, un personnage courageux, gentil et plein de volonté. Nok l'avait lui aussi reconnu, expliquant que Eywa lui avait dit qu'il était là. Il avait été très avenant et amical avec lui, d'un immense respect. Il passa de très bons moment avec les Tawkami qui restèrent finalement plus longtemps que prévu et il rencontra bien du monde pendant cette période.

Les mois défilèrent et avec eux, les malaises dus aux blessures infligé à ce monde par les Gens du Ciel. La chose assombrissaient les cœurs de beaucoup d'Omaticaya autant par la souffrance causée à leur frère qu'à leur Mère. Eywani percevait aisément l'animosité grandissante de certains. Il la sentait en particulier chez Sylwanin qui passait de calme et douce à guerrière et vengeresse. Il tentait d'apaiser son cœur de son mieux mais il n'y parvenait pas totalement. Finalement, la fille aînée d'Eytukan et Mo'at avait cessé d'aller à l'école de Grâce, en colère contre les Gens du Ciel. Et puis un jour, le pire était arrivé. Eywani s'était levé ce matin là avec une boule au ventre, une inquiétude incompréhensible l'étreignant. Il avait eu un mauvais pré-sentiment. Anxieux, il s'était réfugié dans sa cachette de l'Arbre Maison avec Casye et Aethei, comme il le faisait toujours dans ses instants d'angoisses. Il préférait s'isoler pour ne pas inquiéter le clan surprotecteur avec lui, ne pas importuner ses amis. Quelque fois, ils s'en rendaient compte et le rejoignaient pour lui tenir compagnie, le réprimandant gentiment de ne pas leur dire. Mais ils comprenaient aussi que c'était dans sa nature.

Il avait pu s'éclipser discrètement cette fois, montant haut dans les feuillages, là où il y avait comme une grotte de branches et d'écorces dans une grosse branche du kelutral qu'était l'arbre immense. Lorsqu'il se mettait là avec ses deux partenaires, ils pouvaient se blottir agréablement les uns contre les autres, Eywani se retrouvant systématiquement entre les deux prédateurs, dans un cocon chaud et apaisant, rassurant. Il s'était une fois de plus caché là bien que tout le clan sache qu'il s'agissait de son refuge. On respectait cependant son intimité lorsqu'il venait dans sa cachette, seul ceux qui étaient le plus proches de lui se permettant de le rejoindre. Il tentait d'apaiser cette inquiétude qui lui prenait la poitrine et tendait tout ses muscles, espérant qu'elle passerait, s'attendant à voir surgir un nouveau malaise peut-être plus fort que les précédent. Ce fut pourtant bien pire que ça.

Des cris déchirèrent soudain ses oreilles, des cris qui n'étaient pas physiques, des cris que son lien avec Eywa lui faisaient entendre. Des hurlements de douleurs, de souffrance, de peur, de panique... Ces sensations devinrent physiques pour lui et il agrippa ses oreilles et sa tête, se recroquevillant, se balançant et hurlant à son tour. Il ne s'en rendit cependant pas compte, plongé dans une vision projetée. La vision de l'école des Gens du Ciel, des enfants, des machines de guerres. Il y avait des tir, du sang, la mort... Tout était erratique dans son esprit paniqué autant que Eywa l'était face à ce qui n'était rien de moins que le massacre d'enfants. Il assista impuissant à ce cauchemar avant que la projection ne stop soudainement, le secouant durement alors qu'il revenait à la réalité, le corps tremblant, l'esprit engourdi.

\- Eywani ? Eywani ? appelait une voix paniquée.

Il cligna des paupières, s'apercevant que ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, que sa respiration était désordonnée et qu'il tremblait de tout ses membres. Galraede était penché sur lui, Mo'at non loin, Ara'at derrière eux. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche, seul un gémissement douloureux passant ses lèvres alors que la souffrance mentale et physique peinaient à refluer.

\- Eywani ? Tu nous entends ? demanda Tsahik très inquiète.

\- L'é... l'école, bredouilla-t-il. Ils ont... attaqué l'école, dit-il en les figeant d'horreur. Les enfants... les enfants..., dit-il désespérément.

\- Veillez sur lui, commanda Mo'at en se redressant pour partir.

Le couple approuva, ayant comme elle peur de saisir ce qui pouvait se passer. Galraede confia Eywani à sa compagne le temps d'aller chercher les remèdes qu'ils utilisaient dans ce genre de cas. Plusieurs Omaticaya attendaient un peu plus bas, le cri de leur frère raisonnant dans l'Arbre Maison ayant alerté pas mal de monde. Il les regarda à peine, allant chercher ce dont il avait besoin pour aider celui qu'il considérait comme un fils maintenant. Il revint vite, demandant aux autres de ne pas monter pour le moment le temps d'apaiser un peu Eywani. Il retrouva sa compagne qui cajolait le mage en pleurs, roulé en boule contre elle alors qu'elle lui avait fait poser sa tête sur ses genoux, ses deux partenaires autour d'eux. Il vint lui donner les remèdes aussi délicatement que possible, l'attirant ensuite dans une étreinte forte, tentant de le réconforter au mieux.

Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, sombres, le couple tentant d'apaiser Eywani effondré pleurant toujours. Et puis soudainement, le mage se remit sur ses pieds sans un mot, chancelant un peu, le visage plein de larmes. Casye s'approcha sans qu'il ne le réclame et il sauta sur son dos avec empressement, faisant le lien dans un geste d'habitude avant de plonger dans le vide avec lui. Le couple le suivit du regard pour comprendre qu'il descendait au sol. Ce fut en trombe qu'il arriva au pied de l'Arbre Maison, là où les pleurs raisonnaient, les cris de désespoirs, là où on venait d'amener les jeunes victimes de l'attaque. L'ambiance était tellement lourde et douloureuse, beaucoup d'Omaticaya effondrés devant ce spectacle, les parents anéantis. Eywani balaya la scène des yeux, choqué, des flash back se superposant à ce qu'il voyait, les sentiments se mélangeant, beaucoup trop ressemblant. Pourquoi cela devait toujours finir dans le sang, la violence et la mort ? Chaque larme, chaque cri transperçait son cœur et son âme alors que les pleurs d'Eywa pour ses enfants, sa souffrance, accompagnait toujours les siens dans son esprit. Il se laissa littéralement tomber du dos de Casye qui gémit en se collant contre lui avec délicatesse, sentant sa douleur, tentant de le réconforter. Il s'appuya sur lui, ne parvenant pas à défaire le lien, son comparse tenant ce qu'il restait de sa raison face à tout cela.

Et puis il la vit, Akia, cette petite qu'il connaissait bien pour être son professeur. Elle avait pris des balles, installée sur un brancard, semblant morte, pleurée par ses parents. Mais elle ne l'était pas encore et cela fut l'électrochoc dont-il avait besoin. Il y avait des blessés plus ou moins graves dont-on s'occupait avec urgence et il se sépara de Casye et se précipita à son tour, d'abord vers Akia au bord de la mort. Il fit sursauter ses parents lorsqu'il se jeta à genoux près d'elle, usant immédiatement de sa magie pour retirer les balles et la soigner, tenter de la sauver. Sentant qu'un autre enfant que l'on soignait n'était pas loin de s'éteindre aussi, il ferma les yeux, étendant son esprit et sa magie à tout les blessés autour de lui, se concentrant, s'activant pour les soigner. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour les morts. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sylwanin dont-il tentait d'ignorer le cadavre un peu plus loin, comme les gémissement de détresses de Mo'at et Neytiri près d'elle, la douleur d'Eytukan irradiant de son être tendu à l'extrême, comme celle de tout les présents, celle de Tsu'tey effondré sur ses genoux face à cette vision. Il tenta de se concentrer sur ceux qui avaient besoin de lui et qu'il pouvait sauver, essayant aussi de réconforter Eywa par leur lien, essayant d'être fort et de ne pas se laisser aller. Il se focalisa sur sa tâche, ignorant tout le reste.

Ce fut un certain soulagement pour lui lorsqu'il sentit qu'il pourrait sauver ceux qui avaient survécus, même Akia. Autour de lui, sa magie pleine de soutient, de réconfort, de force et d'intention de soin et de protection baignait les lieux d'une douce aura dorée soignant la moindre égratignure de ceux qui se tenaient là. Il ne sut pas combien de temps cela lui prit de les soigner, et bien que l'opération soit bien moins éprouvante maintenant que lorsqu'il avait fallu sauver Ave et Eolak, il y avait cette fois plusieurs personnes à soigner et l'épuisement gagna rapidement du terrain sur lui, aidé largement par sa propre expérience éprouvante de l'attaque. Lorsqu'il termina, cessant, résorbant sa magie, il n'entendit plus ni les pleurs de détresse, ni les remerciement des parents de ceux qu'il avait pu sauver. Il s'effondra purement et simplement, ne sentant pas les bras forts qui le rattrapèrent et le ramenèrent contre un corps solide. Il se blottit d'instinct contre cette chaleur bienfaitrice, épuisé, meurtri, vidé de ses forces physiques et mentales. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'une main vint caresser ses cheveux avec délicatesse, l'incitant au repos et il y céda.

C'était presque désespérément que Tsu'tey tenait Eywani qui s'endormait contre lui. Il observa le lent mouvement de sa respiration, se rassurant sur le fait qu'il était en vie avec la chaleur de son corps, reprenant doucement pied à son contact. Sa magie pleine de consolation et de douceur l'avait aidé à se ressaisir, elle avait d'ailleurs aidé à apaiser un peu bien du monde autour d'eux mais en le voyant faiblir dans ses soins, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se précipiter vers lui. Il le tenait maintenant, se calmant en le voyant dormir simplement, respirant lentement.

L'événement fut un immense choc et une immense douleur pour le clan. On appris finalement que Sylwanin et quelques jeunes chasseurs avaient attaqué les machines des Gens du Ciel qui avaient répliqué, les poursuivant. Ils s'étaient réfugiés à l'école, croyant que Grâce pourrait les protéger mais ça n'avait pas été le cas et les soldats avaient tué les chasseurs comme plusieurs enfants. Après cela, Olo'eyktan interdis que son peuple retourne à l'école, interdit l'accès du village et à leur territoire aux étrangers sous peine de mort. Eywani avait mis de nombreuses heures à se réveiller, entouré de nombreux Omaticaya serrés contre lui, des enfants majoritairement, pour se réconforter. Tsu'tey, les guerriers et les chasseurs s'étaient réunis pour parler de ce qu'ils allaient faire, des mesures à prendre. D'autres se chargeaient de s'occuper des enfants qui avaient vécu l'attaque, traumatisé, d'autres des morts, tout les blessés guéris par Eywani.

Quand le temps des cérémonies funéraires arriva, Mo'at et Neytiri était tellement dévastées par la perte de Sylwanin que Eywani prit sur lui pour conduire les rites. Il en avait déjà vécu depuis qu'il était là, mais pour des morts naturelles qui n'avaient clairement pas le même impact que celles-ci. Il conduit donc les rites à la place de Tsahik et de sa fille, rassemblant ses forces pour tenir tout le monde. À la fin, il avait ajouté sa touche, en ressentant le besoin impérieux après cette tragédie. Alors il avait usé de sa magie et il avait chanté dans la langue des Aïais comme ils le faisaient pour accompagner les âmes des morts et apaiser celles des vivants. Tous s'étaient tus pour l'écouter alors que son énergie douce et réconfortante avait entièrement baigné le village, consolatrice dans cette épreuve. Les animaux et la nature elle même s'était tu et il avait même senti l'attention d'Eywa sur lui. Il avait chanté longuement, avec sa magie et lorsque cela avait pris fin, les cœur avaient été un peu apaisés. Neytiri était venu l'étreindre et il l'avait serré contre lui, tentant de la consoler comme il pouvait malgré son propre cœur en miette.

Les temps qui avaient suivis avaient été bien sombre et si Eywani avait porté le clan dans cette épreuve, on avait fini par s'apercevoir qu'il avait été lui même profondément blessé et touché. Il s'isolait pour s'effondrer seul en larme, il faisait de nouveau des cauchemars terribles. Les chasseurs dont-il était très proche s'étaient mis à l'entourer à l'emmener voler plus souvent pour l'aider, Tsu'tey plus attentif encore qu'à son habitude. Et il passait ses nuits avec Ara'at et Galraede, serré entre eux. Quelques mois après cela, Eywani fêtait ses deux ans chez les Omaticaya bien que personne n'y fit vraiment attention, même pas lui. Après l'attaque de l'école, les tensions avec les Gens du Ciel s'étaient largement accrues mais Eytukan avait tempéré les réactions de son peuple, craignant un massacre en cas de guerre.

Tant bien que mal, la vie avait repris son court. Eywani se mettait à passer de plus en plus de temps en forêt, profitant de la nature splendide et forte. Il volait avec Casye, il courrait avec Aethei ou alors il allait seul, grimpant dans les arbres, nageant dans les lacs et les rivières. Parfois, on venait avec lui. Tsu'tey le faisait souvent, comme Neytiri dont-il s'était beaucoup rapproché après la mort de sa sœur. Mais il y en avait aussi bien d'autres qui venaient et il emmenait parfois les enfants dans de longues randonnées se transformant souvent en leçon puis en jeu. Il passait beaucoup de temps en soin à la nature, à enseigner aux autres, à aider le clan comme il pouvait. Il étudiait toujours et sans relâche, curieux de tout. Il avait commencé à créer ses propres remèdes ou bien d'autres choses.

Ces derniers temps, on avait commencé à lui demander pourquoi il ne se trouvait pas une compagne ou un compagnon. Il savait depuis un moment comment cela fonctionnait chez les Na'vi, comment les paires se formait, que les couples de même sexe existaient et n'étaient pas rare chez les Na'vi. La seule chose importante pour eux étant la bénédiction d'Eywa à travers Tsaheylu. Tous chez les Omaticaya respectaient et aimait beaucoup Eywani qui avait une place immense dans leur peuple par tout ce qu'il était. Il était évident que beaucoup auraient été ravi de recevoir une demande d'accouplement de sa part. Seulement, Eywani ne se rapprochait de personne de cette façon, repoussant gentiment les avances que l'on pouvait lui faire. Il disait simplement qu'il n'était pas encore prêt pour cela et on respectait son choix, comprenant. Il n'en n'était pas encore à penser à un couple et les Omaticaya avaient compris.

Les jours défilant, on voyait l'ancien Aïais s'apaiser de plus en plus. S'il avait sa place dans le clan, il lui fallut du temps pour vraiment accepter qu'il en faisait parti réellement, qu'il était Na'vi et Omaticaya mais cela finit par venir. Lentement, il se tranquillisait, faisait son deuil et il y était finalement parvenu lorsqu'un jour, il s'était rendu à l'Arbre des Voix avec Mo'at et qu'en se connectant à lui, il avait senti la présence des âmes des siens auprès d'Eywa. Cela l'avait profondément réconforté, apaisé et touché, lui permettant d'avancer un peu plus. Depuis, il lui arrivait de revenir à cet endroit pour ressentir la présence de son ancien peuple, cela lui faisant toujours du bien. Il se forçait cependant à ne pas le faire trop souvent ni trop longtemps alors que Tsahik lui avait longuement expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas vivre auprès des morts mais avec les vivants. Il avait été d'accord et il faisait donc attention à ce que le deuil ou le réconfort d'une visite ne se transforme pas en dépendance.

Ce matin là comme souvent, une bonne partie de la tribu était à la rivière pour se laver et s'occuper les uns des autres. Après trois ans, Eywani acceptait enfin de se laisser totalement faire quand on voulait s'occuper de lui. Ara'at venait de refaire sa tresse neurale, partant ensuite aider Galraede à faire la sienne, s'amusant de ses plaintes enfantines pour qu'elle vienne aussi s'occuper de lui. Eywani avait souris à leur petite scène si classique pour eux. Ara'at et Galraede étaient ensemble depuis très longtemps maintenant et ils étaient pourtant toujours aussi proches et amoureux, complices. En les regardant tout les jours, il commençait à se dire que ça pourrait être bien d'avoir quelqu'un lui aussi.

\- Est-ce que je peux tresser tes cheveux ? demanda une voix le sortant de ses pensées.

Il tourna le regard pour voir Tsu'tey qui venait prendre place derrière lui. Il sourit, ravi à cette idée. Il aimait la présence du chasseur, sa force, la protection et l'attention dont-il l'entourait. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien à ses yeux et il veillait sur lui avec ce regard doux qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Neytiri avait vraiment de la chance de l'avoir pour futur compagnon d'autant plus lorsque l'on voyait les soins dont-il entourait la jeune fille. Il lui était toujours attentif, l'écoutant, veillant, la protégeant, l'entourant de petites attentions charmantes, allant voler avec elle alors qu'elle adorait ça, l'aidant à s'entraîner, la taquinant parfois pour l'amuser et la faire sourire. Il l'avait énormément soutenu à la perte de Sylwanin. Elle avait beaucoup de chance et il était persuadé que la paire ferait un excellent couple dirigeant pour les Omaticaya. Mais il ne pouvait pas être jaloux. Tsu'tey lui consacrait beaucoup de temps à lui aussi, attentif et attentionné. Il était son confident désormais, son meilleur ami, celui qui le rassurait lorsqu'il avait peur, qui le réconfortait lorsqu'il allait mal.

Il acquiesça donc à sa demande, se détendant avec sa présence forte derrière lui. Une fois sa tresse neurale faîte, il lui restait encore une belle masse de cheveux libres et longs que ses frères et sœurs se faisaient toujours un plaisir de coiffer, y ajoutant les ornement fait de ses anciennes plumes qu'il adorait. Il ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts de Tsu'tey commencèrent à se balader doucement sur sa tête. Le chasseur accomplit lentement sa tâche, souriant un peu et Eywani en profita pleinement, s'appuyant un peu contre ses jambes, se détendant totalement avec lui comme toujours. Il aurait pu s'endormir là, contre lui, sans aucun problème. Mais Casye n'avait pas semblé d'accord, atterrissant au milieu de la rivière en éclaboussant plusieurs Na'vi s'agitant dans sa direction avec excitation comme il le faisait lorsqu'il voulait aller voler avec lui. Cela amusa d'ailleurs tout le monde et Eywani ria. Tsu'tey termina ce qu'il faisait, le taquinant sur le caractère parfois enfantin de sa monture de légende. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accepter lorsque son frère lui proposa de venir voler avec eux et bientôt, ils étaient partis pour quelques acrobaties aériennes.

Le temps passant n'avait pas amélioré les relations entre Na'vi et Gens du Ciel, bien au contraire. Grâce Augustine ne cessait de vouloir négocier pour pouvoir revenir mais elle n'arrivait à rien autant avec les siens qu'avec les Omaticaya. Les tensions grimpaient doucement et les Gens du Ciel continuaient leurs destructions. Eywani avait toujours des malaises et rien ne s'améliorait.

Depuis quelques temps, Eywani sentait une sensation étrange venir d'Eywa, comme une sorte d'anticipation, de décision qu'elle avait prise. Elle ne semblait pas certaine elle même, un peu stressé et il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle voulait faire ou ce qu'il se passait. Un nouveau groupe de terriens était arrivé deux jours avant et il se demandait si cela avait un rapport, si elle avait décidé de faire quelque chose. Il avait passé sa journée à y penser, percevant dans les énergies de sa Mère d'adoption qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle jugeait très important. C'était imminent et ce fut le soir venu qu'il comprit. La nuit était tombée et il s'était installé dans un coin calme du village, entouré de plantes lumineuses pour réfléchir à tout cela. Son esprit avait un peu dérivé, son attention portée sur un petit kenten qui gambadait lentement sur son bras qu'il avait replié pour le regarder. Comme beaucoup de Na'vi, il aimait ces petits lézards tourbillonnant très beau à regarder. Il avait cependant du mal à les faire planer lui même alors que les petits êtres ne prenaient jamais peur au point de s'enfuir avec lui. Ils préféraient venir se poser sur lui, sachant que rien ne leur ferait de mal à cette place, qu'il les protégerait. Tout les animaux agissaient ainsi avec lui.

Il sursauta pourtant, se désintéressant totalement du petit animal en sentant de l'agitation au village. Un étranger, un terriens était là, il le sentait. Il était entouré de la présence de chasseurs et de guerriers, Neytiri et Tsu'tey parmi eux. Il resta surpris. Eytukan avait interdis la venue d'un étranger. Ils devaient être abattus s'ils s'approchaient de l'Arbre Maison alors pourquoi celui-ci était là ? Il fut encore plus perturbé lorsqu'il sentit que Eywa avait de l'attention pour l'intrus, qu'elle avait de l'enthousiasme à son égard. Qu'elle l'appréciait. Il resta stupéfait, comprenant cependant qu'il avait là la raison de ce qu'il percevait en ce moment. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Eywa portait son attention sur un terriens ? Pourquoi semblait-elle avoir un espoir avec lui, un projet ? Il n'en savait rien mais c'était assez pour qu'il aille voir. Malgré la peur lancinante qu'il ressentait toujours à l'égard des Gens du Ciel, il sortit de sa cachette, accueillant avec joie Aethei qui venait vers lui. Il grimpa sur son dos, soupirant lorsque Tsaheylu lui transmis la force et la protection offerte par son partenaire. Ils se mirent ensuite en route pour la place principale vers laquelle tous convergeaient, l'agitation perceptible de loin.

Lorsqu'il arriva en vu de la scène, ce fut pour découvrir un Marcheur de Rêve qui semblait avoir été mis à l'épreuve par la forêt, couvert d'entailles, les vêtements en ruine. Il était tenu par un chasseur, tout le village se rassemblant alors qu'on l'amenait devant Eytukan auquel Tsu'tey parlait. Neytiri fit stopper l'étranger avant de venir saluer son père qui descendit pour s'approcher d'elle, Tsu'tey derrière lui fusillant l'étranger du regard. Il contourna le monde pour approcher dans le dos de son ami, ne voulant guère s'approcher du terrien. Il regarda Olo'eyktan jauger l'étranger irradiant d'appréhension et de stress malgré son assurance apparente. Aethei bondit pour surgir dans le dos de Tsu'tey, grondant sur le Marcheur qui sursauta vivement, reculant de plusieurs pas pour tomber sur ses fesses. Beaucoup rirent à sa réaction, se moquant un peu alors qu'il fixait le prédateur, ses yeux passant frénétiquement sur son entourage. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était le seul à paniquer, il comprit qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas de danger, se calmant comme il pouvait pour se relever. Il repéra ensuite Eywani, surprit de le voir sur le dos de l'animal entre autre chose. Leur regard s'accrochèrent et Eywani sut quel genre de personne il avait devant lui. Seulement, il ne savait qu'en penser. Tendu en la présence et sous le regard de l'étranger, il cassa le contact, descendant du dos d'Aethei pour pourtant rester contre son flanc, laissant leur lien. Son partenaire s'enroula un peu autour de lui sans lui boucher la vue pour autant, protecteur et il vit Tsu'tey et Eytukan se mettre entre lui le Marcheur, Olo'eyktan reportant son attention sur le terriens.

\- Cette créature, pourquoi l'amènes-tu ici ? demanda-t-il sévèrement à sa fille.

\- J'allais le tuer, répondit-elle, mais il y a eu un signe d'Eywa.

\- J'ai dis : aucun Marcheur de Rêve ne doit venir ici, rappela-t-il durement alors que tous écoutaient.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? _demanda doucement l'étranger penaud mais curieux.

\- On odeur emplit mon nez, se plaignit le chef en déclenchant quelques moqueries.

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? _redemanda le Marcheur.

_\- Mon père décide s'il faut te tuer ou non, _l'informa Neytiri.

_\- Ton père ? _releva-t-il en regardant Eytukan et sa fille tour à tour. _Enchanté monsieur, _dit-il en s'avançant vers lui et en lui tendant la main.

Eywani sursauta et recula un peu plus contre son palulukan, sentant la présence de Casye dans les branches plus haut, prêt à tomber sur l'étranger. Son partenaire rugit contre le démon alors que les chasseurs lui sautaient dessus pour le faire reculer, criant sur lui. Il fut bien vite immobilisé, Eytukan jetant un coup d'œil sur son protéger qui tremblait contre sa monture, respirant vite le regard effrayé et anxieux.

\- Arrêtez ! intervint Tsahik descendant de l'Arbre Maison et en calmant tout le monde. Je vais examiner cet étranger, dit-elle en avançant vers lui.

Elle l'observa avec attention, Neytiri lui expliquant qui elle était, quel était son rôle, l'étranger demandant naïvement qui était Eywa dont elle interprétait la volonté. Mo'at lui tourna autour, l'analysant rapidement, l'effleurant.

_\- Quel est ton nom ? _demanda-t-elle en revenant devant lui.

_\- Jake Sully, _répondit-il humblement.

Tsahik le scruta avant de le piquer de son aiguille, goûtant son sang pour obtenir plus d'informations. Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel elle réfléchit, Eywani scrutant lui aussi ce Jake avec attention.

_\- Pourquoi es-tu venu vers nous ?_ questionna Mo'at.

_\- Pour apprendre, _répondit-il.

Eywani sut qu'il mentait sur le champs. Pas totalement, mais il n'était pas là pour apprendre au sens où on l'entendrait ainsi dit, pas au sens que les Na'vi comprendraient. Information, c'était ça qu'il voulait et il le devina aisément alors qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien la mentalité des terriens.

_\- Nous avons essayé d'apprendre à ceux de ton peuple, _remarqua Tsahik en rangeant son outil, _il est très dur d'emplir une coupe qui est déjà pleine. _

_\- Moi ma coupe est vide, _dit-il._ Croyez moi. Demandez au docteur Augustine, je ne suis pas savant, _ironisa-t-il.

_\- Alors qui es-tu ?_

_\- J'étais un marine. Un guerrier du clan des crânes rasés,_ dit-il en provoquant l'agitation dans l'assemblée.

Agitation qui se répercuta sur Eywani. Les marines, il avait eu à faire à eux sur Terre et il n'en gardait vraiment pas un bon souvenir. Il trembla, Aethei grondant contre la source de son stress alors qu'il se blottissait contre lui, respirant lourdement, tentant de maîtriser sa peur. Il finit par se laisser tomber au sol pour se rouler en boule, le prédateur se mettant un peu au dessus de lui, protecteur. Voyant cela, Galraede et Ara'at le rejoignirent, venant se baisser près de lui pour l'entourer. Il vit Eytukan, Mo'at, Tsu'tey et Neytiri parmi bien d'autres lui lancer des regards inquiets et il tenta de les rassurer d'un sourire tremblant.

\- Un guerrier ? se moqua d'ailleurs son ami. Je peux le tuer facilement ! scanda-t-il en se mettant entre lui et Eywani comme pour lui dire qu'il le tuerait pour lui.

\- C'est le premier guerrier Marcheur de Rêve que nous voyons, remarqua Eytukan en l'arrêtant. Il faut que nous en sachions plus à son sujet.

Il se tourna vers Eywani, l'interrogeant du regard et toute l'attention se tourna vers lui. Prenant une inspiration pour se donner du courage, il se releva en chancelant, acceptant le bras fort de Galraede autour de lui, comme le soutient d'Aethei à qui il était encore lié et qui se collait contre lui.

\- Les marines sont de très bons guerriers, commença-t-il en sentant le regard lourd de l'étranger sur lui. Il y a très très longtemps de cela, sur Terre, ils étaient connus pour se battre pour la liberté, pour la paix. Ils étaient parmi les meilleurs, se battant sur terre, en mer et dans le ciel. Ils existaient bien avant ma naissance. Ils allaient partout. Il n'en n'a peut-être pas l'air, peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore eu le temps de s'adapter à ce corps et à ce monde mais il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Aujourd'hui, ils ne sont plus aussi honorables qu'ils l'étaient autrefois. Ce sont plus des mercenaires obéissant aux gens de pouvoir sans scrupule qui les engagent et les payent. Ils sont sans foi ni loi, sans honneur. Ils étaient parmi ceux qui ont décimé les Aïais, dit-il en tendant tout le clan. Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Ce sont eux qui m'ont amené ici, qui m'ont tiré dessus, qui se battent contre vous. Seulement, celui-ci a l'attention d'Eywa, remarqua-t-il en les surprenant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle attend quelque chose de lui.

Il y eut un moment de silence, Mo'at observant de nouveau l'étranger avant de finalement reprendre :

\- Ma fille t'enseignera nos usages, dit-elle à celle-ci qui se fit énervé, à parler et à marcher comme nous.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas juste, râla Neytiri énervée et rapidement rabrouée par sa mère.

\- _C'est décidé, _dit-elle en se tournant vers le Marcheur. _Ma fille t'enseignera nos usages. Apprend bien Jake Sully et nous verrons s'il est possible de te guérir de ta folie. _

Il approuva docilement et rapidement, Neytiri l'emmenait sans douceur, agacée. Il disparut de la vue des autres et Eywani se laissa de nouveau tomber sur genoux, tremblant, respirant brutalement, tentant de se calmer. Tsu'tey accourut vers lui comme beaucoup, se baissant devant lui et posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- On ne le laissera pas t'approcher, jura-t-il férocement. Il ne te touchera pas.

Eywani lui sourit avec reconnaissance, se fixant sur lui pour se calmer un peu. Tsahik vint s'agenouiller près de lui, attendant qu'il s'apaise complètement avant de lui parler :

\- Qu'est-ce que Eywa te dit à son sujet ?

\- C'est flou. C'est comme si elle voulait essayer quelque chose avec lui. Il a... un bon fond semble-t-il. Je le pense aussi seulement, je sais aussi que même les humains qui ont de bons fonds peuvent faire de grosses bêtises sous l'influence d'autres mal intentionnés, par bêtise, par stupidité, parce qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas et ne pensent qu'à eux. Les humains sont moralement, spirituellement fainéants. Ils réfléchissent après avoir fait du mal. Quand ils réfléchissent. Je... je ne sais pas ce que Eywa veut faire avec lui mais elle l'a mené ici. Je n'aime pas du tout ça mais elle veut que l'on continu dans cette voie avec lui. Seulement, je ne saurais que trop conseiller de nous méfier.

\- Nous garderons un œil sur lui, assura Eytukan.

Un peu plus tard au repas, Eywani fut attiré par Tsu'tey près de lui pour le rassurer et le sécuriser. Eytukan était de l'autre côté, Tsahik avec lui. Comme à l'habitude, le dîner fut joyeux et chantant, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Neytiri avec sa charge. Le silence tomba, tous dirigeant des regards hostiles vers le Marcheur bien maladroit alors qu'il écrasait une queue, s'excusant piteusement. Eywani se tendit terriblement, se rapprochant de son ami, se cachant presque derrière lui et Tsu'tey s'y prêta volontiers, bougeant légèrement pour faire un peu plus barrière de son corps, le cacher aux yeux de l'étranger. Olo'eyktan en fit d'ailleurs de même, s'avançant un peu et il se retrouva juste derrière eux, entre eux, collé contre leurs fortes statures. Neytiri le fit asseoir sans douceur, forcé d'aller lui chercher elle même à manger, personne ne voulant lui tendre quoi que ce soit. Malgré tout Eywani sentait qu'il acceptait cette hostilité, de manière étonnante d'ailleurs. Il se faisait prudent, poli, plutôt humble et souriant comme pour tenter de ne pas causer de problème. Il le vit discuter avec une Neytiri irradiant d'agacement. Par moment, il perçut son regard sur lui. Jake avait l'air très curieux à son égard, tenant de l'observer. Peut-être à cause de sa couleur ou de sa monture. Neytiri le réprimanda pourtant bien vite, lui ordonnant de regarder ailleurs.

Eywani ne fut pas mécontent lorsqu'elle l'emmena avec elle pour aller se coucher, lui permettant de mieux respirer. Il laissa d'ailleurs Tsu'tey et les autres l'apaiser de caresses et de promesses de protections, se gorgeant de leur présence et de leur force. Il se répétait en boucle dans sa tête que tout irait bien, que Eywa n'aurait pas permis la venue d'un tortionnaire dans le village. Il était en sécurité, il était en sécurité. Il se blottit contre Tsu'tey, respirant profondément son odeur pour se calmer. Il accepta sur le champs lorsque Eytukan lui proposa de venir dormir avec lui et Mo'at, heureux qu'ils le proposent. Cela arrivait très régulièrement depuis un moment. Après la mort de leur aînée, Neytiri avait passé toutes ses nuits avec eux. Lors leur deuil s'était apaisé, elle avait repris de l'indépendance et Eywani l'avait souvent remplacé pour dormir auprès du couple le rassurant énormément. Aussi ce soir là, ce fut blotti entre les deux chefs de clan, enfermé dans leurs bras qu'il ferma les yeux, se sentant protégé.

Le réveil avait été bien difficile pour Jake Sully regagnant son corps véritable. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait ensuite raconté son aventures à ses camarades très surpris, Grâce la première, allant finalement manger avec eux, la chose tournant à la rigolade maintenant que tous le savaient sain et sauf. La bonne humeur s'installa d'ailleurs très vite à leur table au milieu du réfectoire bondé.

_\- La dernière chose qu'on a vu, c'est un cul de marines disparaissant dans les broussailles avec un prédateur géant faisant des bonds pour le rattraper, _s'amusa Grace en faisant rire tout le monde.

_\- Ça s'enseigne pas c'est inné,_ renchérit Jake souriant.

_\- Il y a une chose que j'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir,_ reprit-elle plus sérieusement,_ c'est que les Omaticaya vous ai choisis. Je crains le pire, _soupira-t-elle en faisant rire les autres.

_\- Il y avait... un type bizarre_, fit-il remarquer en l'intriguant.

_\- Qui ?_ demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

_\- Un Na'vi vert, _dit-il.

_\- Un Na'vi vert ? _releva Norman aussi surpris que les autres.

_\- Ce gars montait une de ces grosses bestioles,_ renchérit-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence, tous attendant la réponse de Grace qui n'avait pas l'air étonné.

_\- Vous avez rencontré Eywani,_ remarqua-t-elle. _Je ne l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois il y a presque trois ans, raconta-t-elle. Il était sur son thanator. Vous devez savoir Jake que ceux qui montent des thanator sont très rares parmi les Na'vi. C'est une chose qu'il leur vaut beaucoup de respect. C'est un honneur que d'avoir une telle monture. C'est une preuve de puissance parce qu'il s'agit du prédateur terrestre le plus dangereux de Pandora. Je ne sais pas grand chose d'Eywani mais il est certainement très respecté rien que pour sa monture parmi les Omaticaya. Il est sous la protection du couple dirigeant depuis la perte de sa famille. Ils nous ont strictement interdis de l'approcher. _

_\- Ce type là serait puissant ?_ se moqua-t-il. _Il tremblait de peur, se cachait derrière les autres et derrière sa bestiole quand je l'ai vu. _

_\- Il a une bonne raison. Toute sa famille a été tué par nos imbéciles de soldats, _soupira-t-elle avec une certaine colère. _C'est pour cela qu'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous et cela se comprend. _

_\- Il est réellement vert ? _demanda Norman très intéressé.

_\- Il est d'un très beau vert émeraude foncé, _sourit la scientifique. _Il est teinté de toutes les nuances de la forêt. Certainement une sorte de mutation génétique tel que les albinos sur Terre. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne soit pas possible ici. Mo'at m'a dit qu'il était né ainsi. Les Na'vi ne le traitent pas différemment pour cela. Je dirais même qu'il a une certaine valeur pour le clan. _

_\- Pourquoi ? _demanda Jake.

_\- Rien qu'à voir sa monture déjà. Ensuite, il est sous la protection du couple dirigeant et il y a son nom. Eywani. Le premier Na'vi que je rencontre nommé d'après Eywa. Un immense honneur. Son nom signifie « protégé de Eywa ». Ce n'est pas rien._

_\- Il a parlé lorsqu'ils ont décidé quoi faire de moi, _remarqua-t-il. _Ils l'ont tous écouté attentivement mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit. C'est juste après qu'ils ont décidé de me garder. _

Grace eut l'air de réfléchir à ces révélations, le regardant sérieusement.

_\- Je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui ni quel est son rôle dans le clan mais il est certainement important. Mo'at m'avait dis qu'il apprenait l'art des guérisseurs mais aussi les voies de Tsahik. C'est exceptionnel pour un mâle de faire cet apprentissage mais cela plus son nom et le reste me fait dire qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui pour le clan. Respectez scrupuleusement ce que l'on vous dira à son sujet mais si vous pouviez en apprendre plus sur lui, je ne dirais pas non. Je payerais cher pour pouvoir lui parler et faire un prélèvement pour pouvoir étudier sa particularité. Il est unique. _

À suivre...

Audragon


	7. VII- Neytiri

Chapitre 7 :

Neytiri

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée de Jake chez les Omaticaya, on vit Neytiri commencer à lui apprendre, dure et rude avec lui. Eywani n'était pas du tout à son aise en sa présence, quittant le village lorsqu'il y était, préférant la forêt ou les airs. Il veillait à ne jamais se faire visible à ses yeux. Cela n'était pas vraiment difficile, le Marcheur franchement aveugle à ce qui l'entourait. Se cacher de lui n'était pas compliqué. Il ne le croisait vraiment qu'aux repas et il se réfugiait près de Tsu'tey et Eytukan le protégeant toujours. Pourtant, après quelques jours, il parvint à faire refluer sa peur à force de sentir sa présence. La curiosité prit le dessus et il se mit à aller observer à distance l'apprentissage du Terrien. Eywa l'encourageait d'ailleurs en cela sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. C'était comme si elle désirait qu'il se rapproche de lui, presque qu'il lui enseigne lui aussi. Seulement, il n'était clairement pas prêt à ça.

Il l'observa donc de loin, le découvrant, tentant de comprendre. Jake Sully était intriguant par l'attention que Eywa lui portait et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait faire avec lui. Renouer le contact entre les Gens du Ciel et les Na'vi ? Il en doutait un peu. Eywa savait que son monde n'avait pas d'avenir infesté par les terriens. Alors que voulait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien. Malgré sa sagesse et sa puissance, Eywa et les Na'vi étaient encore relativement naïfs à l'égard des Gens du Ciel et surtout de leur mentalité bien trop loin de leurs propres principes et fonctionnement. Il avait encore pu constater la tolérance et l'ouverture des Omaticaya. Les Terriens n'auraient jamais accueillis Jake de la sorte à leur place. Il aurait été enfermé, torturé pour des informations puis tué sans remord. Mais il avait tellement peur que cela se retourne contre eux, contre son peuple.

Il voulait donc comprendre. Jake Sully ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. En soit, il ne semblait pas dangereux. Il était très curieux, émerveillé par beaucoup de choses. Il ne rechignait pas à l'apprentissage malgré la dureté de Neytiri. Il n'avait pas peur de grand chose, rien ne semblant le rebuter malgré de légères hésitations parfois. Il voulait apprendre et il le faisait mais il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Il avait un certain mépris pour les Na'vi. Eywani aurait presque pu l'entendre crier « conneries écolos ! » à certains moment. Il avait l'impression que c'était toute cette nouveauté autour de lui qui l'intéressait plus qu'autre chose, comme une excitation passagère face à la découverte inédite. Il ressemblait quelques fois à un enfant enthousiaste. Il ne le sentait pas menaçant mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance non plus. Il ne se montrait jamais irrespectueux envers les Omaticaya en tant que personne. Il semblait avoir un bon cœur, de la détermination, du courage, de la force, une certaine droiture mais il était aussi bien trop humain, terriens pour Eywani. Il redoutait ce pourquoi Jake pouvait être là. Il ne voulait vraisemblablement pas faire de mal, il ne sentait pas de méchanceté ou de mauvaise intention en lui. Seulement, il ne savait que trop bien que les meilleures intentions du monde pouvaient provoquer des désastres sans nom parce que les humains étaient de pauvres imbéciles ne mesurant pas la portée de leurs actes et qui ne prenaient pas en compte les autres autour d'eux.

Il était donc des plus dubitatifs mais peut-être que Eywa voulait prendre ce bon fond, l'éduquer et lui apprendre pour tenter de l'utiliser plus tard pour le bien du peuple. C'était tout ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être un médiateur qui pourrait faire quelque chose avec son peuple ou tout du moins les aider. Il doutait que cela fonctionne mais il verrait bien. Il aiderait Eywa à faire ce qu'elle voulait mais il veillerait aussi étroitement. Il était absolument hors de question de laisser les Na'vi subir le sort des Aïais ne serait-ce qu'en partie. Jamais il ne supporterait cela. Ce qu'il se passait déjà était hors de sa tolérance. Il ne savait donc pas quoi faire de Jake Sully et il se dit qu'il verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait, comment les choses évolueraient mais il ne laisserait pas le marine faire du mal aux siens.

Il observait donc les leçons que l'homme prenait, s'amusant de toutes ses maladresses. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête du soldat découvrant ce monde et cette culture très loin de ce qu'il connaissait. Il fut hilarant de voir ses premières tentatives de Tsaheylu, de monter un Pa'li alors qu'il terminait invariablement dans la boue. Malgré lui, il s'attendrit un peu à son égard, Jake se comportant comme un adolescent obstiné et émerveillé, parfois de mauvaise foi. Même Neytiri se prenait à rire face à ses gaffes quelques fois. Tsu'tey quand à lui, ne manquait jamais une occasion de se moquer de lui, clairement hostile comme beaucoup de Na'vi

Les jours passèrent, le Marcheur apprenant tout de même de manière respectable tout ce que Neytiri lui enseignait, évoluant, renforçant son corps. Malgré tout, Eywani ne le voyait assimiler que les aspects guerriers et aventureux, toujours hermétique à la mentalité Na'vi à leur spiritualité. Il était plus du genre à vouloir des sensations. Cela se confirma d'ailleurs lorsque Neytiri lui présenta Seze, lui expliquant ce qu'était les chasseurs, les Ikran Makto. Il avait assisté à ça, caché un peu plus loin. Il avait bien vu dans les yeux de l'homme cette envie furieuse de voler lorsqu'il l'avait regardé le faire autour de lui. Une envie qu'il connaissait bien. Il fallait avouer que le Marcheur travaillait dur et ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Il y avait aussi en lui un plaisir, comme une liberté retrouvée dont-il ne parvenait pas à déterminer l'origine. En revanche, il était une catastrophe pour apprendre la langue Na'vi. Un mois après son arrivée, il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre la relation que les Na'vi avaient avec la nature, les animaux, ne concevant toujours pas l'existence d'Eywa. Il cherchait pourtant à saisir et Eywani ne pouvait que saluer cette ouverture.

Jake avait finalement demandé à Mo'at de laisser Grace revenir au village et après quelques discussions, elle avait accepté. Une nouvelle fois, Eywani n'était pas à l'aise à ce sujet mais Eywa était d'accord alors il tentait de se tranquilliser. Sa Mère d'adoption ne leur voulait certainement pas mal mais il resterait prudent. La nature véritable des Terriens restait toujours à sa mémoire et il était incapable de s'adoucir à ce sujet après avoir vu ce qu'ils avaient fait sur Terre, ce qu'ils avaient fait à son peuple. Il avait néanmoins été touché de voir le bonheur des jeunes de revoir la Marcheuse, se disant qu'elle ne devait pas être si mauvaise pour avoir ce regard doux pour eux. Il se mit à l'observer aussi et il ne manqua pas son regard curieux et avide se posant sur lui lorsqu'ils se croisaient aux repas. Il ne daigna pourtant pas lui accorder d'attention visible, restant à l'écart. Il avait appris qu'elle posait des questions sur lui mais aussi que personne ne lui disait rien, le laissant décider de ce que les Gens du Ciel pouvaient ou non apprendre de lui.

Aucun des deux Marcheurs ne semblaient leur vouloir le moindre mal au contraire, pourtant, ils pouvaient en faire tellement par leur naïveté, leur imprudence, leur égoïsme. Il y avait aussi une chose qui le titillait. Il voyait Neytiri s'attendrir de plus en plus à l'égard de son élève, changer de comportement avec lui. Il la sentait attirée par son cœur fort et bon, par son courage, par son caractère et il avait peur de ce que cela allait donner. Comme beaucoup de Na'vi, Neytiri était encore très naïve, trop crédule face aux Gens du Ciel. Elle n'en savait pas assez sur leur façons, leurs mœurs, leur manière de voir les choses, leur morale... Et elle commençait à s'attacher à quelqu'un qui, volontairement ou non, lui ferait du mal, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pourtant rien faire pour cela. Jouer avec les sentiments des autres n'étaient pas permis. Il ne pouvait que regarder.

Seulement, il voulait mettre sa sœur en garde. Aussi ce soir là, alors que Jake s'était endormis et avait quitté son corps faux, il lui avait demandé de venir avec lui un moment. Elle l'avait suivis joyeusement, prenant de ses nouvelles alors qu'ils n'avaient pas passé de temps ensemble depuis l'arrivée de Jake. Il l'avait attiré loin du terriens, s'asseyant avec elle dans un recoin tranquille :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Neytiri en voyant son air sérieux.

\- Je voudrais te parler de Jake Sully, dit-il doucement. Tu commences à beaucoup l'apprécier n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il fait beaucoup d'efforts. Il est courageux et déterminé.

\- J'ai entendu que tu envisageais de lui faire passer Iknimaya bientôt ?

\- Il est prêt. Il a bien chassé aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne doute pas du fait qu'il ait exécuté parfaitement les gestes et dis les mots mais son cœur y était-il ? Son âme ? Loin de moi l'idée de te dicter ta conduite mais tu devrais être plus prudente avec lui, prendre plus le temps de la réflexion et de l'observation. Les Gens du Ciel ne sont pas comme tu...

\- Eywani, coupa-t-elle. Je suis avec lui tout les jours, je le regarde et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Il a besoin d'apprendre c'est tout.

\- Je ne remets pas cela en doute, dit-il prudemment en sentant sa réticence. Juste, prends le temps s'il te plaît. Il pourrait te faire du mal et...

\- Il ne le fera pas. Il est sincère.

\- Il ne l'est pas, pas totalement, assura-t-il.

\- Qu'en sais tu ? Tu ne lui parles jamais, tu ne le connais pas.

\- Mais je sais comment sont les humains et...

\- Ils ne sont pas tous pareils Eywani. Tu ne devrais pas tous les juger de la sorte, dit-elle l'air réprobatrice.

\- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je veux juste que tu sois prudente. Même en étant sincère, même sans mauvaises intention, son éducation, le monde dans lequel il a vécu, son mode de vie, sa culture, sa mentalité... rendent les choses très différentes pour lui et toi. Il pourrait faire une chose blessante pour toi sans le vouloir et je connais les Gens du Ciel. Ils peuvent cacher beaucoup de choses, jouer avec les autres et leurs sentiments parfois sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'ils font et...

\- Eywani, ce sont tes blessures qui parlent, dit-elle durement. Tu ne sais rien de Jake et de ce qu'il fait ici, de celui qu'il est. Tu as juste peur et tu rejettes en bloc les Gens du Ciel sans savoir. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller. Tu devrais t'occuper d'ouvrir ton cœur, c'est ce que Eywa fait en donnant sa faveur à Jake. Elle désapprouverait ton comportement, dit-elle sévèrement. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que je vois et ce que je sens. Tu veux juste que tout cela échoue avec Jake pour prouver que tu as raison. Jake aussi peut faire partie de notre peuple, il n'est pas comme tu l'imagine. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle se détourna ensuite, s'en allant, laissant là un Eywani blessé par sa réaction et son manque de confiance en lui. Il aurait pourtant cru avoir mérité cette confiance. Se sentant plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, inquiet pour elle malgré tout, il prit un moment pour respirer avant de se lever, triste. Doucement, il sortit de sa cachette pour retourner vers le village, tous entreprenant d'aller se coucher tranquillement. Il ne put pourtant y aller lui même, chamboulé par cette discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Neytiri. Était-ce vrai ? Était-ce lui qui était trop fermé ? Trop blessé ?

\- Eywani ? fit une voix sortant de ses pensées.

Il se retourna pour voir Tsu'tey qui arrivait derrière lui, souriant. Il se fit pourtant plus sérieux et inquiet en le regardant, le scrutant. Il le rejoignit, posant une main délicate sur son épaule :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il gravement.

\- Rien, ce n'est rien, répondit Eywani en forçant un sourire.

\- Ne me ment pas s'il te plaît, pria-t-il. Viens, allons nous asseoir.

Il l'entraîna et Eywani se laissa faire, le suivant et s'apaisant un peu lorsque le chasseur prit son poignet pour le conduire. Il l'emmena dans un lieu calme à l'écart des autres, s'asseyant face à lui pour le regarder dans les yeux :

\- Dis moi, poussa-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as l'air triste et inquiet.

Eywani sourit légèrement, touché par son attention, par sa façon de lire en lui de la sorte comme personne d'autre. Il soupira alors, commençant à lui raconter sa discussion avec Neytiri. Il s'abstint de parler du rapprochement qu'il voyait entre elle et le Marcheur, ne voulant pas le blesser, sachant que si cette relation continuait ainsi, Tsu'tey serait profondément blessé. Il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à envisager cela, craignant que Neytiri blesse son ami pourtant si dévoué. Le chasseur l'écouta très attentivement, son visage se peignant progressivement d'agacement et de colère. Eywani soupira finalement, ses épaules s'affaissant :

\- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est moi qui suis trop fermé, trop hostile ? demanda-t-il piteusement. Peut-être que je manque d'objectivité ou que je suis devenu... méchant à l'égard des autres ? dit-il l'air perdu.

\- Eywani, c'est elle qui a tord, pas toi. Elle n'aurait pas dû te parler de la sorte et tes inquiétudes sont fondées. Je les partage comme beaucoup d'Omaticaya. Tu sais bien mieux que nous comment fonctionnent les Gens du Ciel et nous savons que tu fais ce qu'il faut pour ne pas laisser ton passé prendre le pas sur ton jugement ou sur ce que tu fais. Elle a eu tord de réagir de la sorte. Ne te torture pas avec ça. C'est elle qui a mal agis, dit-il l'air en colère contre elle.

Eywani approuva, rassuré mais aussi triste que la jeune fille ait réagis de la sorte, se demandant comment elle pouvait le voir exactement ? Quel crédit lui portait-elle ? Lui faisait-elle confiance ?

\- Eywani ? appela la voix douce de Tsu'tey.

Il releva le regard, souriant en voyant qu'il lui présentait ses mains et son front. Immédiatement, il accola ses paumes aux siennes, mêlant leur doigts. Il posa son front contre le sien, se dandinant un peu pour se rapprocher de lui. Il ferma les yeux et respira, profitant de son odeur, de sa chaleur, de sa présence, de son soutient, cela le détendant plus que toute autre chose. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, Eywani se relaxant dans ce calme et ce silence devenu presque fusionnel entre eux. Tsu'tey lui même s'apaisait maintenant lorsqu'ils faisaient cela, appréciant. Ils se séparèrent finalement, Eywani souriant, apaisé :

\- Merci, murmura-t-il.

Tsu'tey lui sourit, se relevant et lui tendant une main pour l'aider. Il la prit et ce fut ensemble qu'ils allèrent vers les hamacs pour la nuit, le chasseur l'accompagnant jusqu'à rejoindre le couple dirigeant avec lequel il dormait toujours depuis que le Marcheur était là. Mo'at lui tendit une main qu'il prit avec joie, les rejoignant, Eytukan posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, protecteur. Ils saluèrent Tsu'tey qui dormirait non loin, allant se coucher, le couple cachant leur protéger entre eux. Le lendemain, Eywani aperçut un moment Tsu'tey et Mo'at qui discutaient d'une manière plutôt animée avec Neytiri et il comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui en entendant son nom. Il ne s'en était pas mêlé mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être touché lorsque Neytiri l'avait vu et lui avait lancé un regard noir. Tsu'tey s'en était aperçu et presque aussitôt, il s'était mis entre eux pour que la jeune fille ne puisse plus le voir, sa queue s'agitant de colère derrière lui. Depuis, ses rapports avec elle se faisaient froids, l'attristant beaucoup. Eytukan était venu le voir en apprenant cette histoire, lui assurant qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, que Neytiri avait mal agis, mal parlé et qu'il ne devait pas croire en cela.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tsu'tey avait reçu pour consigne d'emmener Jake et trois jeunes apprentis chasseurs, son petit frère Arvok, son meilleur ami Ka'ani et Maru, passer Iknimaya. Ils étaient donc partis pour les montagnes, pour les nids des Ikran. Eywani avait suivis à distance, du ciel avec Casye et seul le Marcheur semblait ne pas en être conscient. Pourtant, il ne se cachait pas vraiment mais il ne voyait pas. Il avait suivis leur évolution jusqu'à se poser dans les montagnes, sur un monts un peu plus haut que le promontoire qu'ils avaient atteint. Neytiri était venue aussi. Il faisait beau, de nombreux Ikran volant dans les alentours. Quelques uns ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à venir voler près de lui malgré la présence de Casye, lui lançant de petits gémissements amicaux. Il savait qu'ils voulaient aller voler avec lui comme il le faisait souvent mais ce n'était pas le jour pour cela. Neytiri avait finalement rejoint le groupe et il avait vu de loin le regard qu'elle avait échangé avec Jake. Un regard très complice. Un regard que Tsu'tey avait remarqué et il l'avait senti blessé, se tendant et rêvant de le rejoindre pour aller le soutenir. Son salut muet pour elle avait été lourd de sens à ses yeux et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il avait envoyé Jake le premier.

La chose avait été difficile à voir pour Eywani. Il adorait assister à Iknimaya et il accompagnait tout les jeunes chasseurs passant l'épreuve depuis qu'il l'avait lui même passé un peu plus de trois ans plus tôt. Cela motivait d'ailleurs toujours les jeunes que d'avoir Toruk Makto à leur rite. Il en avait donc déjà vu pas mal mais celui de Jake fut chaotique à ses yeux, brutal bien que l'épreuve ne soit jamais douce ou calme. Mais là où il sentait un doux jeu d'énergie assez puissant se faire avec les autres couples se formant qu'il avait vu, avec Jake, il n'y eut rien et ce fut certainement cela, cette liaison sèche qui le choqua quelque peu. Elle eut pourtant lieu et le premier vol fut à l'image du premier lien, erratique et violent. Pour lui, Jake n'était pas prêt mais c'était à Neytiri de décider en tant que professeur. Et même s'il réussit tant bien que mal, il n'était pas prêt et il ne démordait pas de ce fait. Finalement, Jake s'était éloigné, Neytiri le rejoignant l'air euphorique et il avait lui même repris son envol pour rejoindre un Tsu'tey en colère. Colère que les jeunes chasseurs ne comprenaient pas, galvanisés par le spectacle qu'ils venaient de voir. Ils le saluèrent très respectueusement lorsqu'il atterrit près d'eux, sautant de sa monture en vol alors que Casye n'avait pas la place de se poser ici. Il les salua et s'approcha de Tsu'tey qui lui donna un regard douloureux. Il posa une main délicate sur son bras, tentant de lui transmettre sa force et son soutient. Le chasseur se détendit un peu, s'apaisant et lui donnant un petit sourire.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû réussir, dit-il un peu perdu.

\- Tu as raison, confirma Eywani. Il n'aurait pas dû réussir. Il n'est pas prêt, dit-il alors que les sourires des plus jeunes fanaient en entendant les paroles de celui en qui ils avaient toute confiance. Cet Iknimaya était atroce à regarder, violent et sans respect. Il n'est pas prêt, dit-il tristement. Neytiri a le jugement faussé.

\- Mais il a réussi, remarqua Arvok perplexe.

\- Réussir physiquement une chose n'est pas réussir avec son cœur et son âme, lui expliqua Eywani avec un sourire indulgent. Cette réussite n'est qu'apparence. Mais dans le cœur, l'âme et l'esprit, cet Iknimaya est raté, dit-il en les choquant quelques peu. Il était trop tôt, il n'est pas prêt. Son corps était prêt mais pas son âme. Mais ce n'est pas votre cas. Je sais que les vôtres seront magnifiques, dit-il en les faisant sourire. Arvok, invita-t-il.

Excité comme une puce, le frère de Tsu'tey se lança à son tour, le mont de nouveau plein d'Ikran en présence d'Eywani qui prit les choses en main pour Tsu'tey. Il resta d'ailleurs près de lui, leur bras accolés l'un à l'autre. La réussite brillante de son petit frère avec un bel Ikran couleur de roche lui rendit d'ailleurs le sourire et il le félicita d'un regard fier, faisant rayonner son cadet partant s'amuser dans les airs en attendant les autres. La réussite fut tout aussi belle et parfaite pour Ka'ani et Maru auxquels Tsu'tey et son père, Ateyo, avaient très bien enseigné. Les jeunes ayant tous trouvés leurs partenaires, Tsu'tey appela le sien, Keari arrivant bien vite pour le récupérer. Eywani sauta avec eux dans le vide, Casye le récupérant sans faute un peu plus bas et ils partirent voler dans les montagnes ensemble, les trois jeunes chasseurs euphoriques savourant cette nouvelle expérience incroyable.

Cette épreuve passée il fut question de l'intégration au peuple de Jake. La chose ne plaisait guère à Eywani mais il avait passé toutes les épreuves et méritait sa place aux yeux du clan, recommandé par la fille du chef. Aussi, il ne pouvait s'y opposer et il ne se le permettait pas de toute façon. C'était là les traditions Na'vi et les traditions étaient respectées. Seulement, il n'était pas décidé à le laisser sans surveillance pour autant, un mauvais pré-sentiment grandissant en lui, le mettant mal à l'aise. Mais il voulait aussi que Jake sache qu'on ne le laisserait pas faire n'importe quoi, qu'il y avait des Na'vi qui le gardaient à l'œil. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour parvenir à prendre son courage à deux mains pour confronter les Gens du Ciel et leur parler directement. Des jours que Jake et Neytiri avaient passé à aller voler. Tsu'tey et d'autres chasseurs lui avaient d'ailleurs dit que le Marcheur semblait se prendre pour le roi du ciel depuis qu'il avait son Ikran, le trouvant très agaçant. Il était peut-être temps de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était qu'un individu parmi d'autre ici malgré qui soit relativement doué pour certaines choses.

Il avait finalement pris sa décision, rassemblé ses forces et il avait demandé à Tsu'tey de l'aider, le chasseur acceptant avec joie. Il en avait parlé avec Eytukan et Mo'at qui approuvaient, lui faisant totalement confiance, leur seule inquiétude étant l'effet que le contact avec ces gens pouvait avoir sur lui lorsqu'il était stressé et apeuré par leur simple proximité. Il avait assuré que ça irait et le fait que Tsu'tey l'accompagnerait avait rassuré le couple. Pour se donner du courage, il était allé voler avec Casye et les chasseurs, jouant avec eux alors qu'ils savaient tous qu'il comptait parler aux Marcheurs. Il y avait eu une chasse très fructueuse la veille et il avait cru entendre que Jake et Neytiri avaient eu une rencontre avec un Toruk peu après. Il vola longuement, se gorgeant de la force de sa monture, s'apaisant dans les airs. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il retourna vers le village avec Tsu'tey et les autres chasseurs l'ayant accompagnés. Tous l'entourant lui et son Toruk avec protection.

Il repéra la présence des deux Marcheurs au pied de l'Arbre Maison avec Neytiri et les enfants. Il y avait assez de place pour que Casye passe et se atterrisse alors il ne se posa pas de question. Ce fut donc la surprise totale pour les deux Terriens lorsqu'il surgit avec sa très impressionnante monture. Ils bondirent, reculant précipitamment, apeurés. Puis ils le virent sur son dos, les chasseurs l'entourant et les autres Omaticaya sereins et même joyeux, admiratifs en le regardant. Casye rugit, étendant ses ailes avant de les replier et de se baisser doucement. Autour d'eux, les autres chasseurs descendaient de leurs montures, s'avançant vers Toruk pour rejoindre Eywani qui en faisait autant, se détachant de son partenaire. Ce fut avec le sourire qu'il regarda les enfants accourir vers eux en l'appelant Toruk Makto, toujours aussi émerveillés par cette paire de légende pour eux. Il les laissa avec les chasseurs, s'avançant droit vers les deux Marcheurs avec Tsu'tey, son visage se faisant bien plus fermé. Les Omaticaya le saluèrent très respectueusement sur son passage comme toujours et il leur rendit de la même manière. Il arriva finalement non loin de Jake et Grace qui se remettaient doucement, le premier excité par ce qu'il voyait :

_\- Oh merde !_ s'exclama-t-il d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire euphorique._ Tu montes ce truc ?_ dit-il en désignant Casye.

Il reçut une vive claque derrière la tête de la part de Grace qui elle avait visiblement bien plus saisi que lui.

_\- Quoi ?! _râla-t-il. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?_

\- Jake Sully, Grâce Augustine, appela-t-il platement en attirant leur attention. J'ai à vous parler. Venez, ordonna-t-il.

Jake sembla comprendre un peu, Grâce n'ayant aucun problème alors qu'elle parlait couramment Na'vi. Elle approuva d'ailleurs, docile, Jake suivant lorsqu'elle lui lança un regard éloquent. Neytiri fit mine de venir aussi et Eywani l'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Neytiri, dit-il avec bien plus de douceur que pour les deux autres, je leur parlerais seulement avec Tsu'tey, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers le chasseur se tenant près de lui.

\- Hors de question, rétorqua-t-elle avec une certaine agressivité. Je viens, imposa-t-elle.

Son ton lui attira d'ailleurs les regards réprobateurs et mécontent des siens autour d'eux, Grâce seule captant tout cela.

\- Je viens, répéta-t-elle. Je refuse de les laisser avec toi. Tu n'as pas l'esprit clair lorsqu'il s'agit des Gens du Ciel, dit-elle froidement.

\- Neytiri ! gronda Mo'at qui arrivait l'air furieuse.

Cela surprit d'ailleurs Grâce ne l'ayant jamais vu ainsi, Tsahik toujours calme et tranquille. Le silence se fit alors qu'elle rejoignait le groupe en fusillant sa fille du regard comme bien du monde autour d'eux. Elle salua respectueusement Eywani qui lui rendit puis elle se tourna vers Neytiri.

\- Toruk Makto est d'une patience, d'une tolérance et d'une gentillesse bien trop grande avec toi ma fille, dit-elle.

\- Mais mère, je..., tenta-t-elle de se défendre.

\- C'est à Toruk Makto que tu parles, coupa-t-elle durement. C'est à Eywani que tu parles. Tu lui dois respect et obéissance et cela même s'il n'affiche pas l'autorité qu'il peut revendiquer. C'est ton esprit qui n'est pas clair à cet instant, remarqua-t-elle.

Eywani, fit signe aux deux Marcheurs de le suivre et Grâce obéit sur le champs, Jake échangeant un regard avec une Neytiri agacée avant d'en faire de même. La jeune fille fut retenue par sa mère lorsqu'elle voulu suivre et répliquer, abdiquant finalement aux regards durs que les siens lui adressaient à ce moment. Elle ne put que les regarder s'éloigner, Mo'at reprenant alors la parole :

\- Neytiri, tu dois avoir confiance en Eywani, dit-elle, et lui donner le respect qu'il mérite. Il n'a jamais rien fait pour mériter une telle hostilité et un tel manque d'égard de ta part. Eywani est Na'vi, il est Omaticaya, contrairement à ton protéger. Et contrairement à lui et aux Gens du Ciel, il s'est toujours montré fiable et dépourvu de violence. Ton cœur troublé ne te permet pas de faire du mal aux tiens de la sorte.

\- Mon cœur n'est pas troublé. Eywa elle même a donné sa faveur à Jake, dit-elle. Je l'ai vu plus d'une fois de mes yeux. C'est quelqu'un de bien, au grand cœur qui met beaucoup d'efforts à apprendre nos façons. Eywani ne veut que se venger et prouver qu'il a raison, être le seul à avoir notre attention. Il a peur et il s'est fermé quand Eywa s'est ouverte à eux. Si je dois devenir Tsahik, je dois suivre la volonté d'Eywa plus que toute autre chose, dit-elle en faisant soupirer sa mère.

\- Tu es bien loin de pouvoir devenir Tsahik, dit-elle fermement. Eywa a donné une chance à Jake Sully, pas sa faveur. Sa faveur, c'est Eywani qui l'a. Il est comme sa main incarnée auprès de nous, sa voix, son regard. Eywani ne s'est pas fermé et il n'est pas égoïste comme tu l'avances. Il n'a jamais eu le plus petit désir de vengeance. Il n'a jamais dénigré la valeur de Jake ni le fait qu'il puisse un jour faire parti du peuple. Il est prudent et méfiant. Son regard voit bien plus que le nôtre, ses oreilles entendent davantage. Quand à sa peur, elle est légitime mais jamais il ne se laisse dominer par elle ou ne la laisse troubler son jugement. Toi, ton cœur trouble ton jugement ma fille, comme ton impatience et ton désir de voir ton élève prouver sa valeur au peuple. Eywani ne veut que nous protéger et nous aider. Sa sagesse et son savoir sont immenses, comme sa connaissance des Gens du Ciel quoi que tu en penses. Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre pour devenir Tsahik. Eywani n'est pas ton ennemi. Il veut ton bien, il t'aime et il veut te protéger, il ne veut pas te voir blessé comme aucun de nous. Et si tout cela ne trouve pas son chemin jusqu'à tes oreilles, respecte au moins Toruk Makto et tout ce qu'il est. Je t'interdis de t'élever de nouveau contre lui ainsi ni d'interférer dans ses échanges avec les Gens du Ciel.

Elle s'en alla là dessus, laissant là sa fille troublée et en colère, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire de mal. Plus loin, Eywani et Tsu'tey avaient entraîné Jake et Grâce dans un recoin tranquille du village. Le chasseur s'arrangeait toujours pour se trouver entre son ami et les Marcheurs qu'il surveillait avec attention. Une fois à destination, il leur désigna un endroit où s'asseoir un peu sèchement. Grace obéit sur le champs, tirant Jake avec elle, celui-ci l'air un peu confus. Eywani s'assit plus loin face à eux, Tsu'tey venant se tenir près de lui, protecteur.

\- C'est un honneur Toruk Makto, commença Grace avec politesse et respect.

_\- Tu es comme l'ancêtre de Neytiri ? _remarqua Jake en recevant un regard insondable de sa part.

_\- Un peu de respect Jake, _réprimanda Grâce. _Toruk Makto est au dessus de l'Olo'eyktan dans la hiérarchie des Na'vi. _Nous vous écoutons, dit-elle alors.

\- Grace Augustine, je vais parler, dit-il tranquillement, et j'aimerais que vous traduisiez pour votre camarade avec vos mots, demanda-t-il alors qu'elle approuvait. Je connais votre langue mais je ne souhaite pas m'en servir. Je souhaite que Jake Sully puisse bien comprendre ce que j'ai à dire.

\- Je traduirais, assura-t-elle sans poser de question avant d'expliquer à Jake.

_\- S'il parle notre langue pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? _demanda celui-ci un peu provocateur.

\- Vous savez ce qu'est la sincérité alors pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? rétorqua Eywani en le fixant dans les yeux.

Grâce eut un temps d'arrêt avant de traduire, se faisant plus grave. Jake resta muet après cela, lui aussi plus sérieux. Eywani reprit calmement, son regard perçant les faisant se ratatiner un peu sur place :

\- Je pense que nous pouvons appartenir à plusieurs peuples, commença-t-il en laissant le temps à la dame de traduire, mais c'est une lourde responsabilité. Appartenir à plusieurs peuples est difficile puisqu'il faut pouvoir les respecter à la même hauteur, les comprendre, faire leur bien sans pour autant faire de mal aux autres. Sans cela, on ne peut guère prétendre faire partis de ces peuples. Jake Sully, vous prétendez faire parti des Na'vi, des Omaticaya, mais vous êtes aussi de Ceux qui Viennent du Ciel. Ma question pour vous est la suivante : faîtes vous partis de ces deux peuples ou d'un seul ?

Grace traduit et Jake eut l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver une réponse. Eywani le fixa intensément, reprenant la parole avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche :

\- Notre peuple est d'une immense gentillesse, d'une grande tolérance et d'une grande ouverture sur les autres et ce qui nous entoure et il ne sait que peu de choses sur les Gens du Ciel en réalité. C'est autant une force qu'une faiblesse. Faiblesse pour ne pas être en mesure de voir vos manipulations, force pour avoir la possibilité de vous laisser une chance. Seulement, votre peuple en est-il digne ? Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question mais je sais une chose : il n'est pas prêt à cela. Il n'est pas prêt à interagir avec des peuples aussi éloignés. Les faits l'ont prouvé, dit-il.

Grace avait l'air parfaitement d'accord avec lui, le regardant avec attention, traduisant fidèlement.

\- Mais c'est de vous qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui Jake Sully, dit-il sans l'avoir lâché du regard. Je ne suis pas Neytiri. Elle est forte et déterminée, elle aime son peuple, elle est ouverte et tolérante, passionnée. C'est une très belle personne mais elle ne vous voit pas pour ce que vous êtes. Je pense que vous n'êtes pas prêt à rejoindre notre peuple comme je pense que vous n'étiez pas prêt pour Iknimaya ni pour bien des épreuves que vous avez passé.

_\- Mais je les ai réussi plus vite que les Na'vi, _répondit-il en relevant le nez pour se défendre lui et sa fierté piquée.

\- Vous les avez passé avec votre corps, posa-t-il tranquillement alors que Tsu'tey montrait les dents au Marcheur. Ce n'était pour vous que des défis à relever, presque un jeu à forte sensations. Je vous ai observé attentivement. Vous n'avez pas réussi ces épreuves. Vous avez physiquement fait ce qui était demandé, vous faîtes les gestes, dîtes les paroles des Na'vi mais cela ne sert à rien si vous ne le faîtes pas avec votre âme et votre cœur. Ce n'est qu'une apparence, une manipulation et un cruel manque de respect à mes yeux. Vous n'avez toujours rien compris des Na'vi, du sens spirituel et moral qu'avait tout ceci. Vous ne voyez rien de notre âme, de notre cœur, de celui de notre monde, de notre culture... Eywa n'est toujours qu'une illusion de gens trop simples pour vous. On peut avoir et donner n'importe quelle apparence, si le cœur, l'esprit et l'âme sont Na'vi alors on l'est. En revanche, l'inverse n'est pas possible et est même une trahison. Vous avez dis venir pour apprendre mais vous et moi savons très bien qu'il y a ce que vous apprenez avec Neytiri et les Omaticaya et ce que vous apprenez seul, dit-il le regard lourd de sens. Ce qui m'inquiète est ce que vous faîtes de ces connaissances.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, voyant bien que le marines savait ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il n'avait pas la conscience tranquille. Grace avait l'air de parfaitement savoir aussi, tendue devant la réaction du Toruk Makto.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide sur votre sincérité à notre égard Jake Sully, posa-t-il calmement. J'aime mon peuple plus que ma propre vie et je la donnerais mille fois pour un seul des miens, dit-il avec conviction en s'attirant le regard touché de Tsu'tey. Vous n'êtes pas prêt. Vous n'êtes pas Na'vi ni Omaticaya. Vous ne savez pas vous même où est votre loyauté. Vous deux, vous ne savez pas ce que vous faîte. Vous devriez réfléchir à vos actes et à leurs conséquences. Parce que si vous ne le faîtes pas, toutes les bonnes intentions du monde n'empêcheront pas le résultat. Et si vous êtes la source de quoi que ce soit de négatif pour mon peuple, croyez moi, vous m'aurez sur votre route, prévint-il dangereusement.

Il y eut un moment de silence lourd avant qu'il ne se lève et ne disparaisse en quelques secondes sans attendre la moindre réponse. Tsu'tey allait suivre mais Grâce le retint.

\- Tsu'tey ? Depuis quand est-il Toruk Makto ?

\- Depuis le passage de son Iknimaya il y a déjà bien de vos années. Toruk était là pour lui.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dis ?

\- Toruk Makto n'est pas un jouet pour vous, répondit-il. Vous n'êtes pas Na'vi, vous n'avez pas le droit de prétendre à quoi que ce soit vis à vis de lui.

Il s'en alla ensuite, partant à la recherche de son ami, sachant qu'il devait avoir besoin de réconfort après cela même s'il n'avait rien laissé paraître dans la discussion.

\- Il se prends pour le roi du monde ce type ? se moqua Jake une fois seul avec Grace.

\- Théoriquement, il l'est, répondit-elle sérieusement en le refroidissant. Toruk Makto est celui qui peut rassembler tout les Na'vi, toutes les tribus. Il est au dessus des Olo'eyktan et des Tsahik. Il y a cela et tout ce que Eywani est vis à vis des Na'vi avec tout le reste. Ne lui manquez pas de respect Jake. Vous vous attireriez des problèmes.

Comme prévu, ce fut quelques jours plus tard que Jake fut admis au sein du peuple par une très belle et émouvante cérémonie. Eywani avait participé avec distance. Il avait bien observé et il avait vu que Jake était touché et ému mais il ne réalisait toujours pas l'importance et l'ampleur de la chose. Il y eut une très belle fête après la cérémonie, une fête où tous s'amusèrent. Grace avait pu rester participer pour son plus grand plaisir comme pour celui des enfants qui l'aimaient. Eywani s'était amusé aussi de son côté, avec les chasseurs principalement comme toujours. Il avait vu Jake et Neytiri s'éclipser très vite, la fête continuant sans eux. Comme toujours en cette occasion particulière, la célébration dura jusque tard dans la nuit, pleine de chants, de danses et de jeux auxquels tous s'adonnèrent avec joie. Ce fut donc très tard que tous allèrent se coucher, Eywani une fois encore blottit entre Eytukan et Mo'at.

Ce fut très tôt, le soleil se levant tranquillement, qu'il se réveilla le lendemain, un peu en sursaut, tremblant et en sueur. Son mouvement brusque sortit d'ailleurs le couple dirigeant de son sommeil, tout deux reprenant bien vite leurs esprits en le voyant dans cet état d'agitation et de stress.

\- Eywani ? appela Eytukan en passant un bras réconfortant autour de lui. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

\- Danger, répondit-il. Une sensation de danger, dit-il en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Je... je ne sais pas d'où ça vient ni ce que c'est. C'est comme un très mauvais pré-sentiment. Il va se passer quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi ni quand ni où.

Le couple échangea un regard sérieux avant de reporter leur attention sur leur protéger. Ils se levèrent avec lui. Mo'at l'accompagnant pour aller boire quelque chose et tenter de le détendre. Ils croisèrent quelques lèves tôt parmi lesquels Tsu'tey avec quelques chasseurs. Ils s'empressèrent d'ailleurs de rejoindre leur ami en voyant qu'il n'était pas bien, quelques explications de Mo'at les éclairant. Ils entreprirent alors de prendre Eywani avec eux pour tenter de le détendre, décidant d'aller vers la rivière. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas fait quelques pas avec lui que Eywani stoppait, s'accrochant à Tsu'tey marchant près de lui. Le chasseur le soutint sur le champs, l'entourant de ses bras alors que Toruk Makto avait soudain la respiration erratique, tremblant tellement qu'il peinait à tenir debout. Son regard partit dans le vague, se faisant horrifié. Une seconde plus tard, un abominable hurlement de douleur sortait de sa bouche et il s'effondra, Tsu'tey l'accompagnant au sol.

Ce fut avec choc que ses frères et sœurs le regardèrent se mettre à s'agiter en tout sens au sol, en proie à une souffrance terrible illustrée par ses cris stridents qui réveillèrent bien vite le village tout entier. Réagissant, Tsu'tey et Peyral tentèrent d'immobiliser un peu leur frère se cognant violemment au sol. Peyral tint ses jambes, Tsu'tey se glissant habillement sous lui dans son dos pour le maintenir contre son torse et lui éviter le sol et les racines. On vit bien du monde accourir et ce fut avec panique que l'on vit le sang couler de la bouche, des yeux, du nez et des oreilles de l'ancien Aïais dont la peau pâlissait étrangement. Mo'at fut la première près de lui, Galraede, Ara'at et bien d'autres accourant rapidement. Seulement, personne ne put faire quoi que ce soit si ce n'était le regarder souffrir terriblement, hurler et saigner, se débattant. Tsu'tey et Peyral s'efforcèrent de lui éviter les blessures comme ils pouvaient, terriblement inquiets comme beaucoup autour d'eux, certains pleurant devant ce spectacle.

Ces cris étaient atroces, plein d'une douleur sans nom. La forêt sembla s'assombrir autour d'eux, une énergie obscure la baignant, comme en détresse à son image. On avait déjà vu Eywani faire des malaises mais ça... c'était bien pire. Leurs âmes elles mêmes tremblèrent de détresse et de désespoir avec lui. Tsu'tey quand à lui se sentait paniquer devant le calvaire d'Eywani, craignant pour sa vie, priant pour que cela cesse quitte à souffrir à sa place. Il le tenait contre lui, sa bouche près de son oreille, l'enserrant dans ses bras avec protection et son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque hurlement. Il fallut tellement, tellement de temps avant que soudain, Eywani cesse de hurler et de se débattre, tombant tremblant contre Tsu'tey, sa respiration difficile et erratique. Il toussa d'ailleurs brutalement, le sang coulant un peu plus de sa bouche alors qu'il gémissait de souffrance, une fièvre monstrueuse le faisant transpirer. Peyral recula et les guérisseurs furent aussitôt autour de lui, Tsu'tey restant, incapable de le lâcher.

\- Ey..., bredouilla difficilement Eywani. Eytu...kan...

Le chef fut près de lui en une seconde, prenant sa main et se mettant dans son champs de vision, s'approchant pour l'entendre.

\- Utral... Aymo...kriyä, murmura-t-il péniblement. L'Arbre... des... Voix... détr... détruit..., dit-il en les horrifiant tous.

Il ne put en dire davantage, toussant, perdant son souffle, gémissant de douleur. Tsu'tey posa une main sur son front, tentant de l'apaiser, lui murmurant de se calmer, de respirer et de rester tranquille. Olo'eyktan prit les choses en main, ordonnant à un groupe d'Ikran Makto d'aller voir. On entreprit de transporter Eywani vers l'antre des guérisseurs mais il s'avéra bien vite qu'il ne supporterait pas d'aller si haut dans l'Arbre Maison, le déplacement lui tirant des cris de douleur. Aussi, on le ramena simplement au centre du village, lui installant une couche confortable, tentant de le soulager comme ils pouvaient. Les Atokirina affluèrent vers lui, le recouvrant presque comme pour le soutenir, le soulager. Aethei ne tarda pas à arriver en trombe pour venir se poster près de son partenaire. Il se mit à le câliner du bout du nez, Eywani levant faiblement une main pour lui répondre. On avait aussi vu Casye se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, se posant sur une grosse branche au dessus de lui tel un protecteur. Ara'at et Galraede étaient venus l'entourer et le prendre en charge, la dame le gardant assis contre elle alors qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

Malgré la douleur et la faiblesse, malgré son état, Eywani se forçait à rester parfaitement conscient. Il savait, il sentait que ce qui allait se passer maintenant, après un tel sacrilège, allait être très important. Il était hors de question de se laisser aller, son peuple aurait peut-être besoin de lui. Il se força donc à se concentrer pour écouter ce que Olo'eyktan disait non loin de lui. Il avait envoyé du monde voir ce qu'il se passait, attendant le résultat avec anxiété. Grace s'était éveillée entre temps et lorsqu'elle les avait rejoint, elle avait été choquée par les nouvelles elle aussi comme par l'état dans lequel elle le trouva. Personne ne voulu pourtant la renseigner sur lui malgré ses questions, pas plus qu'on ne la laissa l'approcher, Eytukan faisant barrage lui même. Il avait lutté pour se reprendre, calmer sa respiration, gérer la douleur, la sienne, celle d'Eywa, de la nature et celle de toutes les âmes touchées à travers l'Arbre des Voix. Leurs cris raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles, le faisant frisonner. Il restait tranquille, ne bougeant pas si ce n'était pas nécessaire, économisant ses forces, tentant reposer son corps un maximum pour récupérer un peu. Galraede lui avait donné des remèdes qui étaient parvenus à calmer un peu sa souffrance, ses tremblements et ses tensions. Il avait pourtant refusé sédatifs et somnifère, voulant garder tout ses esprits.

L'état dans lequel les Ikran Makto et les autres étaient revenus assez rapidement, avait été révélateur sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils avaient l'air furieux, en souffrance, infiniment tristes, le cœur brisé, les larmes aux yeux. Tsu'tey qui y était allé à dos de Pa'li était venu faire son rapport à Eytukan avant de venir vers lui, s'asseyant près de lui pour s'enquérir de son état. Il prit sa main, le scrutant avec une immense inquiétude après avoir vu les dégâts de ses yeux. Eywani tenta de le rassurer d'un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit faiblement, serrant sa main de la sienne. Il resta un petit instant avant de repartir vers l'Olo'eyktan pour décider quoi faire maintenant. Une contre attaque fut décidée, sans surprise :

\- Tsu'tey mènera les guerriers, annonça Eytukan en récoltant une salve de cris de guerres.

Grace se fraya alors un chemin à travers la foule pour s'avancer et parler, l'air un peu agitée :

\- Arrêtez s'il vous plaît ! dit-elle. Ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses.

_\- Tu n'as pas la parole !_ claqua Tsu'tey énervé. Nous les frapperons au cœur ! scanda-t-il en recevant l'approbation générale.

Le regard d'Eywani fut alors attiré ailleurs et il vit Neytiri et Jake apparaître. Il vit leurs mains liées et leurs énergie mêlées l'une à l'autre. Il comprit sur le champs, fermant douloureusement les yeux à l'idée du mal que cela allait faire à Tsu'tey. Il sentit sa colère enflée. Elle était déjà bien présente après les événements du jour, une fureur certaine doucement attisée en lui alors qu'il voyait de nouveau cette destruction provoquée par les Morokar. Il était hors de question de les laisser reproduire ici ce qu'ils avaient fait sur Terre, de les laisser détruire un autre peuple comme ils avaient détruis les Aïais. Il était déjà furieux mais voir cela fut pire encore parce que cela allait faire du mal à un être qui comptait énormément pour lui, plus que tout autre. Il était en colère contre Jake qui faisait n'importe quoi et Neytiri qui ne prenait garde à rien. Elle n'avait même pas parlé avec Tsu'tey de l'évolution de ses sentiments et il redoutait la manière dont cela allait lui tomber dessus. Il prit une inspiration et fit mine de se lever, ne pouvant le laisser seul face à ce qui allait se passer. Ara'at voulu le retenir mais lorsqu'il lui envoya un regard chargé de détermination, elle l'aida à se lever sans protester, Galraede venant aussi en le voyant. Il eut bien du mal à se mettre sur ses pieds, le souffle court, transpirant, tanguant et tremblant mais il se força à y parvenir, luttant, serrant les dents comme il l'avait déjà tant fait dans le passé.

_\- Tsu'tey !_ appela Jake en avançant avec Neytiri. _Ne fait pas ça !_

Eywani vit Tsu'tey les regarder et comprendre lui aussi sur le champs. Il alla alors vers eux, furieux, laissant son arc à un chasseur.

_\- Toi !_ cria-t-il.

_\- Mon frère..._, commença Jake avant d'être violemment poussé par le chasseur.

Le marines tomba au sol sous les cris de Neytiri l'appelant et lui ordonnant d'arrêter, s'interposant. Tsu'tey fusilla Jake du regard et Eywani sentit sa douleur, son cœur qui se brisait. Le sien lui fit écho et il serra les dents, les larmes lui montant aux yeux devant sa détresse, son sentiment de trahison :

_\- Tu t'es accouplé à cette femme,_ accusa-t-il au choc général.

_\- Oh non Jake,_ fit Grace déçue.

Des regards de lourds reproches tombèrent immédiatement sur le nouveau couple, un silence grave s'installant. Tsahik s'approcha de sa fille, en colère comme elle l'était rarement alors que rien n'avait été fait avec respect dans tout ceci.

_\- Que dis-tu ?_ demanda-t-elle en fixant sa fille dans les yeux.

_\- Nous sommes accouplés devant Eywa,_ dit-elle avec défiance. _C'est fait,_ affirma-t-elle l'air victorieuse.

Eywani sentit alors la souffrance immense de Tsu'tey, la trahison, l'abandon qu'il ressentait, son cœur brisé et piétiné. Il ne put le supporter, ses larmes coulant pour lui. Il quitta l'appuie du couple, chancelant mais avançant vers le chasseur qui avait terriblement besoin de lui à cet instant. Ceux qui le virent passer eurent l'air très inquiets pour lui devant son état mais ils se firent aussi compréhensifs, sachant à quel point il était proche de Tsu'tey. On lui donna alors des appuies au fur et à mesure qu'il passait, Oslin venant avec lui pour le soutenir lorsqu'il passa près de lui.

_\- Mon frère je t'en prie, _plaida Jake qui s'était relevé et qui semblait inconscient de ce qu'ils venaient de provoquer. _N'attaque pas Ceux qui Viennent du Ciel. Beaucoup d'Omaticaya mourraient. _

Tsu'tey qui s'était éloigné fit demi tour, tous ayant libéré un espace autour d'eux.

_\- Tu n'es pas mon frère !_ cria-t-il.

Il attrapa son couteau et allait s'élancer vers Jake pour l'attaquer, en rage, mais il stoppa net lorsqu'une main douce et tremblante se posa sur son bras. Il tourna les yeux pour trouver Eywani près de lui. Il était essoufflé, tremblant, peinant à tenir debout mais il s'en fichait visiblement. Il lui donna un regard plein de chaleur et de soutient, de réconfort, de calme et d'affection. Il ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer sur lui sur le champ, sur ses doigts qui caressaient doucement sa peau. Il rangea son arme en le voyant mal, venant lui donner son appuie sans même y réfléchir, enroulant un bras autour de lui. Eywani lui présenta sa main et il comprit, venant y accoler la sienne et entremêler leurs doigts. « Je suis là, tu n'es pas seul. Je suis avec toi et je te soutiendrais. » Il savait par ce geste que c'était ce que lui disait Toruk Makto et cela lui fit immédiatement énormément de bien, l'apaisant. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration alors que Eytukan était venu se mettre devant eux comme pour les protéger.

_\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemi,_ rétorqua Jake. _Le seul ennemi il est là,_ dit-il en pointant le ciel, _et il est extrêmement puissant ! Je peux aller leur parler,_ assura-t-il.

_\- Assez de paroles !_ gronda Tsu'tey sans pour autant lâcher Eywani.

_\- Je suis Omaticaya !_ rétorqua Jake._ Je suis l'un des vôtres et j'ai le droit de parler !_ imposa-t-il. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, commença-t-il. À vous tous. _Les mots sont comme des pierres dans mon cœur._

On vit soudain Grace tomber et cela sembla paniquer le marines :

_\- Oh non,_ souffla-t-il._ Écoutez, j'ai été envoyé ici pour..._

Il ne put terminer, s'effondrant soudain alors que sa présence s'effaçait.

\- Vous voyez ! scanda Tsu'tey. Ce n'est qu'un démon dans un faux corps. On ne devrait pas l'écouter !

\- Qu'en sais-tu ?! cria Neytiri qui avait accouru vers son compagnon.

\- Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit, intervint faiblement Eywani.

Immédiatement, toute l'attention se porta sur lui et on fit silence pour l'écouter, s'inquiétant de le voir totalement affalé contre Tsu'tey sans lequel il ne tiendrait pas debout, tremblant et l'air au bord de perdre conscience.

\- Il n'est lui même pas très lucide sur ce que son peuple peut faire et comment il va réagir. En tout cas, ceux qui sont ici. Je ne dis pas que ses intentions sont mauvaises, je sens qu'il veut nous aider mais il ne le peut pas en l'état et ses actions ont peut-être empiré les choses sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

\- Tu..., commença Neytiri agressive.

\- Silence ! ordonna Eywani d'une voix forte et ferme.

Elle se tut sur le champs alors que jamais on ne l'avait entendu prendre un tel ton grave et impérieux. L'effet fut renforcé par quelques Atokirina planant vers lui et se posant sur sa tête et ses épaules. Ce cri sembla d'ailleurs lui prendre trop d'énergie et il sembla avoir un moment de trouble, ses jambes faiblissant. Tsu'tey le soutint fermement alors que beaucoup s'étaient portés vers lui, très angoissés pour lui. Il se reprit pourtant bien vite, continuant :

\- Les Gens du Ciel sont insouciants et irresponsables, dit-il. Ils ne pensent que superficiellement et n'envisagent que rarement les conséquences de leurs actes. Le fait est qu'il ne peut pas les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Il l'a dis lui même, il a été envoyé ici. C'est un marines, un soldat et les connaissant, il était là pour des informations stratégiques certainement. Nos effectifs, nos moyens, nos structures... ce genre de chose. Je doute qu'ils aient encore la moindre intention de négociation ou d'écoute. L'attaque sur l'Arbre des Voix est ce qu'elle est. Une déclaration de guerre, dit-il lourdement. Et ce n'est pas nous qu'il l'avons lancé. Je pense qu'ils attaqueront quoi qu'il arrive maintenant et que Jake Sully n'est pas en mesure de pouvoir les arrêter et les freiner pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'est qu'un outils pour les siens. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne trop souvent chez eux. Grace Augustine s'en est servis pour renouer contact avec le peuple, son supérieur militaire s'en est s'en doute servi pour avoir des informations stratégiques et s'il y a un chef commercial ou civil, il aura espéré qu'il puisse nous faire plier en gagnant notre confiance, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais il n'a aucun poids pour eux. Ou pas pour les bons tout du moins, dit-il avec un regard pour Grace. Jake Sully est un guerrier qui pense qu'il peut amener la paix par sa bonne volonté et ses efforts mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça simplement. J'ai été ainsi, j'ai vécu ça, cette désillusion que de voir que l'on peut faire ce qu'il faut, avoir les meilleures intentions mais qu'on ne pourra pas éviter d'incommensurable désastres. Et tant qu'on ne l'a pas réalisé et accepté, on ne fait rien de vraiment efficace pour notre peuple parce que les décisions que l'on prend se dirigent vers un but inatteignable. C'est ce que fait Jake Sully depuis qu'il est ici. L'écouter pour le moment et vain.

Il marqua une pause, beaucoup le regardant avec tristesse, inquiétude mais aussi compréhension et respect. Il ferma une seconde les yeux, respirant mal, sa tête tournant terriblement alors qu'il tremblait plus fort. Il posa machinalement sa tête sur l'épaule de Tsu'tey, ne parvenant plus à la tenir et il sentit sa prise sur lui se raffermir.

\- Il faut aller t'asseoir et te reposer, remarqua le chasseur, nous prenons la suite.

Eytukan fut celui qui vint l'aider à soutenir Eywani pour le reconduire à la couche qu'on lui avait préparé, l'asseyant directement alors que Ara'at et Galraede le reprenaient en charge, d'autres venant les entourer pour veiller sur lui. Une réplique fut finalement ordonné contre les Gens du Ciel toujours à l'Arbre des Voix détruit et ce fut Tsu'tey qui mena l'attaque. Ce soir là, l'équipe qui tenait l'endroit fut anéanti, comme les machines qui s'y trouvaient. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ce fut une soirée et une nuit de tristesse au village. On chanta, on se consola, on tenta de panser la blessure béante. Tsu'tey avait vite retrouvé sa place auprès d'Eywani, venant s'asseoir derrière lui pour le tenir contre lui et tenter de l'aider autant qu'il se gorgeait de sa présence pour apaiser son cœur meurtri. Et Eywani s'efforçait de lui transmettre sa force, de le consoler et de le soutenir. Sa fièvre n'était toujours pas tombée, comme la douleur et on prit grand soin de lui, Eytukan, Mo'at et bien d'autres restant autour de lui pour veiller.

Peu d'entre eux se reposèrent vraiment cette nuit là et on discuta de ce qu'il s'était passé, Eywani ne leur cachant pas qu'il fallait redouter une attaque massive. Il aida d'ailleurs à tenter de trouver les meilleurs moyens de se défendre, expliquant comment il était possible d'abattre des engins en vol grâce aux Ikran, en les déstabilisant, en arrachant les armes ou en brisant les vitres pour atteindre les pilotes. Il s'épuisait cependant très vite et on finit par le convaincre de dormir un peu, Tsu'tey le gardant contre lui. Et alors qu'ils regardaient les deux hommes, Mo'at et Eytukan ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se dire que ce qu'avait fait leur fille était peut-être un mal pour un bien. Tous voyaient Tsu'tey et Eywani très proches depuis longtemps et parfois, ils avaient regretté l'engagement pris entre lui et Neytiri quand il était flagrant que Eywa avait poussé les deux hommes l'un vers l'autre. Ils étaient d'ailleurs fait pour être ensemble, c'était évident. Tsu'tey avait parfaitement compris Eywani, était toujours curieux de tout sur lui, très intéressé par tout ce qu'il était, passionné, respectueux, compréhensif et attentif. Il l'avait aidé à se relever depuis qu'il était ici, le soutenant, toujours là pour lui. Et Eywani avait eu un effet grandiose sur Tsu'tey. Le brasier furieux qui animait le chasseur était devenu plus contrôlable, plus sage sans pour autant avoir perdu de sa force bien au contraire. Il avait énormément grandi à son contact, s'était fait plus ouvert plus réfléchi. Ils s'étaient tirés l'un l'autre vers le haut et chacun trouvait en l'autre ce dont-il avait besoin. Aussi brutal que pouvait être ce retournement de situation, il aurait peut-être une conséquence heureuse.

À suivre...

Audragon


	8. VIII- Rage

Chapitre 8 :

Rage

Au matin, Eywani avait repris un peu de force même si son état restait inquiétant. Sa fièvre était en partie retombée et il ne tremblait plus, la douleur moins forte alors qu'il respirait mieux. Il était cependant bien loin d'aller bien, faible. Il s'était pourtant repris et avait insisté pour aller s'asseoir avec Eytukan et les autres pour discuter des suites, des stratégies à adopter en cas d'attaque. Eytukan l'avait installé près de lui alors que Tsu'tey l'avait conduit, le soutenant sans faille, lui aussi bien plus calme après cette nuit auprès de l'ancien Aïais. On lui avait amené à manger et à boire, Aethei ne le quittant toujours pas, Casye resté à sa place depuis la veille, perché un peu au dessus de lui et des autres majoritairement rassemblés au pied de l'Arbre Maison comme un gardien vigilent. Et puis brusquement, on avait vu Neytiri arriver en courant avec Jake et Grace :

\- Père ! Mère ! interpella-t-elle en attirant l'attention générale.

On se redressa alors qu'ils approchaient, Eywani aidé par Tsu'tey pour se remettre debout lentement, celui-ci le soutenant sans un mot, proche de lui.

\- Eytukan, j'ai quelque chose à dire, commença le marines l'air agité.

\- Écoutez, pria Grace.

\- Parle Jake Sully, autorisa Olo'eyktan.

\- Un grand mal est sur nous, dit-il. Ceux qui Viennent du Ciel..., poursuivit-il en cherchant ses mots, vont venir détruire l'Arbre Maison.

Des exclamations horrifiées s'élevèrent et il se tourna vers Neytiri pour lui demander de leur dire qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver, ce qu'elle traduit sur le champs.

_\- Il faut partir ou vous serez écrasés, _avança-t-il très inquiet.

_\- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu dis ?_ demanda Tsahik ébranlée.

Il y eut un instant de silence, le marines les regardant lourdement avant de se décider à reprendre la parole :

_\- J'ai été envoyé ici pour vous rencontrer et gagner votre confiance pour qu'un jour je puisse vous transmettre ce message,_ avoua-t-il en les choquant.

Neytiri le regarda avec consternation, Eywani soupirant, voyant ce qu'il savait déjà se révéler aux yeux de tous. Elle se plaça face à son compagnon, l'air de ne pas oser y croire.

_\- Tu veux dire que tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? _demanda-t-elle avec désespoir.

_\- Oui, _avoua-t-il. _Au début je... je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres mais ensuite, tout a changé,_ tenta-t-il de justifier en posant ses mains sur ses bras. _Je suis tombé amoureux, _sourit-il. _Je suis tombé amoureux de... la forêt,_ dit-il à une Neytiri blessée et fermée, j_e suis tombé amoureux du peuple Omaticaya et je suis tombé amoureux de toi. _

Neytiri se défit de sa prise, défaite perdue.

_\- J'avais confiance en toi,_ bredouilla-t-elle.

_\- Neytiri,_ pria-t-il.

_\- J'avais confiance en toi !_ cria-t-elle.

_\- Tu peux encore avoir confiance,_ assura-t-il.

Elle hurla de colère vers lui, reculant, au bord des larmes. Elle le repoussa brutalement :

_\- Tu ne feras jamais partis de notre peuple !_ hurla-t-elle en le désespérant.

Et pour Eywani, cette scène tragique était autant de la faute de l'un que de l'autre.

_\- Nous avons essayé de nous y opposer,_ tenta Grace.

_\- Neytiri,_ appela-t-il alors qu'elle leur hurlait de se taire.

Elle recula derrière sa mère, se détournant, tous regardant durement le Marcheur, dégoûtés alors que beaucoup commençaient à avoir confiance en lui. Eytukan ordonna qu'on les arrête et si Tsu'tey resta auprès d'Eywani, les autres ne se firent pas prier, se jetant sur les Marcheurs alors que Grace les suppliait de s'enfuir. Ils furent attachés bien en évidence devant le village, personne n'écoutant leurs supplications.

\- Eytukan, interpella Eywani. Il faut commencer à évacuer ceux qui peuvent l'être, dit-il gravement. Les enfants, ceux qui ne peuvent se battre. Ils sont en danger en restant ici avec cette attaque imminente. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer et leurs armes sont très puissantes. Rester ne sert à rien pour les non combattants.

Olo'eyktan approuva comme tous autour d'eux, leur confiance en lui totale surtout après ce qu'il venait de se passer.

\- Tu pars aussi, commanda Tsu'tey suivis par beaucoup là dessus.

\- Non ! claqua-t-il. Je reste. Je pourrais vous aider à gagner du temps.

\- Tu n'es pas en état pour quoi que ce soit, répondit le chasseur très inquiet. Notre peuple aura besoin de toi. Tu dois partir.

\- Non Tsu'tey. C'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de moi. Je n'ai jamais fuis un combat même si cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu à me battre ou que je n'en n'ai pas eu la possibilité. Ma magie n'est pas très efficace sur leur technologie à cause de la trahison des Morokar magiques qui leur ont donné les moyens de se protéger de ça mais je peux tout de même faire beaucoup. Il faut d'abord évacuer les autres et les protéger. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les affronter pour le moment. Le plus important est le bien des nôtres.

Le chasseur n'avait pas l'air d'accord, craignant visiblement terriblement pour lui comme les autres mais il ne rétorqua pas. Olo'eyktan se mit à ordonner l'évacuation par sécurité et on bougea dans une certaine panique. Eywani aida un peu avant d'appeler Aethei, grimpant sur son dos lourdement. Il alla ensuite à l'avant du village vers le lac, Tsu'tey rassemblant les guerriers. Il vint faire face aux deux Marcheurs, portant sur eux des regards lourd alors que le couple dirigeant arrivait aussi. Au loin, le grondement des moteurs arrivait déjà alors que personne n'avait encore eu le temps de partir. Les deux Terriens leur hurlèrent de fuir, Tsu'tey ordonna de rester en place, de ne pas avoir peur.

\- Eywani ! appela Grace désespérée. Vous êtes sage, dîtes leur qu'il faut partir ! supplia-t-elle.

\- C'est pour permettre aux plus faibles de partir que nous sommes toujours là Grace Augustine, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle comprenait soudain.

La bruit s'intensifia et on vit les immenses machines des Gens du Ciel voler vers eux, surgissant de derrière un mont, survolant le lac dans un grondement assourdissant. Casye débarqua alors, atterrissant non loin de son partenaire qui quitta le dos d'Aethei, serrant les dents et ignorant la faiblesse, rassemblant ses forces. Il alla vers son Toruk qui s'abaissa et il sauta sur son dos, faisant Tsaheylu. Casye rugit et s'envola sur le champs, suivis du regard par tout les Na'vi. Il alla se poster entre les attaquants et l'Arbre Maison, leur faisant face, fier et magnifique ainsi. Olo'eyktan ordonna aux Ikran Makto d'aller prendre leurs montures et ils partirent tous en courant pour aller les chercher. Eywani sentit les regards des Gens du Ciel sur leurs prisonniers puis sur lui mais il n'y eut ni avertissement, ni tentative de discussion qu'ils attaquaient déjà. Il écarta les bras, usant de sa magie.

Les technologies Terriennes étaient maintenant protégées des effets de la magie les empêchant autrefois de fonctionner et c'était là des équipements devenu standard pour eux depuis les combats sur Terre. Autrefois, il aurait pu faire disjoncter et tomber ces appareils d'une simple impulsion de magie puissante mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Il pouvait en revanche faire autre chose même avec ses faibles forces actuelles. Son pouvoir arrêta net les trois quart des projectiles lancés, vers eux. Quelques uns passèrent pourtant, son manque de force et de concentration se faisant sentir. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas distraire, relançant les cartouches vers leur propriétaire avec violence d'un geste du bras. Un hélicoptère en prit un en plein par-brise, celui-ci explosant, l'appareil faisant des embardés, ses occupants surpris et paniqués cherchant leurs appareils respiratoires. Un autre appareil prit un projectile dans un retord qui explosa, le faisant chuter. Il s'écrasa, sautant à l'impact. Des exclamations enthousiastes s'élevèrent des Na'vi alors qu'ils bandaient leurs arcs pour tirer à leur tour, la surprise et la consternation se faisant sentir de l'autre côté. Grace et Jake regardèrent cela avec ahurissement, soudain silencieux.

Tout se remit pourtant bientôt à bouger, les Gens du Ciel tirant alors que le gaz des cartouches passées créait l'agitation au pied de l'Arbre Maison. Plusieurs mitrailleuses se concentrèrent sur Eywani qui leva une protection pour arrêter ou dévier les balles, tendant un bras devant lui, serrant les dents sous son énergie s'épuisant vite et la douleur remontant de manière fulgurante en lui sous cet effort. L'attaque perdura sans un instant de répit, certainement pour l'occuper et tenter de l'abattre. Il se força pourtant, tentant d'arrêter les tirs d'obus suivants. Il en intercepta quelques uns mais d'autres passèrent, déchaînant l'enfer au pieds de l'Arbre Maison. Se protégeant toujours des tirs sur lui, Eywani mobilisa sa magie pour amplifier sa voix, s'adressant à son peuple :

\- Fuyez tous dans la forêt ! ordonna-t-il fortement. Fuyez tout de suite je vais tenter de gagner du temps !

Olo'eyktan fit appliquer l'ordre sur le champs et malgré la réticence de tous à laisser leur frère là, ils obéirent à une autre de ses injonctions. On vit les Gens du Ciel reculer et Eywani comprit :

\- Vite ! dit-il aux siens. Éloignez vous de l'Arbre Maison, ils vont l'abattre !

Il entendit leurs cris, leurs chocs mais il fut un peu rassuré de les sentir obéir, courant vers la forêt. Eywani repéra alors Grace et Jake restés seuls attachés un peu sous lui et il se décida, incapable de les laisser mourir ainsi. Sa magie trancha leurs liens et il projeta sa voix vers eux tout en se protégeant toujours :

\- Partez, fuyez, sauvez vous, ordonna-t-il. Je ne pourrais pas les tenir longtemps. Fuyez. Aidez les miens si vraiment vous voulez notre bien.

Il les sentit surpris, Sully lui hurlant qu'il devait partir, qu'ils allaient tout détruire :

\- Je sais Jake Sully, répondit-il. Partez.

Il se concentra ensuite sur ses ennemis, luttant pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il avait du mal à respirer, sentant le sang couler de son nez, son goût métallique dans sa bouche. Mais il tiendrait, il protégerait les siens, sa rage et sa volonté brûlant. Il n'avait pas pu protéger les Aïais, il protégerait les Na'vi coûte que coûte. Les tirs sur lui cessèrent brusquement, l'appareil le tenant reculant pour rejoindre les autres déjà en place plus loin. Eywani en profita pour rassembler l'énergie qui lui restait et une seconde plus tard, les missiles arrivaient. Il ne put tous les arrêter et il n'eut pas la force de les renvoyer, les salves se multipliant très vite. Les explosions retentirent brutalement derrière lui, son cœur se déchirant un peu plus à chacune d'entre elle. Et à chacune d'entre elle, une vague de douleur le secouait en provenance d'Eywa et de la nature, le mettant à rude épreuve. La terre fit des bonds, un tonnerre sans nom raisonnant, fracassant l'air. L'Arbre Maison grinça, donnant l'impression de hurler et de pleurer et c'était d'ailleurs ce que les oreilles d'Eywani entendaient, des larmes d'eau et de sang coulant de ses yeux.

Et puis brusquement, les tirs cessèrent. Il y eut un moment de flottement et Eywani fut le seul à bouger. Il hurla de souffrance en ressentant la mort de l'Arbre Maison, luttant de toutes ses forces forces pour ne pas se laisser aller, Casye le soutenant et l'ancrant dans leur lien l'aidant beaucoup. Il prit son courage à deux mains, sachant ce qui allait se produire maintenant. Il lança Casye qui s'éloigna rapidement, volant dans l'autre direction avec force et désespoir, sachant lui aussi par son cavalier. L'Arbre Maison commença à pencher, à tomber et il sentit l'horreur de tous dans la zone à cette vue. Précipitamment, il alla se placer face à lui dans le sens de la chute et il jeta toutes les forces qu'il lui restait pour retenir l'arbre immense. Il y avait encore bien trop d'Omaticaya dans sa trajectoire. Ce fut un spectacle incroyable pour tous de voir le Kelutral se figer en pleine chute, retenu par une force invisible. Les Na'vi entendirent soudain l'écho d'un cri mêlant souffrance atroce et détermination sans faille. Eywani. Une seconde plus tard, sa voix était partout autour d'eux.

\- Fuyez vite ! ordonna-t-il furieusement. Sortez de la trajectoire de chute ! Je ne pourrais pas le retenir très longtemps...

L'écho d'un autre cri leur parvint et ils bougèrent, tous obéissant sur le champs, se précipitant. Seulement, Eywani ne put tenir bien longtemps et bientôt, sa magie et son énergie s'épuisèrent. La douleur se fit insoutenable entre tout ce qui l'étreignait. Son état, Eywa, la nature, l'épreuve de la veille, ce qu'il se passait, chaque blessure physique ou mentale des siens qu'il sentait en lui... Il s'affala sur Casye, peinant à trouver de l'air, sa vue pulsant alors qu'il tremblait de tout son corps, le sang battant dans ses oreilles. Il se déconnecta totalement un moment, sa conscience dérivant, une brève perte de conscience le prenant. Ce fut le fracas de la chute de l'arbre immense et les nombreuses morts brusques autour de lui qui lui remirent un coup de fouet, lui tirant un abominable cris de souffrance, de désespoirs, de tristesse et de culpabilité. Il prit la douleur et le choc des siens en pleine figure. Pleurant, criant, s'accrochant à son partenaire qui l'avait éloigné de là. Tant de mort, de douleur et de destruction. Il se crut un instant de retour sur Terre le jour où le sanctuaire des Aïais était tombé. Les mêmes émotions atroces le prenaient cette fois encore à la destruction de sa maison, de son foyer, de tout ce qu'il aimait, à la douleur des siens, leurs morts, leur désespoir, leur détresse, leur choc... C'était la même expérience, une expérience qu'il avait espéré ne jamais revivre. Et encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire pour protéger les siens.

Ce fut le ressentit du déclin d'une personne en particulier qui le tira de son état de confusion totale, amenant la panique en lui. Immédiatement, il poussa Casye dans cette direction et son Toruk fusa. Au loin, les Gens du Ciel repartaient sans plus de considération pour ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il descendit vers le sol et l'Arbre Maison étendu au sol, mort, en feu, de nombreux cadavres à jamais emprisonnés sous lui. Sa vue brouillée pleine de larmes et de sang ne voyait rien mais Casye lui voyait et il pouvait voir à travers ses yeux. Ce fut avec douleur et désespoir qu'il trouva la silhouette d'Eytukan au sol, transpercé par un impressionnant éclat de bois. Il était toujours en vie mais son énergie le fuyait rapidement. Casye se posa tout près de lui le surplombant alors que l'Olo'eyktan le regardait l'air un peu apaisé de le voir. Toruk se baissa et Eywani se laissa tomber lourdement, ne pouvant guère faire autrement dans son état. Il se retrouva tout près du chef qu'il voyait comme un père d'adoption maintenant et il rampa un peu, gémissant de douleur. Il le rejoignit et tendit une main vers sa blessure, voulant tenter de le soigner, de le sauver. Il ne voulait pas perdre un autre père, pas encore, l'idée même le déchirant. Ses doigts s'illuminèrent pour rapidement s'éteindre, lui tirant un cri de douleur. Serrant les dents, grognant de rage et de tristesse, il tenta plusieurs fois sans parvenir à quoi que ce soit. Il ne parvenait qu'à se faire souffrir davantage, toussant, le sang jaillissant de sa bouche et Eytukan l'arrêta, attrapant son poignet :

\- Eywani, murmura-t-il calmement. Arrête, pria-t-il. Je vais rejoindre Eywa.

\- Non ! pleura-t-il alors qu'un sanglot brisait sa voix paniquée. Non, non, non, dit-il en voulant tenter de nouveau.

\- Stop, ordonna le chef alors qu'il tremblait terriblement.

Eywani le regarda dans les yeux, le voyant résigné à sa mort, lui adressant un sourire serein, l'air plus inquiet pour lui qu'autre chose. Ses larmes explosèrent et il posa sa tête sur la poitrine du chef, à bout de force dans tout les sens du terme, pleurant à s'en déchirer l'âme. Il sentit la main faible d'Eytukan caresser sa tête et il pleura de plus bel :

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, sanglota-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Eywani. Tu as fais tout ce que tu as pu. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher mon enfant, mon fils, dit-il en le calmant un peu.

Il pleura pourtant encore, se redressant un peu pour prendre sa main et l'accoler à sa joue. Ce fut là dessus que Neytiri arriva, hurlant de douleur à la découverte de son père ainsi, se jetant à genoux de l'autre côté près de lui. Le père observa sa fille un moment, lui donnant le même regard calme.

\- Eywani, appela-t-il ensuite, prend mon arc, pria-t-il en levant difficilement sa main tenant l'arme de cérémonie.

Le cœur en miette, il le prit, le serrant contre lui sans pour autant lâcher la main d'Eytukan.

\- Ma fille..., dit-il ensuite en se tournant vers elle. Ne sois plus aveugle et sourde à ta famille... Reste auprès d'elle et protège là, pria-t-il alors qu'elle acquiesçait en gémissant de tristesse.

\- Eywani, guide notre peuple, soit auprès de lui. Tu es la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée. N'en doute pas, ne l'oublie pas. Tu es chez toi avec ta famille. Mes enfants, protégez... le peuple.

Il ferma ensuite les yeux, la vie le quittant. Eywani hurla de douleur, venant se blottir contre lui, anéantis. Il entendit à peine Jake arriver pour être violemment repoussé par Neytiri, pleurant comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. Sonné, Eywani fut pourtant bien vite réveillé par la détresse des siens venant de partout. Protégez le peuple avait demandé Eytukan. Il le ferait sans faute. Son lien avec Casye toujours en place, il n'eut besoin que d'une pensée pour lui demander de se pencher. Difficilement, il se hissa sur son dos, son partenaire se contorsionnant pour l'aider de son nez et de ses ailes. L'arc de cérémonie d'Eytukan serré dans la main, il s'envola avec Casye, affalé sur lui. Il prit un peu de hauteur, cherchant difficilement qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. Les blessés étaient nombreux. Il trouva rapidement la présence d'Aethei, envoyant son esprit vers lui, lui demandant de bien vouloir prendre sur son dos ceux qui ne pouvaient pas marcher. Le Palulukan accepta et se laissa conduire à distance vers ceux qui en avaient le plus besoin, les jambes souvent en mauvais état. Il prit plusieurs personnes avant d'aller les déposer plus loin où la tribu se rassemblait comme elle pouvait, il fit ainsi plusieurs allez retour et Eywani en fit de même avec Casye, prenant des blessé avec lui pour les ramener vers les survivants qui les prenaient en charge, donnaient les premiers soins au besoin. Tout ceux qu'ils prenaient avec lui se faisaient très inquiets pour lui en le voyant dans un état terrible sur Toruk, pouvant à peine bouger, faisant tout à la force de son esprit.

Eywani veilla à retrouver tout les survivants de ses sens, les Ikran Makto et les cavaliers venant l'aider une fois leur choc dépassé. Il trouva le corps de Jake mais le voyant en sécurité, il le laissa là. Il n'était pas du peuple pour lui. Il se débrouillerait tout seul. Si Grace n'était pas officiellement Omaticaya, elle le semblait pourtant bien plus que lui alors que de nombreux membres de la tribu s'étaient fait inquiets pour elle lorsqu'elle s'était effondrée, prenant son corps en charge sans hésiter. On décida de partir vers l'Arbre des Âmes, seul refuge qui leur restait non loin. Le clan se mit en route, Aethei restant porter une flopée d'enfants traumatisés sans protester, les adultes portant les civières ou soutenant ceux qui en avaient besoin. Eywani resta quand à lui dans les airs, surveillant leur progression, sécurisant leur route comme il pouvait. Priant la nature d'être indulgente avec eux cette fois. Il ne vit même pas Tsu'tey, Peyral, Oslin et d'autres chasseurs venir voler près de lui, très inquiets en le voyant dans cet état sur sa monture. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps tremblant compulsivement, sa respiration difficile, ses sens annihilés et ce n'était plus que son esprit et sa magie qui fonctionnaient encore un peu, sa volonté le faisant tenir.

Tous furent finalement arrivés, en sécurité pour l'instant et ce ne fut qu'alors qu'il s'autorisa à se relâcher, demandant à Casye de les rejoindre d'une pensée. Toruk descendit alors, les Ikran Makto avec lui et il se posa très délicatement non loin de l'Arbre des Âmes, tous s'écartant pour lui laisser de la place, attendant Eywani depuis un moment déjà. Les Ikran se posèrent autour, s'accrochant à la parois rocheuse. Tsu'tey bondit d'ailleurs, accourant vers Toruk comme de nombreux autres. Il arriva juste à temps pour rattraper Eywani qui tombait littéralement de Casye gémissant de détresse, accroché à l'arc reçut d'Eytukan.

\- Eywani ! cria-t-il avec panique en s'accroupissant avec lui au sol.

Il l'observa, lui et sa peau atrocement pâle, sa bioluminescence terne. Il tremblait violemment, transpirant, gémissant de douleur, le sang coulant de ses yeux, de son nez, de sa bouche et de ses oreille, une fièvre terrible rendant sa peau terriblement brûlante. Il avait les yeux entrouvert, voilés et il était évident qu'il n'était pas vraiment conscient.

\- Aidez moi, commanda Tsu'tey aux chasseurs l'entourant.

Ils vinrent sur le champs et ce fut avec une infinie délicatesse qu'ils soulevèrent Eywani, lui tirant des cris de douleurs qui firent pleurer de nombreux présents. Ils continuèrent pourtant, l'amenant au pied de l'Arbre sacré. On l'allongea près de lui, Tsu'tey s'asseyant de manière à pouvoir déposer sa tête sur ses genoux. Tsahik demanda qu'on lui amène un peu d'eau et elle l'obtint rapidement. Un bloc de mousse épaisse et douce prenant l'humidité lui permis de rafraîchir Eywani avec douceur et on s'employa à le faire boire un peu, petite gorgée par petite gorgée. On nettoya le sang sur lui, beaucoup s'employant à amener de quoi lui donner un peu plus de confort. Tsu'tey quand à lui s'employait à l'apaiser, le cajolant, caressant sa tête, lui parlant doucement, lui donnant un sourire réconfortant. Cela prit du temps mais on vit Eywani se calmer progressivement, son corps se détendant, sa respiration se faisant plus aisée. Les Atokirina étaient revenus en masse autour de lui et les branches de l'Arbre des Âmes vinrent l'effleurer, s'illuminant. Cela sembla l'aider et il finit par s'endormir paisiblement au soulagement général, tenant toujours l'arc d'Eytukan que personne n'aurait pensé lui retirer, aucun n'ayant besoin d'explication alors que Neytiri avait dis que son père lui avait donné avant de mourir. Aethei était venu s'allonger près de son partenaire, Casye, venant se coucher sous l'arbre, les Atokirina se posant sur eux aussi. Leur précieux frère apaisé, tous s'étaient un peu calmés et on s'était occupé des blessés avant de s'installer pour se mettre à chanter et à prier, cherchant à se calmer, à consoler les cœurs meurtris.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil s'était levé, tous avaient réussi à s'apaiser un peu, à passer le gros du choc, à retrouver leurs esprits. Eywani dormait toujours avec Tsu'tey veillant sur lui. Il avait l'air d'aller un peu mieux, ses symptômes un peu calmés mais il était évident qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose avant un moment. Mais il allait mieux et s'était là tout ce qui comptait. Tsahik disait que Eywa lui transmettait de l'énergie et on avait vu de petites racines fines se connecter à lui, pulsant de lumière. Maintenant Mo'at se tenait debout face à l'arbre, un peu plus loin entouré ses membres les plus importants de la tribu parmi lesquels sa fille qui lançait de fréquents regards coupables et tristes vers Eywani, Tsu'tey lui faisant détourner les yeux à chaque fois de regards tranchant. Et tout les survivants étaient installés tout autour. On chantait pour prier Eywa, pour apaiser les cœurs, pleurer les morts. Ce fut alors que Eywani commença à ouvrir les yeux, tombant sur le visage de Tsu'tey qui avait clos les siens et chantait doucement lui aussi. Cela ne l'empêchait guère de tenir sa main libre sur sa poitrine et de caresser délicatement ses cheveux. Il lui fallut un moment pour vraiment reprendre ses esprits, tout revenant alors. Il se sentait un peu mieux, la douleur moins forte, son énergie bien remonté et il comprit rapidement que Eywa s'occupait de lui, percevant leur connexion directe. Sa nouvelle Mère était aussi meurtrie que tous.

\- Tsu'tey..., bredouilla-t-il faiblement.

Le chasseur et nouvel Olo'eyktan du clan sursauta brusquement, ouvrant les yeux pour les baisser sur lui, souriant l'air soulagé en le voyant éveillé. Il appela Mo'at sur le champs, tous se concentrant immédiatement sur eux pour voir ce qu'il se passait avec Eywani. Tsahik fut bientôt penchée sur lui, le scrutant en tout sens.

\- Reste tranquille mon enfant, dit-elle. Tu es faible. Il faut te reposer.

Il approuva difficilement, sa bouche pâteuse et elle entreprit immédiatement de lui donner à boire, Tsu'tey tenant délicatement sa tête pour l'aider. On lui proposa aussi à manger et il approuva, se laissant faire quand Tsu'tey le redressa avec attention, le calant contre lui. Mo'at veilla à ce que son Tswin reste confortablement connecté aux branches avant de l'aider à manger un peu, lui ordonnant de ne pas faire d'efforts. Tous suivirent cela, soulagés de le voir un peu mieux. On reprit ensuite doucement les chants, Eywani restant assis contre l'Olo'eyktan qui le berçait presque, ne cessant pas ses cajoleries, tenant sa main et cela l'aida beaucoup. Tellement qu'il voulait rester là dans ses bras à jamais. Il savait. Il savait inconsciemment depuis longtemps que Tsu'tey était celui qui lui était destiné. Son esprit avait refusé de l'admettre alors qu'il était déjà engagé. Jamais il n'aurait pu interférer dans la vie du chasseur de la sorte pour son propre bonheur. Cependant, entre ce qu'avait fait Neytiri et la situation, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Jamais personne n'avait pu le réconforter à ce point par une simple étreinte. Il aurait certainement fait une crise de panique avec n'importe qui d'autre après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait vu sa maison être détruite encore une fois, son peuple souffrir et il n'y avait que la présence réconfortante de Tsu'tey qui apaisait son âme un tant soit peu, qui tenait sa tête hors de l'eau. Il serra un peu plus sa main et Tsu'tey répondit en l'étreignant un peu plus fort. Il sentait plus que jamais dans cet instant où il n'avait plus la force de se voiler la face que sa magie le tirait vers lui, que son esprit allait vers lui comme son âme. Tsu'tey était celui qu'il avait rêvé trouver sans jamais en avoir le plus petit espoir et il se prit à espérer que peut-être un jour, ils pourraient vivre ça avec lui. Mais pour le moment, sa simple présence tout contre lui était suffisante, l'idée d'être seul sans lui à cet instant inadmissible.

Un peu plus tard, une ombre les couvrit un instant. Les chants cessèrent soudain et on vit un Toruk arriver vers eux, des cris paniqués s'élevant. Eywani se redressa un peu brusquement, vite soutenu pas Tsu'tey qui regardait aussi frénétiquement ce qu'il se passait. On repéra bien vite Jake Sully sur le dos de l'animal. Il se posa brusquement dans la vallée, faisant reculer brusquement les Na'vi sur son chemin. Le silence se fit, tous stupéfaits de voir cela, de voir arriver un autre Toruk Makto avec le Marcheur. Celui-ci descendit de sa monture, défaisant le lien, caressant le cou de l'animal avec lenteur, puis sa tête, comme pour bien montré ce qu'il était, que Toruk était à lui. Eywani, loin de la stupeur et de la fascination des autres, de la confusion de certains, vit rouge sur le champs, voyant parfaitement ce que le Terriens tentait de faire.

Ignorant sa douleur et sa faiblesse, son état, il se leva rapidement, se déconnectant de l'arbre, tanguant un peu. Tsu'tey bondit avec lui, le soutenant, sentant sa fureur soudaine. Eywani serra l'arc qu'il tenait toujours, avançant rapidement, Tsu'tey lui emboîtant le pas, pour descendre et dépasser Neytiri surprise qui allait avancer vers son compagnon. Il fendit la foule et on le laissa bien volontiers passer, s'écartant, confus devant sa colère palpable. Jake le repéra, avançant lui aussi avec cet air un peu supérieur qui ne fit que l'énerver davantage. Son visage se tordit de rage en regardant le marines plus grand que lui. Cela ne l'arrêta pourtant pas et il fusa littéralement sur lui. Jake, comme personne, ne le vit venir lorsqu'il décocha un violent coup de poing au Marcheur qui vola pour s'écraser plus loin. Jamais on avait vu Eywani dans un tel état ni montrer la moindre violence.

Derrière Jake, Toruk rugit contre lui sans pour autant attirer son attention braquée sur le Terriens sonné et perdu. Casye répondit à sa place, rugissant contre son semblable plus petit, s'envolant pour venir se placer au dessus de son partenaire, menaçant. Les Omaticaya reculèrent, n'ayant jamais assisté à une telle chose. Le Toruk de Jake voulut répliquer mais Casye alla se poser juste devant lui, le bousculant durement, rugissant sur lui, ouvrant grand les ailes. Son vis à vis revit d'ailleurs rapidement sa position, se calmant, se soumettant visiblement, baissant la tête alors que Casye grondait toujours sur lui l'air prêt à l'attaquer. Entre temps, Aethei avait bondis aussi, rejoignant son partenaire contre lequel il se colla, grognant sur Jake qui se relevait lentement, visiblement déstabilisé par la tournure des choses. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que Eywani lui lançait un autre coup plus violent encore, ignorant sa respiration erratique, ses tremblements et sa douleur, furieux :

_\- Comment oses-tu faire ceci ?!_ rugit Eywani en employant cette fois sa langue pour bien se faire comprendre.

Il sentait la confusion totale des siens autour de lui. Pourtant, aucun, pas même Neytiri ne songeait même à aller contre lui, ayant toute confiance et devinant que cela devait être important pour qu'il se déchaîne ainsi. Eywani sentait la présence de Tsu'tey quelques pas derrière lui, le soutenant même s'il ne comprenait pas, prêt à le protéger, à bondir vers lui à la moindre chose. Jake se releva difficilement, le jaugeant, regardant autour de lui pour comprendre que personne ne l'aiderait.

\- Je suis venu pour servir le peuple, tenta-t-il dans un Na'vi approximatif.

_\- Servir le peuple ?! _releva Eywani avec sarcasme. _Tu n'es pas Na'vi ! _claqua-t-il._ Tu n'es pas Omaticaya ! Tu n'es pas Toruk Makto !_ termina-t-il durement.

_\- Pourtant il est là avec moi, _provoqua-t-il en désignant sa monture. _Tu n'es plus le seul. C'est ça qui t'énerve ?_

Serrant les poings de rage, Eywani se retint de le frapper une troisième fois :

_\- Il n'y a que ton peuple pour penser que tout les êtres mènent une course au pouvoir, à l'image, à la position, à qui aura la plus grosse ! J'accueillerais avec joie un véritable Toruk Makto et même une centaine si nous avions cette chance. Je te l'ai déjà dis enfant ignorant qui n'entend rien, ne comprend rien ! Faire une chose physiquement n'est pas la faire vraiment. Tu as forcé ce lien !_ claqua-t-il en choquant ce qui avaient compris et qui traduisaient aux autres. _Tu t'es jeté sur Toruk et tu as forcé le lien. Il n'est pas venu à toi !_

_\- Comment... ?_

_\- Comment je le sais ? Tu ignores encore tellement Jake Sully. Tu ne pourras jamais me mentir à moi. Je connais ton peuple plus que tu ne le connais toi même et je sais pourquoi tu as fais ça ! _dit-il en désignant sa monture. _Tu sais que tu es en faute. _

_\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça et ça se serait passé que je sois là ou non, _se défendit-il.

_\- Bien sûr mais tu as aidé et le pire est que tu te prétend être de notre peuple maintenant ?!_ rugit-il avec rage. _Tu ne pensais pas à mal, tu as obéis aux ordres ? _se moqua-t-il. _Les pires tragédies ont été mises en œuvre par ceux qui ont obéis aux ordres! Les ignorants qui obéissent aux ordres sans réfléchir ont décimé ma famille et tué ma Mère ! _claqua-t-il avec rage. _Et tu savais ce qui allait se passer ! Comment as-tu pu prendre part à cela alors que tu savais ?! Tu savais et tu l'as fait quand même, tu as aidé plutôt que de refuser ! Je paris que le salaire ou le bonus devait être alléchant, _remarqua-t-il durement_. C'est tout ton peuple ça. On est bien payé ou on obtient ce qu'on veut alors on est prêt à faire n'importe quoi même a détruire un peuple pacifique qui n'a rien fait de mal et qui ne voulait que bien s'entendre avec vous. Après tout, c'est l'appât du gain qui nous a conduis là, l'avidité de ton peuple. Et puis après, parfois, vous vous rendez compte que vous faîte une grosse connerie ! Mais ce n'est jamais de votre faute. Vous ne saviez pas ! Vous ne pensiez pas à mal ! Vous obéissiez aux ordres ! Regarde autour de toi Jake Sully, ce que donne ce genre de naïveté et d'imprudence, de manque de réflexion. _

Il marqua une pause pour respirer et reprendre un peu son souffle, tous l'écoutant, le marines n'osant pas parler, l'air coupable.

_\- Tu ne te dédouaneras pas si facilement face à moi. Quelqu'un leur a dis la valeur de l'Arbre des Voix et ils s'en sont servis comme déclaration de guerre ! Ils ont visé très précisément les piliers de l'Arbre Maison alors qu'ils ne pouvaient pas connaître la structure interne ! Sauf si quelqu'un leur a dit et je sais que ce n'est certainement pas Grace Augustine. Elle a ses tords mais ils sont bien moindre que les tiens et elle, elle fait vraiment ce qu'elle peut pour nous aider et nous protéger. Et maintenant Jake Sully, leur as-tu aussi parlé de l'Arbre des Âmes et de sa valeur ?! Je paris que l'on va les voir débarquer ici sous peu pour finir de nous mettre à genoux ! C'est toi qui as fais ça !_ accusa-t-il. _C'est toi qui a accéléré cette guerre et qui leur a bien facilité les choses en donnant nos points faibles!_ rugit-il.

Les murmures se faisaient entendre partout autour d'eux, tous commençant à comprendre la rage d'Eywani bien que Toruk pose encore question.

_\- Et maintenant Toruk? _reprit-il avec ironie. _Tu es pathétique. Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Tu veux encore manipuler mon peuple ! _ragea-t-il. _Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Tu sais ce que représente Toruk Makto pour nous et tu sais quels sont tes tords. Mais tu voulais revenir quand même et tu veux jouer au héros. Tu penses que l'on a besoin de toi mais c'est faux. C'est toi qui a désormais désespérément besoin de nous. Tu n'avais rien pour nous persuader alors tu as fait ça. Tu as pris l'un des symboles les plus sacré des Na'vi et tu as fait ce que ton peuple fait très bien : manipuler les autres en piétinant tout pour atteindre ton but. Tu savais qu'en venant ici avec Toruk, on te laisserait faire, on t'élèverait en héros, en élu et peut-être même en chef du peuple. Ainsi, tu n'aurais pas a affronter tes erreurs, rien à te faire pardonner et tu pourrais faire les choses comme toi tu l'entends ! Manque de chance pour toi, je suis là et je veille sur les miens. Contrairement à toi, leur bien être, leur paix et leurs désirs passent avant tout pour moi, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai, ma vie mille fois, mon bien-être, ma santé, mes rêves... Tout pour eux sans même y réfléchir et c'est pour ça que je t'ai laissé avoir ta cérémonie sans rien dire. Mais là, tu te permets ça après cette tragédie ! _

Il dut une nouvelle fois reprendre son souffle, tremblant, s'appuyant sur Aethei qui l'avait rejoint pour le soutenir. Il sentait l'émotion de son peuple autour de lui face à ces déclarations, les Atokirina revenant se poser sur lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, concentré sur Jake :

_\- Tu as pris Toruk pour te faciliter les choses et revenir ici comme une fleur !_ claqua-t-il. _Pas pour nous, pour toi. Je t'aurais déjà arraché la tête pour ces insultes sans nom si seulement Eywa n'avait pas de projet pour toi, _dit-il en surprenant tout le monde. _Elle a tout de même permis ce lien, _remarqua-t-il. _Mais je vais remettre les choses au clair sur le pourquoi du comment. Ne te fais pas d'idée sur un honneur qui ne t'a pas été accordé. Comme je te l'ai dis autrefois, nous ici avons la capacité de donner une chance. Je reconnais que tu n'as jamais voulu nous faire de mal mais tu l'as fait par tes bêtises et tu es coupable au même titre que bien d'autres, au même titre que moi qui n'ai pas su protéger mon peuple, _dit-il avec culpabilité et douleur.

Aussitôt, il entendit les exclamations des siens disant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il leva une main en signe de silence et il l'obtint sur le champs :

_\- Les responsabilités sont multiples et j'y ai les miennes aussi. Pour cela, je vais me faire violence et suivre l'idée d'Eywa. Elle a permis ce lien non pas pour te faire honneur ou je ne sais quoi que toi et les autres pourraient croire, mais simplement pour te donner cette seconde chance si précieuse. Elle t'a donné de quoi te battre. Tu vas te battre Jake Sully, pour nous, vraiment. Tu vas utiliser tout ce que tu as a ta disposition pour le faire, sans penser à toi mais juste à l'intérêt du peuple. Tu vas jouer ton rôle pour racheter tes fautes, réparer tes tords comme tu le peux à présent. Si par bonheur nous parvenons au but, Toruk partira je te l'assure. Ton lien avec lui est temporaire. Tu pourras alors repartir de zéro et tenter de réellement gagner ta place parmi nous. Si tu refais une erreur de ce calibre, je te tuerais de mes mains. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre Jake Sully ?_

Il y eut un grand silence, Jake sans voix, ébranlés, coupable et se faisant bien plus petit maintenant. Il acquiesça finalement, baissant la tête devant Eywani, se soumettant à lui. Cela calma visiblement son vis à vis qui se refit neutre et plus maîtrisé.

\- Maintenant, reprit-il en Na'vi, va chercher Grace Augustine, je peux la sauver.

Jake releva un regard ahuris sur lui, surpris qu'il sache mais un signe de tête d'Eywani le fit bouger. Il repartit vers son Toruk, Casye s'écartant en grondant un peu sur eux. Il les laissa pourtant reprendre leur envol et s'en aller, se tournant vers son partenaire en gémissant. Tous portèrent alors leur attention sur Eywani qui avait l'air mal, se relâchant enfin. Il porta une main à sa tête, son visage se tordant de douleur alors qu'il s'effondrait. Tsu'tey fut là immédiatement, le rattrapant délicatement, se plaçant sous lui pour lui éviter une rencontre brutale avec le sol. On accourut sur le champs et rapidement, on soulevait Eywani pour le ramener de nouveau au pied de l'Arbre des Âmes, l'Olo'eyktan le gardant contre lui. On lui donna un peu d'eau, le laissant ensuite tranquille alors que tous discutaient de ce qu'il venait de se passer, gardant un œil vigilent et protecteur sur leur frère mal en point.

Rapidement, on vit revenir Jake avec Grâce dans son corps humain dans les bras, un autre Marcheur l'aidant, venant de la forêt. Il dirigea le regard vers Eywani qui s'était redressé au pied de l'Arbre sacré, s'asseyant correctement, soutenu par Mo'at alors que l'Olo'eyktan se levait pour leur faire face. Il consulta Eywani du regard avant de faire signe à Jake d'approcher avec Grace dans un état désastreux qui amena les larmes aux yeux de ceux qui l'aimaient. Avec la permission de Tsu'tey, il rejoignit Eywani, se baissant devant lui sans oser croiser son regard.

_\- Elle a reçu une balle, _dit-il alors que Grace regardait le Na'vi vert comme son camarade l'accompagnant.

Eywani leva une main pour la faire planer au dessus d'elle et les trois Marcheurs furent stupéfiés de la voir s'illuminer d'une douce lueur doré. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne relève les paupières, l'air vaseux, Mo'at resserrant sa prise sur lui.

\- Eywani ? interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je ne peux pas sauver ce corps, dit-il sans surprendre Grace alors que Jake et son ami faisaient la grimace. Je n'ai plus la force pour ça pour le moment. Mais nous pouvons sauver son esprit grâce à son corps artificiel.Amenez son corps ici, dit-il vers ceux qui en avaient pris soin jusqu'ici. _Va les aider à l'amener Jake Sully, _commanda-t-il. _Laisse là ici._

Il approuva sur le champs, déposant doucement Grace près de lui avant de s'en aller, appelant le dénommé Norman pour qu'il aide. Tsahik se chargea de mettre tout le monde en place et de leur expliquer, comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire. Tsu'tey vint la remplacer pour soutenir Eywani qui observa la dame souffrante le regardant avec curiosité. Il posa doucement sa grande main sur sa tête et elle irradia de lumière, lui tirant un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il apaisa sa douleur.

\- Comment faîte vous cela ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

\- Peut-être que je vous expliquerais un jour Grace Augustine, si vous vous montrez digne de confiance.

\- Vous avez l'air pire que moi, nota-t-elle ensuite en le scrutant.

Il lui offrit un petit sourire, sentant son inquiétude pour lui malgré tout. Cette femme était sans doute la plus digne de tout les Marcheurs de Rêve de rejoindre leur peuple même si elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Elle, elle aimait profondément les Na'vi, les comprenait, les acceptait comme ils étaient même si elle était très maladroite avec eux, imprudente parfois et qu'elle restait la scientifique qu'elle était. Mais à ses yeux, elle était aussi une amie qui pourrait se révéler précieuse pour leur peuple et qui comptait déjà énormément pour certains d'entre eux. Rapidement son corps artificiel fut amené et Mo'at se chargea de préparer l'humaine, retirant ses vêtements alors que les deux corps étaient installés de part et d'autres d'Eywani de manière à ce qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur leurs têtes. On expliqua aux Marcheurs ce que l'on allait tenter, Jake et Norman trépignant d'inquiétude, Grace n'ayant que peu d'espoir.

\- Je vais vous aider et conduire votre esprit Grace Augustine, annonça Eywani. Laissez vous aller, ne résistez pas et profitez aussi de cette expérience qui vous apprendra bien plus que tout le reste.

Mo'at prit les choses en main pour lui, demandant aux deux Marcheurs de reculer un peu. Eywani demanda à Tsu'tey de reculer et de rejoindre les autres, et si ce fut à contre cœur, il le fit sans protester. Il posa alors ses mains sur les deux têtes, fermant les yeux, se concentrant, ses mains se nimbant d'une lumière qui s'étendit à tout son corps, l'enveloppant d'une douce aura magnifique. On vit alors une multitude de petites racines se connecter aux deux enveloppes charnelle avec délicatesse.

_\- Notre grande Mère peut décider de sauvegarder tout ce qu'elle est dans ce corps, _expliqua Mo'at à Jake et Norman observant avec inquiétude.

_\- C'est possible ?_ demanda Jake.

_\- Elle doit d'abord passer sous le regard de Eywa et revenir, _expliqua-t-elle. _Mais Jake Sully, elle est très faible. Eywani va l'accompagner et tenter de l'aider dans son voyage mais il est lui même encore plus faible_, dit-elle en dirigeant le regard des deux Terriens vers le Na'vi vert.

Tsahik s'éloigna et Jake vint voir Grace.

_\- Courage, ils vont vous soigner, _lui dit-il avec autant de sérénité qu'il le pouvait.

On les fit ensuite reculer et Tsahik démarra la cérémonie sans plus attendre, tous se connectant à Eywa, entrant en transe pour lui demander de sauver Grace, se touchant tous de leurs bras, dansant ensemble assis au sol.

\- Entends-nous, Toute Mère, scanda-t-elle.

\- Eywa, source de toute énergie, entonnèrent les autres en réponse.

\- Accueil cet esprit en toi..., demanda Mo'at dansant elle aussi alors que les lumières naturelles pulsaient partout autour d'eux dans la nuit tombante.

\- Eywa, source de toute énergie, reprirent les autres.

\- Et que ton souffle nous la rende..., continua Tsahik.

\- Eywa, source de toute énergie.

\- Afin qu'elle marche parmi nous...

\- Eywa, source de toute énergie.

\- Comme une Na'vi !

La transe s'intensifia et soudain, il y eut un petit éclat de lumière en provenance d'Eywani. Mo'at se retourna, venant auprès d'eux en demandant aux autres de se taire. Grace remua un peu alors que Eywani n'avait pas bougé et Jake vint prendre sa main.

_\- Grace ?_ appela-t-il.

_\- Je suis auprès d'elle Jake, _murmura-t-elle. _Elle existe. _

Elle sembla ensuite perdre connaissance, paniquant Jake et les autres autour d'elle. Pourtant, alors qu'elle était auprès d'Eywa, réalisant son existence, la sentant près d'elle, majestueuse et tellement puissante, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se retrouva alors dans un tourbillon d'énergie et de lumière splendide, sentant des milliers et des milliers de présences chaleureuses et paisibles autour d'elle. Cela donnait envie de rester là, dans ce lieu de paix, comme avec sa famille, enfermé dans les bras d'une mère aimante et douce.

\- Grace Augustine ?

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Eywani avançant doucement vers elle.

\- C'est magnifique, sourit-elle. Eywa existe.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il. Eywa est ici, partout en ce monde et elle veille sur ses enfants, tout ses enfants, les aime et les protège, les accueille auprès d'elle lorsque le temps vient. Elle est ce monde et tout ce qui est ici. Elle est notre Mère et elle peut être la vôtre si vous l'acceptez. Vous pouvez choisir de rester auprès d'elle, en paix, en sécurité, loin des douleurs et des épreuves du monde. Ou revenir avec moi et servir le peuple, en faire partis comme une Na'vi et entrer dans notre famille. Vous avez encore beaucoup à apprendre mais vous le méritez à mes yeux. Vous êtes sur la bonne voie.

Elle sourit l'air touchée et il lui tendit une main. Elle n'hésita pas à la prendre et il lui donna un si beau sourire qu'elle s'en trouva bouleversée. Une seconde plus tard, elle se sentit de nouveau happée, revenant brusquement à la réalité, prenant une brusque inspiration avec son corps Na'vi.

_\- Grace ! _s'exclama Jake en se précipitant vers elle.

On vint entourer la dame qui reprenait ses esprits, un peu déstabilisée mais en pleine forme dans ce corps. Elle se redressa lourdement, soutenue par Jake et Norman l'analysant du regard, les lumières s'éteignant autour d'eux. Contrairement à elle, Eywani s'effondra soudain, tombant brusquement.

\- Eywani ! cria Tsu'tey en bondissant vers lui plus vite que n'importe qui.

Il le rejoignit, le prenant doucement dans ses bras pour le redresser et le ramener contre son torse, sa tête se calant au creux de son épaule. Mo'at accourut à son tour, Galraede se précipitant lui aussi. Eywani respirait de nouveau difficilement, l'air à bout de force, les yeux entrouverts, tremblant alors que sa fièvre avait repris de l'ampleur. Il fut vite évident que tout cela était trop pour lui, qu'il fallait qu'il se repose.

\- Là, doucement, conseilla Tsu'tey en caressant sa joue. Respire tranquillement et repose toi.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Grace très angoissée pour lui visiblement.

_\- Il est épuisé, _répondit Mo'at. _Eywani a pris beaucoup de dégât avec les derniers événements. Il est puissamment relié à Eywa. Il a senti en lui la destruction de l'Arbre des Voix, de l'Arbre Maison, la mort et la souffrance des nôtres. Tout cela l'atteint profondément et lui cause de grandes souffrances. Il a besoin de repos. _

\- Tsu'tey ? appela faiblement Eywani en recevant immédiatement son attention.

\- Je suis là, assura-t-il en prenant sa main.

\- Jake Sully ? appela-t-il ensuite.

Celui-si vint sur le champs, écoutant ce qu'il voulait dire :

_\- Il faut rassembler les clans... nous unir...,_ dit-il le souffle court. _Il faut leur dire qu'il faut se battre. Il faut leur dire que nous devons montrer aux Gens du Ciel qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de s'imposer ici, que ce monde n'est pas le leur, qu'il nous appartient et que nous le défendrons corps et âme. Tu parleras Jake Sully, tu sais quoi dire en ton cœur,_ dit-il faiblement._ Je ne peux pas y aller alors tu devras le faire,_ dit-il alors que le marines acquiesçait. _Rassemblez les, unissez les et ensemble, nous vaincrons. Nous..._

Il s'interrompit, toussant brutalement, le sang coulant de ses lèvres alors qu'il peinait à trouver de l'air.

\- Calme toi, pria Tsu'tey très inquiet. Repose toi, nous prenons la suite, assura-t-il. Tout ira bien. Repose toi et ne t'inquiète pas. Nous ferons ce qu'il faut.

Eywani lui sourit faiblement, serrant sa main avant de fermer les yeux et de céder à l'inconscience.


	9. IX- Echouer

Chapitre 9 :

Échouer

Ce fut bien des heures plus tard que l'on vit Eywani ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Les cavaliers, les Ikran Makto et tout ceux qui le pouvaient étaient désormais partis quérir l'aide des clans les plus proches d'eux et la vallée s'était au moins à moitié vidée. Ceux qui restaient se reposaient, se soignaient, s'occupaient des enfants et veillaient sur Eywani toujours allongé au pied de l'Arbre des Âmes. Mo'at était assise près de lui avec Ara'at et Galraede. Grace était aussi restée, Norman avec elle, elle s'était installée près d'Eywani qu'elle ne cessait d'observer avec attention. Elle avait été stupéfaite ces dernières heures en voyant les branches de l'arbre venir le caresser, faisant briller un peu plus sa bioluminescence comme s'il lui transmettait de l'énergie. Les Atokirina l'entouraient totalement en un spectacle saisissants. Elle avait vu Mo'at connecter délicatement sa tresse neurale aux branches, expliquant que Eywa s'occupait de lui et le jeu de lumière lui faisait penser que Eywani recevait de l'énergie de la nature. Mo'at avait confirmé. Elle étudiait le réseau de ce monde depuis des années pourtant, elle n'aurait jamais cru possible qu'un individu puisse recevoir de l'énergie ainsi, surtout inconscient et donc incapable de faire quoi que ce soit lui même. Cela prouvait l'existence d'une volonté dans le réseau. Mais elle le savait bien désormais pour l'avoir vécu elle même. Elle avait aussi vu l'état déplorable du Na'vi qui semblait pourtant aller un peu mieux au fil du temps.

Puis il avait commencé à se réveiller Galraede près duquel il était installé le remarquant sur le champs. On avait pris soin de lui, l'aidant à s'asseoir, à boire et à manger un peu. Lorsqu'il avait été bien éveillé, beaucoup d'Omaticaya étaient venus le voir tour à tour, les enfants en particulier, voulant s'assurer que ça allait et lui parler un peu, le remercier pour ses efforts. Eywani avait passé la journée en repos comme beaucoup. On avait chanté, cherchant à s'apaiser, certains allant en forêt récolter ce dont-ils avaient besoin. Grace n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point la tribu avait de l'affection et de l'attention pour Eywani, à quel point il comptait pour eux comme un trésor. Mais c'était à double sens. Le Toruk Makto avait un effet rassurant, apaisant sur eux, sécurisant alors qu'il était parvenu à calmer et rendre un peu le sourire à tout ceux venus près de lui, leur donnant de l'espoir, les consolant.

Le jour suivant, on avait commencé à voir arriver ceux qui avaient accepté de se joindre à eux pour se battre. Les premiers, les Ikran Makto des Tipani, étaient arrivés très tôt le matin, au levé du soleil. Grace les avaient vu se poser et venir directement vers Eywani et Mo'at assis sous l'Arbre des Âmes, le premier toujours connecté à lui. Ils avaient salué le Toruk Makto en premier avec un immense respect, semblant déjà bien le connaître sans vraiment la surprendre. Eywani s'était montré d'une très grande diplomatie et d'une très grande gentillesse avec eux, les remerciant d'être venus. Les chefs restaient autour de lui, discutant de la situation avec lui et Mo'at qui s'en remettait presque entièrement à Eywani. Et les autres aidaient les Omaticaya qui avaient tout perdu à se réorganiser un peu, à rassembler de la nourriture, à se soigner alors qu'ils n'étaient pas venus les mains vides. Eywani avait été le premier à en bénéficier alors qu'un guérisseur était rapidement venu lui proposer des remèdes pour l'aider avec la douleur et la fièvre.

Eywani ne se plaignait pourtant pas, tenant un véritable rôle de chef et de guide, de repère rassurant pour tous. Mais il avait aussi très vite commencer à se faire guerrier et Grace, comme Norman, avaient été surpris par ses connaissances stratégiques. Il savait comment s'y prendre pour abattre un hélicoptère avec leurs moyens limités, comment neutraliser les armes, dire quoi viser, comment mettre en déroute un appareil pour qu'il en percute un autre... et il ne se privait pas pour l'apprendre aux autres buvant ses paroles, les guerriers très attentifs. Il n'était pas en reste sur les stratégies de combat au sol. Il était évident que l'art du combat voir même de la guerre ne datait pas d'hier pour lui. Les Na'vi n'en semblaient pas du tout surpris, loin de là bien qu'il démontre des savoirs qui ne venaient certainement pas de son peuple. Jamais elle n'avait vu les Na'vi aborder un combat avec les Gens du Ciel avec tant de technique et de stratégie. Eywani avait tout d'un général à cet instant.

Les alliés continuèrent d'arriver, toujours plus nombreux et à chaque fois, le même manège se répétait. On venait saluer très respectueusement Toruk Makto et Tsahik, prenant des nouvelles du premier avec grand soin. Les chefs restaient avec Eywani, discutant organisation et stratégie, parlant de la situation, des Gens du Ciel que le Na'vi vert semblait étrangement très bien connaître comme aucun N'avi ne le devrait avec ce qu'on leur avait dis. Mais une fois encore, cela ne choquait personne sauf les Terriens. Malgré qu'il fasse bonne figure et ne se plaigne jamais, se forçant visiblement, il était évident que Eywani était très loin d'être en forme, le simple fait de tenir assis parfois compliqué pour lui. Il ne tenait pas debout longtemps et manquait cruellement de force. Aussi, il n'était pas rare qu'on le pousse à s'allonger un peu et à dormir au pied de l'arbre sacré.

Le lendemain et le jour suivant se déroulèrent de la même manière, tous s'apaisant, reprenant espoir, la volonté de se battre grandissante, s'organisant. Ce fut le troisième jour que l'on vit revenir les Omaticaya partis chercher de l'aide. Ils étaient des milliers maintenant et on continuait à arriver. Tsu'tey avait été le premier à atterrir, venant directement vers Eywani l'air inquiet. Il salua les chefs qui les avaient rejoins sur son passage pour le rejoindre, venant près de lui, un peu rassuré de le voir un peu mieux. Il prit de ses nouvelles avec attention, certain souriant en voyant son comportement avec lui, leur évidente proximité. Jake et Neytiri les avaient rejoint, le marines recevant un signe de tête approbateur d'Eywani pour ce qui avait déjà été fait et cela sembla le détendre alors qu'il attendait sa réaction. Il attendit aussi d'ailleurs une autorisation de sa part pour venir s'asseoir avec eux, ce qu'il eut rapidement. Ce fut tout naturellement que Eywani s'imposa en chef sans que personne pas même lui ne se pose la question. Tout aussi normalement, Tsu'tey se fit son égal et l'un comme l'autre laissaient toute leur place aux autres chefs autour d'eux, cela aidant beaucoup à s'organiser rapidement et efficacement. Ce fut d'ailleurs avec intérêt que les Marcheurs observèrent cela et comme ses camarades, Jake avait été stupéfait par la connaissance militaire d'Eywani au dessus de la sienne aussi improbable que cela soit.

Jake et Norman avaient finalement décidé d'aller prendre contact avec leurs alliés restés à la base pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait là bas et Eywani approuva. Lorsqu'ils revinrent un peu plus tard, ce fut avec de mauvaises nouvelles qui alertèrent bien du monde. On avait capté leur rassemblement et une attaque prévue pour le lendemain était en train d'être préparée, une attaque sur l'Arbre des Âmes comme prédit par Eywani. Une attaque massive et de grande envergure qui stressa et paniqua pas mal de monde lorsqu'ils expliquèrent alors que tout les Terriens étaient là pour cette préparation au combat. Eux mêmes semblaient certains de mourir. Ce fut une douce impulsion du pouvoir d'Eywani qui ramena le calme dans la cohue qui s'était déclenchée. Le silence retomba, tous portant leur attention sur lui alors qu'il était assis sous l'Arbre sacré, le dos droit, l'air tranquille alors que quelques Atokirina étaient posés sur ses épaules et sa tête, comme s'amusant à y sautiller paisiblement. Il semblait un peu mieux ce soir et s'était déconnecté de l'arbre. Il leur donna un sourire apaisant qui les détendit naturellement, puis il prit la parole :

\- Nous sommes loin de partir perdant, remarqua-t-il. Nous sommes environs deux mille guerriers. C'est amplement suffisant. Dans cette zone, leurs instruments ne fonctionnent pas. Ils perdent une grande partie de leur avantage technologique sur ce terrain. Un terrain que nous connaissons très bien, que nos montures connaissent bien. Nous savons en jouer. Nous sommes plus nombreux et nous pouvons les mettre en déroute. Il faut se servir des monts comme camouflage et bouclier dans les airs, de la nature sur terre, leur tomber dessus comme des flèches et s'éloigner aussi vite. Rester en mouvement rapide et erratique pour ne pas qu'ils aient le temps de viser. Les Ikrans ont la force pour arracher les armes et même les soldats à leurs appareil, les Pa'li celle de renverser et détruire leurs machines au sol. Avec Toruk, moi et Jake pouvons dévier les hélicoptères pour les écraser sur les bombardiers. Ils vont naviguer à vue, il faut préparer de quoi les aveugler au maximum. Nous sommes beaucoup plus nombreux, certains peuvent faire diversion pendant que les autres attaquent. Nous avons les moyens de vaincre en travaillant tous ensemble et en nous organisant bien.

Longuement, il continua a exposer toutes les stratégies auxquelles il pensait, en effarant plus d'un mais redonnant aussi espoir. Ils passèrent un long moment à s'organiser, Eywani proposant ensuite de mener ce qui ne se battaient pas plus loin dans la forêt pour les mettre à l'abri. On approuva et on s'exécuta, tous partant se préparer pour le combat par les rites des Na'vi entre peinture et coiffure, les chefs transmettant les stratégies. La vallée de l'arbre se vida ne laissant plus qu'Eywani au pied de l'Arbre sacré. Il s'installa contre son tronc, fermant les yeux, se connectant à l'arbre pour entrer en méditation et communiquer avec Eywa toujours meurtrie. Il tenta de la réconforter comme il pouvait à son niveau, sentant l'énergie douce de sa Mère l'englober. Il lui parla de la bataille à venir, du fait qu'ils auraient peut-être bien besoin de son aide. Il avait été optimiste avec tous pour les encourager mais il savait à quel point l'épreuve et son résultat seraient incertains. Mais comme Gaïa, Eywa rechignait à intervenir directement auprès de ses enfants, dans leur vie et leur existence. Elle veillait à l'équilibre. Il comprenait. Gaïa avait eu un raisonnement semblable et cela n'avait pas aidé à la sauver. Il se fit pourtant compréhensif alors qu'il se souvenait avoir débattu du sujet des heures durant avec Aïaikamara autrefois et il savait pourquoi les choses étaient ainsi. Il aborda le sujet autrement, argumentant que l'équilibre serait tôt ou tard irrémédiablement brisé si les Gens du Ciel prenaient plus de pouvoir en gagnant cette bataille. Il se proposa pour servir d'intermédiaire et réduire ainsi son intervention et il arriva alors à un accord auquel Eywa consentit sans mal. Si cela s'avérait nécessaire, elle aiderait à travers lui. Cela l'apaisa profondément, voyant leurs chances de vaincre remonter avec l'aide de leur Mère.

Ce fut alors qu'il sortait de cette méditation qu'il sentit la présence de Jake Sully s'approcher. Il perçut son regard sur lui, comme son intention alors qu'il s'approchait de l'Arbre des Âmes, s'agenouillant près de lui. Il prit sa tresse et quelques branches, Eywani intervenant alors :

_\- Tu n'es pas Na'vi Jake Sully. Oublie cette idée tu n'y as pas droit, _claqua-t-il sévèrement.

_\- J'aimerais parler à Eywa, _répondit-il en se figeant pour le regarder.

_\- Ne me fais pas rire, tu ne crois même pas encore sincèrement à son existence. Que lui dirais tu ? Que Ceux qui Viennent du Ciel sont des monstres de destruction ? Que de là d'où tu viens ils ont détruit leur monde et leur Mère ? Qu'ils nous envahiront sans égard pour prendre ce qu'ils veulent et qu'ils n'hésiteront pas à la détruire elle et tout ce qu'il y a ici ? _énuméra-t-il alors que Neytiri approchait dans le dos de son compagnon. _Tu veux lui demander son aide._

_\- Comment le sais-tu ? _demanda-t-il surpris.

_\- Je te l'ai dis Jake Sully : tu es un enfant ignorant. Eywa sait déjà tout cela. Elle est parfaitement consciente du danger et de ce qu'il se passe. Quand à son aide... tu dois comprendre qu'une entité comme Eywa ne fonctionne pas comme nous et que son rôle, qu'il soit neutre, positif ou négatif à un impact énorme sur tout ce qui vit sous son aile. Pas seulement sur l'instant présent mais sur tout ce qui arrivera ensuite. Un instant peut conditionner des milliers d'années d'évolution d'un monde et Eywa ne voit pas que nous maintenant mais tout ceux qui ont été et qui seront. Son dilemme est bien au delà de ce que tu pourrais imaginer. Même si elle voudrait nous aider, elle ne peut pas le faire n'importe comment. Notre destin est entre nos mains Jake Sully, à nous de nous battre pour lui. Va maintenant, _dit-il.

Le Marcheur obéit, rejoignant Neytiri qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Elle lui sourit avec réconfort, prenant sa main :

_\- Ne t'en fait pas Jake, _dit-elle. _Eywani a certainement prévenu Eywa de tout cela. _

_\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque d'arriver, _répondit-il douloureusement.

_\- Crois moi il le sait, _répondit-elle en envoyant un regard triste à son frère. _Il le sait mieux que quiconque. Eywani est d'une sagesse et d'un savoir immense, d'une bienveillance prodigieuse. Il sait parfaitement. Plus d'une fois il a voulu m'aider et me protéger mais j'ai été trop buté, aveuglé pour l'écouter et donner de la valeur à ce qu'il disait, à son inquiétude à mon égard. Je le regrette beaucoup aujourd'hui. Il avait raison. Ne t'en fais pas, je suis certaine qu'il a déjà tenté d'intercéder pour nous auprès d'Eywa. _

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ? _

_\- Eywani est... le trésor des Na'vi, d'Eywa, _sourit-elle. _Si nous réussissons demain et que tu gagnes ta place au sein du peuple à ses yeux, il acceptera certainement de t'expliquer certaines choses sur lui. En attendant, ne fait pas la même erreur que moi et écoute le. _

Il approuva, jetant un regard vers cet étrange être mystérieux avant de s'en aller avec Neytiri, croisant Tsu'tey qui allait vers l'arbre avec de la nourriture dans les mains. L'Olo'eyktan leur jeta à peine un regard avant de reporter son attention sur Eywani, seul dans la vallée. Même ses partenaires étaient partis chasser et se reposer. Il le rejoignit, son cœur se réchauffant au sourire doux qu'il lui donna.

\- Je t'ai amené à manger, remarqua-t-il en venant s'asseoir auprès de lui.

\- Merci mais j'aurais pu venir moi même tu sais.

\- Tu dois encore te reposer, remarqua-t-il. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Tiens, mange, poussa-t-il en lui tendant la nourriture.

Il le remercia, remarquant que Tsu'tey avait amené ses fruits préférés, touché par son attention pour lui. Ils mangèrent ensemble dans un silence doux, assis l'un contre l'autre. Ils terminèrent finalement, Eywani admettant qu'il avait eu vraiment faim.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda l'Olo'eyktan avec inquiétude.

\- Mieux, ça ira pour demain.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu viennes te battre avec nous, remarqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas repris assez de force.

\- C'est demain ou jamais Tsu'tey, posa-t-il doucement. Nous aurons besoin de toutes nos forces. Je serais prudent ne t'en fait pas. J'aimerais que tu le sois aussi, murmura-t-il.

\- Je le serais, assura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

\- Dis, est-ce que tu veux bien que... que...

\- Que veux-tu ? encouragea-t-il.

\- Tu voudrais bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Avec ce qui arrivait le lendemain, il avait cruellement besoin de réconfort. Il ne le montrait pas mais il était terrifié, terrorisé à l'idée de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu sur Terre, une partie déjà reproduit ici. Il s'interdisait de flancher pour pouvoir porter les siens. Lui avait déjà vécu ça, eux non et ils avaient bien du mal à ne pas paniquer. Il comprenait aisément et il était prêt à les porter, à les calmer même si sa propre panique n'était pas loin. Il avait peur, tellement peur. Peur de ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain, peur des pertes, du résultat, peur pour les siens et peur pour Tsut'ey, peur de le perdre. Tous son être réclamait sa présence en ce moment.

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Tsu'tey en venant enrouler un bras autour de ses épaules pour le ramener plus près de lui.

Eywani sourit, soupirant de bonheur, se détendant et se blottissant un peu contre lui et sa chaleur si rassurante.

\- Eywani ? Il y a une question que j'aimerais te poser, reprit-il après un moment de tranquillité.

\- Vas-y.

\- Tu m'as déjà expliqué que les Aïais n'aimaient qu'une seule personne dans toute leur vie. Une personne choisie par votre cœur, votre âme et votre magie et que vous le saviez lorsque vous la rencontriez.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il en se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de rencontrer cette personne mais de ne pas vous en rendre compte ?

\- Je sais que certains ont mis du temps à comprendre, qu'ils se sont parfois mélangés les pinceaux, s'amusa-t-il mais ils ont toujours fini par trouver le chemin jusqu'à leur moitié. Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ?

\- Je pense que j'ai fait cette erreur, soupira-t-il. J'ai toujours pris pour acquis mon union future avec Neytiri et je me suis efforcé de faire en sorte que nous formions un couple harmonieux pour le bien du peuple. Je crois que j'ai sentis venir sans l'admettre ce qu'il s'est passé avec Jake Sully. Maintenant que c'est fait et que cette union arrangée n'existe plus, tout a changé. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe ces derniers jours, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Que toute mon âme me tirait déjà vers quelqu'un d'autre mais que je n'ai jamais voulu le voir parce que je croyais mon chemin tout tracé. Avec ce qu'il se passe je réalise que j'aurais dû suivre mon cœur avant tout, dit-il en l'étreignant un peu plus. C'est tellement stupide de passer à côté pour de telles considérations. Neytiri m'aura au moins appris que suivre son cœur est important. Je le réalise aujourd'hui, à l'aube de cette bataille. Dis moi, est-ce que tu fonctionnes toujours comme un Aïais pour ta moitié avec ta métamorphose ?

\- Oui, approuva-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas trouvé ta moitié parmi nous ? C'est pour ça que tu refuses une union ?

\- Non, dit-il doucement en se tendant d'appréhension. Je... je l'ai trouvé, admit-il. Ça fait un moment maintenant que je l'ai compris.

\- Alors pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ? Pourquoi restes tu seul ?

\- Parce que... et bien parce qu'il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, cette personne était promise à une autre, révéla-t-il en le surprenant. Je ne voulais pas m'immiscer dans sa vie de la sorte et que je me serais contenté d'une simple amitié aussi longtemps qu'il était heureux ainsi, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. Je... je veux juste son bonheur et je ne veux pas que la relation que nous avons déjà soit gâchée parce que je lui dirais et qu'il... qu'il ne voudrait pas de moi, bredouilla-t-il tout bas.

\- Qui ne voudrait pas de toi ? s'amusa-t-il. Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. Qui est-ce ?

\- Si je te disais que c'était toi, dit-il après un moment de silence, que dirais-tu ? dit-il en tremblant de peur contre lui.

\- Je te dirais que pour moi aussi, c'est toi, révéla-t-il avec un sourire doux.

Eywani releva un regard surpris sur lui, le regardant dans les yeux comme pour s'assurer d'avoir bien entendu. Tsu'tey lui sourit, venant embrasser son front avec douceur avant de le regarder de nouveau. Eywani lui rendit l'expression, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes d'émotion et il vint complètement se blottir contre lui, appréciant les bras qui s'enroulaient autour de lui avec force et tendresse.

\- Lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, accepteras tu d'unir ta vie à la mienne ? demanda l'Olo'eyktan en caressant ses cheveux.

\- Oui, approuva-t-il sur le champs alors que quelques larmes coulaient. Je ne veux que ça.

\- Je t'aime Eywani, confia-t-il tout bas en provoquant un petit sanglot étranglé.

\- Moi aussi. Je t'aime. Tellement. Si tu savais pendant combien de temps j'ai espéré te rencontrer.

\- Je suis là maintenant avec toi, assura-t-il en le serrant un peu plus, et je ne partirais pas.

Ce soir là, si on s'approchait de l'Arbre des Âmes, on pouvait voir Eywani dormant dans les bras de Tsu'tey le serrant avec protection, quelques Atokirina planant au dessus d'eux.

Le lendemain, ce fut dans une ambiance lourde qu'on se leva bien avant le soleil, tous se préparant, se concentrant, l'anxiété montant. Eywani et Tsu'tey étaient restés l'un près de l'autre, se préparant mutuellement en s'apposant les peintures de guerres traditionnelles des Na'vi, en s'équipant. Eywani s'était chargé de tresser et d'orner les cheveux de l'Olo'eyktan qui en avait fait autant pour lui. Puis finalement, ils avaient pris leur envol, Eywani en tête avec Casye, armé de l'arc d'Eytukan, Tsu'tey à ses côtés, Jake, Neytiri et les autres chefs juste derrière. Ils étaient allés se placer au sol et dans les airs comme prévu. Eywani s'était concentré, étendant ses sens dans tout la zone, sa magie renforcée un peu par l'énergie d'Eywa très puissante ici et qui s'alliait naturellement à la sienne. Et c'était tant mieux alors qu'il n'avait récupéré que peu de ses forces. Très vite, il fut conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait dans la région, prêt à réagir. Il ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'ils attendaient leurs ennemis en silence. Il se concentra, se replongeant dans ce calme guerrier qu'il n'avait pas utilisé depuis très longtemps. On mettait alors tout ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le combat sur le côté pour ne penser qu'à l'action et à ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant, ne s'autorisant aucune pensée parasite. Ce fut de loin qu'il sentit l'approche des Gens du Ciel. Ils étaient nombreux autant au sol que dans les airs mais ce n'était pas insurmontable. Pour lui, ils avaient une chance sur deux sans Eywa mais il redoutait que malgré toute leur volonté, les Na'vi soient surpassés par les armes lourdes.

Et puis soudain, ils apparurent plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous eux, surgissant de sous un mont flottant. Il y avait une énorme navette, un gros engin de combat transportant certainement les chefs de cette attaque, ou plutôt le chef d'après Jake. Un homme qu'il se souvenait avoir vu le peu de temps qu'il avait passé à la base à son arrivée et il ne l'avait pas aimé du tout en bon tortionnaire sans cœur que ce type était. Autour, il y avait toute une flopée d'hélicoptères de combats. Au sol, un bataillon de leur engins à forme humaine accompagnés de nombreux soldats armés à pieds. Ils étaient moins nombreux mais beaucoup mieux armés et équipés. C'était une chance sur deux à ce stade et il le savait bien. Il échangea un regard avec Tsu'tey accroché à la parois avec Keari juste à côte de lui. Puis il regard Jake de l'autre côté qui attendait son signal comme tous.

\- À l'attaque ! cria-t-il alors en brandissant son arc.

Des cris guerriers lui répondirent alors que Casye se laissait tomber dans le vide avec un rugissement furieux. Il ouvrit ses ailes alors que tous suivaient et il tomba comme une comète sur leurs ennemis. Eywani ne réfléchit pas et conduis Casye pour qu'il attrape la queue d'un hélicoptère, le faisant tournoyer avant de l'envoyer s'écraser dans un monts. Jake en fit de même, les Ikran se jetant à plusieurs sur les engins, une pluie de flèches tombant alors que les tirs commençaient à éclater partout. L'enfer se déchaîna soudain alors qu'au sol, la charge était lancée aussi, le combat s'engageant, la forêt et les montagnes semblant prendre vie, hurlantes et grognantes. Le premier hélicoptère détruit, Eywani déploya toutes ses aptitudes de vol, faisant enchaîner des figures et des manœuvre maintes fois faites à Casye pour ne pas être une cible facile tout en atteignant ses cibles.

Rapidement, leurs ennemis rompirent leur formation et engagèrent le combat, faisant rapidement du dégâts. Les tirs fusaient en tout sens faisant des blessés et des victime qu'Eywani ressentait en lui, serrant les dents, sa volonté grondant plus fort. Avec Casye, ils attrapèrent un autre hélicoptère, tentant de le jeter sur la machine amirale, la manquant de peu. Cela attira l'attention des Gens du Ciel sur lui et il se retrouva prit en chasse par quatre engins tentant de le piéger. Son habilité en vol et celle de son partenaire très bien entraîné avec lui leur fut salutaire alors qu'ils dansaient dans le ciel comme glissant entre les tirs, plongeant, s'élevant, tourbillonnant, roulant. Il devint pourtant difficile pour lui de combattre, prit pour cible par de nombreux tireur et engins, le forçant à utiliser sa magie pour se protéger lui et Casye. Indubitablement, il avait dû se faire remarquer lors de la destruction de l'Arbre Maison et on ne l'avait pas oublié pour se jeter sur lui ainsi. Se voyant devenir une cible de la sorte et voyant bien des siens décidés à venir l'aider en voyant ça, il lança sa voix vers eux :

\- Je vais servir d'appâts, attaquez les pendant ce temps, dit-il.

Ils obéirent et il démontra tout ses talents de vol pour échapper à ses attaquants, à leurs tirs, à leurs pièges tout en les servant sur un plateau aux siens. Attentif à tout, il vit Jake devenir une cible lui aussi sans grande surprise. Et dans un même temps, les choses s'envenimaient au sol, le barrage de tirs des Gens du Ciel faisant un massacre. Leurs forces à terre ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à lancer la retraite ne parvenant pas à grand chose ainsi. Il vit aussi la pilote terrienne qui les avait rejoint faire merveille, la brève pensée selon laquelle elle était faîte pour voler lui traversant l'esprit. Elle se fit d'ailleurs cible elle aussi, sa machine prenant des tirs l'endommageant. Très vite, il commença a réaliser que les choses tournaient très mal pour eux, son esprit stratégique le voyant bien. Il sentait chaque perte en lui comme un coup de poignard terrible. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, ils ne les arrêteraient pas avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'Arbre des Âmes et beaucoup mourraient encore avant la fin de ceci.

Et puis soudain, il vit Tsu'tey foncer vers la soute de la navette grande ouverte, y sauter et faire un carnage parmi les soldats se trouvant là. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne de nombreux tirs et il n'entendit pas lui même l'atroce cri de désespoir qui sortit de sa propre bouche à cette vue, les larmes emplissant ses yeux. Il le vit tomber dans le vide et il fonça vers lui. Casye passa sous l'Olo'eyktan, le récupérant, Eywani l'assurant sur le dos de sa monture de sa magie. Il fut soulagé de le trouver toujours vivant bien que presque inconscient, mais ça magie lui dit bientôt qu'il allait mourir s'il ne faisait rien. Il agit donc sur le champs, usant de son pouvoir pour retirer les balles et le soigner, restant aussi concentré sur le combat, tentant de maîtriser sa panique à l'idée de perdre sa moitié. Il vit un missile se diriger droit vers Trudy dont la machine était hors course et il ne réfléchit pas, se concentrant sur elle et sa présence, la faisant transplaner sur le dos de Casye, appelant un masque respiratoire de sa machine pour elle, l'hélicoptère sautant une seconde plus tard. Il l'assura aussi près de Tsu'tey pour qu'elle ne tombe pas et elle eut bien du mal à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Tout autour d'eux les menait à la défaite au sol ou dans le ciel, l'engin des Gens du Ciel s'approchant bien trop de l'Arbre des Âmes. Il prit donc sa décision, retournant au dessus du site sacré, immobilisant Casye juste au dessus de lui, fermant les yeux et se connectant à Eywa qui lui répondit sur le champs, ayant bien vu ce qu'il se passait.

Immédiatement, sa Mère d'adoption lui ouvrit toutes les portes et il y plongea, une énergie fulgurante traversant son corps qui se nimba d'une belle lumière en même temps que la vallée de l'arbre sous lui, attirant l'attention de beaucoup. Il hurla de douleur à la charge d'énergie subie par son corps et il entendit à peine Tsu'tey derrière lui l'appeler alors que sa magie le soignait toujours. Il serra les dents et se reprit, sa détermination brûlant. Il ne laisserait pas son peuple et son foyer être détruit une seconde fois. Il ne laisserait pas sa Mère d'adoption être blessée. C'était inenvisageable tant qu'il était en vie. L'ouverture d'Eywa fut douloureuse mais elle lui permit soudain de se connecter à tout ce qui vivait sous sa protection dans la région à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les Na'vi, les animaux, les plantes. Immédiatement, il se concentra sur tout les animaux sauvages qui pourraient aider, les Toruk, les Ikran, les Palulukan, les Pa'li, les Nantang, les Angtsik, les Talioang... tout ceux qui pourraient aider, leur demandant de venir à leur secours. La réponse fut instantané et il les sentit accourir du ciel et de la terre.

Il respira profondément pour juguler la douleur, tentant de prendre le temps que les renforts arrivent pour se reprendre. L'énergie de sa Mère le traversait toujours et cela continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retire, ce qu'il ne ferait que lorsqu'ils auraient réussis. Il ignora Tsu'tey et Trudy qui l'appelaient derrière lui avec inquiétude, soignant toujours l'Olo'eyktan, les assurant et les protégeant de sa magie pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Ils le virent d'ailleurs, une douce lumière protectrice les entourant, la même qui irradiait telle des flammes d'Eywani, sa bioluminescence éclatante. La terre se mit à trembler en bas, un bourdonnement arrivant du ciel et il sut que l'aide arrivait à peine deux minutes après son appel. La navette s'approchait bien trop et les siens étaient éprouvés.

\- Na'vi ! appela-t-il en projetant son esprit vers tout ceux qui étaient connectés à lui. Retirez vous ! Je prend la suite ! gronda-t-il furieusement.

Il avait à peine dit cela que la forêt s'animait en bas, secoué par la charge de très nombreux animaux fusant vers leurs ennemis. Derrière lui, d'immenses flux sombres apparurent en provenance des montagnes, fais de centaines d'êtres volant répondant à son appel. Il y eut en temps d'arrêt de tous devant cette vision et il s'élança de nouveau avec Casye dans un cri de guerre, prenant la pointe de l'attaque, son aura pulsant vivement. Il fusa vers les Gens du Ciel avec ses renforts et en voyant cela, ses frères furent loin de se retirer, se joignant à l'attaque. Il lança ses amis du ciel sur toutes les machines, les submergeant très vite et il se dirigea vers la navette. Au dessus d'elle, il commanda à Casye de garder ses deux passagers en sécurité avant de sauter de son dos pour atterrir sur l'engin, Tsu'tey hurlant son nom. Il se protégea de sa magie pour dévier les tirs des mitrailleurs qui s'y trouvaient avant de s'immobiliser et de diriger les mains vers les moteurs. Il lança deux gigantesque boules de flammes infernales vers eux et ils sautèrent dans l'instant, l'appareil déviant et chutant brutalement, les explosions en chaînes le dévastant. Dans le même temps, Jake s'était chargé de la machine amirale, l'abattant lui aussi avec succès pour tomber dans la forêt avec elle.

Il n'eut pourtant guère le temps de s'en occuper, courant pour sauter de l'engin en perdition où il se trouvait. Il tomba dans le vide, vite récupéré par un Ikran sauvage. Il atterrit accroupi sur son dos et l'animal l'emmena vers son partenaire sur le dos duquel il sauta de nouveau, retrouvant sa place et se reconnectant à lui. La chute de la navette provoqua une immense explosion au sol, secouant tout ce qu'il y avait dans les parages. Il n'y fit pas attention pour l'instant, se concentrant sur le combat, partant aider à abattre les derniers hélicoptères qu'il restait. Au sol, les derniers combats se terminaient aussi le soulageant terriblement. Il sonda les environs, se rassurant en percevant que tout était bien fini. Il retourna alors au dessus de l'Arbre des Âmes, demandant à Casye de rester là tranquille. Il commença par informer tout le monde que tout était fini, demandant que l'on vienne en aide aux blessés immédiatement. Il remercia ensuite toutes les créatures venues aider, les libérant puis il se servit de sa connexion pour trouver tout ceux qui étaient mourants. Il usa du lien pour envoyer une magie guérisseuse vers eux. Il ne pouvait les guérir totalement mais il pouvait leur éviter la mort, leur redonner une chance. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force de le faire pour tous mais il essaya.

Puis il ouvrit les bras, ferma les yeux et leva le visage vers le ciel. Tous le virent alors s'assombrir et quelques instants plus tard, un pluie brillante et bienfaitrice s'abattait, venant très vite éteindre les incendies qui s'étaient déclenchés dans le combat. Le ciel s'éclaircit une fois son œuvre faite, le soleil baigna tout et tous surent alors que c'était bien terminé et qu'ils étaient victorieux, réalisant doucement. Eywani, commença alors à se relâcher, refermant doucement sa connexion avec Eywa, la remerciant de tout cœur alors qu'elle en faisait autant. Son aura et celle de l'Arbre des Âmes s'éteignirent en même temps. Rassuré, ne pouvant plus résister, Eywani céda à tout ce qu'il ressentait, une souffrance fulgurante fusant en lui. Il hurla de douleur, se sentant perdre pied. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentait un corps fort s'installer derrière lui, un bras s'enroulant autour de sa taille, une main se posant sur sa poitrine pour le tirer doucement en arrière et l'appuyer contre un torse solide.

\- Tsu'tey, bredouilla-t-il le souffle difficile.

\- Je suis là, assura celui-ci l'air paniqué. Je suis là. C'est fini maintenant.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

\- Oui, tu m'as guéris, je vais bien, assura-t-il immédiatement en venant poser une main sur son front brûlant. Demanda à Casye de se poser, poussa-t-il. Tu as besoin de soins.

Il acquiesça faiblement, sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps et Casye descendit vers l'Arbre des Âmes. Il se posa délicatement dans la vallée où seul Mo'at demeurait avec Grace et ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de plonger dans le noir, à bout de force.

\- Eywani ?! hurla Tsu'tey en le sentant perdre connaissance et se faire mou dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, il le prit dans ses bras, défaisant son lien avec sa monture, se laissant glisser du dos de Casye, pour atterrir au sol. Eywani l'avait complètement guéris alors qu'il aurait dû mourir, à lui de prendre soin de lui maintenant. Il l'amena à Tsahik au pied de l'arbre, le déposant doucement sous sa consigne mais il fut vite évident qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour lui. Tsu'tey le garda assis contre lui pour l'aider à respirer, l'enserrant de ses bras, le berçant, terriblement inquiet devant sa faiblesse extrême qu'ils ne purent que constater. Eywani avait de nouveau une fièvre terrible, pâle, tremblant, respirant mal, gémissant de douleur. Cette fois, Eywa ne se connecta pas à lui et Mo'at avança qu'il n'avait vu passer en lui que trop d'énergie ces derniers temps. Elle avait sentit l'immense masse de puissance sortir de la terre pour aller vers Eywani et elle n'osait imaginer quelle torture cela avait été pour lui d'encaisser ça dans son corps Na'vi. Elle supposait qu'avec tout cela, il valait mieux le laisser en paix maintenant pour récupérer.

Tsu'tey le garda serré contre lui, priant Eywa pour qu'il aille mieux très vite, agité et très inquiet. Ce fut Mo'at et Grace qui accueillirent Trudy osant à peine approcher, encore très secouée. Elle expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé et qu'elle n'aurait pu définir. Mo'at lui sourit doucement, lui disant que Eywani avait cru bon de lui sauver la vie, que c'était à lui qu'elle devait son sauvetage. Elle avait demandé si elle pouvait approcher et Tsu'tey l'avait laissé faire. Si Eywani avait sauvé cette femme, il y avait une bonne raison. Elle s'assit un peu plus loin, reprenant ses esprits avec Grace à ses côtés, observant son sauveur l'air inquiète et un peu perdue. Bientôt, on vit les autres commencer à revenir. On amenait les blessés d'abord, les valides à la recherche de tout ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide dans les environs.

Tsu'tey eut bien du mal à s'y résigner mais il laissa finalement Eywani à Mo'at pour s'occuper de son peuple, sachant que c'était là ce qu'aurait voulu son futur compagnon. Tsahik jura de bien veiller sur lui et il s'en alla pour prendre la suite. Il ordonna à quelques Ikran Makto encore vaillant d'aller chercher leur peuple caché dans la forêt et de le ramener alors qu'ils avaient maintenant besoin d'aide pour s'occuper des blessés. Il retrouva finalement Jake avec Neytiri, le Marcheurs déconnecté de son corps Na'vi. Il l'écouta lorsque celui-ci lui conseilla d'attaquer le camps des Gens du Ciel où il ne restait presque plus personne et il fut d'accord. Jake lui conseilla aussi de prendre Grace, Trudy et Norman avec lui pour le guider, lui même ne pouvant venir tant qu'il n'aurait pas de caisson de liaison dont-il pourrait se servir. Tsu'tey approuva, ordonnant à Neytiri d'amener Jake auprès des autres pour le mettre en sécurité, après quoi elle viendrait avec lui et ceux qui pouvaient se battre. Elle ne rechigna pas au contraire et très vite, un groupe d'assaut fut constitué, tous d'accord avec cela. Trudy, Grace et Norman allèrent avec eux sans rechigner.

Quelques heures plus tard, la base des Gens du Ciel était entre leurs mains sans effusion de sang, Grace les ayant persuadé de se rendre. Tous furent alors regroupés, Tsu'tey leur ordonnant de se préparer à quitter leur monde au plus vite. Grace à cela, Jake put user de la salle de liaison pour retrouver un corps plus fonctionnel et il vient aider. à la fin de la journée, les Na'vi avaient retrouvé le contrôle total de leur monde. On se réorganisa rapidement, les alliés décidant de rester pour aider les Omaticaya à tout remettre en ordre sous la direction de Tsu'tey que Jake suivait sans protester avec Neytiri. Mo'at avait pris la direction des guérisseurs pour s'occuper des blessés. Certains s'occupaient des morts. Des guerriers et les Terriens se chargeait de la base qui préparait le départ des envahisseurs. Certains, ceux qui aimaient les Na'vi et qui avaient tenté de les défendre, de les aider, avaient émis le souhait de rester avec eux et Tsu'tey avait promis d'y réfléchir. Jake avait pris les chose en mains avec sa permission sur la base, gérant l'évacuation dans le calme.

Lorsqu'il avait un moment pour souffler, l'Olo'eyktan retournait immédiatement auprès d'Eywani sur lequel beaucoup de monde veillait, tous très inquiets pour lui après avoir vu ses prodiges dans la bataille. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour les Na'vi qu'il était celui qui avait la faveur d'Eywa. Son état ne s'améliorait pas mais il n'empirait pas non plus. Il venait se reposer auprès de lui, infiniment inquiet, ne cessant de prier pour son réveil et l'amélioration de son état. Sa connexion avec Eywa n'étant pas nécessaire, on avait installé le Toruk Makto dans la forêt, là où les Omaticaya avaient dressé un camps d'urgence depuis leur arrivée. On lui avait constitué une couche confortable au calme et il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui, Aethei étant très souvent visible près de lui, allongé un peu au dessus sur une roche, veillant. Et Casye était là aussi, posé dans un arbre imposant. Au troisième matin après la bataille, ce fut un léger mouvement qui réveilla Tsu'tey. Il venait toujours dormir auprès d'Eywani et on le laissait alors seul avec lui. Cette nuit n'avait pas fait exception. Il était allongé auprès de lui, un bras entourant sa tête, l'autre passant sur ses hanches dans un geste protecteur. C'était un contact, quelque chose effleurant sa main qui le réveilla. Il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur le regard d'Eywani qui lui souriait faiblement, les paupières à moitié relevées. Il était venu poser sa main sur la sienne, le réveillant. Voyant cela, il sourit, se redressant, le surplombant un peu pour le scruter avec attention.

\- Bonjour, bredouilla Eywani la voix enrouée et basse.

\- Bonjour, rendit-il avec joie. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Épuisé, admit-il.

Tsu'tey vint toucher son front, grimaçant à sa fièvre toujours bien présente. Il n'avait pas vraiment repris de couleur et sa respiration sifflait encore.

\- Est-ce que tu as mal ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- Un peu, avoua-t-il tout bas. Mais ça ira. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après ma perte de connaissance ? demanda-t-il.

Tsu'tey lui expliqua alors rapidement et Eywani eut l'air soulagé.

\- C'est bien, approuva-t-il. Ils partent bientôt ?

\- Cette après-midi normalement. Jake Sully s'en charge avec Grace Augustine et Neytiri. Tout est sous contrôle maintenant. Toi, tu dois te reposer.

\- C'est une idée plaisante, dit-il en le faisant sourire.

\- Tu n'as rien bu ni manger depuis deux jours, se rappela-t-il ensuite, je vais te chercher ça, reste tranquille.

Eywani approuva et le regarda s'en aller, peinant à vraiment se concentrer. Tsu'tey revint très vite, Mo'at et Galraede sur les talons. Délicatement, l'Olo'eyktan l'aida à s'asseoir, s'installant derrière lui pour lui servir d'appuis, serrant les dents avec lui lorsqu'il gémit de douleur. On commença par lui offrir de l'eau, le faisant boire doucement, puis on lui proposa des remèdes pour l'aider à se sentir mieux, suivit d'un peu de nourriture, son fruit préféré encore une fois soigneusement choisi par Tsu'tey. Il semblait un peu mieux une fois cela fait et le guérisseur l'examina, estimant ensuite qu'il avait juste besoin de temps et de repos pour se remettre. Cela rassura tout le monde. On le laissa tranquillement se reposer contre l'Olo'eyktan et ce fut Eywani qui reprit le premier la parole, demandant des précisions. Lorsqu'on en vint au sujet de ceux qui souhaitez rester, on lui demanda son avis et il réfléchit un moment sérieusement.

\- Notre Mère tient à laisser une chance ou une seconde chance à tout ceux qui le méritent, remarqua-t-il. Ils nous ont aidé chacun à leur échelle. Ils le méritent. Je suis d'avis qu'ils peuvent rester. Ils ne sont pas nombreux et ce sont des scientifiques pour la plus part. Je ne pense pas que l'on risque grand chose. Nous les garderons à l'œil le temps qu'ils fassent leurs preuves.

Tsu'tey acquiesça, semblant avoir attendu son avis pour confirmer le siens.

\- Ils pourront rester, trancha-t-il alors.

Ce jour là, les Gens du Ciel furent contraints et forcés de quitter leur monde et de repartir bien gentiment. Cela se fit dans le calme, sous bonne garde des Na'vi, seul quelques privilégiés restant. Il s'agissait de pilote d'avatar pour la plus part, de scientifiques de l'équipe de Grace et un seul soldat en la personne de Trudy. Comme prédit par Eywani, le Toruk de Jake partit aussitôt que cela fut fait. Ce soir là, la nuit tomba sur un monde de nouveau aux mains de ses occupants légitimes. Ce fut donc la fête d'autant plus lorsque l'on apprit le réveil d'Eywani. Ceux qui avaient été autorisé à rester furent invités à leur dîner et ils vinrent, un peu mal à l'aise mais heureux d'être là. On avait chanté les morts la veille et maintenant, la place était à la fête pour leur victoire. La bonne humeur régnait après le départ des Gens du Ciel. Leurs morts ne l'étaient pas pour rien. Tout les survivants étaient rassemblés pour ce repas, plusieurs feu brûlant, la nourriture joyeusement partagée.

Plus loin, au calme, Tsu'tey tenait compagnie à Eywani se reposant, toujours très faible. Les remèdes l'aidait beaucoup, apaisant plutôt bien ses douleurs mais il était toujours aussi faible. On était pourtant optimiste, surtout maintenant qu'il était éveillé et qu'il pouvait manger et boire normalement. L'Olo'eyktan s'était assis derrière lui, ses bras enroulé autour de lui alors qu'il le tenait contre sa poitrine, son souffle chatouillant l'oreille de Toruk Makto. Ils pouvaient entendre les chants des autres un peu plus loin et cela faisait bien envie :

\- J'aimerais aller avec eux, murmura Eywani.

\- Je peux t'emmener si tu veux, proposa Tsu'tey.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir marcher tout de suite, répondit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais te porter. On peut y aller un peu pour manger et je te ramène ensuite pour dormir.

\- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Je suis avec toi maintenant et pour toujours peu importe ce qu'il se passera. Et je serais là pour tout ce dont tu auras besoin.

\- J'en ferais de même, répondit-il avec émotion en venant prendre sa main.

Tsu'tey la serra en réponse et ils restèrent un moment ainsi avant de bouger. Avec beaucoup de douceur, l'Olo'eytkan prit son futur compagnon dans ses bras, le soulevant délicatement, le calant précieusement contre lui. Eywani grimaça un peu, posant lourdement sa tête contre son épaule et il le laissa respirer alors qu'il tremblait un instant.

\- Eywani ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, souffla-t-il. Juste un instant, demanda-t-il.

Il ne bougea alors plus, tournant la tête pour poser son front contre le sien, resserrant un peu son étreinte. Eywani s'apaisa finalement contre lui et ils se mirent en route doucement. Ce fut l'euphorie générale lorsque l'on vit l'Olo'eyktan des Omaticaya apparaître avec le très estimé Toruk Makto bien éveillé dans les bras. On libéra le chemin pour les laisser passer et rejoindre le centre où se trouvaient les chefs, leur Tsahik, Neytiri et Jake. Beaucoup levèrent une main pour toucher délicatement Eywani sur son passage et il leur sourit avec chaleur, les rassurant. On leur fit volontiers une place au centre et Tsu'tey déposa très délicatement sa charge. Il le sentait tendu contre lui, certainement de douleur mais il ne laissait rien paraître pour les autres. Il s'assit immédiatement près de lui, l'entourant d'un bras et le laissant bien volontiers s'appuyer sur lui. Sa faiblesse était évidente pour tous et on vint prendre de ses nouvelles avec inquiétude. Il rassura tout le monde comme il savait si bien le faire, remerciant les enfants qui vinrent lui offrir à manger.

Il mangea avec les siens ce soir là, savourant la bonne humeur, les chants et les rires, tout cela le détendant beaucoup. Nombreux furent ceux qui vinrent le voir simplement pour l'effleurer, lui dire un mot ou prendre de ses nouvelles. Seulement, son état le rattrapa bien vite et il s'affaissa contre Tsu'tey, fermant les yeux, la respiration lourde, l'esprit trouble. Il sentit une paire de bras forts l'étreindre.

\- Il faut retourner te reposer, fit la voix de Tsu'tey près de lui.

Il acquiesça faiblement et il se sentit délicatement soulevé, gémissant un peu de douleur. Ce fut avec tristesse et inquiétude que l'on regarda l'Olo'eyktan emmener Eywani. On l'avait vu faiblir très vite et il était évident qu'il était loin d'aller bien, souffrant encore visiblement. Aussi un peu plus tard, on chanta aussi pour lui, priant pour son rétablissement.

Il fallut de nombreux jours avant que Eywani ne puisse enfin se lever et marcher un peu. Il ne parvenait pas à rester debout très longtemps mais il allait mieux. Sa fièvre était partie et il respirait de nouveau normalement. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à reprendre des forces, certaines courbatures tenaces persistants encore. Les alliés étaient finalement repartis et les Omaticaya réorganisaient leurs vie autour de l'Arbre des Âmes. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas rester là éternellement, ce lieu trop sacré pour toutes les tribus et devant rester en possession de tous. Mais pour le moment, ils y trouvaient refuge le temps de se relever et de trouver une nouvelle maison. Tranquillement, ils se reposaient, se soignaient eux et leurs cœurs, reconstruisaient leurs vies. Tsu'tey tenait son rôle de chef à la perfection, Mo'at l'aidant comme beaucoup, tous travaillant ensemble. Mais il passait aussi beaucoup de temps auprès d'Eywani, veillant sur lui.

Encore quelques jours et Toruk Makto allait encore un peu mieux. Les douleurs étaient parties et s'il était toujours un peu faible, il était désormais en bien meilleure forme. On le voyait alors bien souvent au milieu des siens, les rassurants, les aidants, s'occupant des enfants, allant voir les Ikran, les Pa'li et autres créatures qui avaient été blessés dans la bataille, les soignants, les apaisants. Il passait tout son temps à s'occuper de la tribu à l'image de Tsu'tey. Ce jour là n'avait pas fait exceptions alors qu'il s'était affairé à préparer des remèdes en tout genre, à donner des soins à ceux qui en avaient besoin, à apaiser les cœurs, à redonner le sourire, à trouver à manger pour tout le monde. Ce fut occupé à broyer des plantes pour fabriquer des cataplasmes que Tsu'tey le trouva en fin de journée alors que le soleil s'était couché. Il le rejoignit doucement, s'accroupissant près de lui et posant une main sur son épaule. Eywani cessa alors ce qu'il faisait, tournant la tête vers lui et lui offrant un pâle sourire fatigué.

\- Viens, pria-t-il en lui tendant une main. Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui. On va aller se détendre un peu et se reposer.

Eywani approuva, avouant qu'il n'en pouvait plus alors qu'il était occupé depuis le levé du soleil. Il termina ce qu'il faisait, rangeant rapidement avant de prendre la main tendue. Tsu'tey l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, enroulant un bras autour de lui dans un geste devenu habitude ces derniers jours pour le soutenir. Il reçut d'ailleurs un sourire de remerciement alors qu'il le sentait affaiblis comme tout les soirs. Il l'entraîna délicatement, les faisant avancer en forêt, les éloignant un peu du clan.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Eywani curieux.

\- Dans un endroit calme pour être un peu tranquille. Tout va bien ce soir, Mo'at veille pour nous alors on peut prendre un moment pour se détendre un peu. On n'a pas eu un instant à nous depuis la bataille. On peut se le permettre maintenant. Viens, c'est par là.

Il le conduisit encore quelques instants dans la forêt illuminée de ses lumières naturelles et multicolores. Il débouchèrent finalement sur un lieu qui fit sourire Eywani d'émerveillement. On était au bord de la rivière, au bas d'un surplomb de roche couvert de plantes à travers lesquels l'eau coulait. Elle avait creusé une série de petits bassins dans les environs, tous enfermés dans un écrin de plantes et de fleurs, d'arbres, les transformant en petites piscines abritées uniquement détectables par le chant délicat de l'eau. Avec les lumières colorés présentes partout, les plantes bioluminescentes tapissant même le fond des bassins, l'eau cristalline et le calme absolu, le lieu était des plus enchanteur.

\- C'est magnifique, remarqua-t-il en souriant à l'Olo'eytkan qui avait l'air fier de lui.

\- J'ai trouvé cet endroit hier en chassant. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait trouvé. Je me suis dit que ça te plairait, remarqua-t-il.

\- C'est splendide, dit-il touché.

Il le fut d'autant plus en découvrant que Tsu'tey leur avait amené de quoi manger ici tranquillement. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé et son immense fatigue physique et morale. Il suivit volontiers Tsu'tey lorsqu'il l'incita à venir nager un peu avec lui, l'eau délicieusement agréable lui tirant un soupir de bien-être. Ils en profitèrent un moment, jouant un peu, se taquinant en se jetant des gerbes d'eau, riant. Après toutes ces épreuves, ils avaient l'impression que cela faisait des siècles qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un moment simple ainsi. Ils arrêtèrent pourtant bien vite de chahuter, Eywani perdant son souffle au point d'en avoir la vue trouble. Tsu'tey dut s'en rendre compte puisqu'il le rejoignit de deux brasses, le prenant dans ses bras l'air inquiet.

\- Eywani ? Est-ce que ça ?

\- Oui, rassura-t-il sur le champs en forçant un sourire. Je suis juste un peu fatigué, on s'est levé tôt ce matin.

\- Laisse toi faire, demanda-t-il.

Une seconde plus tard, Eywani se sentit soulevé délicatement. Tsu'tey le prit dans ses bras et il se laissa faire, ayant comme l'impression de planer grâce à sa sensation d'apesanteur de l'eau. Tsu'tey retourna au bord, s'asseyant dans l'eau en le gardant contre lui. Aux anges, Eywani se blottit contre sa poitrine, savourant sa présence et sa chaleur.

\- Tu as encore besoin de repos, remarqua l'Olo'eyktan inquiet. Tu n'es pas obligé de travailler tant dans la journée. Personne ne le demande au contraire. On préférerait tous que tu te reposes.

\- Je... j'ai besoin de faire ça, répondit-il soudain plus sombre. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose.

Il sentit une main venir se balader dans ses cheveux et il sut, il savait que Tsu'tey était là pour lui comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti avec personne. Il se blottit un peu plus contre lui, venant effleurer sa peau de son nez pour respirer son odeur, fermant les yeux. Il s'apaisa totalement contre lui, savourant le silence doux, réalisant à quel point l'autre lui faisait du bien. Tsu'tey ne dit rien, ne le poussa à rien, l'étreignant avec chaleur et tendresse et ce fut probablement tout cela qui le poussa à ouvrir la bouche :

\- J'ai encore échoué à protéger les miens, bredouilla-t-il douloureusement.

Cette phrase, cet aveux, avait besoin de sortir probablement depuis bien avant son arrivée chez les Na'vi. Seulement, il n'y avait eu personne pour l'entendre jusque là et il savait pourquoi il arrivait à le dire maintenant, parce que c'était Tsu'tey. Il l'avait dis cette fois, enfin et ça ne faisait pas du bien au contraire. Il sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux, ses douleurs qu'ils avaient mises de côté pour aider son peuple revenant en force, explosant en lui. Des douleurs qui revenaient de loin, jamais guéries, soigneusement ignorées et enfouies jusque là, accumulées jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore.

\- C'est vrai, tu as échoué, répondit Tsu'tey en lui tirant un sanglot. Mais tu sais, j'ai échoué aussi. Eywa a échoué. Eytukan, Mo'at, Neytiri, Jake Sully... Nous avons tous échoué. Personne n'est parfait et rien n'est infaillible. Nous n'y pouvons rien c'est ainsi. On ne peut pas toujours réussir et vaincre. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le plus important est ailleurs et c'est toi qui me l'a enseigné.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- C'est d'essayer de toutes ses forces, de faire de son mieux, de faire ce qu'on peut, ne pas se laisser abattre et continuer d'avancer. Tu sais, dans des situations comme celles là, il n'y a que ça à faire. On ne peut pas tout contrôler ni savoir ce qui arrivera et on ne peut pas toujours réussir. Je partage ta tristesse et ta douleur mais tu ne dois pas tout prendre sur toi et sur tes épaules. Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute. Ça ne l'était pas dernièrement et ça ne l'était pas avec ton peuple non plus. Alors tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, surtout que tu as fais absolument tout ce que tu pouvais pour résoudre tout ça. Il y a bien assez de souffrance en nous après cette tragédie, inutile de t'en infliger davantage. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Eywani. Les seuls responsables sont les Gens du Ciel. Et je suis certain que les Aïais auraient pensé la même chose. On n'exige pas de toi que tu sois infaillible, que tu ne fasses pas d'erreur ou que tu réussisses tout. Tu as déjà fait tellement pour notre peuple. Alors apaise ton cœur et ton esprit. Tu n'y es pour rien et tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

Il acquiesça légèrement en réponse, un peu apaisé. On lui avait tellement demandé d'être parfait et sans faiblesse dans sa vie avant les Aïais. Il avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à ne pas se sentir mal et coupable lorsqu'il échouait de la sorte et c'était encore pire dans ce genre de situation impliquant des gens qu'il aimait. Pourtant, Tsu'tey était parvenu à réchauffer son cœur. Il décida finalement de laisser cela sur le côté, encouragé par les caresses délicates de l'Olo'eyktan dans ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à être totalement détendus. Ils mangèrent ensuite en discutant de choses et d'autres, laissant de côté les soucis de la tribu et le reste pour des choses plus légères. Ils continuèrent avec une soirée tranquille ensemble, profitant l'un de l'autre comme ils n'avaient pu encore le faire depuis qu'ils s'étaient révélés leurs sentiments. Ce fut un Eywani détendu et endormis que Tsu'tey ramena finalement au camps avec discrétion, s'installant à ses côtés pour dormir.n


End file.
